Charmed Lineage 2X08: Viva Las Vegas
by TBorah89
Summary: Chord manages to get himself into a little bit of trouble with his bookies and that lead the thirteen on a road trip to vegas. Meanwhile the future kids get a couple of visitors from the future. Greg's time is just about up they are bound to find out.
1. Party Time

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Charmed if I did it might go a little something like this.

Summary: Chord's gambling problem manages to land him in hot water with some of his bookies. So the gang must find a way to help him and that can only mean one thing Road Trip! That's right the thirteen are about to take Las Vegas by storm that just sounds like recipe for disaster. In the mean time the future kids get a couple of visitors from their future that is never good. This forces Alan to deal with the past that he thought he left behind and the reason why he is always so damn crabby all the time. Jack must find a way to protect Jeremiah from this if he can't then things really won't end well at all. Greg's time may just about be up after all he can only manage to fool his family for so long and it is just about time for them to find out the truth about him. Mel may finally reach the end of her rope after all she has yet to really open up about how she is feeling about not being able to go away to school. Wyatt and Liz get a little tempted in Vegas meaning wedding bells may be closer than either one thinks. The question is will the Halliwells still be in the dark or will this be the beginning of a war?

* * *

Chapter 1: Party Time

Val was sitting at her kitchen table intently studying a drawing that was in front of her. Something was seriously wrong with this picture it was a Friday night and instead of being out partying she was doing something productive. She took the black-framed glasses off of her face and pinched the bridge of her nose. She ran her fingers through her long dark hair before she sighed. "I'm thinking that this is just about as good as it is going to get." She said finally showing her drawing to the other person in the room.

"Val it's a good design and we have been working on it for weeks of course it's finished I don't think we could do anything else to it if we tried." Carly agreed with her cousin she thought that they had done a damn good job.

Those two had a deep dark secret that no one else knew about they could actually be serious when they wanted to be. Right now they were serious about putting together clothing designs after all that was pretty much their dream to design clothes. Val was majoring in photography and fashion design at the University of San Francisco and that would be Carly's major when she started to college next year.

Val looked her drawing over one more time. "I guess you're right, we have twenty new designs I think that we're good for right now. Besides that my hand is starting to cramp from constantly holding a pencil in it. I couldn't do any more work right now if I tried."

Carly took her raven hair out of the ponytail it was in and shook it out. "Good, this is so unlike me and you. This is Friday night we should be out having a good time. And I just so happen to know that there is this certain cousin of mine who is in college now. We're bound to find a good party somewhere."

Val smiled at her cousin she really liked the way she thought. "I suppose that you and I being who we are could manage to find something after all we have our reputation as the trouble making Halliwells to live up to."

"How is college life treating you by the way?" Carly asked out of curiosity.

"It's fine and I would never admit this to anyone other than you but I don't find it challenging in the least. I only have classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays and I don't get that much homework." Val replied she was actually a lot smarter than she liked people to think she was. That seriously would ruin her reputation as a party girl.

"I'll tell you this much senior year is going to be a breeze for me I took a bunch of easy classes. Unlike my brainiac sister and her boyfriend they took every hard class known to man. We're supposed to have fun this year but I couldn't talk either one of them into it." Carly sighed she didn't know what to do about her sister sometimes she never had any fun at all. But again she was smart she just didn't always apply herself.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Val asked she didn't care as long as what they did had the potential to get them into trouble.

"I don't know you tell me you're the college student, you've got the scoop on all the good parties and stuff now." Carly pointed out to her like she was stupid to ask her such a question.

Val booted up her laptop and quickly logged into her school email account. "Alpha Pi is having a huge party tonight if you're interested in checking that out." She said after she had read over all their options.

"That sounds fun to me, I'm just going to have to go home and change first." Carly replied she was into doing just about anything that she shouldn't be.

Val scoffed at that and her brown eyes started twinkling. "You know if you go home Aunt Paige will want to know what you're doing. I love the woman don't get me wrong but there is no way in hell she will let you go to a frat party."

Carly could see that her cousin had an idea that was the only time she got that look on her face and it normally meant that they were about to do something that would get them in trouble. "Then what do you suggest Ms. Halliwell?" she asked.

"Take a shower here and you can borrow some of my clothes and then you can spend the night. God knows it would be both our asses if I let you go home drunk." Val explained to her.

"I like that way you think cuz." Carly announced happily.

"I don't know what you're still jawing about we have a party to get ready for." Val replied with a huge smile on her face.

Carly gave her a cousin a weird look. "Uh, Leigh we sorta made a mess in here. Maybe we should clean it up a little." She suggested. There was paper balls thrown all over the floor and soda cans and empty food containers littered the counter.

"Troy is coming over it will give him something to do with his time. Besides he told me that he would help clean up anyway. Now stop stalling it's time to get beautiful. Not that we're not always hot but we need to make a good impression." Val reasoned.

Carly wasn't going to argue with her about the matter. "Then lets get going then I don't want to keep the college boys waiting. I don't know what makes them so much hotter once they get out of high school but whatever it is works wonders. If I could figure it out I would bottle it and sell it."

"Carly, there is no doubt in my mind that you and I should have been sisters. I actually think that we are our parents just don't want to admit that to us." Val seriously came up with some shit when she wanted to.

"I know," Carly agreed. "Do we pick out clothes now or after we shower?" she asked.

Val appeared to be thinking it over before she answered. "Now, you know how long it takes us."

"I'm ready whenever you are." Carly jumped up out of her chair.

"Well, in that case to the closet." Val ordered and they went running off to her bedroom.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Theme:

Chariot- Gavin Degraw

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr.- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

Rachel Hoyt- Sarah Michelle Gellar

Oriana Hoyt- Jessica Biel

Chord Shane- Jake Gyllenhaal

And

Prue Halliwell- Jenifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Brady Halliwell- Michael Bublé

Hailey Mitchell- Amanda Seyfried

Puck Cavanaugh- Mark Salling

Chase Hoyt- Chris Evans

And

Emily Bradford- Hayden Panettiere

* * *

Penny Halliwell had seen a lot in her sixteen years on the earth but none of that had prepared her for what she was witnessing her boyfriend do at the moment. She had gotten a text from him to meet him down at the dance studio his sister worked at from time to time. She hadn't questioned what he was doing there she had just gone with it. She knew better than to ask questions, with Huck she was likely to get an answer that she wouldn't like.

The studio was empty now save for Calleigh and Huck and this was where the unbelievable part came in. Calleigh was dressed in her leotard and that wasn't unusual at all. Neither was the way Huck was dressed really had a pair of sweat pants on with a t-shirt and a hat turned backwards on his head. The unbelievable part was that he was dancing with his sister and not just play around dancing but actual dance dancing. The two were going through a routine that combined hip-hop and classical ballet.

Penny wouldn't have found this odd save for the fact that Huck was keeping up with his sister step for step like he had done this before. Never in all the time she had known him had he said anything about knowing how to dance. She cleared her throat to let him know that she was there. "Puck, how come you never told me that you know how to dance?" she asked when she saw that she had his attention.

Huck gave her his famous grin. "You never asked me if I knew how besides I don't like it being common knowledge that I'm skilled in the art of fairy dancing." He replied.

Calleigh rolled her eyes at her little brother just when she started to think that there was hope for him he opened his mouth. She went over to the small radio she had playing and turned it off. "Noah, I don't know how many times I have to tell you not to call it fairy dancing. You are so hopeless sometimes." She groaned.

"About the same number of times I have to tell you not to call me Noah, my name is Puck and if I really like you then you can call me Huck but that's it." Huck retorted he loved giving her a hard time. Hell he was her little brother it was in his job description.

"Puck, it won't diminish your badassness if you admit that you like to dance. I'm not going to think any less of you and I'm not going to tell anyone. Besides I find it really hot that you can dance like that." Penny smiled at him and batted her eyelashes.

"Ok, I do like it a lot. Cal taught me how to dance to help with my footwork for football when I was little and she told me I didn't suck at it so it escalated from there." Huck explained.

Calleigh shook her head at him. "No Penny, he's lying now. The story is he used to watch me while I was practicing my dance steps and he would do them with me and I'll be damned if he wasn't as good as I was and I had been at it longer than him. The boy may be retarded but he has a natural grace."

Huck couldn't resist saying what he said next. "That's what makes me so good in bed." He made his eyebrows dance.

"Penny, I don't know what you see in that pig a sweet girl like you could do so much better." Calleigh told her pointing at her little brother.

"Don't let him fool you Cal, he pursued me. He followed me around like a lovesick puppy for months and finally I took pity on him. A fallen sex god is not a pretty sight." Penny couldn't resist teasing him after his last comment.

Huck fixed his face in a pout. "I will have you know I'm not a fallen sex god I could still get any woman I wanted." He protested pulling up his shirt and running his hand over his well-defined abs to prove his point.

"Penny, you're not going to let him get away with that are you?" Calleigh asked her. She knew what kind of temper Halliwell women had and she knew Huck wouldn't live a long life if he kept saying things like that.

Penny arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Any woman you want huh?" she asked.

Huck smirked back at her. "Yeah, I've got you and you're that only woman I want so that proves I've still got." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss for good measure. He was a damn smooth talker.

"Hi, I missed you." Penny said looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

Huck pulled her closer to him. "I missed you too," he pulled her into another kiss.

"If I were as smooth as that boy is I wouldn't always be in the dog house." Parker announced his presence.

Calleigh ran to him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You're not so bad I keep you around don't I?" she teased him.

Parker pretended to think for a minute. He could actually stand and hold her for a long time she weighed next to nothing. "Well we did both agree that we couldn't do any better so we settled for each other." He gave her shit right back to her.

"Victor Halliwell, I am shocked and appalled and to think I was going to kiss you." Calleigh gasped a look of mock shock registering on her face.

Parker groaned upon hearing his first name but considering what she could have called him he wasn't going to complain. "It could have been worse you could have called me something else."

"Oh, you know I love you P.J." Calleigh said leaning her face closer to his.

Parker captured her lips between his. "I love you too Cal. But I really wish you wouldn't call me P.J." he protested when he came up for air.

"What does that stand for anyway?" Penny asked.

"I don't know she won't tell me maybe she'll tell you." Parker said that had been bothering him for months.

"Right now since he is whining, it stands for Phoebe Jr. no offence Penny I know she's your mom but that woman can get on your nerves." Calleigh explained.

Penny made a gesture with her hand that said it didn't matter. "It's alright I know that my mother can be a hard woman to stomach I'm happy to be away from her right now. I'm the last of her 'older babies' as she refers to us still living at home so she is smothering me." she formed air quotes around the phrase older babies.

Parker had a confused look on his face. "So that's what P.J stands for?" he asked.

Calleigh untangled herself from him and jumped down. "I said that's what it stands for right now." she replied but he still looked confused. She shook her head and sighed. "Think about it Parks all your sisters' names start with the letter P. Normally P.J. stands for either Piper Jr. or Paige Jr. because you act the most like those two."

Recognition dawned on Parker's face as it clicked in his brain. "Oh, now I get it. That is very funny Cal." He retorted sarcastically.

Huck had all of those two that he could stomach. "You ready to go Pen?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm ready to go anytime you are Puck." Penny answered.

Huck took her hand in his. "We have to go by my place so I can shower before we go out." He told her.

"That's fine I can entertain myself plus your dad's probably home. I don't mean to carry tales but Eric and I are big buddies I think he likes me better than he likes you." Penny couldn't resist taking a dig at him.

"It wouldn't surprise me one little bit if he did." Huck admitted.

"Penny, let me apologize right now for everything that Nature Boy has ever done to you he thinks that he's cute and funny." Calleigh stressed she loved her dad but he was just like a kid.

"No, he's a sweetheart I don't mind him at all he's harmless." Penny assured her as she and Huck made their way to the door.

"Hey, you two be careful tonight. Huck, you keep both eyes on that girl at all times I don't want her getting hurt." Parker called out to him his Halliwell genes coming out in full force.

"Don't worry Parker, she's safe with me." Huck assured him before they left.

Calleigh turned to Parker. "Finally, I thought they would never leave. Now I can properly kiss you hi." She pressed her body to his and captured his lips. She allowed her hand to make its way up his shirt.

"Have mercy," Parker growled deep in his throat. "You have no idea what you're doing to me right now woman."

Calleigh smirked at him her eyes full of mischief. "I do know and I know what I would like for you to do to me but I have just have to lock up first and then we can go have some fun."

"Then get to it woman." Parker said swatting her playfully on the ass.

* * *

"Oh, Jackie you have no idea the effect you have on my body." Emily panted out of breath as she laid her head on Jack's chest.

Jack chuckled as he brushed some of her blonde hair out of her face. "The feeling is mutual Em." He agreed he was also panting.

Emily snuggled closer to him. "At some point we're going to have to actually get out of the bed when we're together people are going to start to wonder why we never go out anymore."

"Em, we have nothing to worry about right now. Ricky won't be home for a while but we did almost get caught the other day and I really don't want to fight your brother with the temper that he has." Jack wasn't going to lie Ricky was just like his dad when it came to having a temper and he was a little scared of him.

"Well to be honest about it sometimes I don't care if he catches us because I need you so bad." Emily went on undaunted.

"That's because you're not the one that he'll kill he loves you but he will kill me you're his baby sister." Jack explained reasonably.

Emily laughed at him and then she pinched his nipple. "Don't worry so much Jackie Sam, we're not going to get caught." She assured him again.

Jack blushed he hated it when she called him that but she still continued to do it. "Em, I really wish that you wouldn't call me that. And just so you know if Alan finds out that I asked him to keep an eye on the boy so that we could sneak off and screw then he will be super pissed."

"Alan is a crab ass that's his problem he needs to get some. But as long as he is watching little man I won't say that to him." Emily replied.

"I'm a little surprised that a certain cousin of mine hasn't kicked my ass because I do recall that she promised me that she would." Jack laughed.

Emily looked at him like he was crazy she didn't know what the hell he was talking about this time. "Jackie, I'm not sure that I want to know what you're talking about."

"Val, told me that she would kick my ass if I took advantage of you. But I should be safe because you're clearly the one who took advantage of me." Jack put his arms up to defend from the blows that he thought was coming but she didn't hit him. Instead Emily pinched the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. "Ow, that really hurt I hope you're happy with yourself."

Emily smirked up at him. " I didn't take advantage of you I don't know how you could say such a thing." She said sticking out her bottom lip.

Jack just looked at her and sighed. "You taught the boy that face didn't you?" he asked.

Emily grinned at him innocently. "I don't know how you could accuse me of doing such a thing." This was said while she was batting her eyelashes at him.

"Right, you are just so innocent I don't know how I could ever think that you would do anything." Jack gave her a sarcastic eye roll.

"I will have you know that Junior did roll his eyes the other day and it made him look even more like you than he already does." Emily informed him.

"I didn't teach him that you know as well as I do that he inherited that from his Halliwell genes." Jack said before she could accuse him of anything.

"Ok, so maybe I taught him that face but that was because dad was watching him the other day. I had to look out for my boy, you know how my dad is and I happen to know that he can't refuse that face." Emily explained and then she pouted when Jack started to get out of bed. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you I have to go get our boy from Al. He will start to suspect something if I stay gone much longer." Jack explained.

"And I should probably get up too because I need to see what my girls are doing tonight." Emily agreed getting out of bed reluctantly.

* * *

"It's nice of you to finally join the rest of us we've been wondering when the hell you two were going to come back to the land of the living." Rachel smirked at Prue and Chuck when they slid into the booth at P3.

"Hell we're probably lucky that they're here at all I didn't ever think that they were going to come back home." Chris jumped on the bandwagon.

"Leave us alone and it's not like it's my fault that I couldn't drag my husband out of Italy after a week he loved the food too much." Prue defended their actions.

"Don't put this one on me you wanted to stay too." Chuck reminded her.

"Don't get us wrong we're not complaining here. Not having to see you two make out for two weeks was nice for us." Henry informed them lest they get the idea that they had actually missed them.

"It's nice to know that you love me so much Hank." Prue said sarcastically.

"He does love you Prue, we all love both of you but the obsession that you have with each other is sick." Bianca took up for her boyfriend.

"Speak for yourself I may be fond of Chuck but to say that I love Prue is a little extreme." Parker joked he was supposed to be working but he was taking a break. Troy was supposed to be working too but that didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

"Dimples, I say this with the utmost love and affection that I can muster but go fuck yourself." Prue commented sweetly.

"Parks aren't you supposed to be working?" Lilly asked him.

Parker gave her a rueful grin and shrugged. "Probably I did make the schedule after all but I am taking a break I get to do that because I'm the manager."

"Try telling that one to Aunt Piper when I know for a fact that you're supposed to be training a new bartender." Liz reasoned with him.

Parker looked over his shoulder at the bar. "Mel is doing fine she doesn't need my help she has it under control." He said waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"I don't think she's talking about my girlfriend." Roman pointed out to him.

"Ok, do you guys know something that I don't?" Parker asked he was more than a little bit confused at this point and he wasn't scared to admit it.

"Well, it's funny that you should mention that because we all know a lot of things that you don't know." Troy was busting his balls so he was apparently missing something big.

"Seriously guys, I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Parker said he was starting to panic a little because he thought he was forgetting something.

"Don't worry about it Parks, you'll find out soon enough." Wyatt grinned at him.

"I just want all of you to know how wrong it is that you are torturing him this way." Jake said shaking his head.

"Jake if this were any other group of people I would say they were just being assholes but knowing them the way I do I know that they're just having fun." Calleigh explained to him like he was a child.

"So, I think I'll change the subject. Where the hell is Chord?" Parker asked.

"Hopefully far away from my baby sister." Bianca answered him.

"I take it that it bothers you that little miss Oriana is spending so much time with Chord." Rachel commented laughing at her cousin.

Bianca held her thumb and her index finger a few inches apart. "Yeah, just a little bit I never know what kind of trouble that they're going to get into together." She admitted.

"She's my other best friend and trust me I would know if there was anything going on between them. So I don't think that you have to worry." Prue said trying to put her mind at ease.

"Ladybug, contrary to what you like to believe people go out of their way just so they don't have to tell you things." Jake couldn't resist he had gone two weeks without being able to take a dig at his sister. He was making up for lost time right now.

"Don't be ridiculous Cookie Dough. People love telling me things I'm a good listener." Prue told him rolling her eyes.

"I give up there is no hope for her at all." Jake huffed. His sister was seriously delusional if she thought that people liked telling her their secrets.

"Just let it go Jakie." Lilly advised him with a laugh.

"Prue what did you do for two weeks when you didn't have your brother to terrorize?" Chris asked his cousin out of curiosity.

Henry just gave his cousin a look. "She probably found poor unsuspecting Italian people to terrorize." It sounded good to him.

Prue scowled at him. "I don't think you're funny at all Henry Victor, I'm not as bad as you people try to make me sound." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"If anyone is wondering what I don't find funny I'll let you know right now. I don't find it very funny that my bartenders are supposed to be working but their sitting on their asses doing nothing." Piper pretty much appeared out of nowhere on them.

"The bar isn't being overrun right now so I'm taking a break." Parker tried.

Piper seemed to be thinking that over. "Ok, you're off the hook for that. But I really need you to be training the new bartender. And Troy should be working." She said finally.

"I was just… Ok I don't know what I was doing but I'm going to get back to work now." Troy said jumping up to his feet.

"That would be a really good idea." Piper agreed with him.

Parker just looked at her confused. "Pip, I seriously didn't know that I was supposed to be training a bartender tonight. I know that Mel's working but I'm letting her do her thing she seems to know what she's doing."

"Don't worry about Mel that girl is working at a good pace. And Lilly was supposed to tell you that I hired you another bartender but it's not a big deal because I didn't tell her to show up until now anyway." Piper said pointing over her shoulder.

Bianca looked over at the bar and shook her head when she saw who was standing there. "You have got to be kidding me." she exclaimed.

Henry looked and saw what his girlfriend was carrying on about. "Aunt Piper, I'm not so sure that this is a very good idea." He advised her.

"Really mom making Oriana a bartender isn't the best idea that you've ever had. I know that I don't really have room to talk about anyone but the girl is a little bit of a blonde when she wants to be." Wyatt said gently.

Piper sighed, "Cut her a break you guys she is going through an adjustment period. She's a good waitress so maybe there is some hope for her. But I'm really banking on Victor working his magic on her. He has whipped even my less knowledgeable bartenders into shape."

"Mom, I really don't think it's wise to unleash O on Parker he doesn't know how to deal with her yet." Chris commented.

"Is she honestly that bad?" Parker asked.

"Parks, let me put it this way imagine that we combined Wy and his blondness with Prue and her incessant need to talk now multiply that by like ten and you still have a way to go with how bad my sister can be. And never mind the fact that I'm going to have to knock the hell out of the first guy that looks at her wrong." Bianca explained to him.

"Shit she sounds like my ex-girlfriend don't worry B, I can handle her. I like training women a hell of a lot better than I like training men." Parker assured her.

"Because you make bigger tips when you're training women. It's a known fact." Chuck supplied he had trained enough bartenders to know that much.

Prue looked at her husband. "I'm not even going to ask how you know that."

"I love you." Chuck said smiling at her he knew better than to say anything else.

"I love you too." Prue replied pecking him on the lips.

"I'm just going to get to work now if nobody minds." Parker said getting up.

"Park, go easy on her she isn't a hard ass like her sister and do your very best not to confuse her." Piper told him grabbing his arm before he went over to the bar.

"I got it Pip, we'll start out with something simple longnecks and draught beer." Parker assured her.

"He really doesn't know what he was just talked into and part of me feels sorry for him." Bianca commented she loved her little sister but the girl was a pill when she wanted to be.

"If anybody can teach her how to tend bar it'll be Parker. He is a little bit of a miracle worker." Piper said crossing her fingers hoping that he could do a good job with that girl.

"Aunt Piper you didn't tell me that you were coming back to work." Lilly said looking confused.

"I'm easing back into it. Jack is going to be two months old in a couple of weeks and I figured that I might well make sure that things are running smoothly." Piper replied.

"In other words you're making sure that Wyatt hasn't had time to do any damage don't worry we've kept a close eye on him." Liz assured her.

"Lizzie, I'm your fiancé you're supposed to be on my side." Wyatt pouted.

"Lilly you didn't let him touch my books did you?" Piper asked just to be sure.

"Nobody but me has touched those books. But as long as you're here I really need to talk to you about hiring a permanent dj. When I have no one else Parker has to do it and he's not the greatest in the whole entire world at it." Lilly suggested.

"I'll give that one some thought." Piper promised. "But for right now I really need to go make sure that my bar staff understands what they're supposed to be doing." She said walking away.

"It's official that woman has gone through some sort of shadow ninja training that is the only way she could sneak up on us like that." Chris said shaking his head.

"Actually we weren't really paying attention to anything around us." Rachel said trying to make him feel better.

"This is very true." Chris admitted with a shrug.

"Prue this is a very scary thought but what do you think our baby sisters are doing tonight?" Jake asked.

"The less I know about what those two are doing the better off I am." Prue replied her two baby sisters drove her to the brink of insanity sometimes with the shit that they insisted upon doing. And the truth of the matter was that she would kill Val if she knew what she was doing at the moment.

"Carly and Val have been spending more time together lately than they usually do. I think that it is safe to say that not only are the up to something but they are more than likely up to something that we don't want to know about." Henry reasoned. It really scared him to think about what his little sister could be up to. And again he most likely would have killed her if he knew what she was really doing.

* * *

"I really wish someone would be kind enough to tell me what the hell I did that was bad enough that I got stuck having to hang out with all you people." Hailey said looking around the room. She was with all the future people minus Jack. Patty and Ricky were the only other two from the reasonable Halliwells group that were there. Penny and Huck were there too and so was Billy. None of them had any clue where Chase was and honestly it was better that way.

"We're not that bad Hails, and you're only mad because you're losing at truth or dare and let me say I've never seen someone lose at truth or dare before." Alan teased her.

"Am I the only one who finds it wrong that we're all young adults and we've been playing truth or dare?" Patty asked shaking her head.

"I know right, where are Carly and Val when we need them?" Billy asked.

"Please I don't know who you're trying to kid Billy those two would get a really big kick out of this." Ricky said rolling his eyes. He was more than a tad bit worried that he didn't know where those two were.

"Just let me state for the record I'm only here so I didn't have to hear my mom and my grandma bitch at me about giving it a rest anymore. All they have done for the last two or three weeks is harp on me and I just couldn't take it anymore." Paige groaned.

"On the plus side you're starting to sound a lot better and that is good for you but it's not so good for us. Personally I liked you better when you didn't have a voice." Huck teased her.

"Huck you do know that it isn't very wise to tease her right?" Penny asked she really liked having a boyfriend and therefore she would like it if her mean ass niece didn't kill him.

"I'm not going to kill him Aunt Penny even though he makes me want to kill him sometimes. But I figure he may surprise me and make himself useful one day." Paige came back.

"Huck a word to the wise don't start a war of the words with Paige not only is she a Halliwell she's a Hoyt there is no winning an argument with her ever." Brady advised his sister's boyfriend.

"Charlie where are mom and dad?" Alan asked like it had just occurred to him that his parents weren't home.

"At the manor and honestly I'm glad that they're not at home right now they are driving me nuts. I'll be glad when they both go back to work." Patty answered her little brother.

"Here is a very good question, how mad do you think Aunt Paige would get if we set up a human bowling alley in the front hallway?" Dom asked.

"Dom what are you thinking?" Alan asked this idea had his interest peaked.

"I was thinking that we could build a pyramid of beer cans right in front of the door and then we would have to put something slick on the floor so we could slide across it." Dom explained.

"Don't even think about it you two mom would kill me for not stopping you. Now if I knew she wasn't going to come home tonight that would be a different story because this I would like to see. But sadly she and dad will probably be back early well not early but still not late enough either." Patty replied.

"Charlie I assume full responsibility for whatever happens from this point forward." Alan spoke up.

"You're going to tell mom and dad that this was your off the wall idea?" Patty asked him just to be sure.

"Yep, I'm taking the responsibility away from you if anything goes wrong it will fall back on me." Alan assured her.

"Fine, I don't even care but I have the feeling that this is going to be amusing." Patty relented.

"I told you that she would give in easier than you thought she would. Now I am a genius for talking Ro into borrowing his jeep." Jack said walking in with Emily.

"What the hell did you do and where the fuck have you both been?" Penny demanded of them.

"Well you see I had to sweet talk the old people into watching my son and of course they didn't mind and then we had to go run a little errand." Jack answered.

"You got what you said you were going to get?" Paige asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes I did and I need Al's help to get it out of the jeep." Jack informed her.

"Let's just make Dom and Brady do it since you and I paid for it." Alan reasoned with him.

"I like the way you think Al." Jack grinned at him.

Dom shook his head. "Come on Brady, they are under the impression that you and I are the hired hands let's go get that thing." He said in resignation.

"Next time we pay and they provide the slave labor." Brady huffed as they walked out to the jeep.

"What did you guys get?" Patty asked she was afraid to know the answer to that question.

"It's really no big deal Charlie, you just need to relax." Alan said trying to calm his older sister. Just as he said that Brady and Dom came back into the living room carrying a keg of beer with them.

Patty groaned. "Oh, yeah you guys just bought a keg that is no big deal at all. I love it you are seriously going to get us all in trouble."

"Is this really a good idea?" Hailey asked.

"No, you've never seen us drunk but you're about to that is if Jackie remembered what he was supposed to buy." Paige replied

Jack pulled a plastic shopping bag out of the tub the contained the keg. "I've got it right here Paige. Just remember that I am not in charge of monitoring your actions tonight." He said handing her the bag.

Paige grinned at him. She pulled a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of tequila out of the bag. "Don't worry I'll behave myself I always do."

"Should we maybe do something to stop this?" Ricky asked his girlfriend unsure of what to do.

"Hell no, we're not stopping this if these guys want to party we're going to show them how to party. I know the trouble makers are missing the two key members of our group but that doesn't mean we can't hold our own without them." Huck replied silencing Ricky.

"This honestly makes me wonder where the hell Carly and Val are they would have so much fun with this shit." Patty worried anytime she didn't know where her twin sister was.

"Ricky you could always call some of your pack over here. I'm about ready to order pizza." Paige offered.

"When did you stop calling me Uncle Ricky?" Ricky asked her in reply.

"Sorry Uncle Ricky, it just slips every now and again. Just tell me if I'm going to have to buy enough pizza to feed some wolves." Paige replied not sounding in the least bit contrite.

"Sure, I'll get Tanner, Levi, and Grady over here they'll get a kick out of this." Ricky replied pulling out his cell phone.

"I can see it now my parents are going to kill me." Patty groaned shaking her head.

"No, they'll kill Al since this was all Goose's idea." Jack teased.

"Don't call me Goose, only Hank can call me Goose." Alan protested.

"Charlie you're a little uptight I think that you could stand to relax some. Now come on you're doing a keg stand I'm not going to hear any arguments about it either." Jack picked his cousin up off the couch and slung her over his shoulder.

"Jack at least put me down so I can pull my hair up." Patty protested.

"Paige, pull her hair up for her. I don't trust her if I put her down she will kick my ass there is no question about it." Jack ordered his niece.

Paige pulled a ponytail holder out of her pocket and pulled her aunt's hair up. "There you go." She said helpfully.

"Can you hold yourself up or do you need my help?" Jack asked when they had reached the keg.

"Jackie I've never done this before I think I'm going to need a little bit of help on this one." Patty replied she was no longer fighting him. She had learned that sometimes it was just easier to go with the flow than it was to argue with them.

Jack flipped her upside down once she had a good grip on the sides and he handed her the nozzle. "On the count of three I'm going to turn this on and remember don't fight it just swallow. Ready, one, two, three." He counted before he turned the spout on.

"Dude you totally should have told us that we were doing keg stands and we would have been here sooner." Chase said as he shimmered in with Lindsey.

"Chase I'm almost afraid to ask what you're doing with Lindsey." Paige said looking at her uncle.

"Ok, it's Uncle Chase to you and Lindsey and I are a package deal. I can't abandon her she beats me when I do." Chase replied.

Lindsey pointed at Paige. "That's B's daughter?" she asked.

"Yeah, that'd be her she reminds me a lot of my sister." Chase answered her.

"I really don't like you Chase and if I get drunk enough I'm going to kick your ass." Paige told him and then she looked at Patty. "Uh, Jack you might want to turn that off before she drowns."

Jack shut the valve off and helped Patty to her feet, "Well, how'd that feel Charlie?" he asked.

"That was brutal. I don't think I liked that very much." Patty answered she had beer all down the front of her shirt.

"Only bitches spit Aunt Charlie." Paige taunted her. "Now watch how this is done." She was holding herself up she just had to have Jack turn it on for her.

"She is going to put us all to shame like she always does. But then again she still can't breathe all that great so we might manage to keep some dignity tonight boys." Jack commented while he watched his niece.

"Hey, Linds long time no see you don't come around anymore it's like you forgot all about us." Patty joked with her.

"Sorry but my sister hangs around your older brother and your older cousins so I stay away from here. Besides that B hangs around you guys that is reason enough for me to stay away." Lindsey replied.

"Hey Paige did you order the pizza yet?" Dom called to his fiancé. Paige just gave him the thumbs up sign in answer.

"This is going to be a long night and we're all going to get in huge trouble. But I'm going to go out on a limb and say that it is going to be worth it." Penny said after assessing the situation.

"Speaking of huge trouble where are Carly and Val?" Chase asked those were pretty much his partners in crime.

"We don't know, something tells us that we should probably be worried but they'll be ok. Now let's party." Huck announced.

"You haven't seen a party yet, my three wolves are on the way. Aunt Paige very well may kick us all out of here." Ricky laughed.

"Baby, after tonight I either have to move in with you or move into the manor so I hope you don't mind sharing your bed." Patty knew that this was a bad idea but she was just going to let them have their way it was better than trying to fight with them.

* * *

"Beings that we don't get to see as much of you two as we like how about you tell us what's new with you?" Chris was teasing the hell out of Prue and he loved every minute of it.

"Chuck do you want to tell them or should I?" Prue asked her husband.

"Oh, I know you too well you want to tell them so tell them." Chuck replied grinning at her.

"They asked Chuck to be the head football coach for varsity." Prue reported she was so proud of him that it wasn't funny.

"Holy shit, that's great Chuck. What did you tell them?" Wyatt asked.

"When they called me I told them that I was going to have to talk it over with my wife first and I called them back five minutes later to tell them yes." Chuck replied.

"Tell me that you're going to whip their asses into shape they haven't been decent since Hank and Coop graduated." Chris begged him.

"Oh, yeah I have a plan and part of that plan includes your daughter. She is seriously like a sports analyst." Chuck replied and that really had Chris' attention.

"You're telling me, she seriously kicked my ass at football on the playstation the other day she had the read on what plays I was going to call the whole time. But that is neither here nor there right now. Congrats, Chucky you're going to do one hell of a job." Chris said cuffing him on the arm.

"If you ever need any help I'm available in the afternoons. I miss football a lot more than I thought I would." Henry offered.

"Thanks Hank you know I'll take you up on that offer. You were one of the best players to ever play at that school." Chuck said boosting his ego.

Prue groaned when her phone rang and she knew from the song that was playing it was Val. "It is ten thirty on a Friday night I shudder to think what that girl wants." She bitched before she picked up her phone. "Hey, Bumblebee what's up?" she greeted her sister cheerfully. Her face fell after she listened to her sister for a minute. "Alright, I'll be right there don't go anywhere I mean it. I love you." She told her sternly before hanging up.

"What's the matter honey?" Chuck asked patting her on the knee.

"I have to go be a big sister but you just stay here I'll be right back in no time." Prue assured him.

"What did she do this time Prue?" Jake asked he was scared he knew how that particular sister was.

"I have two words for you Jakie, Frat Party." Prue said with a frown on her face.

Jake had to fight laughter. "Oh, she was wasted wasn't she?" he asked he remembered the first frat party he had gone to and it hadn't been pretty.

"Wasted isn't even the word for what she is right now. But she needs me to go pick her up because she's too drunk to drive. On one hand I'm glad that she was smart enough to call me. On the other hand I'm pissed at her for getting that drunk." Prue fumed.

"Honestly does anything that girl does surprise you anymore?" Henry asked her.

"Oh, Henry by the way you're going to have to come with me because you need to go be a big brother." Prue informed him and a scowl came to his face. "You know that your sister is always into it if Val is." She reminded him.

"Let me guess Carly is drunk too?" Henry asked even though he knew the answer to that question.

"She's drunk and she's making out with frat boys I think we should hurry." Prue replied.

Henry stood and shook his head. "Come on we'll orb over that way we'll only have to worry about one car." He said sighing.

* * *

Val was sitting on the front steps of the frat house trying to get some air when Prue and Henry walked up to her. Henry shook his head when he saw the vast number of guys who were running around with boas around their necks and then there were some who were in togas. Even more than that he was amazed by the volume of couples who looked like they were going to have sex right there on the front lawn. Prue was relived when she saw that Val was sitting there and for the most part she seemed to be ok.

"Val, you have no idea how worried I was." Prue told her pulling her to her feet.

"Sorry Prue, I didn't mean to worry you. I just didn't know who else to call. I get it if you're mad." Val said hugging her older sister for dear life. She was slurring her words.

Henry looked at her sternly. "Where is my sister?" he asked her.

"I don't know I left her inside, she was making out with some guy and I couldn't get her to come out here with me." Val explained to him.

Henry grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. What he saw there bothered him her pupils were bigger than they should have been after all she had just been drinking. "Val are you high?" he demanded.

"Henry, I swear that I don't even have any pot right now so there is no way I'm high." Val swore to him.

"Fuck," Henry cussed he was hoping that she was going to say that she was high that was less troubling than the hunch he was having at the moment. "Shit, I was hoping that you were going to prove me wrong and tell me that you were stoned out of your mind." He sighed if things were this bad he needed to go find his sister. "Prue, stay right here with her I'm going to go find my sister and then we can get out of here. But whatever you do don't take anything to drink from anyone." He ordered her.

"I've got it Hank you don't have anything to worry about." Prue promised him she knew when he got like that that it was something cop related and it would be better to listen to him than to try and argue about it.

"Keep a close eye on her don't let her go off with anyone I mean it." Henry said pointing his finger at her before he walked into the house.

"He acts like I don't know how to take care of you." Prue said sitting her sister back down on the steps.

"Thank you so much for coming Ladybug. Carly and I both just got a little bit too drive to drunk." Val offered getting the whole phrase completely wrong.

Prue wanted to be mad and yell at her but they were in public and to be quite honest she had been in situations such as this more times than she cared to count. "Yeah, I can see that next time one of you needs to stay sober. But you did the right thing by calling me that was very smart."

"I don't feel so good Ladybug." Val said her head was dizzy and the world was spinning out of control at the moment. She had never felt anything like this before and she was no stranger to drinking.

"I know just sit tight, Hank went to get Carly we're going to go in a minute." Prue assured her putting her arm around her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Carly was groaning she was pushed up against a wall and some guy was steadily trailing kisses up her neck. The part of her brain that was still functioning was telling her that this was wrong because she had Jason but it was saying it loud enough for her to hear. She was seriously enjoying the attention that this stud was giving her and she didn't mind being vocal about it either. She let out a groan in disappointment when the kissing stopped. Then she looked up and found a familiar figure looming over her.

"If I were you I would go find another girl to feel up this one happens to be taken. And if that doesn't get you to move I can always break my foot off in your ass." Henry said in a conversational tone.

"Sure man all you had to do was say so." The guy replied backing away as quickly as he could.

"What are you doing here Junior?" Carly whined her brother always ruined all her fun.

Henry crossed his arms over his chest and stared her down. "I'm here because you and Val both got too drunk to drive yourselves home." He explained and he saw that her pupils were dilated the same way that Val's were.

"Yeah, that was a little bit of an accident I hope you're not mad." Carly said giving him a big smile.

Henry couldn't stay mad at her he felt a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth but he didn't let her see it. "No, I'm not mad I'm just glad that you had enough sense to call someone to come get you."

"Hank, my head doesn't feel so good do you think maybe we can get out of here?" Carly asked hopefully.

"Of course we can Leigh, all you had to do was ask." Henry replied slipping his arm around his sister. He led her to the front door and he was more than a tad bit amused when he saw Prue having to fight off the advances of a frat boy.

"First of all honey you couldn't handle me if you wanted to. Second off and most importantly I'm married." Prue said pointing to her wedding ring.

"Prue, do you think that you could stop flirting long enough to maybe give me a hand?" Henry asked her while arching his eyebrow and cocking his head to the side.

"You're so funny Hank, come on let's get out of here." Prue said pulling her little sister to her feet. "Val where did you park?" she asked.

"Like a block up so I didn't have to worry about traffic." Val explained.

"How much did you two drink?" Henry asked them both mildly curious and actually he did have a reason for asking.

"I had three beers I don't know what Carly drank but I know that I didn't drink enough to feel like this." Val replied.

"Val I drank the same thing that you did I don't know why I feel like this." Carly said grabbing her head.

"Well I happen to know why you both feel like this. You guys have just learned a very important lesson and I'll teach you how to get rid of the headache as soon as you get you both home." Henry said as he helped them both into the backseat of Val's car. Prue locked eyes with him over the top of the car. _"I'll explain later, Ladybug." _He offered her mentally.

"You'd better because this isn't like them." Prue said before getting in.

"Oh, great now Ladybug is going to be mad at me for no reason. I'm done helping these girls out not one of them actually loves me." Henry bitched looking up at the sky before he got into the car.

* * *

"I swear this kid falls out faster than anyone I've ever seen." Leo said craning his head to look at Jeremiah who was sleeping on his shoulder.

"Not true, Jake used to just pass out asleep like that hell he still does." Phoebe corrected him.

"That's because he used to fight his sleep so he had more time to get into stuff." Coop laughed just thinking about the things that his oldest son used to do.

"Jeremiah isn't so bad about that but he likes to tinker with stuff I watched him the other day and just let me say that I kept him and Derek entertained for hours with some blocks." Eva said and then she chuckled when she the look that her husband gave her.

"Hey now, we were building a bridge it's not my fault it took all day." Derek defended himself.

"I'm telling you that boys and their toys shouldn't surprise you in the least bit Eva, they never grow out of it either. Chris, Henry, and Wyatt were all racing remote control trucks in my kitchen yesterday morning. But then again the older those three get the more they regress to their childhood." Piper said shaking her head.

"That's why you and I have a nice little agreement you look after those boys and I do my very best to keep an eye on the girls." Paige reminded her sister.

"Bullshit, Paige, those are all your boys and you know it. One of them could kill someone in front of you and you would say that they didn't do it." Prue protested she wasn't about to let her sister get away with telling that lie.

"I'm not going to deny that but Piper is the one who can keep them in line better than I can. Because really and truly those boys aren't bad it's the girls. And by girls I mean Carly and Val mostly and sometimes Penny and Em are in there but I must say that those two have settled down a lot since they got boyfriends." Paige agreed with her oldest sister she couldn't argue with her because it was true.

"If only Val and Carly had settled down but I don't think that is ever going to happen those two girls are going to be the death of me one day." Phoebe said she shuddered to think about what those two were up to right now.

"Val and Troy are two peas in a pod on one hand they're good for each other but on the other hand they both are heavy duty partiers so no one is the voice of reason in that relationship." Henry analyzed it like he had given it a good deal of thought.

"This is true but say what you will about those two because Val is the only thing keeping my son here. I can see the restless look in his eyes when he looks at me he is dying to get out of here. He would take off again if it wasn't for her." Nicole replied.

"I honestly love how being parents means that we don't talk about anything but those kids." Cole threw out there.

"Speaking of kids would anyone like to know what my oldest son just told me?" Derek asked knowing that Phoebe and Coop already knew too.

"Sure I think you're going to tell us anyway." Paige teased him.

"They made Chuck head football coach." Derek reported proudly.

"Maybe now they'll have a winning season again. Those boys haven't been worth a damn since Coop and Hank graduated. Not that I would ever admit that to those two it would give them even bigger egos than they already have." Leo mused.

"He says he has a plan, I don't know what kind of plan that is and I'm sure that I should be terrified by that prospect but we're going to sit back and see how he does. Hell I'm interested to see how Ricky does with him being his coach." Derek went on.

"Boys and their sports like those almost as much as they like their toys." Phoebe intoned solemnly.

"Our boys were always pretty good at their sports though Pheebs. Hank, Chris, and Wy were the masters so Jake followed them." Piper chuckled.

"Hank and Coop did really good their last season that's the last time that team has been in the playoffs." Coop said he was taking a little waltz down memory lane at the moment.

"That's when Hank was down to like a buck fifty and he didn't have the size to play tackle anymore so he was playing corner back that boy did better there than he did at tackle and he was great at that position. I was thankful when he gained that weight back that was the drinking that he was doing at the time." Paige rambled on.

"I'll be right honest with you he played better drunk he couldn't feel when he got the shit knocked out of him. I mean he got laid out one night and I asked him if it hurt and then he says 'To be honest I didn't feel it dad but this is the last time that I play drunk.' I just shook my head at him I didn't know what to say to that." Henry recalled.

"Speaking of drinking I wonder how Parker is doing trying to train O." Piper mused she was changing the subject because she knew that Paige didn't like talking about it.

"If anyone can do it, it'll be Dimples but I feel sorry for that boy." Prue laughed she had been stuck with that girl in the after life she knew what she was like.

"I told them all to cut her some slack since she is still adjusting but we'll see how well that goes." Piper chuckled.

"Then I should be expecting a call from my son asking for bail money because B punched some guy's lights out." Paige commented dryly she knew how Bianca was.

"Most likely and then she wonders where her daughter gets it from." Phoebe agreed.

"Speaking of daughters, Leo how did you end up with Jeremiah?" Eva asked not sure that she wanted to know what Emily was up to.

"Let's just put it this way Eva I don't know nor do I want to know. All I know is Jack asked me to watch him and I couldn't say no. For all I know Paige has Jack out on a massive demon hunt and Emily is probably doing only God knows what with Penny. So I've got the little man tonight and really he's been good." Leo replied.

"Paige better not be demon hunting, I lectured her ass for an hour this morning about taking it easy she is just now starting to get her voice back. But when I pause to consider who the girl's parents are I know that that is entirely possible." Piper rambled.

"Honey she is Chris with boobs of course she is demon hunting." Paige told her gently.

"That really makes me feel better Paige, thank you for that that is just what I needed to hear." Piper retorted sarcastically but she was laughing.

* * *

"It's about damn time you guys got back I was starting to think that we were going to have to send out a search party to look for you." Bianca greeted Henry and Prue. She kissed Henry as he sat down beside her.

"Well, we had to go pick up our very drunk sisters but according to Hank they weren't actually drunk." Prue gave one of her rambling answers.

"Considering the two girls we're talking about right now I wouldn't be surprised in the least bit if they were actually high." Rachel threw out there.

"Chris what are a narc's three favorite letters when put together?" Henry asked his cousin because this was a cop thing.

Chris got a frown on his face he didn't like where this was going if his baby cousins were involved. "GHB, the date rape drug." He replied dryly.

"Exactly they both had the classic signs of being dosed, they got a really big lecture about not taking anything to drink from strangers ever again once I got them to my mom's house and then I managed to heal them." Henry explained.

"Not, that taking them to Aunt Paige's house was much better than leaving them at the frat house." Prue quipped.

"What's going on at Aunt Paige's house?" Jake asked he was just afraid that he was missing out on something.

"A game that they like to call human bowling. The front hallway has been doused with KY and the object of the game is to slide down the stairs and across the floor into the pyramid of cups. The more cups you knock down the higher you score." Henry explained and he was very ashamed that he hadn't thought of that himself.

"I'm both shocked and appalled that we didn't come up with a game like that Hank, we're losing our touch in our old age." Chris pouted.

"If it makes you feel any better I think that your daughter is the ringleader of that little party. They have a keg and everything and not to mention I'm pretty sure Paige used the word whiskey. I was a little scared I'm not going to lie about it." Prue offered helpfully.

"That's my girl she got all my vices demons and whiskey I couldn't be prouder if I tried." Bianca said beaming with pride.

"At least she's giving demon hunting a rest." Chris said with a sigh.

"Honey, you've met her mother you know that there is very little hope for the girl." Rachel tried to cheer him up.

"I can't believe Charlie let them have a party. I know that girl better than I know myself there is no way in hell that she let them talk her into this." Mel said coming over to sit down. Much to Wyatt's chagrin she sat down right on Roman's lap.

"Well, believe me there is one hell of a party going on at my mother's house right now Mel." Henry chuckled.

"Mel, how are things going over there?" Bianca asked she had been doing her very best not to watch every move that her sister made.

"Let me put it this way, I have only felt the need to take my gun out and shoot someone about five times so I would say they are going pretty well. However I'm thinking mom might need to make a uniform mandatory if Oriana is going to come in here dressed like that." Mel said leaning closer into Roman who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"The girl probably does need to wear a uniform if she insists on dressing like a hooker. I won't lie I'm digging the matching t-shirts that you and Parker are wearing." Bianca replied.

"I had to wear something and I don't care if I mess this shirt up. I'm still in the stage where I'm spilling things on myself. Besides that I have to keep on mom's good side I think she is about ready to fire me from my other job." Mel informed her.

"Mom won't fire you she loves the job you do for her. She didn't fire Hank either he quit. Between you and me the pickins for a new manager are kinda slim so she isn't going to be in a hurry to get rid of you. " Chris assured her.

"Don't tell mom this but I'm thinking about quitting because I can't keep up with my actual job, school, and being manager. It's only a matter of time before I burn out." Mel replied.

Wyatt put his hand behind his ear like he was having trouble hearing. "Did the great Melinda Halliwell just admit that she can't do something?" he asked sarcastically.

"Wyatt if you don't want me to shoot you, you will shut the fuck up I don't think you're funny." Mel was staring daggers at her older brother.

"You are very violent Mel I miss my sweet innocent baby sister." Wyatt pouted.

"Yeah well that's not going to happen I haven't been innocent for a long time." Mel informed him.

"Hey babe, I need to go get my jeep are you coming with me?" Roman asked her.

"Yeah, Parker told me that I could take off." Mel replied.

"You're going to have to get off of me if you want me to get up." Roman told her like she should have thought of that.

Mel got to her feet. "Come on then I'm tired and I don't want to be up half the night." She urged him. He got to his feet and took her hand and they went back to Piper's office so they could use a transportation potion to get to Paige's house.

"Whew, sometimes I feel sorry for him but then I remember that he was the one dumb enough to date her." Lilly said shaking her head.

"Honey, we say the same thing about you and Jake." Prue said not able to resist getting a dig in at her brother. Jake just scowled at her he would get her back for that later.

* * *

"What the fuck is going on here?" Henry asked looking down at the person who was laying on the floor in the midst of a bunch of plastic cups.

"Hi, dad I didn't expect you to be home so soon." Alan said cheerfully he was drunk and therefore he had no volume control on his mouth.

"You need to be a little less loud, the baby is sleeping. If you wake him up I will make you stay up with him until he goes back to sleep." Paige told her son gently. She wanted to yell at him but the only thing keeping her voice in check was the baby. "Henry take Alan up to his room I have yelling to do and I don't want to wake him up."

"Honey it's almost one you know as well as I do that he'll be up for his bottle in a minute. I don't think a little yelling is going to hurt." Henry assured her.

Paige smiled at him tightly. "Patty where the fuck are you?" she yelled at her youngest daughter she very rarely called her by her given name. She had left her in charge for a reason she normally kept things like this from happening. She stalked into the living room and she found the girl she was looking for on the couch making out with her boyfriend. She cleared her throat and they jumped away from each other.

"Hi, Aunt Paige fancy seeing you here." Ricky said laughing nervously.

"Mom, before you say anything this is Alan's mess and he swore to me that he was going to clean it up." Patty explained hoping to get herself out of hot water.

"Patricia Charlotte Matthews Mitchell Halliwell, I expect better than this out of you." Paige said sternly.

Patty hung her head. "I know mom and I'm really sorry but Al wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"Really I don't know where I went wrong you call this a party? Honey I could teach you a thing or two about having a party." Paige said with a little smile.

"So you're not mad?" Patty asked just to be sure.

"No, I'm not mad at you anyway. And for future information if you ever want to have a party all you have to do is ask." Paige said kissing her on the head.

"See, Charlie I told you that Aunt Paige wasn't going to get mad." Mel told her she was sitting in one of the armchairs with Roman.

Paige pointed her finger at her niece. "I can't believe that you didn't break this up as soon as you got here."

"I worked as a cop last night and I had to bartend tonight so forgive me if I wasn't in the mood to play mother hen to this group. Besides they were totally out of hand once I got here. And I'm not ashamed to say that I find drunk Paige very amusing." Mel replied.

"I know I'm probably not going to like the answer you give me if I ask this question but I have to ask, is my oldest daughter by chance around here somewhere?" Paige asked hopefully.

"All I know is she went outside with Huck, Val, Dom, Penny, Em, Billy, Chase, Lindsey, and a couple of the wolves. I figured if I just sat here I wouldn't have to go out there and see something I really don't need to see." Mel informed her.

"Henry Mitchell get your ass in here with my baby." Paige yelled at her husband.

Henry came in a moment later with an amused look on his face. He was feeding Alan a bottle. "Paige just let me say that I will never be surprised again."

"What's going on?" Paige asked her husband.

"Hailey and Brady are in the kitchen chugging beers and let me say that Hailey is kicking his ass. And here I thought she was sweet and innocent." Henry laughed.

"She is going to be very sorry for that in the morning. Hails doesn't drink, and she has had a lot to drink tonight. Hell I think I'm sorry already, I don't know how I'm going to make it across the street." Ricky was rambling drunk.

"I don't want you to go home Ricky stay with me I stay with you all the time." Patty pouted.

"Cheer up Uncle Henry, it could be much worse. She could be dating a guy that we don't like." Mel chuckled when she saw the look that crossed her uncle's face.

"This has nothing to do with me liking him and everything to do with her being my baby girl. I'm the only man she's supposed to want around." Henry pouted making his bottom lip stick out.

"Henry you didn't happen to see our older daughter while you were in the kitchen did you?" Paige asked hopefully.

"No I didn't but I did hear some noises outside and since we appear to be missing a few teenagers in here it wouldn't be a stretch to say that they're outside." Henry replied and then he turned to Mel. "Mel you wouldn't happen to know what they're up to out there would you?" he asked.

Mel shook her head. "Nope, I'm off tonight it's not my job to worry about them right now. Besides that if I don't go outside then I won't have to fight the urge to arrest them because there is no doubt in my mind what they're doing. I'm just here to watch the show. And so far I haven't been disappointed. Paige and Chase were on the floor wrestling when I got here and it was highly amusing."

"I guess we should probably go out there and see what they're doing Henry." Paige said sighing.

"I can't I have Al." Henry said pointing to the baby like that should have been obvious.

Mel walked to her uncle and took her cousin out of his arms. "Hi, big boy I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." She cooed at the little boy in her arms.

"Goose get your ass up off the floor you have to get in the kitchen and see this shit. Paige and Brady are about to arm wrestle." Jack's voice could be heard coming from the kitchen.

"I'm coming Jackie I don't want to miss this." Alan called back and he could be heard stumbling to the kitchen.

"Henry that worries me less than what those other kids might be outside doing I'm reasonably sure we should go see about them." Paige said with an apprehensive look on her face.

"Alright, let's go check on them. But from the way Mel was talking just a minute ago I don't think we're going to be very happy with what we find." Henry relented.

* * *

"Damn Chase this is good shit where did you get it?" Val asked coughing as she passed the joint in her hand to Billy.

Billy took a hit and then he started coughing. "This is really good shit." He agreed. His mother would kill him dead if she knew what he was up to but with a little bit of luck she would never know.

"I should hope so I grew that myself." Chase said beaming with pride.

"Not bad for a guy that they say shouldn't be trusted to take care of himself." Carly complemented him after she had taken a hit. She passed it to Huck.

Huck inhaled deeply. "Man if I wasn't on the righteous path you would have some business but I can't afford to do this all the time."

"Chase stop trying to act like you're the only one who had something to do with growing that." Lindsey scolded him.

"Ok, so you helped a little but I wouldn't be broadcasting that too loudly if I were you. Both of our sisters would kill us if they knew what we did to supplement our income." Chase said trying to get her to be quiet.

"My mom would seriously kill me if she knew what I was doing right now but I can't bring myself to care." Penny said as she passed it to Emily.

"Penny I'm thinking that you and I are seriously going to get grounded from each other one day if we don't stop getting in trouble together." Emily informed her.

"I'll tell you this much you're not the only ones that are going to be in trouble. If Paige finds out that I was out here doing this she will be pissed." Dom said but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

"Grady I can't tell you the last time that we've had this much fun." Levi said as he passed the joint to his friend.

"I know I like Ricky being the alpha so much better than when Carson was our leader." Grady said taking a hit.

None of them noticed that Paige and Henry had stepped outside until Henry cleared his throat. "What the hell is going on out here guys?" he asked but he wasn't stupid he knew what they were doing.

"Nothing is going on daddy we're just standing out here talking." Carly gave him a charming smile she was trying to play the innocent card.

"Carly Janice Matthews Mitchell Halliwell don't try to play the innocent act with me I know what you were doing I'm not stupid." Henry told her sternly.

"We really aren't doing anything Uncle Henry." Chase chimed in trying to help.

"Paige our son is no longer married to his sister is it ok for me to kill him now?" Henry asked his wife.

"You can't kill him, I only say that because his mother will want to kill him herself just as soon as I call her. And the same goes for Lindsey I'm not sure that she'll be in the land of the living much longer once Mickey finds out about this." Paige replied.

"Oh, come on Aunt Paige you don't really want to tell my mom. No man should have to face Lyn Hoyt when she's pissed off." Chase begged.

"You have to get home somehow you're in no condition to drive or shimmer yourself." Paige reasoned with him.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but you can call my sister. I know that I'm asking for it but calling B is a lot better than you calling my parents." Chase bargained with her.

"Bianca Lyn Hoyt get your ass to my house now." Paige called out. A second later Bianca came walking out the side door. She was clad in a pair of sweat pants and one of Hank's shirts. Hank came out right behind her with his shirt unbuttoned. "Did I interrupted something?" she asked highly amused.

"Nothing that we can't go right back to once we finish the nonsense you called us here for." Hank replied making his eyebrows dance.

Bianca elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs and he grunted. "Aunt Paige ignore him sometimes I think he was dropped on his head as a small child by Chris. What did you need?" she asked sweetly.

"Well as you can see your brother and your cousin are drunk and high. You need to do something with them unless of course you want them to stay here tonight in which case they can." Paige explained.

"Which ever one of you has the pot needs to give it to me now." Hank demanded putting his hand out. Chase produced a bag of weed and sat it in his hand. "Thank you," he said.

"Aunt Paige I wouldn't wish these two on my worst enemy. I'll take them back to my apartment they can sleep it off there." Bianca said sighing.

"Then you have a daughter who is in the kitchen arm wrestling people and really I don't mind any of them being here but they show no signs of letting up anytime soon and Al is going to be asleep in a little while." Paige explained.

"Hank go get your niece and tell her that it's time to go. And if she doesn't want to deal with a pissed off mother she will do as you ask." Bianca ordered kissing him to temper her bluntness.

"Aunt B if we could not tell Paige that I was out here smoking pot that would be a good thing." Dom said nervously.

"That is totally between the two of you, I'm not getting into that." Bianca replied.

"Careful you're not as agile as you think you are right now." Hank told his niece he had a hold of her upper arm to keep her from falling and it was a good thing because she stumbled out the side door.

"I'm fine Uncle Hank I've got it." Paige assured him but she was staggering. Her face lit up when she saw her mother. "Hi mom," she said cheerfully.

Bianca had no choice but to accept a hug from her since the girl had just about thrown herself into her arms. She brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead. "Hi baby girl, I think that you might be drunk."

Paige brought her finger up to her lips. "Shh, don't tell anybody but I am just a little bit drunk." She said rather loudly.

"Can you be mom's big helper and orb yourself and Dom to the manor or are you going to have to stay all night with me?" Bianca asked her.

"I can orb drunk I just can't orb when I'm taking cold medicine it seriously throws off my orbing skills." Paige informed her like she should have known that.

"Mom, did you want me to chase Jackie home?" Hank asked his mother.

"No, he'll be fine I can get him to settle down and I can handle these juvenile delinquents right here. I just didn't want Chase to hurt himself by trying to shimmer home he is too far gone." Paige replied.

"B do you want me to orb your stupid brother while you take Lindsey?" Hank asked knowing better than to leave Bianca and Chase alone together at the moment because she would kill him.

"Honey, I would love you forever if you did that for me I don't trust myself not to kill him right now." Bianca replied.

Hank slung his arm around Chase's shoulders. "Looks like it's just you and me Francis." He said smiling at him.

"Don't call me Francis I don't like it." Chase protested before Hank orbed them back to Bianca's apartment. Bianca followed with Lindsey a second later.

"Alright all of you get your asses in the house." Henry ordered the remaining young people.

"Actually we can just phase and run back home it's no big deal. That's how we got here." Levi said.

"Yeah, we'll just get Tanner and go. We wouldn't want to put you guys out." Grady agreed.

"Don't be silly you guys are drunk you can crash here." Paige said guiding them into the house.

* * *

Alan woke up in the middle of the night with a dull throbbing in his head. He swung his legs out of his bed and stumbled into the bathroom to get himself some pills. He checked his reflection and he could see that his eyes were bloodshot. All signs were pointing to him having one massive hangover in the morning but he didn't care he had had one hell of a good time.

"Ugh, you know better than to let Paige talk you into playing drinking games the girl is a master at what she does." Alan groaned to himself as he shook out some pills into his hand. "But you never learn do you?" he asked chuckling.

He picked the cup up off the sink and filled it with water before he used it to down his pills. "Oh, yeah you deserve every ounce of pain you're going to be in, in the morning." He lectured his reflection before looking away.

"Al you never could keep up with Paige drinking I don't know why you try." He heard a female voice say behind him. He knew that voice and he instantly went white as a sheet like he had heard a ghost. And in fact he had heard a ghost from his past. One that he was damn sure he would never have to deal with again. He turned around and let a look of shock register on his face. "Don't look so happy to see me Alan." The woman told him sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Alan demanded his voice barely above a whisper.

"I just came to see about my Albie. I had to make sure that he was ok." She told him with a pout on her face.

Alan gave himself a minute to just take in the look of the woman in front of him. And he had to admit that she looked good. Her long blonde hair fell to her shoulders and her green eyes sparkled just like they always had. "You seriously shouldn't be here right now," he said but that statement didn't hold as much conviction as he had hoped it would.

"Aw, Albie I know that you're mad because of how things ended but that doesn't mean that you have to be so cranky right now." she teased him.

"I don't know how many times I have to ask you not to call me Albie I don't like it. My name is Alan not Albert." Alan protested. His breath hitched in his throat when she came over and threw her arms around his neck.

"You know that I love you or I wouldn't have taken the time to come up with a nickname for you," she reasoned with him.

Alan could have forgotten himself and got lost in those green eyes if it hadn't been for all the pain that she had put him through. "No, I can't do this you need to leave right now and I mean it." He said pushing her away from him.

She fixed a pout on her face and stuck her bottom lip out. "Fine, be that way. Just because we had a bad break up doesn't mean that you have to act like this now. Don't worry though I can see you need time I'll be around." She promised before shimmering away.

Alan ran his hands over his face and groaned. "Damn it all to hell I hate that she can make me feel this way after all this time and everything that happened between us." He said punching the wall. He left the bathroom and went back to bed hoping that he could get some sleep after that.

* * *

A/N: So here's the start of another episode I hope you guys enjoyed it. There wasn't really that much going on aside from everyone partying and really with everything that always goes on with them they deserved it. I have to say that drunk Paige is very funny. I honestly can't believe that Patty let them get away with having a party with her right there but then again she didn't have much of a choice. Oh, wow Oriana as a bartender that should be good. I think that we should be worried that we haven't heard from Chord yet there is no telling what kind of trouble that boy is getting into. Leave it to Val and Carly to be drugged at a frat party honestly there is no hope at all for those two. Something tells me that Bianca would kill her brother if she knew that he was growing pot. And now I wonder who the hell that woman talking to Alan was. All I know is it can't mean anything good for him or any of the other people from the future. Until next time please review.


	2. Money Talks

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Money Talks

Paige stifled a yawn by putting her hand over her mouth. "It's entirely too early to be up talking about demons. Besides that I know you guys are just trying to keep grandma on my case about not taking it as easy as I should."

"Paige you can go back to bed if you want to this isn't a necessary meeting. We're just taking care of policing up some stray demons." Jack replied.

"Jackie I think that we can take it down a couple of notches. We spent all day yesterday demon hunting and we didn't get in until late last night." Brady pointed out to him.

"I honestly don't see the need to do this we stopped what we came here to stop and now we should be able to relax a little bit." Dom whined he was just tired and Paige didn't help matters any because she kept him up half the night.

"Far be it for me to ever have a good idea but my thinking is Greg is still a very big threat and I don't want my son falling into his hands." Jack reasoned. He knew that they would all do anything for Jeremiah so that would be the end of all arguments on that matter.

"Good point chief. But still we need to sleep sometimes and for reasons that I can't imagine I'm starving." Paige said but she was looking at Dom as she said the last part.

"Alan you've been pretty quiet for the last couple days is everything ok?" Brady asked his cousin concerned. He hadn't really had much to say since Friday night.

"Yeah I'm fine I just haven't had much to say. Besides that for reasons that I can't imagine I've been hung over for the last two days." Alan replied quickly giving him a weak smile to prove that he was ok.

"Alright let's go get some food mom will be making breakfast for the girls anyway." Jack said. No sooner had he said that than a dark headed young man stepped out of a portal followed by a dark headed young woman.

"Cal I would ask what you're doing here and why you brought the half pint with you. But I'm so damn glad to see you and so damn hungry that at the moment I don't care you can explain yourself later." Paige said pulling her younger cousin into a hug.

"Holy shit, the great Paige Halliwell just admitted that she missed me I'm sure how to take that." Caleb joked with her.

"Cal she's been sick that could explain her strange behavior I'm just as surprised as you are that she didn't cuss you out." Jack ribbed Paige.

"Let's just go get something to eat I really don't want to have to deal with this before I've had food." Alan bitched he felt his gut twist in a knot though he had a pretty good idea as to why they were there.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Piper was in the kitchen feeding Jack a bottle when they all walked in. "Holy smokes Aunt Piper is that little Jackie?" Cal asked a big grin on his face.

"Hey Cal, I really don't want to know what you're doing here so I won't ask but yes this is Jack." Piper replied giving him a smile.

"Do you think that I could hold him?" Cal asked.

"No, I don't want the poor kid to be scared for life." Jack protested.

"Jackie don't be ridiculous." Piper chided him handing little Jack over to Caleb.

"Hey little guy you sure are cute I don't know what happened over time." Caleb said but he was looking at Big Jack the whole time.

"Shut up Cal I don't even like you." Jack retorted.

"I know if he wasn't my sister's kid I would have killed him long ago." Brady agreed.

"Don't be that way Uncle Phil. I love you I don't know why you have to be like that with me." Caleb pouted making him look just like his mother.

"He would be more inclined to be nice to you if you hadn't brought the half pint with you." Paige pointed out to her cousin.

"Paige you are such a bitch when you want to be and for the life of me I can't believe that I actually missed you." the young woman said throwing her arms around her older cousin.

"I missed you too Peyton. But I had to leave someone behind who could keep those boys in line. God knows Anna and Nix don't know what they're doing." Paige was actually smiling as she hugged her younger cousin.

"So did you have a special reason for bringing your baby sister with you?" Jack asked his nephew.

"Paige just said that we didn't have to explain ourselves until we got some food in our system." Caleb protested.

"And I know that your mommy sent you away without letting you get something to eat first." Alan said sarcastically.

"Mom doesn't know we're here Al. Vic sent us and I really wish you wouldn't be so crabby all the time." Peyton sighed but she was used to it from her uncle.

"Mom do you think you could get little Jack back before Cal drops him on his head?" Jack asked his mother hopefully.

Piper just shook her head. "Come here big guy I know we're going to make sure that you don't end up as crazy as he is. But that didn't work very well with Chris he is still neurotic."

"Ok, what are you guys doing here? You might as well explain yourselves now and get it over with." Paige more or less ordered.

"Do you want to explain or should I?" Caleb asked his sister hoping that she would take this one.

Peyton shook her head. "Hell no, I'm not telling them you're older you've lived longer you tell them." She replied she wasn't crazy she knew how her family reacted to bad news.

Caleb looked at Alan he knew that he was going to take this news worst out of all of them. "We're here because Savannah came back to get to Jeremiah. We couldn't let that happen."

"Over my dead body does she get her hands on my boy. I don't care if I have to move heaven and earth to keep him safe." Jack said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Vic knew that she came back and he sent me you two?" Paige asked incredulously.

"Yeah he said that we could handle it." Peyton said getting a little defensive.

"The ideal person for this job would have been Victor hell I would even have settled for Anna, Nixie, Dan, fuck even Trip would have been better than you two. I don't know how he expects me to do anything with two fuckin' cupids." Paige ranted and raved.

"Hey now, I will have you know that we both have demon in us." Caleb protested. He could hold his own in a fight.

"You're only a third demon, hell Cal you're more of a cupid than your mother is. I don't know what the fuck my brother is thinking most of the time." Paige sighed sitting herself down on a stool.

Caleb cocked his eyebrow at hearing that. "Your brother?" he asked he didn't know that she had spilled her guts.

"Yes my brother, as much as I hate to admit it right now that would be Victor. Look I'm stuck here pal. They know almost everything they can know without changing the future too much." Paige leveled with him.

"Al are you ok?" Peyton asked her uncle he hadn't had much of a reaction to this news.

"I think I'll be fine you just have to give me a minute to get over the shock. I didn't think I'd ever see her again and now you're telling me that she's here." Alan said trying to act like it didn't surprise him. If his little buddies knew that he had gotten a visit from his old flame on Friday night they would be pissed that he hadn't told them right away.

"Shit, this is bad, this is very, very bad. Savannah can't be here not now there is no hope for that girl." Dom groaned.

"It'll be ok Dom. We'll fix this we're not powerless." Brady assured his best friend.

"Dom I know that this is hard, but where do you think she will go?" Paige asked her fiancé she knew how touchy this subject was with him.

"I don't know I think that we need to know how much we changed in order to gauge that." Dom replied running his hands over his face. Worry burned behind his brown eyes.

Cal gave him two thumbs up and Dom knew what he meant by that without him having to say anything else. "The bad news is that the other took up where he left off and that is why we find ourselves in the predicament that we're in now." he explained cryptically but all the future people knew what he was talking about.

"Home, more than likely she will go home. And that means that we have to get there before she does." Dom replied now that he had all the facts.

"She won't necessarily go home first, she here on a mission so more than likely she would go check in with him first." Paige corrected him.

"Is that a chance that I can really afford to take right now Paige?" Dom asked her his tone was snippy.

"Then you are more than welcome to go check it out but I doubt you have anything to worry about right now." Paige flared back at him.

"Hey now guys you two fighting isn't going to help this situation any." Brady said he was so used to stepping in between when those two were fighting that it wasn't funny.

"I'm sorry but she's treating this whole thing like it isn't a big deal. And it's a huge fucking deal to me." Dom seethed.

"I'm not treating this like it's not a big deal, I'm just not going to pieces over it." Paige explained reasonably.

"Do I want to know what you people are talking about?" Piper asked looking at all of the young people in the room.

"Do we ever know what they're talking about mom?" Chris asked coming in the side door with Hank. They hadn't worked the night before but they still had to come over to get breakfast.

"Oh God no the last thing we need is more of them. I'm glad that Ladybug is right behind us Cal is clearly her problem." Henry said shaking his head.

"Grandma, you don't want to know what we're talking about and that topic is closed for right now." Paige said looking at Dom as she spoke.

"I don't know how you two fat asses expect me to keep up with you when you walk that fast." Prue bitched coming in the door behind her two older cousins.

"The simple answer to that is we don't. If it escaped your notice we were trying to get away from you Prue." Chris explained to her like she should have known that.

"One can only take you babbling on and on for so long before they want to kill you and we had reached that point." Henry smirked at her.

"I hate you both and I will no longer be gracing you with my company." Prue said sounding highly offended and then she caught sight of her future son. "Cal what are you doing here baby?" she asked.

"You don't want to know mom." Caleb replied going to hug his mother. When he did he caught sight of her wedding ring. "And what is this?" he asked taking hold of her hand.

"That would be my wedding ring." Prue answered him with a smile.

"I think I'm going to have to ask you who the lucky guy is just to be sure you made the right choice." Caleb joked.

Peyton rolled her eyes at her brother. "Don't be a dipshit Cal she married dad or we wouldn't be here."

"Mom, I don't know if you remember but you met Peyton like once. I don't blame you if you forgot her I try to forget her on a daily basis but every time I turn around she's there." Caleb was trying to get under his little sister's skin.

"Of course I remember Peyton. Hey baby girl." Prue said hugging her daughter.

"Hey mom," Peyton said hugging her mother back. "And Cal trust me when I say that your birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory."

"And kids like you are the reason that birth control was invented." Caleb gave back just as good as he got.

Henry looked at his cousin and he saw the face she was making. "I know what you're thinking right now. You're thinking that you're glad you never gave Aunt Phoebe the hell that Val and Penny give her because this is obviously your payback for the way you and Coop behave."

Prue shook her head. "No, I'm wondering why I have never thought to say anything like that to Jake."

"You say enough to your brother without any help Prudence." Piper told her sternly.

"Aw, Aunt Piper you didn't have to use my given name." Prue whined.

"Ladybug what are you doing already this morning to have Aunt Piper getting pissy with you?" Penny asked her sister hearting in. Both her parents followed her.

"Nothing at all but I never have to do anything everyone picks on sweet innocent Prue." Prue said crossing her arms over her chest.

Chris rolled his green eyes and snorted. "Right Prue, you're just so sweet and innocent. That's not what I hear from Henry he shares a bedroom wall with you and Chuck."

"Shut up Peanut, we're not that loud." Prue said blushing a little bit.

Henry just shook his head. "Well let me tell you this you guys aren't that quiet either. I really know more about what goes on between you two than I want to."

"I would ask you what you know but I don't think those things need to be mentioned in front of my parents." Prue said.

"And I really didn't need to know that one of you not naming any names has kinky tendencies." Henry retorted.

"Ok, that is enough Henry Victor. I don't want to hear those things about my daughter." Phoebe said sticking her fingers in her ears.

"Aunt Phoebe I don't want to hear it first hand but apparently my cousin is a kinky freak I can't help that. I only speak the truth." Henry replied with a smirk.

"Please Uncle Hank, those are my parents you're talking about." Caleb begged him.

"Henry I don't know how you can talk about anyone you spend a lot of time at B's." Prue retorted.

"And that is a conversation that I don't want you people to have in front of me." Paige said there were things about her mother that she didn't need to know.

"That isn't the only conversation that you don't want to have today." Dom grumbled.

"I wish you would put a fuckin' sock in it today Cole. I told you that we would take care of it later." Paige fumed at him. She called him by his father's name.

"I would shut up if you weren't so fuckin' stubborn all the time Bianca." Dom shot back he knew how much she hated to be compared to her mother.

Paige took a deep breath to keep her temper at bay. "When you make me want to kill you I stop arguing with you because there will without a doubt be blood shed. So I am no longer speaking to you."

"Good I'm glad." Dom replied in a huff.

Paige glared at him. "Just so you know I hate you."

"I hate you too you fuckin' stubborn bitch." Dom commented.

"Not as much as I hate you, you fuckin' crazy bastard." Paige retorted trying hard to fight the smirk that she felt coming on.

Dom raised his eyebrow at her and he tried his best to keep the laughter out of his eyes. "If that's the way you feel then maybe we shouldn't get married."

"That's fine by me I don't know what I would want to be married to you for anyway." Paige countered but this time she couldn't help it she started laughing. Dom's posture relaxed and he started laughing too. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you cutie."

"I love you too pal." Dom said leaning down to kiss her.

Paige put a hand on each side of his face and brought his eyes down to meet hers. "I know how hard this is on you and I promise we're going to fix this but for now we need to regroup."

"I understand I knew that you weren't trying to make light of the situation." Dom replied.

"Not one fucking thing about that conversation was normal." Bianca said she had shimmered in while they were in the middle of fighting.

Henry pulled her down in his lap. "B, she is your daughter normal is the last thing I expect from her."

Bianca shrugged and got off of his lap he looked up at her like a kicked puppy. "Do not look at me like that. I am going to get two minutes of peace before I have to go to work. Meaning I'm going to have my coffee so I don't have to suffer with that sludge we have at school. I'm not your girlfriend or her mother right now." she said pointing at him and Paige.

"Fine I guess I won't ask you if you want to have dinner with me tonight then." Henry replied.

"I would love to have dinner with you tonight. Now let me get some coffee and drink it in peace." Bianca accepted his offer.

"Prue do I want to know what your son is doing here?" Phoebe asked her daughter.

"Nope and neither do I mom besides he won't tell me what he's doing here." Prue answered her mother's question.

"Mom, he would really love to tell you but he is scared shitless of Paige and she has deemed that topic off limits for the time being. Sure I could tell you but I rather not have to fight with my cousin this early in the morning." Peyton said she was just trying to get a rise out of her brother.

"I wouldn't start with me right now if I were you daddy isn't here to save you." Caleb warned his sister.

"Prue you have another one?" Coop asked a tad bit confused.

"I have four daddy and before you ask me how I know this let me remind you that I got sent to the future about a month ago." Prue replied fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Cal for you information I don't need dad to fight my battles for me I can kick your ass all by myself." Peyton shot back at him.

Paige pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ok you two that is enough. I'm thinking about maybe going into the damn future just so I can kill my brother for sending you both here together. Sending you two was almost as bad as sending Sam here with Cal. Like I said given the situation you two aren't much help."

"Gee Paige, did you want us to go get someone who you deem more useful?" Caleb asked her sarcastically.

"Nope, we can hold off on that for now we'll just see how things go. But if you and your sister don't shut up today I will kill one of you." Paige warned him.

Bianca shook her head and laughed. "She is such a pleasant person to be around isn't she?" she asked she was drinking her coffee enjoying the show that they were putting on.

"Oh yeah, and for the record that is what happens when you cross Piper Halliwell's temper with Frank Hoyt's violent streak." Chris intoned solemnly.

"And yet someone somewhere thought that it would be a good idea for you two to procreate." Patty said as she orbed in with her sister, Ricky, and Emily.

Carly sighed. "Val and I have asked you and Mel countless times not to use big words like that."

"It's not my fault that I do well in school and therefore I can use big words." Patty came back at her sister.

"Jackie, where is that boy at? Something tells me he won't be very happy if he doesn't see me before I go to school." Emily asked about their son.

"When I rolled out of bed this morning he curled up into a ball and kept on sleeping like I had never got up." Jack chuckled.

"That's what you think he came into my room and jumped in bed with me." Mel said coming into the kitchen she was holding Jeremiah in her arms.

Emily went and took her son from Mel. "Have you been driving your Aunt Mel crazy Jeremiah?" she asked him tickling his stomach.

"No, I was a good boy mommy." Jeremiah replied kissing Emily's cheek.

"Right he only got into bed with me and crawled into my arms so he could get warm." Mel chuckled kissing him on the head. Then she noticed her cousin's future children. "Do I want to know what they're doing here?"

"Aunt Mel it would be for the best if we didn't get into that right now." Paige told her aunt.

"I'm not going to argue with you about that because chances are I don't want to know." Mel said shaking her head.

Hailey orbed in at that moment. "Thanks for waiting for me guys. It's not like I was the last one to get into the bathroom or anything like that." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry Hails, if I had known that I would have waited but I got up early and drug Ricky out of bed." Patty apologized to her cousin.

"That's what you get for not beating me to the bathroom." Carly laughed at her.

"Hails you know that you have to get up pretty damn early in the morning to beat Carly into the bathroom." Brady joked with Hailey. Their eyes met for a brief second before they both looked away. _Get a grip on yourself Phil, she is young and what's more she has been hurt. There is no way that she is anywhere near ready to get into something with you. But my God I wish that she wouldn't look at me like that it makes me go weak in the knees. _

Hailey just shook her head at him. "I know and I normally beat her to the bathroom but Al was a bear last night he woke up at three screaming his lungs out. I had a rough time getting back to sleep after that." She explained. _Brady I wish you wouldn't look at me with those eyes. I don't date but you are seriously making me rethink that whole code. I wish you wouldn't be so damn stubborn; I really like you as more than a friend. Trust me you're not going to hurt me._

"Mom I just have one question for you. If Mel is out of high school and you don't have to worry about feeding her anymore, then how come you still have the vultures to feed?" Chris asked he saw it as a perfectly reasonable question.

"I no longer have to wonder why things like that come out of my daughter's mouth." Bianca commented shaking her head at him.

"Chris you have met your aunts neither of my little sisters know how to cook. Besides that I wouldn't know how to act if I didn't have some one other than your father to keep me company in the mornings." Piper replied.

"Hey, what are we chopped liver?" Jack asked his mother with a grin.

"You guys don't count because you normally don't stop long enough to eat." Piper informed him.

"Good call mom." Jack said tapping his temple like he should have thought of that.

At that moment Jake shimmered into the room. He looked like he hadn't slept, his eyes had dark circles under them and they were blood shot. His hair was longer than he normally kept it and he had a thick dusting of hair on his chin.

"Jakie you look like shit, what the hell happened to you?" Prue asked her little brother concerned. She was afraid that maybe a demon had got to him.

Jake stalked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup before he answered his sister. "I couldn't sleep last night Ladybug. It's not something that I really want to talk about. My premonitions were driving me insane at least that's what I think was going on. All I know is that every time I closed my eyes to go to sleep I would see all kind of shit that looked like it might happen in the future. So I gave up on lying down and I started pacing my room. Well let me tell you that didn't help at all because every time I touched something I would get a premonition of what happened in the past. I don't know why my powers are fucked up right now but it can't be good." He raved.

"Oh, I'm sure that I could come up with a number of reasons why your powers are doing that to you and it all boils down to one name I'm sure I don't have to tell you what that name is." Henry pointed out to his cousin.

Jake knew that he was talking about Greg. "Yeah, I just don't get how. I'm sure that it is entirely possible though." He groaned. He had enough trouble without his powers acting up.

"Uncle Jake this can't be put off until later unlike our little problem that can be. We can look into it if you want but it is also possible that your powers are growing." Paige offered.

"Sure we can't take care of something that has disaster written all over it but we can take time out to help Uncle Jake with his powers." Dom said sarcastically but he was grinning.

"Don't start that again you crazy bastard." Paige said smiling at him.

"I wouldn't dream of starting anything you stubborn bitch." Dom agreed.

"Watch your mouth that my niece you're talking about man." Jake said smacking him on the back of his head.

"Jake I love you, but you do know that Dom is technically you're brother right?" Brady asked his big brother.

"I only have one brother well two if I count you and Phil." Jake informed him.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at her son. "Jake I really wish you would give Greg a chance."

"Mom, I just can't like him no matter how hard I try so you might as well give up." Jake replied he was in no mood to hear about how he should be nicer to Greg when Greg was trying to kill the whole family.

* * *

Chord groaned as he sat up in bed every inch of his body hurt fuck it even hurt for him to breathe. He was reasonably sure that he had a cracked rib that was in addition to the other bumps and bruises that he had sustained. He very carefully swung his feet out of bed and he cussed when he made contact with the floor because it sent a massive wave of pain that rocked him to his core. He very carefully made his way down into the kitchen where Nicole and Cole were kind enough to treat him to a make out session.

"Alright you two don't make me have to break out a hose to cool you down." Chord joked with them as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He found that the very act of smiling hurt because he had a busted lip.

"What the hell happened to you Chord? You look like shit." Cole asked cocking his head to the side.

Chord knew that he had to be a sight. He was fairly sure that he had at least one black eye and from the way his head felt he was sure that he had a knot on it somewhere. "This is nothing you should see the other guy." He said trying to put up a brave front.

Nicole looked at him with concern shining in her eyes. He was after all just like a son to her she had raised him. "Chord please tell me what happened to you," she pleaded with him softly.

"I had a run in with a jealous boyfriend." Chord said shrugging like it was no big deal but even that motion caused him to wince in pain.

Cole chuckled at that. "I should have known that there was a woman involved."

"Yeah, I don't handle my women very well at all. I should really consider doing something about that." Chord said happy that at least Cole was buying the bullshit that he had cooked up.

Nicole glowered at him however. "Chord Isaiah Shane, I know that you're lying to me right now. And the reason you're lying is because you don't want me to know what really happened to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about Nic." Chord said trying to maintain his innocence.

"You either went demon hunting alone or did something equally dangerous and I can't decide which right now." Nicole said staring at him hard as if she would be able to read the answer on his face.

"I told you it was a jealous boyfriend I talked to the wrong girl." Chord maintained.

"Nic you heard Lizzie say that Shane men have three vices gambling, girls, and booze. I would say that our young friend here mixed the last two and he got into a little bit of trouble." Cole said knowing that Chord wasn't being truthful but he didn't want her to stress out because it wasn't good for the baby.

"Yeah Nic, what Cole said it's nothing for you to worry about at all." Chord said nodding his head vigorously. That was a sure sign that he was trying to keep something from her.

Nicole's expression softened. "Chord if you owed a lot of money to one of your bookies you would tell me right?" she asked.

"Nic, it's not like that at all. But yes I would tell you. But there is nothing for you to worry about." Chord felt horrible for lying to her to her face like that but he couldn't stress her out while she was pregnant. He owed it to her to let her be happy after what his brother had done to her.

"Really Nic leave the boy alone it's nothing that he can't handle." Cole assured her.

Nicole gave him a dry look. "You only say that because you don't know him as well as I do."

Cole could see that she was only getting more upset so he figured he better have a man to man talk with Chord. "Chord could I see you in the other room for a second?" he asked.

Chord didn't say anything he just followed Cole into the living room. "What did you want to talk about Cole?" he asked.

"Look I'm going to level with you, I appreciate the fact that you didn't want to stress Nic out. But talk to me man to man. I might be able to help you." Cole told him gently.

Chord ran his hands over his face. "Cole, at the moment I don't think anyone can help me. I'm in deep shit this time and I don't know that I'll be able to bullshit my way out." He admitted.

"How much?" Cole asked him point blank.

"What?" Chord asked trying to act confused.

"Don't play dumb with me you know damn well what I'm talking about. How much money do you owe?" Cole asked again.

"I owe way too much to too many people Cole. Like I said I let myself get in it deep this time. I have never owed this much before and it's really not pretty. What's worse is I'm pretty sure that I owe the largest sum to the mob." Chord groaned as he sank down on the couch.

"Like I asked before how much is too much?" Cole asked he was trying to help him out.

Chord sighed, "I owe eighty grand to what I think is the local mob. And when I add up all my other little bookies it comes in to the tune of half a mil."

Cole looked at him in disbelief. "How the fuck did you manage that?" he asked.

"It wasn't easy let me assure you. I just lost my ass off at poker over the weekend trying to recoup what I had already lost and it didn't work." Chord explained.

"I can help you if you let me." Cole said looking into his eyes.

Chord shook his head. "I can't ask you to do that for me Cole. You're already doing more than enough by loving Nic so much. I can't take your money because I can't tell you when I would be able to pay you back."

Cole chuckled at that. "Chord, I used to be a pretty bad demon I have more money stashed away than you can imagine. And I wouldn't expect you to pay me back. I rather know that you're safe than have the money."

Chord shook his head again. "No, Cole I just have to fix this myself. Never sign a marker that you can't pay back. That is the gambler's creed. I'll find a way I always do." He assured him.

"That offer is on the table as long as you need it any time that you need it. I know how important you are to Nicole, she would be beside herself is anything happened to you. So if you think you need help just ask me." Cole replied cuffing him lightly on the arm.

Chord gave him a little smile. "Thanks for that Cole it means a lot. But let me try to take care of this myself first and then if I can't I'll come to you."

"Promise me Chord, promise me if you're in over your head you'll come to me and Nic." Cole needed his word. He wasn't going to let Nicole get hurt by losing one of her kids because he was stupid. And he knew that it didn't matter that she hadn't given birth to him Chord was her son just as much as Troy was.

Chord laughed a little at that. "Ok, I promise Cole."

"Good, now let's go get some breakfast I'm starving." Cole said pulling to his feet and throwing his arm around his shoulders.

"What were you boys talking about?" Nicole asked when they came back into the kitchen.

"Nothing we were just having a man to man talk. You know I need that sometimes, I am a Shane man after all I was raised without the benefit of a father." Chord commented dryly.

"Oh, Chord let's not get into daddy issues right now because I have the market cornered on daddy issues." Troy said coming in the patio door. "And while we're at it you look like hell."

"I know let's just say that I got hurt in the line of duty." Chord said cryptically but Troy knew what he meant he had been roughed up by a few bookies himself.

"It's a rough job but somebody has to do it." Troy chuckled shaking his head.

"Troy Timothy don't encourage him. I know that he isn't telling me everything and for some reason I get the feeling that it has to do with his gambling." Nicole scolded her oldest child.

"You worry too much mom. He's fine it's nothing that he can't handle." Troy said kissing his mother on the cheek. And then he rubbed her belly. "Hey there big guy, I'm you're big brother. I figured you might as well get used to hearing my voice. I love you," he said sweetly.

"Do I want to know what you're doing here?" Nicole asked with that boy she was more than a little afraid to know.

"A guy can't just come over and see about his pregnant mother?" Troy asked trying to sound innocent. He was anything but innocent but this time he really didn't want anything.

"Not when that guy is you. I'm sorry baby but you have a knack for getting into trouble. And more often than not you have to come to me to bail you out." Nicole reminded him.

"I am highly insulted mother I don't just come around when I want something from you. The last time I checked this is still my home but if you don't want me around I can go." Troy said trying his best to sound offended.

Nicole stood up so she could hug him and she silently wondered when he had gotten so much taller than her. Hell she wondered when he had turned into a man on her she couldn't believe that he was closer to thirty than he was to twenty. Admittedly she hadn't been around near as much as she should have been when her kids were growing up but she made sure they never wanted for anything. "Oh, no baby I'm glad to see you I was just making sure that you hadn't managed to find your way into trouble."

Troy smiled down at her he was such a momma's boy that it wasn't funny. "No, I don't have to find trouble I know exactly where it's at." He joked.

Chord just shook his head and looked at Cole. "I know it makes you sick doesn't it? He has been a momma's boy as long as I've known him."

Cole chuckled, "I'm not saying anything, I'm just going to sit here and drink my coffee. I've already managed to piss Nic off once and the day hasn't even really started yet." He was smart he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

Troy arched his eyebrow and looked at Nicole. "Mom do you need me to beat him up for being mean to you?" he asked he was only half joking.

"No, he's fine he knows what's good for him. And let me let you in on a little secret it isn't hard to piss me off right now my hormones are all over the place." Nicole told him she loved that he was worried about the way Cole treated her but he didn't need to be.

Troy pointed his finger at Cole. "I'm warning you pal if you make her cry I'll make you cry."

"That is why I am adopting a policy of only speaking when it's in my best interests to do so." Cole informed him.

"Actually that's not a bad idea. The woman is a lawyer she can twist your words around until you don't even know what you really meant." Troy said with a shrug.

"He's a lawyer too, he can do some fine talking to get his ass out of trouble don't you doubt that for a second." Nicole assured him.

"They are so cute that it makes me sick." Chord commented shaking his head.

"I hear you man. But it's good to see her happy." Troy agreed.

"Damn straight, I can't think of a person who deserves it more." Chord replied. He wanted to kick his brother's ass for walking out on her.

* * *

Greg whirled around on his heel when he sensed another demonic presence in the kitchen with him. He was in the process of foraging for some breakfast. Beings that he couldn't cook his options were pretty limited. He thought that Gideon was checking up on him or he had come to pester him about the coronation. Originally he had wanted to wait to take the throne but he didn't think that that was an option anymore he needed as much power as he could get.

Imagine his surprise though when instead of seeing Gideon he came face to face with a blonde headed young woman who seemed very familiar to him. "I take it you want something or you wouldn't be here. Let me guess Gideon sent you?" he ventured. He figured his advisor probably had another scheme up his sleeve.

"Gideon didn't send me you did." The woman replied in a no nonsense tone.

Greg got a confused look on his face. "I think that I would remember if I told you to come here. Unless of course I was drinking in which case I won't remember what I was talking about at the time. But I find it hard to believe that I would forget someone as pretty as you." he was being charming since he didn't sense any real threat from her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be gross I'm from the future." She commented dryly.

"Damn, I suppose that would make me a bit of a cradle robber if I put the moves on you then." Greg smiled at her.

"No, that's gross because I'm your sister. Savannah Turner, don't look so shocked we need to talk." Savannah said.

Greg couldn't believe what she was saying well he could believe it. And he knew why she looked so familiar to him she looked a lot like her mother. "Well, I'll say one thing this is probably going to be good."

"What if I told you that I know of a way for you to take out the Halliwells and keep your throne?" Savannah asked getting right to the point.

Greg stroked his chin deep in thought. "I guess I would have to say tell me more."

"You let me worry about the details you need to do is trust me." Savannah assured him.

"That's a mighty tall order. You are a demon after all and by definition that means that I shouldn't trust you. And what's worse you're a Turner we're very well known for stabbing people in the back." Greg replied he wasn't just going to put blind faith in her.

Savannah snorted at that. "Well, you got one part right I am a Turner, but you're not at least you haven't been acting like one lately. No, I'd say from the way you're behaving that you're a Halliwell." She countered.

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to you insult me all day. Either tell me what you want or get the fuck out of my house." Greg said trying his best not to lose his temper.

"You're going about this whole let's take power thing the wrong way. If you want to handicap them all you have to do is get the right family member on your side." Savannah explained.

Now it was Greg's turn to snort. "Been there done that it doesn't seem to be working very well."

Savannah rolled her eyes again she had never known her brother to be that dense but he was acting like a moron at the moment. "No, you've tried with the older Halliwells, you need to try one of the young ones." She went on.

"Right, there is no way in hell that I could get those girls to trust me it's just not happening." Greg supplied so far he wasn't hearing anything that he hadn't tried already.

Savannah took a deep breath she wanted to strangle him but she ignored that urge. "Not them you dummy I was thinking more along the lines of the Halliwells that are still in diapers. Jeremiah to be specific he is a very powerful little boy."

Greg frowned he didn't like the sound of that. "I don't hurt the truly innocent you should know that."

She smacked on the back of his head. "I'm not talking about hurting him stupid I'm talking about turning him. I swear I didn't know that you were such a fucking moron at this age."

"There is no way that we would ever be able to get close enough to him Jack guards that child with his life." Greg pointed out to her.

"Open your ears and listen," Savannah said sarcastically getting fed up with him. "You, leave those details to me. I will take care of it. I know Jack pretty well I think I just might be able to do this a little better than you do."

Greg didn't like this at all but he didn't have any other choices. "Ok, then I'll trust you just don't make me regret it." He regretted saying it as soon as the words left his mouth. He couldn't help but think how much Gideon would enjoy this plan when he found out about it.

* * *

"Ok, I really have two problems that need addressing, problem one what the hell is wrong with Uncle Jake's powers. Problem two, what the fuck are you two doing here?" Paige began something that sounded like one of her famous tirades. "That is in addition to the other problems that I already have like being stuck in the past and trying to keep Uncle Jake from turning evil."

"Paige get a grip pal." Jack cautioned her.

"This is me being calm Jack you know what I would be like if I were freaking out right now." Paige glared at him for intruding on her thoughts.

"Paige, you don't have near as many problems as you think you do." Caleb laughed at his cousin he knew that she had a tendency to obsess over nothing.

"And I forgot to add that Victor sent me Cal and Peyton who are no help at all to take care of problem number one." Paige added like she had failed to remember.

"Relax let's take this one thing at a time. The thing with my brother's powers isn't that big of a deal. It isn't dangerous the only thing it's going to do is drain him because he can't sleep. He just has to get used to it because what's going on with him is no different than Liz's powers. Now Greg could be behind it or he might not be. I think that the more pressing matter is dealing with Savannah." Brady said.

"Thank you that makes sense you know she is the only the one after Jeremiah." Jack said crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's really easy for you to say Jackie, you're not the one who has had to live with knowing that he failed her. I just don't think that I can face her right now or ever for that matter." Dom said shaking his head sadly.

Paige laid her hand on top of his. "Dominic Halliwell Turner, I want you to look at me and listen. You didn't do anything wrong there was nothing that you could have done and you damn sure didn't fail her. You sound just like my mom when you say things like that and there is only room enough in this relationship for one of us to be like Bianca Hoyt and I'm sad to say that I have that spot sewn up." She said gently hoping to get a smile out of him.

Dom just sighed. "I'm her big brother Paige, there has to be something that I could have done to keep her from going to the dark side."

"Dom I love Uncle Cole but sometimes you just can't fight biology. Those damn Turner genes do make it hard for you not to be tempted by the other side. You can't blame yourself for this. We were all doing the best that we could not to go to pieces. You couldn't have known that she was going to change sides. Now I don't want to hear anymore of that craziness from you." Paige said bringing his eyes up to meet hers.

"I'm just saying that if it were Vic you would be blaming yourself." Dom argued weakly.

"Dominic let it drop." Paige said gently but firmly.

"Ok, I'll drop it for now." Dom agreed reluctantly.

"So, I guess that now would not be a good time to start in on how I let her play me?" Alan hazarded a guess. His eyes were downcast and he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. For some reason they thought that the library of Magic School would be a good place to hold their meeting.

"Let's try not to set Paige off anymore than we already have. Things might start exploding if we don't give it a rest." Brady suggested he really was reasonable and that was something considering that Phoebe was his mother.

"Good because now we're moving along to another problem. How do we keep Jeremiah safe when we're all so busy?" Paige asked taking control again.

"Mom, keeps a pretty close eye on him but it's not fair of me to ask her when she has the baby to look after." Jack said that didn't help much at all.

"Well, we could always let Jimmy watch him while we go about our business it's not like he has anything else to do." Surprisingly enough Alan had actually come up with an idea instead of bitching.

"This is true but I have an even better idea. Peyton could be on Jeremiah watch because let's face it she's not going to be much help." Cal said and he grunted when his sister elbowed him in the ribs.

"I can help." Peyton protested.

"Peyt, you're too young to help with this. This is one of those dangerous things that we don't want you doing. We can take care of this ourselves. And besides watching Jeremiah counts as helping." Paige explained to her.

"No, watching Jeremiah is me being out of the way so you guys can do whatever it is that you do that you don't want me knowing about." Peyton corrected her.

"Baby girl, you're still sweet and innocent. We would like it if you stayed that way, so no we don't want you coming with us we may have to do some things that we won't be proud of. I don't want you to have to compromise yourself that way yet." Paige said gently.

Peyton crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "That's what Vic says all the time. But there is no arguing with either one of you when you get like this so I'm not even going to try. I say you both get that being highly reasonable shit from your mother."

"I knew you would see things my way kid." Paige grinned at her.

* * *

Ricky shook his head as he watched two of his teammates shove each other playfully. The only other people he had seen that played around that much were wolves, they just couldn't keep their hands to themselves. They were all gathered out on the football field the word was that they were getting a new football coach. It was about damn time too Ricky was the only one that could say that he had ever played in a playoff game besides Billy and that was because they had made varsity their freshman year when the team was still good. "Alright, you guys enough with the horsing around, now let's start with the organized grab ass." as captain he felt it was his job to get them organized.

The team was right in the middle of doing jumping jacks when they heard a whistle blow. They all turned to see Chuck standing there.

"Hey, Coach Chuck what are you doing out here?" Billy asked his cousin's husband just thinking that was still weird for him.

Chuck just smiled, "As some of you may have heard Coach Johnson retired, which means we're in dire need of a new football coach. We'll I happen to be your man. We're going to make some changes this year." He announced. He looked at his little brother who was frowning he knew that he was going to be pissed he didn't tell him sooner. "By a show of hands how many of you have actually ever been in a playoff game?" he asked. Ricky and Billy both raised their hands. "And how far did you guys get?" he asked.

"We were the national champions my freshman year coach." Ricky answered locking eyes with his brother he wasn't pissed that he was the coach but he was pissed that he hadn't told him.

"And the year before that and the year before that. Basically this was the football program to beat for ten years running and then it fell apart but that's ok because we're going to get back to that." Chuck replied.

"I don't mean to sound like I'm talking back but how are we supposed to do that coach?" Ricky asked.

Chuck grinned. "I'm glad that you asked that question." He blew his whistle again and Wyatt, Chris, Henry, and Jake came stepping out onto the field. "Now I'm sure you're all wondering what these guys are dong here."

"These guys graduated like forever ago." Billy said in disbelief.

"But they are good at this game. I know I shouldn't say that because it will go to their heads." Chuck said shaking his head.

"Hey, we are the last of the legendary players to play at this school show some respect." Henry joked.

"Yeah that's right he had to bring the dinosaurs out of retirement to help your asses." Wyatt teased them.

Chuck shook his head again. "Before we get to the reason they're here I'll tell you a little bit about myself. As most of you know I graduated from this school and I helped win four of those championships that we have. I have most of you in my advanced gym class. Let's see in my spare time I'm a bartender. I recently got married, I'm sure that most of the seniors know my wife and if not you know her sisters very well. Not to mention Coop here is her brother." He said pointing at Jake.

"Coach I guess now wouldn't be the best time to tell you that I used to be in love with your wife." One of the older boys in the group said.

Jake rolled his eyes why men threw themselves at his sisters he would never know. "If you don't want him to go all love sick puppy on you, you won't mention my sister at all."

"Anyway I'm sure that you guys remember Henry and Coop, Wyatt and Chris graduated before you guys started to high school. But they are here to help us work on playing our positions correctly." Chuck explained. "Now are there any questions?" he asked.

Ricky raised his hand. "Do we get to keep our positions or do we have to try out for them again?" he asked.

"That all depends on the situation but for the most part you can count on keeping your positions and you will still be able to be captain. I only have one rule I won't cut anyone who comes out to play for me. If you're willing to work hard then I don't have a problem with keeping you on. Now let's start practice. I want my linebackers, my corner backs, and my halfbacks to go with Hank, he'll teach you a lot. If you play safety or receiver I want you to go with Coop, he will help you learn to use your speed. Wyatt will take the quarterbacks I know he might not look like much now but back in the day he was damn good. Then I want my offensive line and my running backs to work with Chris." Chuck said without further comment. He could tell that his little brother was pissed at him and truth be told he didn't really blame him.

* * *

"Troy this better be good I don't enjoy running around at your beck and call." Liz grumbled when she walked into P3 for some reason her brother had told her to meet him there. She was really scared to find out what he wanted because Troy had a tendency to get into more trouble than he was worth.

Troy was standing behind the bar helping Parker polish glasses. Chord was laying his head on the bar. Troy pointed at his uncle. "Lizzie it has to do with him so you really don't want to know."

Liz frowned and glared at Chord not that he knew it because he had yet to look up. "What the fuck did he do this time?" she demanded.

"Liz, what is his foremost vice?" Parker asked even he couldn't believe the mess his friend had gotten into this time.

Liz rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that it has something to do with gambling." She said taking a wild guess. Not that she had to guess because with him she knew that was what was going on.

Chord lifted his head and Liz gasped in shock when she saw the condition his face was in. "It's ok Lizzie, it hurts worse than it looks but I'll be alright."

"Chord what happened?" Liz asked gently.

Chord snorted. "I owe a lot of money to some very bad people." He admitted.

Liz put her hands on her hips and stared him down. "How much Chord?" she asked.

"Cole called me out on it this morning and I told him that it was only half a mil. The truth is it comes out to about a million. Before you start in on me I know that it's bad. And I've owed some of this money for a really long time but I'm sure that I can get it back." Chord said throwing his hands up in surrender before Liz could lay into him.

Troy stroked his chin thoughtfully and slowly a grin appeared on his face. "I just had the best idea in the whole entire world you guys are going to love this one."

Parker cocked his eyebrow and stared at Troy hard. "Troy, if it's anything like the let's go raid a tomb idea I don't want any part of it." He stated bluntly he still had nightmares about that shit.

Troy sighed in resignation. "One time, that happened one time and I have yet to live it down. Besides this plan doesn't involve theft, well not on your part anyway I may have to get creative but it's better you don't know about that. Seriously though you guys are going to love this plan." He had himself thinking that he had one hell of a good idea. Meaning that they were more than likely going to get into deep shit this time.

Liz shot him a withering look. "What's your bright idea this time Troy?" she asked knowing that she wasn't going to like the answer that he gave her.

"Well I was thinking I'm a con man, what better place for me to go than Vegas?" Troy said making it sound like a question.

Parker gave somewhere between a laugh and a snort. "You want to go to Vegas? That's your brilliant plan? The last time I checked you have to have big money to win big money and we are fresh out of that." He couldn't believe the things that came out of Troy's mouth sometimes. Actually yeah he could, he was friends with Chord and those two were a lot alike.

"I was thinking that if you were to maybe ask your dad for a little loan he wouldn't mind giving it to you. Especially if you play the only son card." Troy reasoned with him.

"I can't just ask my dad for money he'll want to know why I need it and I don't want to lie to him." Parker argued.

"Trust me on this one grandpa doesn't ask questions he knows it's better if he doesn't know what we're up to." Troy corrected him.

Liz held up her hand in a sign for her brother to stop right where he was. "Troy what are you proposing we do?"

"He thinks that if we can get up enough money then maybe we will be able to win back double the amount. The only thing we have to do is find the right game. Between me and Troy we can make that happen. The only thing is we're going to need to come up with the funds." Chord explained he was liking this idea more and more with each passing second.

"My thoughts exactly." Troy said beaming with pride he had taught the boy everything he knew about gambling.

Parker sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "You see no other way around this?" he asked if there was another option he wanted to find it before they went skipping off on one of their missions. His foremost concern was his sisters getting pissed that they went off without telling them what they were up to. And he didn't want his sisters mad at him.

It was Liz's turn to sigh. "Parks I hate to admit it but Dip and Shit have a point. We can't let the idiot get killed because he owes so much money. I say if we can get the money up then we go with it. Because let's face it this is a pretty dire situation."

"Now that we're all on the same page, Parker I think that you should go talk to your dad. You don't have to get the whole sum from him just enough to get by. I'll call and start looking around for a game, Chord you do that and try to come up with some money. Lizzie I guess you should rally the troops. On the bright side at least this is going to be fun." Troy was so excited that he could barely contain himself.

"Ok, I have a stop to make first but then I'll get right on that." Liz replied she knew that he was going to be pissed with what she was about to do but she didn't really have another choice.

* * *

Parker stood outside the door to his dad's office for some reason he was nervous. He had never been nervous around his dad not even the first time they had met. He raised his fist and knocked lightly hoping that he wouldn't hear him but much to his dismay he heard Victor yell, "Come in," he shuffled nervously into the room. "Hey, dad." He said giving him a shy wave.

Victor looked up from his paper work and smiled at his only son. "Hey Parks, what are you doing here?" he asked happily. He didn't get to see his son as much as he wanted to and he saw him damn near every day.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and I figured I would stop by and see what you were up to." Parker replied lamely as he sat in the chair across from his dad and put his feet up on his desk.

Victor gave him a look that said 'you're full of shit.' He raised his eyebrow at him. "Parker something is wrong you can tell me what it is." He offered.

Parker just nodded and swallowed hard causing his Adam's apple to bob up and down. "Dad I can ask you for anything can't I?" he asked not making any sense to even himself.

"If I've got it you can have it and if not I can find a way to get it for you." Victor replied.

"So you wouldn't be mad if I asked for money?" Parker asked hopefully.

"Victor Parker Alan Halliwell Jr., if you need money all you have to do is ask. And no I won't be mad at you. If this is about a new car I will gladly buy you one." Victor gave him a smile hoping to make him feel better.

"It isn't that dad, I'm just in a little bit of a bind. I have student loans and I have other old debts that I have yet to pay off and then I need to figure out how I'm paying for this semester of school." Parker felt bad for lying but he didn't want him to know the complete truth yet.

"How much do you need?" Victor asked.

"How much can you give me without it being a hassle?" Parker answered with a question of his own.

"One of the perks of owning a business that does so well is that I have a lot of money that I don't know what to do with. I can get you a quarter of a million without any trouble if you tell me now. And before you tell me that it's too much I want to do it. I don't want you to worry about how you're going to pay me back either. I didn't get to be there for you growing up so I'm making up for that now." Victor told him.

Parker was speechless. "Dad, you don't have to give me that much."

"Yes I do now all it takes is one phone call. If you have your ID on you, you can just go to the bank and they will transfer it to your account." Victor explained picking up his phone.

Parker went over to the other side of the desk and hugged him. "Thanks a lot dad you have no idea how much you just helped me out."

Victor gave him a warm smile that made his blue eyes light up. "Don't mention it Slugger that's what dad's are for." And then he thought of something else. "I'm proud of you son." He had promised Patty that he would say that more often so he wouldn't feel like he was all alone in the world.

"I love you dad." Parker said as he turned to go.

"I love you too my boy. I love you more than you will ever know." Victor added the last part after Parker had gone. He knew better than to ask what his son had needed that money for because he most likely didn't want to know.

* * *

Liz couldn't believe that her brother had managed to put her in this position but she was between a rock and a hard place she had no clue what else to do so that was why she found herself sitting across the room from Tim. They were in his hotel room, he hadn't said anything but his face had registered the surprise he felt at seeing her there.

"So, Beth what brings you here?" Tim asked his daughter cordially.

Liz really couldn't stand to hear that old nickname from him but beings that she was about to ask him for something she let it go. "Well, let's just say that I need your help and leave it at that."

"If it's within my power I'll help you the best I can." Tim swore to her it was time for him to start making up for not being there.

Liz really didn't want to ask him what she was about to ask him but she had to. "Tim, I need to borrow some money. I swear that I'll pay you back as soon as I can and that might not be for awhile but I will pay you back." That was really painful for her.

"Beth, if you need money for your wedding all you have to do is say the word and my credit card is yours." Tim replied reaching for his wallet.

"It's not that simple Tim. I'm going to level with you, your brother got himself into a bind that we have to get him out of. That's what I need the money for. Wy and I haven't set a date yet. But thank you for the offer." Liz explained to him.

Tim just shook his head. "I would ask which brother but I know you are talking about Chord. He does have the Shane disease he loves gambling but gambling doesn't like him very much."

"Tim, you don't have to give me much I just need a little." Liz replied she had no idea how she was going to pay him back but she would cross that bridge when she got there.

"Take the card Liz, it has a ten thousand dollar limit and it's completely paid off. I owe you for not paying child support. I have money don't worry about paying me back or anything else right now. You just do what you have to do to get Chord out of his mess." Tim said handing her a credit card.

Liz took the card and put it in her purse. "Thanks Tim, you're not a half bad guy when you want to be."

Tim went to reply but there was a knock on his door and he had to go answer it. If he was surprised by Liz showing up he was down right shocked when he saw who was at his door now. "Roy Boy, it's nice to see you."

Troy stared daggers at his father. "I'll let that slide this time since I need a favor from you." he said by way of greeting. He really didn't want Tim calling him that since he was still beyond pissed at him.

"Come on in then I seem to be in the favor granting business today." Tim said leading him into the sitting room.

Troy frowned when he saw his baby sister sitting there. "What are you doing here Lizzie?" he asked in disbelief he wondered how long she had been seeing their father behind his back.

"I would imagine that I'm doing the same thing that you are." Liz replied like he should have thought of that.

"Well then as long as you're here to talk him out of money I suppose I can't be too upset with you." Troy relented throwing himself down in a chair.

"It's nice to know that I have your approval to see Tim as long so long as I'm taking money from him." Liz spit out sarcastically. She knew that her brother was still hurt because of what Tim had done to them and so was she. But that didn't give him the right to be pissed off at her just because she was talking to him.

"Now, I'm wondering if this is a regular occurrence for you. I mean you're acting like it's no big deal that you're here. You seem to forget that I had to sleep with you many a night after Tim left because you couldn't stop crying." Troy blasted her with that statement.

"You're here too Troy so don't try laying that guilt trip on me." Liz came back at him with a glare.

Tim shook his head they were acting like the children that he had left and not at all like the two adults that they had grown up to be without him there. "I know that I lost the right to tell you guys what to do when I walked out that door, but I can suggest that you both act your age and not the ages that you were when I left."

"Sorry Tim, you're right really you are. But my brother doesn't seem to understand that there is such a thing as forgiveness." Liz relented.

Troy just sighed. "Tim, I'm going to cut to the chase I need some money and I'm not really sure when I'll be able to pay you back but I'll try to do it within a couple of weeks. Hell it might even be this week if the cards and the dice are working in my favor."

"Will ten thousand cover it?" Tim asked taking out his checkbook.

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "That would be just fine." He replied.

Tim tore two checks out and filled them out. He handed one to each of his children. "Here both of you can consider this an addition to your college funds that I never paid into."

Troy took the check and put it in his pocket without another word. But Liz wasn't as quick. "I can't take this and the credit card you gave me." she protested.

"Yes you can, because here soon you are going to be getting stuff for your wedding and you will need that. So just keep it, and you can tell your mom that if she needs any help from me all she has to do is tell me." Tim knew that he had a lot of making up to do and he figured that this was a good place to start.

"Thank you Tim, you don't have to do this but thank you." Liz replied and then she glared at Troy again it wouldn't kill him to use his manners.

"Yeah, thanks Tim this is going to help a lot." Troy said grudgingly.

"Anytime and I do mean anytime that you kids need anything I'm here. But as much as I love having you both in one place right now I'm late for a meeting." Tim said consulting his watch.

"Say no more we'll get out of your hair we have things to do anyway." Troy said standing up he didn't want to be here one second longer than he had to.

Liz stood up and hugged her father. "Thanks Tim," she said and then she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Give him time he'll come around he's just hurt." He nodded and hugged her a little tighter.

* * *

Parker was standing outside Bianca's classroom door she was sitting at her desk and her students were all busy working on something. He really didn't want to bother her but he had been sent to get her for their newest mission. He wasn't ashamed to admit that she scared the hell out of him and he didn't know what she would do if he interrupted her class for this bullshit.

"You know, I find it best to knock if you want something from her. As she likes to say she isn't a mind reader." Paige said coming up behind him.

Parker clutched his chest like she had scared him and she had. "Jesus, don't just sneak up on people like that you could have given me a heart attack."

Paige grinned at him but she didn't reply she just knocked on the door for him. "Oh, look at that she's waving you in."

"I hate you Paige, your mom scares the hell out of me." Parker said as she opened the door and pushed him into the classroom.

"Parker what are you doing here?" Bianca asked him without looking up from what she was doing.

Parker shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Well, we have a situation, the kind of situation where we have to go on one of our little trips." He explained.

"Whose fault was it this time?" Bianca asked still without looking at him nothing that had to do with their group surprised her anymore.

"It was Chord's fault but this whole thing was Troy's idea. So when it comes time for you to yell you can yell at the two of them." Parker went on.

"Is Paige still right outside the door?" Bianca asked she didn't have to look up to know that her daughter was around somewhere.

Parker didn't have to turn around and look to know that Paige was still out there because he could hear her laughing her ass off. "Yeah, she's out there."

"Tell her to get in here I need her to take over for me." Bianca told him finally looking up to meet his eyes.

Parker walked to the door and drug Paige into the classroom. "She wants to see you." he smirked at her.

Paige crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her mother. "You wanted something?" she asked.

"Yes, are you capable of teaching advanced spell writing?" Bianca answered her question with a question.

Paige scoffed at that. "You have to be kidding me I'm a whiz with spells and potions and all things magic related."

"So I'll take that as a yes." Bianca replied gathering her things to go.

"Yes, mother." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Just don't let them do anything that could get them into trouble. Wait a minute this is you I'm talking to just stick to the lesson plan and you will be fine." Bianca told her.

"I've got it mom there will be no problems at all." Paige assured her.

"Alright class, this is my daughter Paige, she's from the future in answer to that question. She is going to be taking over for the rest of the day just do what she tells you to and everything will be fine." Bianca announced. And then she turned to Paige again. "Don't get carried away I know how you are." She cautioned her.

Paige shook her head and chuckled. "Don't worry mom everything will be fine. There is nothing that I can do to get them into any trouble. Actually there is a lot that I could do that would get them into trouble but don't worry I will restrain myself because I have more problems of my own to deal with. I can't afford to make anymore trouble for myself."

Bianca kissed her cheek. "Just behave yourself and try not to get into any trouble with the other things that you are doing."

"Get out of here, it sounds like you have problems of your own to deal with." Paige assured her trying to get her to go away.

"Alright I'm going, come on Parks let's go round up the other idiots." Bianca said dragging him out the door with her. Parker just shook his head his life was so much simpler before he found out he had sisters.

* * *

A/N: Here is the second chapter I'm sorry that I took so long to get it out but stuff got in the way of what is really important like it tends to do. So the woman talking to Al was Dom's sister and his old flame. That is going to end badly I can see it now. Poor Jake I wonder what is going on with him it's probably just Greg messing with him I haven't really decided yet. But he can't seem to catch a break he's had a pretty rough time for about six months I think that things are going to start looking up for him by the end of this episode though. All the future kids needed was more future people to come and visit them. Jack is really going to have to keep an eye on Jeremiah if he doesn't want anything bad to happen to him. Savannah and Greg together can not be a good combination that is all I'm going to say about that. Chord is just about more trouble than he is worth leave it to him or Troy to get into trouble with their gambling. And only Troy would suggest that they go to Vegas to take care of the problem. Troy seems mighty pissed off that his sister was talking to Tim I shudder when I think about what kind of problems that is going to cause those two. Until next time please review.


	3. Road Trip

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Road Trip

"We all had very important things to do today so I would really appreciate it if you could tell us what the fuck we're doing here." Wyatt said by way of getting things started. The usual group of thirteen plus Rachel, Chord, and Oriana were gathered in the Halliwell cousins' apartment.

"Don't ask me I just got charged with rounding some of you up. I was working peacefully when Parker came and drug me out. With the help of my own daughter I might add." Bianca said throwing her hands up in a sign of surrender she was sitting on the couch with her head resting on Henry's shoulder.

Roman raised his hand slowly. "I know that this may be off topic but I would really like to know why Chord looks like he got his ass beat." He said timidly.

"The simple answer to that question is that he did get his ass beat. The more drawn out answer actually explains why we're all gathered here when there are other things that we need to be doing." Troy answered taking charge of the situation.

Lilly just shrugged. "Ok, I'll bite, what the fuck is going on here?" she asked knowing that they wouldn't get to the point unless someone made them.

Chord suddenly found the toe of his shoe very interesting. He took a moment to compose himself before he looked up to face his friends. "As you all now my favorite thing in this world is gambling. Well it doesn't like me as much as I like it. So the simple way of putting things is I owe a lot of money to a lot of people. Some of the people are owe money to are very bad people. I'm talking they're in the mob. I couldn't pay the money that I owed them so I ended up getting the shit beat out of me last night." He explained.

Rachel shook her head. "For some reason that doesn't surprise me in the least." She commented dryly.

"Chord I thought you got an extension on those markers?" Oriana asked him she had been spending quite a bit of time with him lately and well she didn't like seeing him in trouble.

"I did on a couple of the markers that I owe but these happen to be older and they have picked up quite a bit of interest over the years. So I'm in pretty deep this time and drastic things must be done to get me out of trouble." Chord replied giving her a charming smile.

Henry felt a pang of jealousy flare up when he saw Chord smile at her. He didn't know where that came from and he didn't like it one little bit. He didn't have those feelings for her anymore. "What does this have to do with us?" he asked knowing that there was something that he wasn't going to like going on.

"Troy I will allow you to explain that because this was all your idea." Liz said letting her brother have the floor. They weren't on very good terms at the moment because of him finding her at Tim's.

"Now, we all love this dumb ass for unknown reasons so we don't want to see him get killed. To that end I propose a little road trip." Troy announced to the room.

"A road trip to where?" Prue asked this didn't sound like a good idea so she was in.

"I'm glad you asked that question my dear Ladybug, we need to go on a road trip to Vegas." Troy explained sweetly.

"You have lost your fucking mind Troy not that you had much of one to begin with. We have no business being in Vegas. Besides that I can see this ending with you in jail for counting cards." Chris pointed out to him.

Jake shrugged his shoulders. He was standing on the fringes of the group because he didn't want to risk getting any unwanted visions. "I hate to say it but he does have a point I don't know how else we'll be able to come up with money."

"How much money does Chord owe?" Chuck asked shaking his head in resignation.

"Basically it comes out to a million." Chord answered and he looked down when he saw the looks he was getting from the room.

"After this I can no longer allow myself to be associated with you. I'm sure that my dad thinks I'm going to use the money I borrowed from him to do something stupid." Parker said sighing.

"You can no longer be associated with him because your girlfriend will kill him if he gets you into trouble." Calleigh told him staring him down. Both of the men gulped she could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Chord how does one get that far in the hole?" Bianca asked him out of curiosity.

"You have to have some really bad luck at gambling quite a few times." Chord answered her he wasn't proud of it but it needed to be taken care of.

"Troy what is this master plan of yours?" Rachel asked knowing that she wasn't going to like it in the least bit.

"I found a poker game that starts tomorrow morning I figured we could go out there tonight and hit up the casinos and scope things out. And then we can start on really winning some big money tomorrow." Troy explained to them.

Henry cocked his head to the side and arched his eyebrow making him look like his mother. "There is just one problem with that dipshit, where are we going to get the money?" he asked logically.

"The buy in for the poker game is twenty thousand dollars. Combined Liz and I got twenty thousand that takes care of me. I really don't think that Lizzie needs to be playing cards she would only lose." Troy went on. He had seen his sister try to play cards and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Dad gave me a quarter of a million that should take care of the rest of us." Parker said sighing again.

Wyatt shook his head. "No, there is a way to do this. Not everyone can play poker. Chris and Hen are in that game for sure because they can read people. Count Chuck and me in too we're not half bad when it comes to hustling a game of cards. Roman can't play poker to save his life so he is out."

"Count B in too she is just as good as Chris and I are." Henry said they needed their best on this.

"That can be sorted out later, I think the more pressing problem is some of us are underage and I think we need to come up with a way that we're going to sneak them in." Chris pointed out logically.

Troy scoffed. "That's not going to be a problem. I can take care of that just don't ask me how I plan on taking care of it because you don't want to know." He replied like it was no big deal.

"Troy that is a very scary thought I honestly don't want to know what you're going to do. So I'm just going to tell you to take care of things." Liz said her brother scared her when he had what he liked to think were good ideas.

"This may sound like a stupid question, but where the fuck are we staying?" Bianca asked it was a legitimate question that needed to be answered.

"I already took care of it B, there is nothing for you to worry about." Troy assured her.

"Do you have any idea how long we're going to be gone?" Prue asked her best friend she did have a job that she didn't want to lose. Well actually she was Paige's secretary and since Paige wasn't currently working there was nothing for her to do so she had been moonlighting as a bartender.

"Pack enough clothes for a couple of days." Troy said answering her unasked question. He knew that she would pack enough clothes to last for a week. That was why he was glad that Chuck had to deal with her and not him.

"Honey, that doesn't mean for you to pack half your closet." Chuck pointed out to his wife.

"I hadn't planned on it Chip." Prue spit out sarcastically.

Roman ran his hands over his face. "I guess it goes without saying that we're all in. But I have no clue who I'm going to get to cover for me at work. Mel is going to be so pissed at me."

Lilly shook her head at him that boy had it bad for that girl. "Ask Jimmy to cover for you Ro, I'm sure he would be more than happy to. As for Mel I can't help you there brother."

"Ro, you can't tell Mel what we're about to do just like I can't tell Val. The only reason we are doing this is to keep my mom from stressing out I think we can all agree that too much stress isn't good for her right now. You guys know how she feels about Chord." Troy went on. It was true for some reason Chord was Nicole's baby. No one really understood how or why it had happened it just had and now they had to make sure that she didn't put too much stress on herself.

"I guess I have to go back to my apartment and pack some clothes. I also guess it would be too much if I hoped that my sister would stay here." Bianca threw out there.

Oriana gave her a rueful grin. "Not happening B, there won't be any demons around it's not like I can get hurt that way. Besides that I'm not leaving you alone to have all the fun. And you know as well as I do if mom or dad asked me where you were I would most likely tell them. I can't lie or keep a secret to save my life." She was pretty much blackmailing her sister but she wasn't ashamed in the least bit.

"You would tell mom and dad there is no doubt in my mind and just for the record this shit right here is why I would never let you sneak out to parties with me when we were younger. Just in case you were wondering you now know." Bianca said flipping her off.

Troy checked his watch. "Ok, I think that it's safe to say that we can get O.S.C.A underway in two hours. I think that leaves us all enough time to get packed and get other things squared away."

"Troy, I know that I'm a bit of a blonde from time to time but what the fuck is O.S.C.A?" Wyatt asked looking very confused.

"Operation Save Chord's Ass." Henry answered for Troy it wasn't that hard to figure out. His cousin didn't have the brains to pour piss out of a boot sometimes.

"Do you like that name? I can always change it, but I think it has a nice ring to it." Troy grinned.

Chuck laughed. "No, I would say that that sums it up nicely. After all we are about to attempt to save Chord's ass or go down in flames trying."

Chris stood up and clapped his hands loudly. "Ok, let's move people we have things to do." Everyone got up and started about their business.

* * *

Mel padded down to the kitchen and she shook her head when she saw that basically her mother and all her aunts were there not that it surprised her in the least bit because it didn't. She was dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of lounge pants. She had to work tonight so she was catching up on her sleep before she had to go in.

"Morning Sunshine, we've been wondering when you were going to grace us with your presence." Phoebe teased her niece.

"Aunt Phoebe this may be hard to believe because I'm such a badass but I do have to sleep every now and then. I know I might look like I can handle it all without much sleep but that is not true. I have one too many balls up in the air right now and I'm a pretty inept juggler." Mel replied sitting at the counter.

"You shouldn't stress yourself out so much Sis, you're starting to sound like Al." Piper pointed out to her only daughter.

"I have school, work, my Wiccan duties, I tend bar, and I have to manage Charmed because no one else seems to know how to do it. So mother, you're going to have to forgive me if I get a little crabby from time to time." Mel replied mindful of the tone that she took when talking to her mother.

"You are your mother's daughter kid you try to do entirely too much at one time." Paige said shaking her head at her niece.

Mel shrugged. "I can't help it Aunt Paige, trust me this isn't by choice I much rather only have school to worry about but that wasn't in the cards for me. I was really close to that happening but like everything else in our lives it didn't work out the way it was supposed to." She replied with just a tad bit of bitterness in her voice.

Prue went over to her niece and put her arms around her. "Hey, I feel your pain you have to know that I remember what this was like so if you ever need to talk I'm here." she tried soothing her.

Mel heaved a sigh. "Aunt Prue I'm fine really, I just find the need to bitch and whine about it sometimes. I find that it helps and now that I have vented for the day I am much better."

"And if we actually believed that then we would be pretty gullible Sis." Piper told her gently.

"I knew that I had no chance of that working but really there is no need for you to worry about me because I am just feeling sorry for myself right now." Mel replied dismissing her concern.

"We all get in those moods it's nothing to be ashamed of." Phoebe assured her.

"And on that note, mommy I'm really hungry." Mel said turning to Piper. She wasn't ashamed to play the momma's girl card with her she knew that she would fall for it every time.

Piper quirked an eyebrow at her daughter. "You know how to cook there is nothing stopping you." she told her.

Mel looked at Piper with her big brown eyes and stuck her bottom lip out. "Please mommy." She begged. There was no way Piper was going to be able to resist that.

Piper shook her head and sighed. "What do you want?" she asked giving in she couldn't resist the girl when she made that face.

"Scrambled eggs and toast." Mel replied happily.

Piper got up from her chair and gathered the ingredients she needed before taking out a pan. "I don't know why I even try to argue with you I know that I'm only going to end up doing what you want me to."

"If that is what I have to look forward to from Allie then it is going to be hell." Prue said with a small smirk.

"Mel is sly as a fox she knows that Piper isn't going to refuse her anything she asks because she is her only daughter. You will have your problem with Joey because he is going to play that I'm your only son card to the hilt." Paige explained to her sister.

"She knows this from experience that is what Hank used to do to her." Phoebe chimed in.

"Don't talk bad about my boy you know that Jake has you wrapped around his little finger." Paige retorted.

"No, you have me confused with Big Coop he would let his Little Coop get away with murder. I on the other hand am not entirely happy with my Jakie right now. He is being a stubborn ass mule when it comes to Greg." Phoebe huffed.

"Aunt Pheebs, really he is a Halliwell man they like to talk about us but they are so much worse than we are. Once they get it in their heads that they're right there is no changing their minds." Mel explained to her. Really she was taking Jake's side because she couldn't stand Greg either.

"Mel does have a point Pheebs. You know how well Jake and Wyatt listen. Chris and Hank at least give us the courtesy of hearing us out before they do what they want to. But not Wy and Jake they don't even pretend to listen to what we have to say before they do what they were going to do in the first place." Paige pointed out to her sister.

"She's right Pheebs if you think about it those two remind of our oldest sister's daughter. Billie doesn't listen for shit either." Piper chuckled when Prue scowled at her.

"My daughter has a lot of her Aunt Phoebe in her thank you very much." Prue shot back.

"Somehow and I'm not sure how it happened but Billy is this unholy combination of my mom and Aunt Phoebe. It makes no sense to me but he is a goofball one minute and then he is sarcastic the next." Mel mused more to herself than to anybody else.

"Billy Boy was dropped on his head as a small child I'm almost sure of it. Nothing that boy does makes any lick of sense but you can't help but love him." Paige laughed.

As if they knew they were being talked about the younger Halliwells came pouring in the side door at that moment.

"Speak of the devil and there he is right now." Phoebe said giggling.

"Whatever it is you think that I did I can assure you that I didn't do it. And if you don't believe me you just tell me the time and place. I can assure that I was with Charlie." Ricky said thinking that they were talking about him.

"Sorry, Derek but we weren't talking about you we were talking about Billy Bob." Mel informed him.

"I didn't do anything either I don't have an air tight alibi like Ricky has but I can promise you that I haven't done anything wrong in a long time. Carly and Val haven't been hanging out with me lately." Billy was talking a blue streak trying to keep himself out of trouble.

"See what I mean?" Mel asked, he had just made her point for her.

"Mel leave him alone he isn't doing anything." Prue scolded her lightly.

"Really, I haven't done anything nor do I intend on doing anything it would be hazardous to my health." Billy stated firmly. He had a feeling that just because his mom and dad were lax with him didn't mean that Prue would be. His grandmother scared the shit out of him.

"So you didn't get drunk with the rest of us on Friday night?" Carly asked him.

"Aside from that I haven't done anything bad you knew what I meant damn it. I hate it when you use my words against me and you know that Leigh." Billy bitched at her.

"Dude, you need to chill because seriously your Halliwell genes are starting to come out." Ricky said cuffing him on the side of the head.

"And your asshole genes have been in full swing ever since you found out that Chuck is our new coach." Billy retorted with a smug smart. It wasn't often that he zinged Ricky, but he had gotten him good this time.

"The damn jerk should have told me. I have no problems with him being the coach, my problems stem from the fact that he didn't tell me. I swear it's like the whole let's consult my little brother before I do things went out the window when he got married. Just don't tell him that I said that because Prue scares me sometimes." Ricky rambled on.

"Ricky don't repeat that in public I don't want people thinking that my boyfriend is a wuss. I could see if you were scared of Mel and I know that you are and I can honestly see being afraid of me since I control your sex life. But there is no reason in this world for anyone to fear Prue. I mean this is Ladybug we're talking about. Just don't do anything to Jake and you have nothing to worry about from her." Patty was shaking her head.

"Wow, I wonder what you guys say about me now that I'm not right there with you every second." Mel chuckled at them as Piper set a plate in front of her.

"Mel, we don't talk about you because we're glad to have a break from you when you're not around. I hate to tell you this but you are you mother made over. We don't get to have any fun when you're around." Penny broke the news to her cousin in a not so gentle manner.

"That is a complete and total lie, I can have fun. Like Friday night I didn't break up your party I let you guys carry on like a bunch of damn fools. Though I must say I found human bowling to be very entertaining to watch." Mel replied Penny knew better than to try to make anything on her.

"Al does have some good ideas when he isn't busy being crabby. I'm ashamed that I didn't think of something like that." Carly pouted.

"You think up enough on your own daughter of mine you don't need any help in that area." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"I know I shudder when I think about what her and Val have been doing alone together for the past couple of weeks. They have had no one to supervise them I'm sure that they have been getting into all kind of trouble together." Patty said. She loved her sister but she didn't put anything past her.

"I will have you know that Val and I have been behaving ourselves for the most part. Aside from that frat party we went to the other night we have been working on very important things." Carly informed her sister in a highly miffed tone of voice.

"I forgot that they elected you both head hookers for your sections and you two have most likely been holding meetings on how to better drum up business." Mel commented since her cousin had left herself wide open to that.

"Note to self try not to piss Mel off she isn't in a good mood." Emily said making a note for later.

"Em, I'm not in a bad mood but you know when she makes comments like the ones that she just made I have to make comments like the one that I just made. It's in the rule book you should brush up on it." Mel joked with her boyfriend's little sister.

"Mel, is Ro not giving you any?" Carly asked.

"Honey, that is not even on my list of problems. I'm getting plenty but thank you for being worried." Mel replied. That was just about the only thing that wasn't on her list of problems.

"Ok, new topic. Butterfly have you seen Bumblebee at all today?" Phoebe asked her daughter.

"No mom, I haven't seen Val since yesterday. I don't know what the girl is up to but we should be mildly worried. I know that she doesn't have any classes today and unless she has been working I don't know what she has been doing." Penny answered her mother truthfully.

"It's only Monday so you can relax she hasn't been visiting any janitors' closets with your boyfriend they reserve those activities for Tuesdays." Carly said trying to sound helpful.

"I know a man who will be a dead sex god if he even thinks about any woman other than Penny." Ricky said she was just like another baby sister to him he wasn't going to let anyone mistreat her.

"Cool your jets man, I was only joking." Carly assured him.

"Carly with you we never know when you're being serious. After all you were just talking about sex and you're always serious when that topic comes up." Hailey pointed out.

"That's my girl I taught her everything I know." Mel said brushing a fake tear away.

"I prefer crab ass Melinda to the Mel that thinks she's so damn funny." Carly spit out.

"I don't think I'm funny I know I'm funny. Only Hank appreciates my true genius and that's because he's just as bad as I am." Mel replied undaunted. Carly should have known that she wasn't going to make anything on her cousin.

"Mel you're a pain in the ass and what's worse is you have Hailey and Charlie acting just like you." Carly huffed.

"That's only fair because you and Val have Penny and Emily acting just like the two of you. Actually they aren't as bad as you two are and that is something I thank God for everyday." Mel retorted.

"Wow, I didn't know that my asking about Val could set something like that off." Phoebe said in disbelief.

"Aunt Phoebe it doesn't take much to get us off track, not that this conversation really has a topic." Emily threw out there. And then something occurred to her. "Aunt Piper you wouldn't happen to know where Jeremiah is would you?" she asked.

"Jackie took him to magic school with him so I'm thinking he probably dropped him off with the rest of the little kids." Piper answered her.

"God knows that I really don't want to know what my boyfriend is up to. The only thing I know is anytime they get visitors it never turns out good." Emily shuddered just thinking about it.

"As I said before I don't want to know because it is one less thing that I have to worry about." Mel replied. She had enough on her plate without worrying about what her relatives from the future were up to.

"I brought you something that is in your job description that I need your help with." Val said coming in laying a print out in front of her.

Mel groaned. "You just had to bring me the expense sheet while I'm trying to eat. You know that I'm horrible with numbers but I'll see what I can do." She sighed looking over the sheet.

"It would be a huge help if I you could get that back to me before you go to work." Val said steeling herself for an explosion of her cousin's temper.

Mel sighed again, "Like I said I'll try my best but I'm not making you any promises. I do have very important things to do with my time."

"Mel you're seriously like Wonder Woman I know that you can do this one teeny tiny little favor for me." Val said giving her the biggest smile that she could muster.

"I just want you to know how much I hate you sometimes, but I happen to be in a giving mood today so I will get this to you before I go to work." Mel replied rolling her eyes.

Val pulled her into a big hug. "That's why you're my favorite cousin." She was really trying to butter her up now.

"Bullshit, I'm not your favorite cousin Carly is." Mel called her on her shit.

"But you're my favorite older cousin." Val corrected her.

"I'm like four months older than you don't be stupid." Mel said shaking her head but she couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

* * *

Chris dropped his sea bag in the middle of what could only be described as a living room. Troy hadn't just got them a hotel room he had gotten them a villa and by God the damn thing was huge. There were marble columns and statues all over the room and there was a huge plasma screen TV. It reminded him of their apartment in a way because it was so big. But he couldn't help wondering how the hell Troy had managed to afford something like this.

"Troy Timothy Shane did you rob a bank without telling me? Because that is the only thing I can think of that you would be able to afford something like this." Liz yelled at her brother. She didn't put anything past the stupid ass that was why she could never be too careful when dealing with him. And besides that things were a little frosty between them at the moment.

Troy rolled his eyes and glared at his baby sister. "No, Lizzie I didn't it just so happens that I have connections around here. I am a pretty bad gambler so I know people. Just don't ask how I know them because then I will have to explain things that I rather not explain." She was seriously pissing him off today. The attitude she had been coping with him since they had talked to Tim had been unbearable. He hated how that bastard could cause trouble without having to lift a finger. Deep down he knew that he wasn't being fair but he was still hurt and he didn't feel like being fair.

"Who is she and how long were you screwing her?" Henry asked he knew his friend very well so he knew the way he operated.

Troy chuckled nervously and he looked anywhere but at Prue and Jake. "Let's just say I met her in my exploits and I saw her on and off for about a year." He explained.

"Yep, that's the Troy that we all know and love with all our hearts." Jake laughed shaking his head.

Parker pinched the bridge of his nose. "Someone tell me that we actually have a plan." He begged them. He had pulled in bartenders to make sure that he had P3 covered and he wanted to get a move on with this.

Troy pulled an envelope out of his pocket. He took a plastic driver's license out of it. "Ladybug I have one of these for you, Coop here's yours, O I've got one for you too," he said handing them out they were the three underage members of the group. They took them from him.

"Oh, boy something tells me that this plan is going to get us all in a lot of trouble." Bianca said shaking her head in resignation.

"Pete Valintine? You made me Pete? I have to say though I have missed Pete his life is no where near as complex as mine is." Jake asked in disbelief leave it to Troy to use his old alias again.

"Hey at least you got something good the best he could come up with for me was putting Chuck's last name on here." Prue disputed only she would be pissed off about something like that. This was all very exciting for her.

"I'm not going to complain and I'm not going to ask how you managed this on such short notice. There are just some things that I'm better off not knowing." Oriana said the less she knew the better that way she didn't have to try and keep it a secret.

"Now that that is taken care of, everyone needs to grab a room and get ready. We are about to take this city by storm." Troy announced excitedly.

"The only thing I want to storm is the damn buffet line I am fucking starving right now." Chuck bitched as his stomach growled.

"Chuck, darling brother of mine where do you put all that food?" Lilly asked she had often wondered that but had never asked before.

"Lilly, I'm telling you that him and Coop both have a damn tape worm of some sort. That can be the only explanation for the way they eat. I think Wyatt may fit into that category too because he eats just as much as they do." Roman was still sticking by that theory.

"Hey, I will not be dragged into the middle of the war that you two have started with my two best buds." Wyatt protested he didn't want any part of the argument that was about to ensue.

"Seriously though Troy what are we going to do?" Chord asked he knew that he could do some damage in the casino he just needed to know what the plan was.

"I was thinking cards and dice. I don't want to mess with the slots we can't afford to lose money there. Besides that everyone knows that the big money is made off of the card tables." Troy explained like it should have been evident to Chord what the hell that they should do.

"About this card game?" Chris asked he didn't know if he liked the sound of it. It seriously sounded like something that he would have to arrest someone for.

"You will find out more about that later I don't have all the details on it yet. I'm going to have to have a little meeting with one of my associates. Just leave that to me and I will take care of it." Troy assured him.

Rachel gave Troy a dry look. "I don't know about anyone else but that scares the hell out of me. Troy shouldn't be trusted to take care of himself much less something as important as this." She pointed out.

"Let me be the first to admit that my brother is a moron but he knows what he's doing when it comes to this shit. He has managed to keep himself out of hock to his bookies and not get his ass beat. I would say that we should trust him over Chord when it comes to things like this." Liz said she wasn't taking up for him because she was still mad at him. She just so happened to be stating facts.

Henry just cocked his eyebrow and looked at his friend. "Troy I'm a cop and I'm sorry to say that nothing about this sounds legal."

Troy kicked at the highly polished marble floor with the toe of his shoe. "That's because the chances of this being a legal endeavor are very slim to none. But sometimes you have to do what you have to do."

"On the bright side though if we end up in jail because of this I do have daddy's credit card." Oriana announced happily.

Bianca just shook her head and rolled her eyes at her sister. "You and Rachel are the only two people that I know who could talk Frank and Mickey Hoyt into willingly giving up their credit cards."

"B, I am a lot like my dad and therefore he rather just give me money because he knows if he doesn't I may turn around and start killing demons for money." Rachel laughed.

Chris threw his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Jesus Rach, I'm begging you not to go there with that girl it's not a nice place to be. She almost got me and herself killed more times than I care to count when she was doing jobs for your dad."

"I am highly offended B I will have you know that I don't have to talk him into anything all I have to do is bat my eyelashes at him and he gives me what I want." Oriana smiled smugly at her older sister.

Bianca threw up her hands in resignation. "And that is highly unfair because here I am his Frank Jr. and he gives me the third degree every time I ask him for something. Most likely because he knows I'm so much like him and am undoubtedly up to no good. But still that doesn't change the fact that I shouldn't have to beg him."

"Focus B," Lilly taunted her it wasn't smartest idea that she had ever had but she thought that she was being funny.

"I am allowed to get a little off topic every now and again." Bianca defended herself.

Henry just laughed silently to himself he knew better than to say anything to her. "Don't pick on B, Lilly she didn't do anything to you. She is completely innocent."

Calleigh didn't bother trying to contain her laughter. "Yeah right, I believe that one Henry. I'm sure if you look out the window there are pigs flying too."

"Nah, pigs only fly when you hear a Halliwell woman admit that she was wrong about something. It doesn't happen often but when it does I write that date down so I can remember it." Henry retorted like it was no big deal.

"Can we please get out of here so we can get something to eat? I'm seriously going to pass out if I don't get some food soon." Chuck whined.

"Chuck don't whine with the navy boy in the room you're giving us marines on this expedition a bad name." Chris shot at him playfully.

"At least they fed us regularly in the marines." Chuck said not in the least bit ashamed by the first class begging that he had just displayed.

Troy couldn't help but laugh as he consulted his watch. "Ok, I think that we can all be ready in say half an hour. Then we will find a place to get some food and go from there. Does that sound good to everyone?" he asked. He got a chorus of yes's as a response. And those girls knew damn well it would take more than half an hour for them to get ready.

* * *

Henry was sitting at the kitchen table of the manor he had a notebook open in front of him and there was a sheet of paper with questions written on it. He was tapping his pencil on the table in front of him in a nervous gesture. This was Piper's idea of making sure he took his Wiccan duties seriously so she was testing him over potions. He let out a sigh as he rubbed his hand over the stubble on his chin. "Gee, Piper do you think you could have made this test harder?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't whine Henry, it's not that hard. It's only over basic potion stuff. If you studied and paid attention when I was trying to teach you then you shouldn't be having any problems." Piper replied from where she was standing at the counter.

Paige had to stifle a laugh at the face her husband made. "Arguing with Piper is pretty useless Henry she isn't going to budge on the subject. She used to do the same thing to me when I was first learning how to be a witch." She reasoned with him.

"Well this just plain sucks I don't know what the fuck half this shit is." Henry bitched.

"Oh, Henry I think that I should warn you that my sister has a very bad temper. She is going to get pissed off at you and then none of us will be able to help you." Phoebe teased him.

"Then there is hope." Henry announced brightly.

"Hope for what?" Prue asked her brother-in-law slightly confused.

"Well, Pheebs said that if I pissed Piper off that no one would be able to help me. But since I have yet to do that there is hope that one of you could help me with this test." Henry explained his previous statement.

"Uncle Hen I suggest that you take your damn test and not worry about anything else right now but that's just me." Mel said coming into the kitchen she was in the process of getting ready for work.

Henry groaned. "But Mel, you don't understand this is a very hard test. Piper says that it is just supposed to be over basic potions but I don't believe that." He whined some more.

Mel picked up the test questions and read them. "Ok, this is very simple. All mom wants to know on the first question is what part of a plant we typically use in potions."

Henry looked at her confused. "I have no idea." He pouted.

Mel shook her head at him. "Sure you do, I'll give you a hint it's the part of the plant that carries water to the rest of the plant."

Henry thought about it for a minute and then he grinned. "That would be the root." He wrote that answer down on his paper very proud of himself. "But I still don't know one of the more explosive potion ingredients." He said.

"It's where they get opium from and then you need a color to go in front of it." Mel said trying to talk him through it.

"Black Poppy, thanks for the help Mels, those were the only two that I couldn't answer." Henry replied after he had written the answer down.

"No problem, I pretty much kill at potions and at spells. Actually I pretty much dominate at everything witchy. That would be why I graduated early from Magic School." Mel chuckled clipping her gun and badge on her side.

"Don't rub it in right now Mel. Really I think that potions might turn out to be my kryptonite." Henry retorted.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were better at spells than you are at potions. You are half whitelighter. Chris, Henry, and Charlie all kill at spells and I'm convinced that it has something to do with them being half whitelighter." Mel explained kissing her uncle on the top of his head.

"Hey, I'm half whitelighter and while I'm not bad at spells I work better with potions." Paige protested.

"Aunt Paige you don't really count because you are one of the Charmed Ones and you guys just pretty much kick ass at everything." Mel said letting her down gently.

Prue scoffed at that. "Mel, that is so not true because I wouldn't leave Phoebe alone with a potion if my life depended on it."

"Shut up Prue I am not that bad." Phoebe protested shoving her oldest sister lightly.

"For those of you who were wondering where Prue and Jake get it from we now know." Mel commented dryly.

"Honey we've known that for awhile now. Prue and Jake fight just as bad as Phoebe and Prue do." Paige chuckled while shaking her head.

"Paige trust me on this one there is no way in hell that those two could be as bad as our sisters. Prue and Phoebe used to have battles that lasted for days. Honestly I'm glad that they have grown out of it somewhat." Piper corrected her baby sister.

"So, Piper how did I do?" Henry asked nervously he really didn't want his sister-in-law mad at him because he didn't know what he was doing.

Piper just shot him a look that he couldn't interpret, but it made him sweat a little. "Henry Clyde Mitchell, when I told you that this test wasn't that hard I meant it. You did very well and when I say very well I mean that you got them all right. You have obviously been paying attention when I teach." She praised him.

"I thought I did horrible." Henry said sounding relieved.

"Don't doubt yourself babe you really are getting the hang of this." Paige said rubbing his back affectionately.

"I'm not worried about not getting the hang of being a witch, I'm worried about not getting the whole whitelighter thing." Henry admitted.

"Well, you happen to be in luck then more than half the people in this family happen to be whitelighters. I'm sure that we can find someone to teach you how." Prue gave him a reassuring smile.

"I can't even heal." Henry pointed out.

"Hey, at least you get to orb I find it highly unfair that all my brothers can but I happen to be the only normal witch in this family. I wish everyone would feel sorry for poor Mel." Mel reasoned with him.

Piper didn't mean to laugh at her daughter but sometimes some of the things she said were funny without her intending for them to be. "I love you Sis, but you have been a little high strung for the past couple of days. I'm thinking that maybe you need a nerve pill."

"Henry the girls can't really heal either so you shouldn't feel bad." Paige offered her husband.

"Charlie can heal sometimes and I can't even do that." Henry pouted.

"Henry, I've told you I don't know how many times that it will come to you. You just have to give yourself time." Leo said coming in the room with Jack in his arms.

"I have given it time Leo. I just feel like a failure when it comes to the whole whitelighter thing." Henry admitted.

"You're not a failure though. A failure wouldn't have thought to summon Hailey's mom. A failure wouldn't bust his ass so he could pass Piper's tests. Trust me you're getting this." Leo assured him.

Henry gave him a little grin. "Well I guess you might be right."

"I know I'm right." Leo replied patting him on the back.

Mel checked the time. "Dad, let me see Jackie for a little while before I have to go to work." She said and her father handed her the baby. "I wish Huck or Chase either one would get their asses over here so I can give them the expense sheet to give to Val. I don't have time to run it over there myself."

Billie came in the side door at that moment with Chase following behind her. "I picked up a stray dog outside I don't know what you guys want me to do with him." She joked pointing at Chase.

"Whatever you do don't feed him he'll just keep coming back." Piper told her like she was crazy to let him in the house.

"Aunt Piper you know you love me. Besides that I'm on my way to work I just stopped by to get something from Mel." Chase said trying his best to sound hurt. He was dressed for waiting tables at Charmed. He had his uniform on and it consisted of a black tie, black slacks, and a white dress shirt. He had his dark brown hair done up in a messy spike.

"No, I love your sisters they are all very sweet women. I'm not sure where your mom and dad found you." Piper retorted.

Chase wore an incredulous look on his face. "All three of my sisters are bitches. B is the worst of them all but no you guys can't see that. You all think that she is sweet and innocent." He bitched.

"Now I know that Frank dropped you on the head when you were a baby. No one thinks that B is sweet or innocent. She is just a lot less of a handful than you and your other two sisters. Don't be so stupid all the time Chase." Billie explained to him.

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing here?" Prue asked her daughter.

"Hi Prue, I came by to see Piper and let her know that I have yet to bankrupt her club. I thought she might like to know that." Billie replied. She still wasn't quite ready to call her mom yet.

Mel took a sheet of paper off the counter. "Give this to Val and tell her to tell Roman that this is what he has to work with for the rest of the month so he better not go overboard."

Chase saluted her. "You've got it Mel, I'll be sure to tell her that." He said right before shimmering out.

"And to think I dated that moron." Mel sighed before she smiled down at her brother. "You are never going to act like him. That boy is trouble with a capital T." she told the little boy in her arms.

"My son is like best friends with him I think I should be mildly worried about who Billy chooses to spend his time with." Billie mused.

"Chase is harmless, he was right about one thing it's his sisters you have to watch out for." Paige chuckled.

"Coming from the woman who would know since her son has dated all but the oldest sister." Billie teased her aunt.

"He would have but Wyatt dated Maria and Hank makes it a point never to date women Chris or Wyatt have dated." Mel explained laughing her ass off.

"He did mention something about it keeps them from fighting if they don't date the same women." Paige said like she had just thought about that.

"This family couldn't be more fucked up if we tried. I have come to realize that in the past few weeks." Mel said still laughing.

Phoebe shot her niece a look. "Mel, I always thought that you were one of the smart ones. I would have thought that would have become apparent to you a long time ago."

"I've known it for a long time but it's just been here lately that I've realized just how bad we really are." Mel replied.

"I worry about you sometimes Paige." Piper said shaking her head at her daughter.

Paige looked at her sister confused. "What did I do Piper?" she asked.

Piper chuckled at her little sister. "I wasn't talking about you Missy Paige I was talking about your niece." She corrected her.

"You shouldn't be worried about me mom, I'm perfectly fine. It's your oldest two sons that you should be worried about. They still give you more hell than I do and they are both grown men." Mel pointed out to her.

"This is very true and I shudder when I think about what they are most likely up to as we speak." Piper agreed. She really didn't like thinking about what her oldest two might be up to because she knew that she most likely wouldn't like it.

* * *

"Seriously Paige, we don't have time for you to take a break so you can bartend. We have very important things to be taking care of right now and you're bartending." Caleb raged at his cousin.

"Relax Cal, everything is going to be fine. We will take care of it just like we always take care of it." Paige assured him.

"Caleb, you know better than to argue with our cousin she seems to think that she knows everything." Peyton pointed out to her brother.

"Look, I would strongly suggest that you two don't piss Paige off because it won't end well." Jack advised them as he wiped down the bar.

"I would very much like to be out there taking care of Savannah just as much as you guys would but Parker needed a favor. We will go out and start trying to find her just as soon as we're done here. We shouldn't be too long but we have to make sure that the other bartenders don't get swamped." Brady explained to his niece and nephew. He couldn't help but think that his sister's kids were a pain in the ass just like she was.

Alan busied himself polishing glasses since he couldn't bring himself to meet any of their eyes. He hated lying to them but they would be pissed if they found out that he had known his ex was there and he hadn't told them. "I think that we should focus on what we're doing right now. Aunt Piper would kill us if we managed to mess something up." He said he really didn't want to discuss this topic right now.

"It looks like you and Paige would like for the rest of us to burry our heads in the sand and ignore this problem." Dom bitched.

" I don't want to ignore the problem Dom, I just need some time to think about what to do." Paige replied she was tired of having this argument with him today.

"There is no denying that we need to do something about this." Jack said sarcastically. He didn't like his son being in danger.

"I didn't say that Jackie, I said that I have to think about it." Paige pointed out.

"I'm really warning you people about pissing her off today. She has a bad temper just like Aunt Piper does it won't be pretty if it erupts." Peyton repeated since they seemed to be missing that point.

"Peyt, don't worry so much no one has any intentions of pissing her off if we can help it. We just need to think about what we need to do about this. And that does mean we're going to have to talk about it. Trust me I'm the last person that wants her to be pissed off she tends to take it out on me." Dom assured the younger girl giving her a charming smile.

"Dominic don't you stand there and try to use your charms on my baby cousin. You are never that charming with me." Paige said smacking him lightly on the back of his head.

"Don't manhandle me woman, and I do try to charm you but you aren't usually receptive to it." Dom defended himself.

"That is not true at all you just tend to want to charm me when I'm busy doing other things." Paige corrected him.

Dom threw his hands up in the air in a sign of surrender. "I give up, I can't win with her. I don't know why I even try this is getting to be ridiculous." He said louder than he had intended to.

"Ignoring Dom, I'm starting to agree with Paige we're going to need more help than just you two. I'm thinking that we need to bring in the big guns we're going a few of the power houses. Savannah is particularly powerful but she's smart and dangerous as hell. So Peyton if you really want to help you will get to work on that and I promise as soon as we finish here we'll start to work on what's important." Jack reasoned with his niece.

Peyton frowned but they could tell that she was going to give in. "Fine, but I'm not doing this for you guys I'm doing it for Jeremiah." She said before she walked away.

"I bet you she ends up bringing someone even less helpful than she is like Nix for instance." Paige said rolling her eyes but she got back to work.

* * *

Jake screwed the cap off of a bottle of water and took a long slug off of it to chase down the four aspirin that he had just taken. He rubbed his temples and sat back on the massive sofa. "This shit with my powers is driving me crazy I don't know how Lizzie deals with it all the time." He groaned he was quite obviously in pain. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a yellow polo shirt.

"Hey, I see that shit all the time too. You would think that it would make me a better gambler but it doesn't. Damn the elders and their fucking personal gain rules." Chord cussed the higher powers. He was dressed in a dark pair of jeans with white button up shirt and a black jacket thrown over it. His dark brown hair could only be described as a controlled chaotic mess.

Jake just rolled his blue eyes. "Shut up Chord. I'm not used to seeing that shit all the time and it is making me crazy. I get premonitions I'm not supposed to see the future all the time." He whined.

"I think that might be the point Coop someone is trying to throw you off your game." Chris told his cousin there was no mistaking from his tone that he was talking about Greg. He had on a pair of slacks and a green button up shirt. His hair was perfect as usual.

"I wish you guys would stop gabbing over there I'm practicing my poker playing thank you very much." Troy yelled at them. He was sitting at a table with Henry, Wyatt, and Chuck. He was dressed like a high roller. He had on a white shirt button up shirt with a black tie and a pair of slacks. He had a Rolex on his wrist, none of them wanted to know where he had gotten it from. His hair was spiked but is was combed forward so that it formed a point.

"It's not their fault that you're not as good a gambler as you seem to think you are." Henry retorted. He was decked out in a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had settled on wearing a pair of jeans and his broken in cowboy boots. He didn't have to do much with his hair since he currently had it buzzed close to his scalp.

Wyatt pretty much looked like a male model he had on a dark blue shirt with a black tie. He had on his usual pair of black slacks and dress shoes. He looked like a successful doctor. His short blonde hair was combed forward. "He has a point T-Roy."

"Wy you're not supposed to agree with everything that Hank says that's Chris's job." Chuck pointed out to his best friend. He had on a baby blue polo shirt and khaki pants. Over that he had on a beige blazer. Prue had obviously dressed him.

"Please that's not the child of Piper Halliwell that I'm worried about right now. I'm more concerned with Mel she is going to kill me dead I just know it." Roman said looking at his phone to make sure that he didn't have any missed calls. He had on a red dress shirt with jeans. His wore his hair in parted to the right just like he always did.

Parker chuckled at him as he took a long pull off the beer he was drinking. "I would be worried too if I were you that girl has a temper just like my sister. But I can't feel too sorry for you because you willingly date her." He was dressed in a charcoal gray dress shirt and jeans. He wore his hair so that it stood up.

"Anybody who willingly dates one of you people has to have something wrong with them." Chord threw out there not stopping to take into account that he had dated Prue.

Chuck scoffed at that comment. "You dated my wife you idiot, you have no room to talk about anyone."

"Chuck you married her that makes you the king of crazy." Henry told him laughing his ass off at him. He loved his little cousin but she was one more pain in the ass when she wanted to be.

"Changing the subject before those two get in a wrestling match and tear up this hotel room. I never realized just how long it takes women to get ready before I started dating Val." Troy commented.

"Again all of you guys need your heads checked for willingly dating our female cousins and our sisters." Chris threw out to the room.

Roman shook his head violently. "Fuck no, you and Henry don't get to talk about anyone. You two only date women who can kill you in your sleep. I don't know anyone in their right mind would date B."

"Don't talk about my girlfriend that way I happen to love her very much." Henry protested.

"Thank you baby I love you too." Bianca said coming into the room she stopped to kiss him on the head and then she glared at Roman. "I heard that Shrimp." She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black blouse that was low cut.

"Well, maybe I meant for you to hear it." Roman shot back at her.

"Don't listen to him B, he is only trying to get you to kill him before Mel kills him. You would be a lot more humane in your tactics than my sister will be when she gets her hands on him." Chris tried to calm his best friend. He knew how bad her temper was. It was as bad as any Halliwells' that he had ever met. That was why her and their daughter fought so much.

"Switching to a safer topic, when are the rest of those bitches going to be ready?" Troy asked only he could say something like that and live. His two best female friends were Prue and Oriana.

"Prue, O, and Lilly together is not a good thing, they are pretty much torturing everyone else right now so I don't know how long they're going to be." Bianca replied.

"How did you escape?" Jake asked sounding highly amused.

"Those girls know better than to fuck with me. I threatened them with death if they didn't leave me alone." Bianca informed him like she was very proud of that.

"B you seriously aren't any fun anymore. I really miss my fun sister." Oriana bitched coming into the room. She had on a strapless red dress and a pair of heels that looked like they would be very hard to walk in. Her long brown hair was done in curls.

"Shut up Oriana, I will have you know that I'm a lot of fun I just don't feel like letting you treat me like a dress up doll." Bianca shot back.

"Aren't you guys done yet?" Chord asked in a voice that made him sound like he was five years old. But they were in a casino and he was itching to get in some gambling.

"Yes we are all ready to go any time you gentlemen are ready." Prue said as she came into the room. She was dressed in a black dress that hugged her body and it was low cut. She had straightened her long dark hair so that it laid down her back.

Chuck got a goofy grin on his face and he found it hard to think. His wife had to be the most beautiful woman in the world."Wow, babe… you look… just… wow. I don't know what else to say."

"Chip, close your mouth I think you might be drooling. But you look really great too cutie." Prue laughed at him. But she loved it that she had the ability to render him speechless.

Chris shook his head and groaned. "Can we get out of here before those two decide to have sex in front of us?" he pleaded.

"Oh, Chris try not to sound like a little old man." Rachel smirked at him. His jaw dropped when he saw her. She was wearing a skirt that barely reached her knees and she had on a pink halter-top.

"Rach, you look amazing." Chris complemented her. He was surprised that he was able to form complete sentences.

"Thank you, you look really nice too." Rachel replied blushing a little. She had not wanted to wear this outfit but her younger cousin and Prue had forced her to.

"I only say this because I always have to be the practical voice of reason but I think it would be wise if we got out of this hotel room like right now. Otherwise I'm fairly certain that there is going to be one massive orgy going on." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

Troy jumped to his feet and waved his arm with a flourish. "Then let's go, I can't wait one awesome gambling adventure awaits us." Everyone in the room groaned he was enjoying this entirely too much.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Of the things that could be placed in the category of being a good idea setting loose the gang of older kids in Vegas was not on that list. That missed the list by a mile it fit more closely on the list of the worst ideas of all time. As a matter of fact it was probably on the top of the list. So of course most of them found nothing wrong with it at all.

"I think that we should be remotely worried that my brother thinks this is a good idea." Liz addressed her fiancé as they walked into the casino after they had eaten dinner.

Wyatt wrapped his massive arm around her shoulders and kissed her on top of her head. "Lizzie, we'll be fine I promise nothing bad is going to happen. Or let me rephrase that nothing bad will happen until we go home then we'll be in serious fucking trouble. My mom will kill us all for sure this time. We got a pass on Mexico we won't get a pass on this." He chuckled humorlessly his mother terrified him. He shuddered to think what she would do to them for this stunt.

"Let's not talk about mom right now Wy, she'll even kill me for this one and you know she has a tendency to let me get away with a lot." Chris said walking up beside his brother he was holding hands with Rachel.

"Yeah, I've noticed that over the years." Wyatt commented dryly rolling his eyes.

"Wy, don't you and Perry start fighting out in public." Rachel scolded him playfully.

"Don't call me Perry, Claire." Chris warned her.

"Chrissy, if you don't want to get killed I think you'll refrain from calling her by her given name. The only time the girl has a temper that is worse than mine is when someone calls her that." Bianca advised her friend.

"She started it." Chris replied sounding a little bit like a five year old.

"And then they say that Prue and I are bad. B, I hate to break this to you but you and Chris fight like you're related." Jake chuckled.

"Can it Coop, no one asked you what you think. Of course Chris and I fight like we're related he is just like a brother to me. Fuck, I think I like him better than I like Chase." Bianca replied flipping his off.

Jake put his hand over his heart like he had been wounded. "That one cut me deeply B, you girls never call me Coop. It's normally Jake, Cookie Dough, or Jakie. I admit that I would rather you didn't call me either of the last two names though." Maybe it was because his premonitions were acting up but the Phoebe Halliwell in him was coming out big time. That was something that his mother would have said.

"Tough shit Cookie Dough, we all have nicknames that we wish we didn't. I'm fairly sure that Chris hates being called Peanut. Roman doesn't like the many nicknames that we've given him either so you're in good company." Prue informed her little brother cuffing him lightly on the side of the head.

"Stop playing around guys the last time I checked we were here for a reason and that reason is not so we can argue with each other. We can do that at home where we won't get in trouble." Calleigh preached at them sighing.

"I'm with Cal, if we don't do something soon I'm going to go back home and let my sisters yell at me." Parker agreed. Just the thought of how pissed his sisters were going to be scared the shit out him.

"The very simple plan is to spread out and see what kind of damage we can do to this place tonight. And then in the morning we will sort out who the hell is actually going to play in the big game." Troy announced since this was his show.

Chord looked at Oriana and gave her a charming smile. "I have work to do. How would you like to be my arm candy for the night?" he asked.

"I would like that a lot. Besides I'm probably going to have to keep your ass from getting arrested." Oriana replied.

Chord hooked his arm through hers. "Just relax and follow my lead everything will work out just fine." He assured her as he led her off in search of the blackjack table. He had some serious card counting skills and that was the best game for him to play.

"Well he has a blackjack table covered. I might as well go find another one." Troy said.

"I'll take the craps table then I'm pretty handy with a pair of dice." Chuck said sounding proud of that fact.

"Troy, try not to lose the money that you have to enter the poker game." Liz advised her brother.

"I've got it Lizzie I know what my limit is tonight." Troy assured her.

"Henry Victor go easy on the booze tonight I need you and B in top form in the morning." Chris said staring his cousin down. He knew that he had beaten his demons long ago when it came to drinking. But he didn't like the look he had been seeing in his eyes when Oriana was around.

Henry gave his cousin a small grin. "No need to worry about me Chris, I might have a beer and that's it." He swore to him.

Bianca just laughed at him. "Chris, I can drink and I can gamble I just can't do both at the same time." She promised.

"Alright then people let's get a move on. The night is young and so are we." Lilly said she was actually pretty excited to be here now.

* * *

The underworld really never changed something that the kids from the future could attest to because they were down there so much. It was really like a second home to them. It was to the point where they pretty much knew where they were at without being confused.

"Paige, is there a reason that we're down here right now?" Alan asked a little confused and nervous. He was terrified that they were going to run into Savannah. That's when the shit would really hit the fan.

Paige shrugged in response. "No, I really don't know why I thought that it would be a good idea for us to come down here. I guess I just wanted to get a feel for what's going on. Because if you ask me it's a little too quiet right now." there was something in the air and she could sense it. But she didn't know what it was but something big was about to go down.

"And as you well know demons only get this quiet when there are planning something. This time I have a sneaking suspicion that the something that they are planning has to do with my son and I don't like that one little bit." Jack said he pretty much thought the worst so he could be prepared if the worst did indeed happen.

"Jackie, that's not going to happen, You know that we would all lay down our lives for that little boy." Dom assured him.

"Really Jack, rule one of being a Halliwell is that you always protect your family no matter what." Brady tried reasoning with him.

"I know that this is going to sound like something Piper Halliwell would say but someday when you have kids you'll understand what I'm feeling right now." Jack said sounding like a parent.

"Oh, Jackie you just sounded like my mom that is totally not cool dude." Caleb groaned he didn't want to hear any parental bullshit at the moment.

"Really Jackie, tone it down some we all understand how important that little boy is to you." Paige assured him. She hadn't really been paying attention to what they were doing. Suddenly Dom clamped his hand down on her arm. "What's wrong Dom?" she asked looking at him concerned.

Dom felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing up on end. "I don't know but I sense something." He said looking around.

The sound of clapping hands could be heard as someone stepped out of the shadows in front of them. The reason they hadn't seen this person was because she had been hidden around the corner. "Very good Dom, I was wondering how long it was going to take you to figure out that I was here. I have never known you guys to talk this much on a demon hunt you must be getting slow in your old age." Savannah said a look of contempt on her face.

Dom set his handsome face in a scowl. "Savannah, I should have known that you would be down here. All rats like the underground." He spit out.

"Awe, big brother that's no way to talk to me after I haven't seen you for so long." Savannah said trying to sound hurt.

"I don't associate with demons." Dom spat back at her through clenched teeth.

Savannah tapped her finger against her chin like she was thinking something over. "I'm pretty sure you deal with a demon everyday when you look in the mirror. I have been wrong before but I'm pretty sure you are a demon." She pointed out to him.

"I'm a witch and you used to be one I don't know what happened. Now you're more along the lines of something that rhymes with witch and starts with a B. I don't know what that word is I'm looking for but it fits you perfectly." Dom said sarcastically.

Paige looked between the siblings and frowned. "The word you're looking for would be bitch. Although I could come up with a few others that are no where near that nice." She supplied for her fiancé.

"It's really good to see you too Paige. Although I would have thought that in this length of time my brother would have finally given you a ring." Savannah said pouring salt in an open wound. It was a known fact that Dom hadn't given Paige a ring yet because things were so hectic and because he couldn't really afford it yet.

Alan looked at her through a painful haze. He was in so much pain that his normally bright blue eyes were clouded over. "Savannah, please don't do this. This isn't who you are. I know you deep down inside somewhere you're good." He pleaded with her trying hard to keep his voice from breaking.

"Oh, Albie you do still care. After the other night I thought that you didn't love me anymore." Savannah batted her eyelashes and gave him a sweet smile.

Brady glared at his cousin. "What is she talking about Al?" he asked though he had a pretty good idea of what she was talking about.

Savannah got a look of mock shock on her face. "Alan Andrew, you didn't think to tell them that I was here?" she asked.

"I was hoping that you were a booze fueled hallucination but I obviously had no such luck." Alan replied he knew that he was in deep shit.

Jack set a stony expression on his face and crossed his arms over his chest. "Let me cut to the chase, you're here for Jeremiah and you're not going to get him. So, here's the deal you give up on your little mission and we will let you go back to the future without killing you."

Savannah pretended to think for a moment. "You know that I can't do that Jack. I have a job to do just like you. I think that you can understand where I'm coming from here."

"Over my dead body will you ever lay a hand on that boy." Cal spoke up puffing out his chest.

Savannah conjured a fireball. "That can be arranged Cal all you have to do is say the word."

Paige conjured an atheme she wasn't about to let that bitch threaten her cousin. "Look bitch, we both know that I can kill you before you have a chance to throw that thing. I won't hesitate to do it either. I'm not Al or Dom they love you so they can't kill you but I have no such hindrances. Try me and see what I do." She seethed.

Savannah hated to admit it but Paige was one scary woman. She put the fireball out. "I guess we at an impasse then. So I'll just say see you guys around." She said before shimmering out.

Jack turned to face his cousin. "ALAN!" he bellowed not trying to keep his temper in check. Paige just sighed she could tell that this was going to be one hell of a fight.

* * *

This is nice," Piper said snuggling in closer to Leo on the love seat.

"I know we haven't had this much peace and quiet since I can't remember when." Paige agreed with her sister. The Halliwell sisters and their friends had had dinner together and now they were just sitting around unwinding.

"The older kids are behaving themselves, the younger kids are all working, and the babies are giving us a break and taking naps." Eva said as a small smile graced her features. If only she knew what kind of mess the older kids were making right now she wouldn't have said that.

"I think that best part is that the future kids are not here driving us crazy with everything that they aren't saying." Leo chimed in. He loved them he really did but they needed to let them help them sometimes.

"Leo, we raised them right they know what they're doing. But like you I do wish that they would clue us in on a few things." Nicole agreed.

Like they knew they were being talked about Paige and the others orbed in from the underworld at that moment.

"What the fuck were you thinking Alan? You know that she is evil and can't be trusted." Dom yelled at him. As much as it pained him to say it, it was true.

"Look I didn't know if I could cope with it alone much less if all of you knew." Alan replied he had been dead wrong and he knew.

"What if she had gotten to Jeremiah? How the fuck would you have coped then? I swear if she has had time to come up with a plan to get him I will beat your ass." Jack screamed at him.

"I'm sorry Jackie I just didn't know what else to do." Alan said looking down at the floor.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Al. That secret keeping shit is what gets people killed." Paige said not unkindly though.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you I knew that you would react like this." Alan tried lamely.

"You still should have told us Al." Brady was trying very hard to keep the peace but it didn't help matters any that they were all hot heads.

Caleb sighed and rolled his eyes. "Right now I'm wishing that they would have sent someone other than me to do this job." He muttered. He knew how his dad felt when he had to deal with his mom, aunts, and uncles.

Piper let out a whistle to get their attention. "What the fuck is going on here?" she demanded of them.

Before they had the chance to answer that question Peyton came walking in the room with three guys. "Who the hell are they?" Henry asked shaking his head.

"These would be the reinforcements that I was forced to go get." Peyton replied dryly.

"Paige, explain them and then explain what's going on." Prue told her niece.

"The dark headed guy on the right is Charlie, the one in the middle is Coop, and the one on the left is Derek." Paige said pointing to each man as she spoke. Charlie had jet-black hair and dark brown eyes. Coop had blonde hair so dark that it sometimes looked brown and his eyes were brown. Derek had dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. "Boys say hi," she ordered them.

"Hi," all three young men said in unison.

"Well I guess they are more help than just Peyton and Cal." Brady mused.

"Peyton you just had to bring Charlie?" Cal asked in a whine making him sound like his mother.

Charlie grinned at him. "What's the matter baby brother, aren't you happy to see me?" he asked in a light tone.

"I'm not a baby I'm only two years younger than you are." Cal protested.

"Charles Cooper don't start with him he will start whining just like your mom does." Brady ordered him shaking his head. His sister's kids really knew how to drive him crazy.

"Don't use my full name Phillip Bradley." Charlie countered.

"Aunt Phoebe I love you but your kids and your grandkids don't understand the concept of not arguing." Dom said rubbing his temples.

"Coop and I haven't done anything Dom, we were innocently minding our own business when Vic sent us on this errand." Derek defended himself.

Paige snorted and rolled her eyes. "Right, because Cooper and Derek Halliwell are very well known for not doing anything wrong."

"Two guys play a couple of harmless pranks on their old ass cousins and they get labeled trouble makers for life." Coop sighed in resignation.

"Peyton, you do realize that if you were going to bring them you should have brought Preston too." Brady said glaring at her.

"I wasn't going to give Aunt Penny a heart attack by taking her oldest baby. Vic seemed to think that my mom and Uncle Jake's kids would work just fine for this job." Peyton replied with a shrug.

"And that brings us back to what the hell are you all doing here?" Cole asked.

"No need to react like that we get there in a second dude." Derek said trying to calm him down.

"Dom do you want to explain or do you want me to?" Paige asked she knew that this was going to be hard for him.

Dom waved her off Savannah was his baby sister and he would explain to his parents that he had failed her. "Mom, dad the thing is I have a baby sister and she went to the dark side when all of this came down. Well she came back to get to Jeremiah. They seem to think that if they have him they can rule the world. I'm sorry that I failed as a big brother but I did and I'll deal with it." He said looking down at his feet.

Cole's heart swelled at the thought of having a daughter so far he had only been able to produce boys. Two of them were great men but one was an evil bastard. He had hoped that he wouldn't have another child to go down that path. "It's not your fault Dom. Your mom and I don't blame you, I'm that you did the best you could." He assured him.

"Baby your dad is right this isn't your fault. You can't go around blaming yourself." Nicole reasoned with her son.

"They're right Dom and you know it. If this is anyone's fault it's mine. I shouldn't have ignored the signs but love makes you turn a blind eye to just about everything. I could have stopped this and truthfully it's hard for me to look you in the eye sometimes the guilt is so overwhelming." Alan spoke up meekly.

"Just let me be the first to say that this family makes a soap opera look normal." Andy joked breaking the tension because everyone got a good laugh out of that.

"Al it's not your fault either. Now I'm fairly sure that in some way it's Charlie's fault because honestly he makes me want to switch teams sometimes." Caleb joked causing his older brother to put him in a headlock.

"Phoebe only your children and your grandchildren would behave this way I just want you to know that." Derek told her not stopping to take into account that they were his grandchildren too.

"Derek I do believe that three of them are your grandchildren too so don't start with me and Phoebe." Coop shot back playfully.

"No, all five of them are my grandchildren too, you heard them say that those two boys are Little Coop's. That boy better not be having babies with anyone but my little girl." Derek replied.

"Trust me Uncle Jake doesn't have much of a choice when it comes to that no one else can stand him." Paige cracked. It was a damn shame that she had gotten a good dig in and Jake hadn't been there to hear it.

"That's my dad you're talking about, I don't go around saying bad things about Aunt B." Derek protested.

Coop smacked his brother on the back of the head. "Shut up dumb ass you have a big mouth just like mom and Aunt Prue. Paige is going to kill you and I'm not helping you out this time." He didn't want any part of his cousin's temper.

"They know about that so I'm not going to kill him for that I'm going to kill for suggesting that I am anything like my mother." Paige replied like it wasn't a big deal. To her it wasn't she threatened to kill people all the time.

"Paige Victoria you are so much like your mother and your Aunt Mel that it isn't funny. And I am slightly worried about the unholy alliance that you and Melinda have formed. You two together scare the hell out of me." Piper shook her head at her granddaughter.

Paige shrugged. "Me and Aunt Mel are badass I can't help it that we get along so well. And on that note I need to get these ass hats into bed we have to be up early in the morning. God knows that evil waits for no one to sleep in."

"Piper, I think that girl might be slightly retarded." Derek said after they had left the room.

"No unfortunately I'm partly to blame for that that is what happens when you cross Frank's genes with my genes. It's not pretty and that is why it only happened once." Piper explained to him laughing.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was more of a filler chapter setting up for things to come later in this episode. Next chapter I think we're going to have to check in on Huck we haven't heard from him in awhile there is no telling what mess he has managed to get into. Hell we need to check up on all the younger kids they have a tendency to get in trouble. I can see a huge battle looming between Liz and Troy over Tim. Stupid ass Hank is having old feelings come to the surface where Oriana is concerned and he doesn't like it one little bit. Prue would have a fit if she knew he was having those feelings after all the hard work she did to get him and B back together. I can't believe that Troy thought it would be a good idea for them to be running wild in Vegas we all know that they can't behave for a second. Alan may be in just a little bit of trouble for not telling his group that Savannah was there. I have a feeling that Savannah isn't done causing trouble yet she is a Turner after all. Leave it to Peyton to bring back her brother and Jake's sons there is no way Prue and Jake's kids can get along for long without arguing with each other. Until next time please review.


	4. Duce's Wild

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903, Smart One 17, Bikerchick101, and Ph for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 4: Duce's Wild

"It's six in the fucking morning Troy there better be a damn good reason for you having us all up this early." Liz bitched at her brother. They still weren't on very good terms so she wasn't talking to him very nicely.

Troy just glared at her. That was rich she was mad at him after she had been seeing Tim behind his back. If anyone had the right to be pissed he did, he hadn't forgotten what that bastard had done to them. "I figured that we should all be up an hour early since the game starts at seven." He reasoned with her.

"That brings us to a very important topic, who the hell is playing?" Chord asked he knew that he was in for sure. He had even managed to earn his entrance fee for the game the night before.

"Chris and I talked this over last night and we figured that it should be me, him, Wyatt, Chuck, Park, Coop, and B." Henry spoke up that seemed like a good idea to him.

"That seems fair since Ro and the girls can't play poker to save their lives." Troy said nodding his head in agreement.

"Fuck no, there is no way in hell that you guys are going to stick me with those girls all day. That isn't fair." Roman said jumping to his feet in vehement protest.

"I don't like being stuck with you either Hobbit, but it doesn't look like I have much of a choice in the matter." Prue shot out at him.

"What are we supposed to do with our time while you guys are all stuck in there playing?" Lilly asked although she could think of a number of things that she could do. Granted all those ideas were likely to get her in trouble.

"Baby, this is Vegas you can do just about anything that you want. There is all kind of things for you to do." Jake promised her.

"Seriously Lilly, we can do some hardcore shopping here." Oriana said excitedly. It was always about shopping with her.

Prue got a huge smile on her face. "I like the way you think O, I'm fairly sure that we could do some major damage here." she agreed.

Rachel rolled her eyes at them. "Roman you can hang out with me and Lizzie while those three go buy out the whole city." She offered.

"Thank you for taking pity on me as well there is no way I'm being stuck with those three." Liz didn't want to be around Lilly and Prue while they were shopping and Oriana wasn't much better.

"I will have you know that you guys are stuck with me too. If you talk that bad about all of them then I'm not going to hang out with them." Calleigh piped up.

"Don't worry Cal we would never do that to you." Liz assured her. She found they got along a hell of a lot better since they were both in relationships.

"We are not that bad I will have you know that we are all wonderful people." Oriana huffed.

"Guys, I think that it would be wise for us to get a move on we want to be early. Oh and remember the things that we discussed last night." Troy suggested.

"Yeah, I know we've got this under control." Henry assured him.

"Let's just get dressed so we can get some breakfast before we have to go play." Chuck said his world revolved around two things food and Prue.

* * *

"Well, these aren't the three cops that I expected to be feeding this morning but this is a pleasant surprise." Piper said as Mel walked in the side door followed by Jason and DJ.

"Morning, Aunt Piper," DJ said going over to her and kissing her cheek.

"Good morning, Mel do I want to know where your brother and your cousin are?" Piper asked a little afraid to know the answer to that question.

Mel went over to the table and took her baby brother out of his bouncy seat. "I'm not really sure where those two are but they both called into work last night. That is why DJ had to work with Jay and me. I'm sure that they probably just took B and Rach and did something on the spur of the moment. I wouldn't be too worried if I were you mom."

"Christopher, Bianca, and Henry together worries the hell out of me I don't care what they're doing." Piper said and if she really knew what they were doing at the moment she would kill them.

"Rach might be with them, trust me Aunt Piper they aren't as bad when she's around." DJ spoke from experience.

"That is still not a comforting thought DJ, Rachel will go along with whatever kind of mess those three cook up." Piper sighed as she went back to making breakfast.

"On the bright side Chris and Hank aren't prone to cooking up messes that is more of a Prue thing to do." Jason offered he had known them for a long time so he knew how they worked.

"This is true so I'm just not going to worry about it until something tells me I should." Piper said trying her best not to stress.

"Jackie is starting to get big." Jason said tickling the little boy's belly he let out a cute little giggle.

"Tell me about it, he is outgrowing his clothes so fast that at the rate he's going he is going to burn through his college fund in no time." Piper replied.

"Mom, I really wish you wouldn't mention the word college right now that just reminds me that I have to go to school in a little bit." Mel groaned. She was stupid to think that she could go to school after she had worked all night.

"I feel your pain on that one Mel. I know what it's like you have to pick which classes you want to sleep in." Jason chuckled.

"I will admit to nothing like that in front of my mother but it is tempting at times." Mel admitted as she rocked Jack back and forth. "You are such a handsome little man yes you are." She cooed at him.

"I like how she uses the kid to change the subject. Though I should know that she is good at changing the subject like that we did date for two years." DJ made an observation.

"Darryl Shawn, you are just asking to have her kick your ass." Piper warned him.

"Deep down Mel knows that she still loves me and she would never hurt me." DJ was seriously tempting fate.

"DJ, you have only recently gotten back in my good graces if I were you I wouldn't play with fire so soon." Mel advised him not that he was going to take her advice but still she felt the need to give it.

"Awe Mels, I hate to do this to you but I don't think that he is the man that you need to deal with." Val said coming in the side door. She and Mel rode to class together on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Mel fixed her cousin with a glare she had no clue what the fuck the girl was talking about. "What are you talking about Val?" she demanded.

"I'm talking about while the head chef we had last night was blonde haired and blue eyed he was also southern as hell I found that out the hard way." Val replied. She had mistaken Jimmy for Roman from behind and she had told him he needed to take Mel to bed and make her happy.

Mel gritted her teeth. "I swear to God I am going to castrate that bastard." She seethed. She knew that Roman had to be up to no good that was the only explanation for him not going to work.

Leo walked in the room at that moment and took his son from his only daughter. "There will be no talk of castration in front of me or the boy thank you very much." He told her kissing her on the head. "Do you want me to orb him to the Arctic Circle without a coat?" he asked. She was his only daughter it was his job to make sure no one hurt her.

Mel smiled at little at that. "No daddy, I have to make sure that he actually did something to warrant being frozen to death first. But I will be getting back to you on that in a moment." She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and hit speed dial number three. She held the phone to her ear and listened to it ring and ring finally she got his voice mail. "Roman James, I'm sure I don't have to tell you who this is. I just heard that you didn't go to work last night. If you know what's good for you, you'll call me back as soon as you get this. I love you but I'm pissed right now." she ranted.

DJ took in some air and then blew it out. "Oh, I know that that is never a good message to get from her I got quite a few of those. He should really know better than to piss her off. I went too far one time and she blew up my damn lamp of all things."

Mel pointed her finger at him. "You deserved that, you're just lucky that you're not magical so I couldn't blow you up or I would have. Trust me the only thing that saves Roman from that is that he isn't half whitelighter or half cupid."

"Now I'm slightly worried that your brothers and your cousins just might be up to something." Piper said letting out a long loud sigh. She had thought she would have to worry less about her boys as they got older but they were not making it easy on her.

"Piper we don't know that they are up to anything they could be innocently doing nothing." Leo tried reassuring her even though the words felt like a lie as they left his mouth.

"Really mom I'm sure dad's right. Ro is probably off doing God knows what, while Hank and Chris are doing something else all together. So I say that for now we have nothing to worry about. Unless you count the fact that you should be worried about what I'm going to do to Roman when I get my hands on him." Mel was just getting her temper good and warmed up.

"Oh Mel, you know as well as I do you won't kill him you will just find a way to make his life hell for a little while." Jason reasoned with her.

"Can't I kill him just a little Jay?" Mel begged him.

"No, you can't kill not even just a little. You know that homicide is illegal and I would only have to arrest you. I don't want to do that because you make working with Chris and Hank bearable." Jason explained to her.

"From the way you talk mister I'm starting to think that you like her better than you like me and I'm your girlfriend." Carly pouted as she orbed in. she was up early but that was because she had been working on whatever it was she and Val were working on at the moment.

Jason went to her and wrapped his arms around her. "For reasons that I can't imagine it just so happens that I am very attached to you." he said kissing her.

"Leigh, before you get distracted by the boy did you get anything done?" Val asked her cousin.

Carly rolled her eyes. "I finished the sketch that I have been working on the last couple of days." She informed her.

"That's my girl I knew that you would get the job done." Val beamed at her with pride.

"Only because my boy had to work last night or I would have been with him." Carly said as she reached up to kiss Jason again.

Huck chose that moment to teleport into the kitchen. "The real fun can begin the sex god has arrived." He announced cheerfully.

"Don't say things like that Huck, it's not nice to lie. Trust me I know that you are no sex god." Val zinged him good that time.

"Perish the thought of course I am and right now I am waiting for my love goddess to show up. I haven't seen her since last night." Huck came back. He was really sharper witted than he let on.

Mel made a gagging noise. "Don't make me puke Huck. I really wish you wouldn't say things like that." She said shaking her head.

"No shit, don't talk about my baby sister like that I will kick your ass if you don't watch your mouth." Val threatened him.

Huck got a big goofy grin on his face. "I can't help how I feel about Penny and I don't care who knows it either." He said defensively.

"Why anyone would ever knowingly date one of my Aunt Phoebe's kids is beyond me." Mel mused to herself.

"Please Mel, we're a hell of a lot better than you and your surly ass brothers." Val retorted with a snort.

"No, you guys are nosey, bossy, pushy, and most of all you can't stay out of other people's love lives." Mel said ticking off each item on her fingers as she spoke.

"I would get mad at that if you hadn't just described Ladybug to a T. Jake, Penny, Phil, and I are none of those things." Val replied. If Greg needed any proof that his plans were failing all he had to do was listen to how his siblings talked they never mentioned him when they were talking about their brothers and sisters.

"Bullshit, Jake and Phil may be normal but you and your sisters are all those things." Mel informed her with a smug smirk.

Huck figured that he better defuse that situation before it got any worse. "Speaking of sisters, I guess it would be too much to hope that you guys have seen mine?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry Huck, but I haven't seen Cal in a couple of days come to think of it I haven't seen Parks in a couple of days either." Leo said tilting his head to the side like he was deep in thought.

"Aha, I now have conclusive proof that I should be worried about those older kids." Piper announced. She actually liked having something to worry about. Well she didn't like it but she seemed to worry a lot so she didn't know how to act when she didn't.

"Mom, you've got nothing." Mel said trying to calm her down.

"I have more to go on than I did before as you well know Parks and Ro are pretty good friends." Piper said not willing to see that maybe there was nothing for her to worry about.

"Add that to the fact that I don't know where Troy is right now and you have a lot more to go on than that." Val said she so wasn't helping the situation any. But then again she was just a tad bit worried about her boyfriend.

"I'm pretty sure that whatever they're doing they're fine. I would trouble myself to look for them but I have class in like two hours." Mel replied after checking her watch. She loved her brothers and cousins and she wanted them to be ok but she didn't have time at the moment to go looking for them.

* * *

"Troy please tell me that there is a point in us being dressed up like this." Parker begged him. They were getting ready to walk out of the hotel so they could go play their poker game.

Troy shrugged, "Well, you see when I got us all into this game I kinda didn't want to use our real names so we all are playing under aliases." He explained.

"How does that have anything to do with Henry being dressed like a cowboy right now?" Wyatt asked the boy was slow on the draw, so him playing poker may not have been the best idea ever.

"Don't call me Henry as of right now I'm Victor Matthews from Tennessee." Henry said in a fake southern accent that was actually pretty good. Hell all he had done was copy Nicole and Jimmy's way of speaking. He was dressed in a red-checkered shirt, he had on a pair of jeans with a huge silver belt buckle, he wore a black Stetson on his head, and his pair of beat up cowboy boots.

"That doesn't explain why Parker looks like he's going to work at one of mom's restaurants." Wyatt replied. Parker was dressed in a white shirt with a black tie and black slacks.

"For right now that's not Parker he's Victor Bennett Jr." Chris explained to his very dense older brother.

"Why?" Wyatt asked this made no sense to him at all.

"Because it's for safety reasons Wy, and it's to bait the other players into making stupid mistakes. Now we really need to go." Troy explained knowing that they would be there all day trying to answer Wyatt's questions.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Fifteen minutes later the guys and Bianca walked into a hotel that was located in the older part of town. Troy left his friends alone while he went to talk to the desk clerk. The two men talked for a moment before Troy came back over to his group.

"Ok, guys just follow me and be sure you have your money ready." Troy said leading them to an office.

"Troy it's about damn time that you showed up I was starting to think you weren't going to make it." The man in the office said.

Troy just grinned, "You know me I'll be late to my own funeral."

"And that fact that I haven't had to attend your funeral yet surprises the hell out me. I trust that you can actually pay me before hand this time." He replied.

"Of course I can Zack, a guy can change. And if you don't trust me I'll wait while you count it." Troy said pulling a thick wad of bills out of his suit coat.

"I trust you just fine when you have money it's when you don't have money that I get worried." Zack retorted taking the stack of bills from him.

Troy pretended to be insulted. "I wish the rest of you would pay this man so I don't have to stand and listen to him insult me all day." He griped.

"No problem," Henry said laying down five stacks of bills. "That covers me and these six." He said gesturing to Wyatt, Chris, Parker, Jake, Bianca, and Chuck.

Chord set down his stack on the desk. "And that covers me." he chimed in.

"Lead them on Troy, you know where you're going." Zack gestured with his thumb in the direction that they needed to go.

"Follow me again gentlemen and B." Troy said leading to a huge ballroom. There was nothing out of the ordinary about the ballroom itself the only thing different was there was a man guarding the door.

"It's good to see you Shane." The man said giving him what could be considered a smile.

"It's nice to see you too Donnie, we the first ones here?" Troy replied.

"Yup, but you can go on in." Donnie informed him.

Chuck looked at Donnie hard because there was something familiar about him. But he followed Troy and the others into the room. "Troy for some reason your friend at the door seems mighty damn familiar to me." he commented.

Troy laughed at that. "Well he should seeing as he is the one that married you and Prue."

"What?" Chuck asked him with an incredulous look on his face.

"Donnie is an ordained minister you don't have anything to worry about. He just does things like this from time to time. He's a good guy and he owed me a couple of favors so I called him in." Troy explained like it was no big deal.

"Note to self never ask Troy for help again." Chuck muttered to himself.

"Hey, I got the job done and you've got that ring on your finger so that is all that matters." Troy reminded him.

"And let's not forget that he ended up with the shopaholic that I call my sister. So I can see why he would be mad at you not only does he have to keep Prue but he has to pay the bills she makes." Jake spouted off.

"Coop don't start you don't have to see Ladybug today so there is no need for you to bitch about her." Henry said his inner whitelighter coming out.

"Now what do we do Troy?" Bianca asked.

"Now we wait for everyone else to show up so we can get this party started." Troy answered her with a grin.

* * *

Prue sighed as she threw her pencil across the kitchen table. "I swear I'm starting to think that Piper and dad were the only two people in this family born with any type of business sense." She groaned.

"Prue what the fuck are you trying to do?" Paige asked her oldest sister.

"This would be me trying to write a business proposal. As I said it's not going as well as I would have liked," Prue bit back sarcastically.

"Piper were you aware that Melinda is so much like Prue?" Phoebe asked a cheeky grin on her face.

Piper bit back a laugh because her daughter and her sister were starting to act alike. "I was aware that Melinda is a bit more like Paige than I would like for her to be but no it has just come to my attention that her and Prue are so much alike. They both have that stressing thing down to an art."

Paige flipped Piper off. "I will have you know that there is nothing wrong with Mel acting like me or Phoebe for that matter it would do the girl some good. She acts entirely too much like you and Prue. The girl has me seriously worried about her right now."

"I know and we'll get back to being worried about my daughter later. Right now I think our sister could use my help." Piper replied. She really was worried about Mel she was afraid the girl was going to burn herself out.

"I have so many issues right now that my issues have issues." Prue informed her sisters.

"Honey, someone with major issues was my son about four years ago." Paige deadpanned.

"My issues are a lot more easier taken care of than the issues he had but still they are pressing." Prue retorted.

"Prue, why are you writing a business proposal?" Phoebe asked not sure what her sister was up to this time.

Prue rolled her eyes at her. "Because you guys bitch about me not having a job and I've been thinking about opening my own photography shop. I think that I wouldn't drive you guys crazy if I had something to do with my time." She explained.

"Piper, help the woman with whatever she needs help with. Lord knows that we all want her to have something to do with her time." Paige said enthusiastically.

"I'm not really business minded either I don't know why you are all looking at me like that. Just because I run four businesses doesn't mean I know what I'm doing. It would be really helpful if Phoebe's future daughter-in-law were here right now. That girl damn sure knows what she's doing and so does Billie for that matter." Piper went off on a tangent.

As if she knew she was being talked about Billie walked in the side door at that moment. "Ah, Billie you're just in time I think Piper and Prue could use your help." Phoebe called out cheerfully.

"As long as it doesn't require me writing a check I will help in any way that I can. I never knew that Billy's senior year was going to cost me this much." Billie whined.

"Billie, it could be way worse you could have twins like I do. Those girls are about to break me." Paige commiserated with her.

"I'm pretty sure that Eva warned you about this but you didn't believe her." Piper laughed at them but she knew what they were going through she had been through it three times.

"Let's make Prue feel even worse than she already does that is all I need is something else to worry about." Prue sighed.

"What's the problem?" Billie asked.

"The problem is I'm attempting to write a business proposal and I have no idea what I'm doing." Prue moaned she really didn't know what she was doing and she needed all the help she could get.

"Let me see." Billie said holding out her hand for the piece of paper. Prue handed it to her and she studied it. "This looks pretty good actually I just need to make a few changes here and there but it will be fine. And you just need to put in what you're going to use a collateral." She said after she had looked it over.

"Well, I was just going to use the house." Prue said lamely.

"That might work and then again it might not with the bank you never know. But you should be good." Billie more or less agreed.

"Ok, now that that is taken care of we can get to my problems." Piper announced.

"Piper, what kind of problem do you have?" Billie asked her.

"I don't have the problem it's my daughter that's the problem. I think she is doing entirely too much and she is going to burn herself out. On the bright side though she has to be one of the highest paid nineteen year olds ever." Piper grimaced just thinking about the number of jobs that Mel had.

"She is your daughter Piper, she's not going to slow down until someone or something makes her." Phoebe pointed out.

"That wouldn't be a problem if I thought she was happy. That girl and happy aren't very good friends anymore. I know that she's more upset about not getting to go away for school than she acts like. But you guys know Mel she isn't going to let it show. Fuck I wouldn't mind her moving out if I thought that would make her happy." Piper sighed she just didn't know what to do about her.

"I could always try talking to her if it would make you feel better. I don't know what the hell I would say but then again it couldn't hurt." Billie offered.

"Billie, I love you for wanting to try but as they like to point out Mel is a lot like me. You my dear are like Phoebe. No way will you be able to reason with that child. That's more of a Henry job that is if I can ever find that boy." Piper said grateful that her niece wanted to try.

"Wait a minute, you don't know where Hank is?" Paige asked suddenly worried about what her oldest was up to.

"Nope, he's missing along with Chris. I don't know if I should be worried or not." Piper explained to her.

"I guess now would be the wrong time to mention that Parks didn't come home last night." Andy said coming into the room.

"Parker didn't come home?" Prue asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No, I was up with the twins at about the time he normally comes in but he never did come home. I mean he could just be with Cal but for some reason I highly doubt that because I called them both and they aren't answering their phones." Andy replied.

"I'm sure that that they're not getting into that much trouble. I mean you guys do fail to take into account that they are adults." Billie offered ignoring the death rays that Piper started shooting her way with her eyes.

"Billie, if this was any other group of people I would agree with you but they have a knack for getting into trouble." Phoebe commented.

"If it's just the boys they're probably fine but if Prue is with them that is only asking for trouble." Paige said it was sad but true.

Phoebe frowned, "I haven't heard from Ladybug today and for some reason I think I should be worried about that. Chuck is at work and she doesn't have to go back to work yet so I should have heard from her by now." she said nervously.

Piper just glared off into space. "I swear those kids are more trouble than their infant siblings. I'm going to kill them when I get my hands on them." She fumed. If only she knew what they were really up to. She would go and drag their asses home.

* * *

Ricky sat his and Patty's lunch trays down on the table before he pulled out her chair and then sat down himself. "I shouldn't be this stiff from practice I swear I think Chuck was trying to fuckin' kill us yesterday." He groaned every muscle in his body ached.

"You're telling me I had to soak in the shower for an hour last night. Mom, came to the door three times to ask me what I was doing." Billy agreed cracking his neck.

"Grams was right all men are babies." Carly said rolling her eyes.

"Carly, leave them alone they haven't done anything to you. You're only crabby because whatever Val has you doing is keeping you away from Jason." Patty told her sister. She really didn't want to know what those two were up to. The very thought of what it could be scared the shit out of her.

"I have no problem with that statement. I have a problem with her saying that Grams was right about something." Emily interjected.

"No shit, it's bad when anyone agrees with Grams." Penny agreed nodding her head.

"Em, you're only in a good mood because you were with Jack last night." Hailey teased her.

Emily shot her a glare. "I was not with Jack last night he only orbed in briefly at about midnight to make sure that Jeremiah and I were ok." She corrected her. She didn't need her brother knowing that Jack had stayed a couple of hours so he could get some sleep.

Ricky arched an eyebrow at his sister. "Oh, does Jack just orb into your room often?" he asked. He didn't like the thought of his baby sister being alone with any man he didn't care who it was.

"I don't know what business it is of yours since you do what you want but no he doesn't." Emily shot back at him.

Ricky smirked at her. "I'm eighteen you're not. What Charlie and I do is none of your business." He replied calmly knowing that it would piss her off more.

"Don't you two drag me into this." Patty said not wanting anything to do with the battle that was about to start between the two siblings.

"Charlie, you ended up right in the middle of this when you spent the night with Ricky last night. As a matter of fact I can't believe mom let you spend the night with him." Carly said like the thought had just occurred to her. She liked having dirt on her supposedly innocent sister.

"I will have you know that mom knew asswipe so don't get any thoughts about telling on me." Patty replied sticking her tongue out at her.

"Fuck, I wish you and Henry weren't so damn perfect all the time you two make me look bad." Carly pouted.

"No, you make yourself look bad." Hailey corrected her. "I'm just saying." She said throwing her hands up in the air in a sign of surrender when Carly glared at her.

"This is not fair we just got rid of Mel, I was hoping that I could get some peace to misbehave a little but I can see that that isn't going to happen." Carly lamented.

"It'll be alright I promise Leigh, we can always think up ways to get into trouble." Penny said giving her a smile.

"Do you promise?" Carly asked.

"Of course I promise, we're talking about getting into trouble here. I don't know about you but I don't joke about trouble making." Penny said like the question had offended her.

"Dating Huck has not been good for that girl she was bad enough before." Billy sighed he hated being one of the Reasonable Halliwells.

"Says that man who is friends with Chase Hoyt." Penny countered.

"Once you learn to take Chase with a grain of salt you're fine. It's when you start taking him seriously that problems arise. You have to remember that he is actually the good one when compared to his sisters." Billy said defensively.

"Speaking of sisters I haven't heard from mine today. I think I'm going to count my blessings that she forgot to check up on me." Emily said it was odd if she went a whole day without hearing from Lilly. The woman liked knowing what she was doing at all times.

"Don't feel bad I haven't heard from Hank today and we talk at least once a day." Patty threw out there. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she was close to her big brother.

Ricky got a wistful look on his face. "I remember when my brother used to be like that. Sadly he fell under the spell of a woman and now I hardly ever hear from him." He intoned solemnly.

"Ricky stop being stupid you're kidding yourself if you don't think Chuck always knows what we're up to." Emily reminded him.

Ricky snapped his fingers like he was remembering something. "Oh, that's right he knows what we're doing we just don't know what he's doing."

"Dude, cut him a break he has to deal with my sister that is a full time job for anyone." Penny said coming to Chuck's aide.

"Ricky has a point though they always want to know what we're up to but they never let us know what they're doing unless of course they want us to cover for them." Only Carly would agree with Ricky about something like that.

"Leigh, from what I've seen of the older kids we probably don't want to know what they're up to sometimes. I think it saves us from getting into a whole lot of trouble with Aunt Piper." Hailey put her thoughts in on the matter.

"Hails, does have a point. Aunt Piper can't kill us for the things we don't know about." Penny agreed.

"But still they get to have all the fun while we sit around and do what they tell us to." Emily pouted.

"And God knows they would kill us for doing half the shit that they do." Billy threw out there. If only they knew what their older siblings were doing this time they would be pissed that they hadn't asked them to come along.

* * *

"On a scale of one to ten how bad an idea do you think it was to let Prue, Oriana, and Lilly just run off to go shopping?" Roman asked it was a valid question. Those three were very capable of buying out every store in Vegas.

"It was a horrible idea but you know those three once they make their minds up there is no stopping them." Rachel replied she didn't want any part of what those three were doing. They didn't know when to quit.

"I can't believe that the others stuck us with them while they're off playing poker." Calleigh said. She wasn't happy that Parker had picked a poker game over spending time with her.

"No, I'll tell you what I can't believe. I can't believe that Troy thought this would be a good idea. Aunt Piper is going to be so pissed when she finds out and believe me it is only a matter of time before she figures out that we're up to something." Liz raved she wasn't in the best mood. But then again the way that Troy had been giving her the cold shoulder was pissing her off.

Roman looked at her concerned. "Lizzie, what's with you and Troy?" he asked he knew that something was going on between the two of them.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ro, there is nothing with us." Liz replied biting his head off in the process.

Rachel looked at her and gave her a knowing look. "Girl, there is something seriously wrong with you and your brother. You just bit Ro's head off for no reason at all. I suggest you spill before I sic B on your ass you know she will make you talk."

Liz let out a long loud sigh. "He's pissed because I asked Tim for money." She admitted.

Calleigh got a confused look on her face. She knew that Troy didn't talk to his dad so the only way he could have known would have been for Liz to tell him. "Liz, I didn't think he talked to Tim. If you knew it would piss him off why did you tell him?" she asked putting her thoughts into words.

"It's not that simple, Troy showed up at Tim's hotel room while I was there and he thinks that I've been spending time with him. And he isn't wrong to think that I've seen him a few times. I'm sorry but I've lived most of my life without a dad, if at all possible I would like to get him back." Liz explained.

"Lizzie, he just doesn't want to see you get hurt again. We all remember how hard you took it when Tim left." Roman reasoned with her.

"He promised not to hurt me again Ro. I have to at least try with him. God knows I should hate him but I can't because I've never stopped missing him. That's why I'm so fucked up now." Liz admitted to her friends.

"Tell Troy that, make him understand why you're doing it. I promise you the only thing that boy wants is for you to be happy. That's all he has ever wanted since Tim walked out. You may think that your brother doesn't care about you but trust me he cares more than you will ever know." Rachel could see right through Troy and façade that he put up she knew that he was hurt but she knew that he was more worried about Liz.

Liz scoffed at that. "Rach, I know that he cares about me more than he likes to let on. If I know nothing else I know that but he can't be pissed at me for this."

"Troy is only mad because you're doing what he wants to do deep down but he's too afraid to take the risk." Calleigh said she was a hell of a lot wiser than people gave her credit for being.

"Cal, that right there is why we keep you around. You hit the nail right on the head. But I'm not going to worry about my brother right now. We are in Vegas and the others are gambling and shopping we must find something to do." Liz said perking up.

"I'm glad that you said that because I'm thinking that we can go see an Elvis impersonator." Roman said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of those people. I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to come with us we know how to have fun." Oriana bitched as she, Lilly, and Prue browsed around a shop.

"I know I don't know who they think they are. They act like we are just the most horrible people on the face of the planet." Prue agreed with her.

"I for one am glad that my brother didn't want to come with us he would only have whined and I didn't feel like hearing him bitch." Lilly put her two cents in.

"Just for that I'm not buying them anything and they know how much I like to buy things." Oriana pouted.

"I have to take something home for Phil because I'm going to need to do something to appease my mother. I'm not stupid enough to think she isn't going to find out about this." Prue mumbled she knew that they were all going to be in deep shit this time.

"I plan on playing the B made me come card. I'm pretty sure that mom will buy it I'm not really sure about dad though." Oriana offered when all else failed she blamed her older sister for the things that she got into.

"Just so you know B won't like that very much and she'll make you stay home next time." Lilly pointed out to her.

Oriana smirked. "Just because B thinks she can tell me what to do doesn't mean I always listen to her."

"You are a brave woman Oriana, B scares the hell out of me sometimes. And let's just say she has been crazier than normal for the last few years." Prue explained.

"I know that what happened messed her up pretty bad but there is no reason for her to be such a bitch all the time. I would really like to oh, I don't know spend time with my sister without her bitching at me." Oriana sighed.

"No, what happened fucked her up royally and she has just recently gotten to the point where she can joke again. Trust me when I say I had to work my ass off trying to get her and Henry together. Those two are still fragile so you do have to cut them both a break. I know that this isn't easy on you sweetie but it's even harder on them." Prue explained gently.

"I know that Prue I really do but those have to be the two most stubborn people on the face of the earth. They can't just allow themselves to be happy I think it would kill them if they didn't have something to torture themselves with." Oriana grumbled.

"You know that we wouldn't love them if they were any other way. But that doesn't mean that they don't get on our nerves sometimes." Lilly chuckled.

"Sometimes is the understatement of the year. They get on my nerves quite a bit of the time. Me being who I am they reek havoc on me, it used to be I couldn't be in the same room as those two." Prue corrected her.

"That is ironic because now they don't want to be in the same room as you and my brother." Lilly pointed out she was very pleased with herself for being so witty.

"Ha, ha you're very funny Lilly. Chuck and I aren't as bad as all you people try to make us sound. I think I for one would like to know what has been going on with Miss Oriana and Chord." Prue said taking the heat off of herself.

Oriana blushed, "There is nothing going on between Chord and me. We have just been spending a lot of time together lately. I didn't know that it was that big of a deal."

"I think that you like him." Lilly taunted her.

"I don't like him like that he's just my friend." Oriana replied lamely.

"He's just a friend whose babies you want to have." Prue teased her.

"I do not Prue, and don't you even think about trying to play match maker between the two of us it won't work." Oriana warned her she could see the wheels in Prue's head turning.

"I would never dream of doing such a thing O, I don't know how you could say something like that." Prue replied sarcastically.

"I don't think you need to be reminded of what you did to Wy and Liz." Lilly pointed out.

"That was for their own good as well as our sanity and as you can see that worked out just fine. Besides that B helped me it wasn't like I did it all by myself." Prue defended herself.

"Ladybug I'm begging you to give it a rest though. I'm not even sure if I have feelings for Chord. God knows that I still need to take time to get over Henry." Oriana said hoping that would make her back off.

"Don't let your sister hear you say that. She loves him but she would walk away if she thought you still wanted to be with him." Lilly advised her.

Oriana shook her head. "I don't want him. I know that much I just know that neither of us got any closure. We just ended without any preamble."

"O, as your best friend let me advise you that you might want to let it drop. That is not a place you want to go." Prue counseled her.

"Honey, trust me I know that I don't want to go there but I just feel like a part of me will always love him." Oriana admitted.

"He was your first love of course you'll always love him. It is normal for you to feel that way. Don't tell Chuck I said this but a tiny part of me will always love Chord but I don't love him the same way that I love my husband." Prue explained to her.

"Love is a bitch when it wants to be." Oriana threw out there.

Lilly sighed. "You're preaching to the choir on that one sister. Now if you two are done being all deep and shit we have shopping to do." That got them off that topic in a hurry.

* * *

Chord studied the cards that were in his hands and then he studied the cards on the table. He quickly worked out a math equation in his head before he bet. "I'll go in two thousand." He said professionally. The other two players left at his table called. He stared them down trying to read by their expressions what kind of cards they had. He felt safe with the cards he had it would take one hell of a twist of bad luck for him to lose this hand. The last card was laid down and he knew that he had them. "I'm all in." he said standing up. Much to his surprise they both called him again.

Chord felt the first hint of nervousness hit him when he saw the first player lay down a full house. The next player laid down only a flush. He smiled when he laid down his two aces along with the two aces on the board there were only two hands that could have beat him. He pumped his fist in the air. "Chord Shane is back baby." He announced happily.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Troy, Parker, Wyatt, Chuck, Henry, Chris, Jake, and Bianca were all out in the hallway outside of the ballroom when Chord walked out to join them. They had all won at their tables and now they were waiting to be placed at another table.

"How'd you make out Shane?" Parker asked his friend.

Chord gave him a huge grin. "I won my table." He reported proudly.

"That's good so did we." Chris responded to that.

"It's starting to look like we may have a chance of pulling this off." Wyatt said from where he was sitting on the floor.

"Miracles do happen sometimes." Henry commented dryly. He just knew his mom was going to be super pissed when she found out that he had left the state without telling her.

"What's wrong Double H?" Bianca asked laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

Henry pressed a kiss to her temple and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm fine B. Lyn don't worry about me. I'm just thinking about how pissed my mom is going to be that's all."

"Aunt Paige isn't that bad you get to talk to me when you have to deal with Lyn Hoyt. She is going to go ape shit crazy over this one." Bianca replied.

"Says that woman who fears Aunt Paige but she isn't scared of Aunt Lyn." Chris chuckled.

"My mom bitches and nags where as Aunt Paige just yells at you and she's done. Now my mom will put up with my drinking to a certain extent where Aunt Paige would kill me if I ever fell off the wagon again." Bianca explained as if that should have been evident to him.

"Aunt Piper is going to kill us all dead this time and there is nothing we can do about it." Chuck whined it seemed he was picking up some of Prue's more undesirable traits.

"Nic is going to kick my ass into next week. I lied to her and then I left town without telling her for reasons I can't imagine she frowns on that." Chord rambled on.

"Andy is going to wring my neck and that's before my sisters get on my ass." Parker shuddered just thinking about it.

"I'm sure once we explain to them that we couldn't let Chord get killed they will understand." Chris said but there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah, that one is going to go over real well. We'll be lucky if we're not put on house arrest. Not that they can ground us anymore because we don't live at home." Henry was rambling a little bit but he was his mother's son so he got a pass on that.

"But I can assure you of one thing Oriana will find a way to not get in trouble for this. I don't know how she does it but she is just like Maria that way those two walk through rain drops." Bianca grumbled. She never had been able to figure out how her sisters managed to keep themselves out of trouble when they were just as guilty as everyone else.

"Of course she will weasel her way out of trouble that is one of her talents." Henry said like that went without saying.

Troy looked to the bouncer at the door and nodded his head. "Come on guys they are ready to restructure the tables." He said pulling himself up off the floor. He said a silent prayer that this idea would help Chord out because after this he didn't know what else to do.

* * *

"I will be so glad to go back to work I am bored out of my mind right now." Phoebe moaned laying her head down on the kitchen table.

"Aunt Phoebe, you can have one of my jobs anytime you want them." Mel offered she was sitting at the counter with Val eating her lunch.

"Mel, no one wants all of your jobs. I don't know how you go to school right after you get off work." Val admired the hell out of her cousin for the things that she did.

"I'm still wide awake when I get off work. I don't start to get tired until my second to last class." Mel admitted.

"Mel, just let me say as a doctor that that isn't the most healthy thing in the world." Eva pointed out to her.

"I know it Aunt Eva but it's how I keep from going insane." Mel replied. If she kept busy she didn't have time to think about her problems.

At that moment shimmers rippled in the air to reveal Frank and Lyn. "Piper have you by chance seen Oriana?" Lyn asked her friend. She felt panicked anytime she didn't know where her youngest daughter was.

"No, Lyn I haven't seen that girl since yesterday." Piper retorted.

"Then I guess it would pointless to ask if you've seen B?" Frank asked hopefully. He worried more about his Frank Jr. than he did any of his kids.

"No, I haven't seen her either and that worries me because I don't know where Chris is." Piper said sounding worried.

"Oh good, I'm not the only one who lost their children. I don't know where Troy, Liz, or Chord are." Nicole said walking into the room with Cole.

"Mom, you now have my permission to worry as much as you want to. If B is missing along with Chris and Hank nothing good is going on." Mel said she would hate to be them when Piper got her hands on them.

Lyn glared at her husband. "Frank, I'm going to strangle your daughter for dragging my daughter into one of her messes." She seethed at him.

Frank crossed his arms over his chest. "Lynette, I will have you know that B doesn't have to lead Oriana into temptation she knows the way just fine all by herself." He retorted with a snort.

"Francis, if you don't want me to kill you, you will never call me by my given name again." Lyn warned him.

"Lyn your rage is misplaced at the moment you need to be mad at those kids. As a matter of fact you can help me think up ways to punish them if it makes you feel better." Piper said cheerfully.

"Should we go look for them?" Cole asked he didn't know what they were up to but they hadn't heard from Greg in a couple of days so he was worried what he had done to them this time.

"I don't know for all I know this could be a repeat of Mexico last year." Paige said she was still upset with them about that.

"Mexico?" Cole and Frank both asked at the same time.

"Oh, Troy just went into an Aztec temple and took some things and he got himself cursed you know the usual." Phoebe explained like it wasn't a big deal.

"Frank your daughter really doesn't keep us in the loop at all." Lyn commented dryly. She was already thinking up unpleasant things to do to her two daughters when she found them.

"She is a grown woman Lyn and if you remember correctly at the time she wasn't really speaking to us." Frank reminded her.

"I don't understand what the hell they could be doing unless of course they got sent on another of their little trips by a demon." Prue offered but that wasn't much help.

"I wonder if my children are involved in this in anyway." Eva wondered out loud.

"If my boyfriend knows what's good for him he better be with the others." Mel raged she was pissed at Roman.

"While you're cooking up ways to torture Roman think up unpleasant things I can do to Troy." Val instructed her.

"Eva, if Prue is involved then Chuck is right beside her. And if those two are involved so are Jake and Lilly. And then by default Roman is into it too." Phoebe said after thinking it over.

"Would it seem wrong if I grounded my married son?" Eva asked it sounded like a good idea.

"No, because I was thinking something along those lines when it comes to Prue and Jake." Phoebe replied.

"Where the fuck could they be?" Nicole asked.

"With them I'm thinking that we really don't want to know." Frank said he couldn't help chuckling to himself a little bit.

"Frank, only you would find this funny. You won't be laughing if something is really wrong with our girls." Lyn spit out at him.

"Nothing is wrong with our girls Lyn. It's just that neither one of them knows what a phone is for." Frank replied fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"None of them know how to use a phone or a watch." Piper threw out there.

As if they didn't have enough to deal with some of the future kids came into the kitchen at that moment.

"I'm so tired that it's not even funny right now." Caleb complained as he laid right in the middle of the kitchen floor without any regard at all for the fact that people had to walk there.

"Cal, don't be a baby we're all tired we were up at the ass crack of dawn and we're just now getting back. But I don't hear anyone else complaining." Peyton reasoned kicking her brother in the side with the toe of her shoe.

"Then you obviously weren't on the same demon hunt that I was on. All Derek and Coop did was bitch." Charlie said shaking his head at his little sister. "Caleb Brian, get your stupid ass out of the floor right now." he ordered his little brother.

Caleb flipped his brother off. "Fuck you Chuck." He replied cheerfully.

"I don't know how many times you have to be told not to call me by dad's name idiot. If you must call me anything call me DJ. God knows dad does all the time." Charlie replied.

"Charlie, I have a feeling I know but what does DJ stand for?" Eva asked her grandson.

Charlie laughed at that. "Derek Jr., dad says that I'm a lot like grandpa when I want to be."

"That's why we get along so well between my Piper genes and his Derek genes we have the same temper." Paige laughed throwing her arm around her little cousin's shoulders.

"Everyone has to have at least one friend." Coop said sounding like he was proud of himself.

"Cooper Jacob, shut your fucking mouth I swear if it wasn't for Aunt Lilly and Uncle Jake I would kill you." Paige yelled at him gruffly.

"Just so you know I tried to get Victor to send Trip with me but he wouldn't do it." Peyton said her cousin got her nerves too.

"Coop and I aren't so bad I don't know how you can talk about us like that." Derek protested.

"You and your brother are a couple of dumb asses Derek James." Paige said smacking him on the back of the head.

"Paige where are the other guys at?" Piper asked the last thing she needed was to have misplaced the adult version of her youngest son.

"They are in the living room with Jeremiah. Brady mentioned something about taking a nap." Paige replied.

"Paige have you by chance seen your parents?" Frank asked not having much hope that she knew where they were.

"I saw mom yesterday afternoon and she had me take over her class for her. I haven't seen her since. She just told me to be careful with whatever it was I was doing." Paige reported.

"So I'm thinking whatever they are doing isn't demonic related because they have been at it since yesterday." Prue said helpfully.

"Paige! I need you in the living room now we have a situation." Jack's voice could be heard from the living room.

"That sounded bad I should go now. Come on guys." Paige said gesturing for her other cousins to follow her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In the living room Jack, Alan, Brady, and Dom were surrounded by a group of ten demons. Jack had Jeremiah clutched tightly to his chest in case one of them tried something with him.

"Jack what the fuck is going on in here?" Paige asked her uncle.

"Don't act like this is my fault Paige, just do something about it." Jack yelled back at her.

"You dumb asses might want to think about getting the boy out of the room." Alan yelled at both of them.

Jack orbed Jeremiah into Coop's arms. "Coop get him upstairs with the others and make sure you stay with him." He ordered.

"You got it Jack." Coop said before shimmering off.

"This is ridiculous we barely saw any demons the whole time we were in the underworld and now there are more demons than we know what to do with." Derek bitched.

"That's the way things tend to go man, now shut up and start fighting demons more and bitch less." Charlie ordered his little cousin. He produced an energy ball that had a pinkish tint to it. The demon he hit with it grabbed its head in pain before he exploded. "I love that power." He gloated with a smug smile.

"Way to rub it in bro." Caleb replied conjuring an energy ball of his own.

"I wish you people would shut up until we get rid of the fucking demons." Brady seethed at his nephews.

"We're working on it here Phil don't be so crabby you're starting to sound like Al." Dom told as best friend as he vanquished two demons at that same time.

"Dom now is so not the time." Paige called out as threw an energy ball at one demon and then she killed another using her molecular combustion.

Jack unleashed his elder bolts on the remaining demons and he turned them to dust like they were nothing. "That was fun. I wish I would have known that they were going to come after us it would have kept us from having to get up so early." He muttered sarcastically.

"You were the one who wanted to get up that early it wasn't me." Alan said shooting death rays at his cousin with his eyes.

Jack would have replied had Derek not fallen to knees gripping his side in pain. "What's wrong Derek?" Jack asked his nephew concerned.

"It's Coop I think he's hurt." Derek replied gasping for breath because of the pain he felt.

Jack went white as a sheet and his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. "Jeremiah," he said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Al, get Jackie to the kitchen Dom and I are going to go upstairs and see what's going on." Paige ordered she knew that Jack wasn't going to be any good to anyone in the current condition he was in.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Coop had shimmered up to the nursery with Jeremiah held close to him. "It's all going to be ok buddy Uncle Coop's got you. I won't let anything bad happen to you," he promised him as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Coop, you shouldn't make promises that you can't keep." Savannah said stepping out from the shadows.

"Savannah, I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I assure you that I won't work." Coop said through gritted teeth.

"Awe Coop, it's so sweet that you're all brave all of a sudden but it's not going to help you now. Now hand over the boy and we won't have a problem." Savannah said in a business like manner.

"Over my dead body do you get your hands on this boy." Coop said not backing down.

Savannah smirked at him and conjured a fireball. "I think that that can be arranged." Coop was caught off guard he couldn't defend himself without putting Jeremiah down and he wasn't about to do that. So instead he ended up taking a fireball in the side. He fell to the floor on his back so he didn't hurt the child in his arms. "This could have gone so much easier had you just done what I asked you to." She said taking Jeremiah from him before shimmering out.

Dom and Paige shimmered in just a moment after Savannah shimmered out. "Coop, what happened?" Paige asked her little cousin as she kneeled beside him so she could heal him.

"Savannah, she took Jeremiah. I swear I tried to stop her. Jackie is going to hate me for this." Coop replied feeling sorry for himself.

"It's going to be alright just let me heal you and I'll explain to Jack." Paige assured him even though she knew that Jack was going to go off the deep end for sure.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jack was sitting at the kitchen counter staring blankly out into space when Paige, Dom, and Coop finally came down. It only took one glance at the look on Paige's face and he knew. "Fuck, Emily is going to kill me for losing that boy."

"It'll be alright Jackie we're going to get him back." Paige promised him.

"It's not ok Paige, he's my son I'm supposed to protect him." Jack yelled back at her trying to fight off the tears he knew were coming.

Mel went to her baby brother and kneeled down in front of him with her hands on his knees. She forced him to meet her eyes. "Jack, I promise you that I will get you your son back." He didn't answer her he was too numb.

"Jackie for what it's worth I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen." Coop said looking down at the floor.

Paige put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Not helping Coop." she said shaking her head.

"Jack look at me," Mel ordered him and he brought his eyes up to meet hers. "Has sissy ever lied to you?" she asked and he shook his head no. "You're just going to have to trust me right now. I will do everything within my power to bring him home safe." She swore.

"Do you promise Mels?" Jack asked in a voice that made him sound like a little boy.

"I promise Jackie." Mel replied kissing him on the side of the head. she turned to Piper. "Mom, I think you need to find a way to get the older kids here. I'm going to need their help. And I need to round up the rest of my crew I'm going to need them for this one too." She said taking charge of the situation.

"Mel, if I can find them you'll have them." Piper said picking up the phone to dial Wyatt's number.

Frank sighed, "I'm going to go out and see if I can't track down my girls. B blocks me so I can't sense her but Oriana has never been great at that."

"I'll go with you Frank." Cole said and they both shimmered out on the spot.

"Aunt Mel what are we going to do?" Paige asked she didn't really have a clue this time.

"After I get my posse and get their asses in gear you are going to tell me everything that you know that could be deemed helpful. Then we'll go from there. We can't wait around for the older kids not this time." Mel replied there was a fire burning behind her brown eyes.

* * *

"What is the point of having a meeting time is no one is going to stick to said time?" Roman asked. He was sprawled out across the couch in the living room of their hotel room.

"Ro, in their defense they did tell us that there was a chance they would be running a little late." Prue pointed out to her brother-in-law.

"Well, that's not helping when we're getting calls from home like crazy." Liz said at this point she had turned off her phone so she didn't have to deal with it anymore.

"That's why you become widely known for not carrying your phone on you then you don't get nonstop calls." Lilly replied but it was a known fact that she always had her phone with her because she needed it for work.

"Lilly, if I actually thought that would work I would have started doing that a long time ago." Prue said with a sigh.

"Prue it wouldn't work they would just start sending smoke signals up to get in touch with us. It's not worth the hassle besides that they would just have another reason to yell at us." Rachel broke it to her gently that that wasn't as great an idea as she thought it was.

"All I know is when you all get in trouble for this I'm going to make sure I'm far, far away. Your mothers have tempers that I don't want to mess with." Calleigh wanted no part of the Halliwell sisters' tempers when they found out about this one.

"Please Cal, knowing them the way I do they probably tracked your dad down and he is with them right now. They don't do anything half assed when it comes to punishing us." Oriana said busting Calleigh's bubble.

"I thank God everyday that I'm not you or B and have to deal with Lyn Hoyt. I love the woman but she has a temper." Roman threw out there. He was thankful that his mother wasn't known for having a temper that was more Derek's style. His dad would kill him and he knew it.

"Don't feel bad for me I can blame this on B and get away with it." Oriana replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"Guys, I have some bad news." Chris said by way of greeting when he and the others walked into the hotel room.

"You all lost your asses off at poker." Oriana guessed but it was more of a question.

"Ha, ha you're so damn funny I forgot to laugh Oriana Rose. No, we are all doing very well thank you very much baby sister. The bad news is we are all going to be in trouble sooner than we thought." Bianca replied sarcastically. She honestly didn't know how she and her sister were related sometimes.

"I hate you sometimes Bianca Lyn there was no need for you to be bitchy with me. And we know the parents have been calling us nonstop for about the last two hours." Oriana informed her sister.

"Well, we've got a three hour break so I figure it won't kill us to go see what's up with them." Henry suggested.

"I don't see where that would hurt anything as a matter of fact it will only help our case." Wyatt said after giving it a moment's thought.

"Wy, just so you know when my mom's temper explodes I'm standing behind you for protection." Liz told her fiancé.

"I'm the one who Nic is going to be really pissed at I lied to her to her face. I'm pretty sure that I can keep you and Troy out of trouble this time." Chord said he knew that she was going to be seriously pissed at him this time.

"My suggestion is we stop talking about how pissed they're going to be and go see what they want before they get even more pissed than they already are." Chuck offered. He had to deal with Derek Bradford he wasn't looking forward to that at all. His only hope was his mom wasn't completely pissed and didn't let his dad go too far.

"I'm with Bradford on this one I think we should go before we make this worse." Parker said he didn't want to face his sisters when they were all pissed.

"Well, then let's go my mom isn't happy with me anyway I don't need to give her any more fuel for her fire." Jake said he wasn't crazy. His mom was normally the easy one but he didn't want to tempt fate. She turned into one more bitch when she was pissed off.

"You guys know the drill grab someone who doesn't have their own means of transportation and let's go." Troy announced he was going to have to play the momma's boy card to the hilt to keep her from killing him this time.

* * *

"Paige, I have a question for you are you crazy or just plain stupid?" Piper asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"I didn't do anything Piper." Paige protested to her sister.

"Do you really want me to answer that question grandma?" Paige asked her grandmother.

Mel chuckled from where she was standing with an ice pack pressed up against her neck. "You two should learn to take note to the tone in her voice. She only says Paige like that when she's using my middle name. And honestly mother I didn't do this on purpose the demon caught me off guard and threw me into the wall." She answered truthfully.

"You shouldn't have been in the underworld to begin with Melinda Paige you don't even know what you're up against yet." Piper seethed at her only daughter.

"She used my first and middle name that time at this rate she is going to burn through all her rage before she gets to my brothers. But we had to do something the longer we wait the higher the chances are of something going wrong." Mel replied. She saw the look that crossed her brother's face when she said that. "But nothing is going to go wrong. I promised you that I'd get him back for you and I will Jackie."

At that moment all the high school aged kids and Huck came through the side door. Chase was right on their heels it looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

Jack went to Emily and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry that I lost him Em I promise that I'll get him back." He said still trying to keep his tears at bay.

Emily looked up into her boyfriend's blue eyes clearly confused. "What are you talking about Jack?" she asked him.

"I lost Jeremiah and I know that you have to hate me for losing your baby but I tried my best." Jack got out in a choked sob as the tears started to fall.

Emily felt tears of her own pooling in her eyes. "What do you mean you lost him Jack?" she asked panic taking hold of her heart.

"Aunt Emily, what he means is I lost him I was supposed to be protecting him and I let him get taken." Coop said he was feeling lower than dirt at the moment.

"Em, I'm going to tell you what I told Jack. I promise you that I will get him back. You will be holding him in your arms again before you know it." Mel swore to her. There was a look of determination on her face.

Paige looked at Huck. He was dressed in a white wife beater and he had on a pair of jeans. Work gloves we sticking out of his back pocket. "Huck where the fuck have you been?" she demanded of her uncle.

"First off I was landscaping today I was trying to help my dad out and I clearly know where he is now. Second of all what happened to Uncle Huck?" Huck replied and he shook his head when he saw that his father was sitting at the kitchen table.

"That isn't important right now. We need to focus on getting Jeremiah back that is priority one at this moment." Paige went on like she hadn't heard the last part of his response.

Derek raised his hand slowly. "Paige, you do know how much you just sounded like Aunt B right?" he asked.

Charlie smacked him on the back of his head. "This is so not the time for that right now Derek." He informed his cousin.

Big Derek walked into the kitchen at that moment. "Please tell me that I'm not to late to yell at some kids." He said rubbing his hands together. He was way too excited to lay into his children.

"No, you're right on time they haven't been answering our calls, Frank and Cole couldn't find them anywhere." Piper answered she glad her partner in crime was there now.

As if they knew they were being talked about all the older kids teleported into the kitchen at that moment.

"I don't want to hear one word out of any of you at the moment if you know what's good for you, you will go into the living room and you won't argue with me about it. I'm beyond pissed with all of you this time." Piper ordered them pointing her finger in the direction of the living room.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I even got it out faster than I have been. Oh shit, Savannah has Jeremiah that is so not good but knowing the Halliwells it won't be like that for long. The older kids are in deep shit this time and I don't think that they're going to be able to talk their way out of it. Only Piper would enjoy sitting around and thinking up ways to punish them but then again she has to do it so much that it has become like a sport for her. Frank and Lyn pick just about the most inopportune times to fight but they are funny. Poor Mel the girl is burning the candle at both ends if she isn't careful she is going to burn herself out soon. Frank and Cole together is not a very good idea those two are likely to wind up getting themselves hurt if not someone else. Leave it to Lilly, Prue, and Oriana to spend their time shopping those three really need to get some help for their addiction. Jack is going to be pretty useless right now because he thinks it's his fault that he lost his boy and there is no telling what he is going to do because of it. Prue and Jake's kids are really them made over they fight just like they do and everything. I'm thinking that within the next couple of chapter they are going to find out what Greg is really up to, then the older kids are going to be in more shit for not telling them sooner. Until next time please review.


	5. Bluffing

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903, Smart One 17, and Ph for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 5: Bluffing

"Well, do you people have any sort of explanation for yourselves?" Piper asked her arms crossed tightly over her chest as she stood in front of the mantle.

All the people who had been on the Vegas expedition looked to Chris to answer for them since Piper was least likely to kill him seeing as he was her little Peanut. "Don't you guys even look at me on this one this wasn't my fucked up idea nor was I the one who got myself in a shitload of trouble." Chris said defensively. His mom was pissed enough as it was he didn't want to be the one who added to it.

"Chord, you explain yourself and then I will explain my reasoning." Troy ordered his uncle.

Chord stood up and he took a minute to collect his thoughts before he looked at Nicole. "Nic, as shocking as this may be I lied to you yesterday morning. When you asked me how I got so beat up I told you it was because of a jealous boyfriend that wasn't true. I got the shit beat out of me because I owe what amounts to a million dollars to all my bookies. Hell, I'm reasonably sure that I owe the biggest sum of money to the mob." He explained and he looked down when he saw the look of disappointment the crossed Nicole's face.

"What does this have to do with us not being able to find you earlier?" Prue asked she knew that she was a lot calmer than her sisters were at the moment.

Troy stood now and he gave his Aunt Prue the most charming smile that he could muster. "You see Aunt Prue, I thought it would be a good idea if we all went to Vegas and tried to win him some money so he wouldn't get his stupid ass killed."

"Troy Timothy Shane, don't you dare stand there and try to be charming right now you are in so much trouble that it isn't funny." Nicole scolded him.

"Well, did you want me to let him get his dumb ass killed mom?" Troy asked in a somewhat snippy tone.

"Troy, watch your mouth you're really not helping your case any right now." Nicole warned him.

"So what exactly have you guys been doing?" Paige asked she didn't understand what the hell they could have been doing that they weren't answering their phones.

"I found us a high stakes poker game and we have been playing in that. The only reason we're here right now is because we're on a break." Troy replied.

"And all of you were playing in this game?" Eva asked.

"No mom, just me, Wy, Chris, Troy, Chord, B, Jake, and Parker. We figured that the others were better off just hanging out." Chuck answered her. He cringed because she looked pissed and that didn't bode well for him at all.

"So it stands to reason that the rest of you were perfectly capable of answering your phones." Piper said logically.

"Yes," Prue answered her she really couldn't dispute that.

"I wish you guys would have answered our calls two fucking hours ago. We had no clue where you were and to top it all off demons took Jeremiah." Piper said it hurt her to think about what her grandson was going through he was so small and helpless.

"Mom, if we had had any idea that this was going to happen we would have told you what we were doing." Wyatt said as fear gripped his heart. He loved that little guy like crazy and the thought of anything happening to him scared him to death.

"Are you done yelling at us for now or do you want us to find Jeremiah?" Chris asked he wasn't trying to be a smartass he was just asking a question.

"I just want you all to know that you didn't do anything wrong by going to Vegas what you did wrong was not telling us where you were going. It was immature, reckless, and dangerous. I know that you are all adults but if you want us to treat you that way you need to start acting the part." Derek flared at them.

"Now we're done yelling at you for now but don't think that this won't be continued later." Piper relented she was in complete agreement with everything that Derek had just said.

"Do we have any clue at all why someone would take Jeremiah?" Bianca asked.

"To that end you are going to have to ask your daughter. Paige get your ass in here now and bring your little buddies with you." Leo called to his granddaughter.

Paige came in the room a second later followed by all of the future people. Prue took one look at Charlie and gasped. "Can someone tell me who the kid that looks like Chuck is?" she asked.

Charlie smiled at his mother. "Charles Cooper Halliwell or at least that's who I was the last time I checked." He may have looked like Chuck but he got the Halliwell sarcasm down pat. But then again he was also a lot like Derek that was something he would have said.

"Do I by chance ever call you DJ?" Chuck asked his son he reminded him so much of his father that it wasn't funny.

"All the time dad." Charlie replied.

"Who are Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum?" Jake asked pointing to Coop and Derek.

"Cooper Jacob," Coop said pointing to himself.

"Derek James," Derek answered with a smile.

"Jakie, I think they might be ours." Lilly chuckled at the look on his face.

"I don't think they're ours I know they're ours Lilly. And just let me say we do make some good looking kids together." Jake said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Paige could you please get us back on topic?" Bianca asked her daughter.

Paige gave her a tight smile. "Sure thing mom. Al since you knew and didn't tell us you can explain."

"I don't want to explain that I'm scared of Liz." Alan whined.

Dom sighed, "She's my sister I'll explain. Well you guys see I have a baby sister her name is Savannah and she's just a little bit oh I don't know, evil would be the word I'm looking for. Anyway she came back in time to get Jeremiah because he is so powerful. I guess she is smarter than I gave her credit for because she managed to distract us long enough to get him." He explained.

"So my baby sister is evil?" Liz asked just to be sure that they were on the same page.

"Yeah Lizzie, but that's not your fault. I was closest to her I should have seen it." Dom replied.

"She was the love of my life Dom, if anyone should have noticed I should have." Alan said shaking his head.

"I hate to sound so clinical when this is my nephew we're talking about but that's the problem she knows you guys too well. That's how she got you to play right into her hands." Hank spoke up.

"What are you thinking Hardcore?" Chris asked his cousin.

"I'm not thinking anything much at the moment. I was just saying she knows how they operate. So we should be the ones to get him back I know that we probably had a hand in teaching them how to be witches but we're just now coming into our own as witches and we're still perfecting our style so anything we come up with might catch her off guard." Hank explained his reasoning.

Henry raised his hand slowly. "I have a question? Who the hell would have her take Jeremiah?" he asked it was a valid question as far as he was concerned. He didn't understand why everyone got so quiet when he asked it.

"Let's just say that you'll do all kinds of stupid shit for family and leave it at that Uncle Hen." Brady supplied he couldn't come out and say that Greg had ordered it no matter how badly he wanted to.

"You don't have to try and spare my feelings Phil I know that I'm most likely the one who ordered it." Jake said hanging his head.

Brady felt his heart break into a million little pieces for his big brother. He knew that he wasn't the one who had done that but he couldn't tell him that yet. "Jake, I know you and I know that you would never do that. I'm sure she did it on her own." He said out loud. _"Jakie Bear, you didn't do this Greg did." _He sent to him.

Jake quirked an eyebrow at his baby brother but he didn't answer him out loud. _"I know that Phillip but our mother doesn't I have to put on an act here." _he sent back with a slight smirk on his face.

"Jakie, you know that you're not that man right?" Phoebe asked him concern shining in her eyes.

"I know mom but it still makes it hard knowing that I'm capable of that." Jake replied and it was true.

"What's the plan Hank?" Lilly asked him.

Hank threw his hands up in the air. "Let's all always look to Hank for a plan and then bitch when he comes up with one. I don't know I'm going to need a little more information than what I have."

"Be calm Double H, she only asked a question." Bianca told him hoping to keep his temper in check.

"There is this one part of the underworld that they hang out in we could show you." Charlie offered helpfully.

"Charlie, how do you know where that is?" Jack asked shim his voice barely above a whisper.

"He knows because after you left I started using him as a double agent." Paige answered for him.

"Dad, do you think you could do a quick scout and see why they would want Jeremiah?" Bianca asked her father hopefully.

"I wouldn't even begin to know what I'm looking for B or I would." Frank said feeling helpless.

"Rach, we know what we're looking for we could always go see what we can find out." Bianca suggested to her cousin.

"I want to go too B." Oriana chimed in.

Bianca shot her sister a look. "Not only no but fuck no Oriana." She shot back at her.

"Mom, tell B to let me go." Oriana whined to their mother.

"Oriana, I think that your sister has drug you into enough trouble for one week." Lyn told her gently.

"Excuse me, I drug her into trouble? She is the one who begged me to come." Bianca asked incredulously.

"It's true B you did make me go and then you didn't stop me from using daddy's credit card for a really cute pair of shoes I needed." Oriana said smirking at her sister.

"Chris, vouch for me before I kill someone." Bianca told her friend.

"Aunt Lyn, I was sitting right there when O begged B to let her come." Chris said truthfully.

"Like mom believes you, Chris, you and B are best friends after all." Oriana said pouring more fuel on the fire that was her sister's temper.

"Maria, come get control of your sister before I kill her." Bianca called out she really wanted to strangle her baby sister.

Maria shimmered in a minute later looking very annoyed. "I don't want to talk to you unless you called because you're picking your boyfriend's baby up. That dog is just like a baby the only way he would stop crying was if he slept with Lyn."

"We'll get to that later sis, right now I need you to get our baby sister out of my sight. I'm going to kill her Maria and I really mean it this time." Bianca said she was at the end of her rope with that girl.

"Let me guess she's playing the 'B made me do it' card again?" Maria hazarded a guess.

"Bingo," Bianca replied.

"Ana, I don't know what you did this time but whatever it is I'm sure B tried to talk you out of it." Maria said like she was talking to a small child.

"Don't call me that Maria I don't like it. Besides that I don't listen to women who used to steal my fashion magazines before I got to read them." Oriana replied.

"You used to listen in on my phone conversations when I was dating Wyatt." Maria countered.

"Well, you used to tell me that you were going to sell me on the black market." Oriana said after thinking it over for a moment.

Frank sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh fuck, here they go again." He just had to be cursed with three daughters.

"You stole all my shoes." Maria said like that was some kind of horrible crime.

"You stole all my good nail polish I had to do something to get you back." Oriana protested.

"O, you went shopping in my closet like it was some sort of store in the mall." Maria went on sounding offended.

"I don't know what else you expected B didn't own any color but black. I couldn't go shopping in her closet so it's her fault." Oriana reasoned.

"As usual their sister got them started Frank." Lyn said pointing to Bianca who was smirking.

"B, you are the middle child it's your job to stop them." Frank reasoned with her.

"Don't worry I got this dad." Bianca assured. "Oriana, I don't care what she stole of yours you probably deserved it. And Maria she stole my boyfriend I have you beat." She said effectively shutting them up.

"I love you B. Lyn." Hank said with a big grin on his face. He had known she had always loved him but hearing her say it made him feel good.

"I love you too Double H." Bianca replied pecking him on the lips.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Roman asked shaking his head.

"We are going to send the eleven in to do some recon work while we come up with a kick ass plan." Chris answered sounding sure of himself.

"We'll go with them." Coop volunteered.

"Jake, tell your sons that there is no way in hell that they're going." Lilly said turning to Jake.

"Awe, Lilly let them go. You know that they'll just do it anyway." Jake pleaded their case.

"Fine, but I don't want to hear you crying if one of them gets hurt." Lilly replied.

"Be careful boys if you get hurt your mom will take it out on me for letting you go." Jake warned his sons.

"You've got it dad." Both boys said in unison.

"Charlie, I don't guess there is much chance of you staying is there?" Prue asked her oldest son hopefully.

"I can stay I think Paige is going to need my help but I can't make any promises when it comes to my two younger sisters." Charlie replied chuckling at the look on Caleb's face.

"Fuck you Chuck." Caleb said flipping his big brother off.

"I told you once today not to call me that." Charlie said glaring at him.

"Mom, Cal and I are going to go so these two girls don't get into an epic Prue and Jake fight. Don't worry we'll be safe and it's not like we won't be with the aunts and uncles." Peyton reasoned with her.

"Just be safe baby girl." Chuck said giving her a smile. He loved how much she reminded him of his wife.

"You've got it daddy." Peyton said smiling at him.

"Your Uncle Jake and I don't fight that much." Prue protested and she knew it was a lie.

"So you've never told him that they put his picture up in Planned Parenthood as a deterrent for teen sex?" Peyton asked coyly.

"Don't let her lie to you she tells me that all the time. She once told me that I didn't have to worry about wearing a condom because my face was more than enough birth control." Jake commented.

"Jake I think you were found under a rock." Prue told him.

"At least I wasn't hatched like you." Jake countered.

"Prudence and Cooper that is enough out of both of you for right now." Coop barked out at his oldest two children.

"Prue started it dad." Jake defended himself.

"Well, I just finished it you both have a nephew to go find so focus more on that and less on your bickering." Coop put his foot down.

"Holy smokes, you were right Coop, dad is just like grandpa." Derek said with his mouth hanging open.

"Frick and Frack go get Aunt Mel and the others so we can tell them what is going on. You two are not helping this situation at all." Paige ordered them.

"I love how they listen to you so well." Chuck said staring in amazement as the four younger kids left the room.

"Paige rules by fear Uncle Chuck, they know she'll kick their asses if they don't listen to her." Dom said only to cringe when he saw the look he got from her.

"The juvenile delinquent that looks like my future sister-in-law said that you wanted to see us." Mel said coming into the room a moment later the rest of her group in tow.

"I need you to take those four and go scout the underworld for any sign of Jeremiah or any clue as to why they would want to take him." Chris told his sister.

"Right, because that is totally in my job description. Why not? Mel is fucking Wonder Woman she can do anything. All I need is one more job. But since this is for my nephew I won't complain too much." Mel replied sarcastically.

"Are you doing ok Paige?" Hank asked his cousin concerned.

Mel just stared at him. "Why must everyone always 'Paige' me?" she asked.

"Because it's the only time we can get a half ass answer out of you." Hank replied without missing a beat.

"While they're doing that I think it's time that we had a meeting of the thirteen and the future people about this." Chris said locking eyes with his daughter.

"In private?" Paige asked her father.

"I think that would be a good idea." Chris responded.

"Sunroom in five ok?" Alan asked.

"That's perfect Al." Chris said.

* * *

Jeremiah sat with his knees up against his chest so he could rest his head on them while he cried. More than anything he wanted his daddy to come and make everything better. His daddy always knew what to do.

Greg stooped down in front of the little boy who was sitting on his couch. "Hey little guy, you remember Uncle Greg don't you?" he asked in a soothing voice.

Jeremiah looked up at him with tears brimming in his big blue eyes. "I want my daddy." He replied sticking his bottom lip out.

"Your daddy isn't here right now what can I do for you?" Greg said putting his hand on his knee.

Jeremiah recoiled and put up his force field. "You're a bad man daddy said not to trust bad men."

"You're scaring the boy Greg you need to back off some." Savannah said from the other side of the room.

"Well, if you're so good with him you're more than welcome to come over here and try." Greg said through gritted teeth.

Savannah walked over and moved her brother out of the way. "Jeb, you remember Aunt Savannah don't you big guy? I've known you since you were a little bitty baby." She asked using his nickname that his Uncle Chuck had given him. Savannah had her mother's accent.

Jeremiah kept his force field up. "You hurt Uncle Coop he didn't do nothing to you. I want my mommy and daddy."

"Your mommy and daddy will be here to get you in a little while baby." Savannah felt a little guilty for lying to the boy but it couldn't be helped.

"I want Uncle Dom and Aunt Paige then." Jeremiah was smart enough to know that he didn't want to stay around those two for long.

"You have a real way with kids there sis." Greg commented sarcastically glad that she was having just as much trouble as he had.

Savannah put her hand behind her back and flipped him off so that Jeremiah couldn't see it. "I know that Uncle Greg is a little bit of a dummy but he's not a bad guy. I'm sure that he would play with you until your mommy and daddy get here."

Jeremiah shook his head. He may have been just a little guy but he had the Halliwell stubbornness down. "DADDY HELP!" he yelled out as loud as he could.

"How the fuck are we supposed to work around that shield?" Greg asked.

"That's what you have Gideon for he has done this once before dumb ass. Call him and see what he knows." Savannah replied rolling her eyes at him.

"I don't really want to bring Gideon around the kid yet he can be pretty intense when he wants to be." Greg replied he wasn't even sure that he wanted to be doing this.

"That's the only way we're going to be able to get him to put his shield down moron." Savannah said smacking him on the back of the head.

"Well, then I guess I'll get his ass here." Greg said reluctantly. He really didn't like the way this plan was shaping up and he regretted ever consenting to it. Just looking at how scared Jeremiah was broke his heart.

* * *

Wyatt looked at his little brother who was standing with his arms crossed tensely across his chest, then he looked at the table and saw that it held numerous potion vials that he had no idea what their use was. "Chris, what's going on here?" he asked.

Chris sighed and turned to look at his daughter. "Make sure you give Wyatt twice the dose you give everyone else just to be on the safe side."

"You got it dad." Paige replied. She gave potions to Lilly, Troy, Parker, Rachel, and Chord. She handed two to Wyatt. "Drink those," she said gently.

"I'm not drinking anything until I find out what the fuck is going on here." Wyatt said stubbornly.

Chris rubbed his temples he could feel a headache coming on bigger than shit. "Wy, I can't tell you until you drink your potion. I promise you that it isn't going to hurt you," he swore to his brother.

Wyatt took the cork stoppers out of the two potions he had and drank them both down at the same time. The others quickly followed suit. "Happy now Peanut?" he asked his little brother.

"Very," Chris replied shaking his head. His next words came out as a whisper just in case the parents were listening. "Now I need everyone's word that what is about to be said here doesn't leave this room." There was a seriousness in his voice that was unmistakable.

"Chris why are you whispering?" Rachel asked her boyfriend she was ten different types of confused.

"Aunt Rach, we can't run the risk of any of the old people finding out what we're talking about this is a very serious matter." Paige answered for her father. It wasn't bad enough that Henry and Chris damn near shared a brain but she thought just like they did.

"So, you guys know about the line in the prophecy that talks about the one?" Chris asked and everyone nodded their heads.

"I don't see where this is going we don't even know who the fuck the one is." Troy said he had no clue what the point of this meeting was.

"Yes, we do know who the one is. The one is Greg, Troy the only people in our group who didn't know that are you, Lilly, Rach, Parks, and Chord." Henry spoke up for the first time.

"Are you fucking kidding me? He has been right under our noses this whole time?" Parker asked incredulously.

"This is the one thing that we wouldn't kid about." Chuck said sounding gravely serious.

"What kind of proof do we have?" Wyatt asked he wanted to be damn sure that this was true before they did anything about it.

"It says it right there in the prophecy Wy." Roman told him.

"I'm not quite sure what line you're talking about it's been a while since I was paying attention when we've gone over it." Troy admitted sheepishly.

"The one shall also be the seed from a union of great misdeed and shall be the counterpart of one who is pure of heart. Over this two lovers one of light and one of dark shall separate because one will be unable to stand the strain." Liz recited for her brother she knew the damn thing by heart. She even heard it in her sleep sometimes. Actually she saw the ramifications of what would happen in they didn't succeed through her visions.

"Is that ringing any bells with anyone?" Chris asked a tad bit on the sarcastic side.

"Yeah, but I still don't get how the hell you guys figured it out from that." Lilly admitted.

"Union of great misdeed I'm thinking that Cole tricked Aunt Phoebe into marrying him in a dark ceremony so that would be the misdeed." Roman explained.

"The part about the counterpart makes even more sense because Greg is Jake's twin." Prue said gently she put a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder when he flinched at the use of the word twin.

"But the biggest proof we have is about two lovers separating." Henry said hoping that he wouldn't have to explain that.

"Still not getting it Hen," Wyatt admitted.

Bianca sighed and rolled her eyes. "Think about it Wy, who in this group broke up and just recently got back together?" she asked.

"You and Hank," Wyatt answered.

"No, Wyatt not me and Hank, I was thinking more along the lines of Jake and Lilly." Bianca explained shooting him a death glare.

Lilly put her hand over her mouth and gasped never before had it occurred to her that she was fulfilling the prophecy when she broke up with Jake. "Jakie, I am so sorry I had no idea."

Jake put his arm around her and kissed her on top of her head. "It's ok we're back together now that's all that matters." He assured her.

"What does this have to do with Jeremiah being kidnapped?" Chord asked.

"Everything, Greg was the one who ordered it in the future. That's why Savannah came back. He wants Jeremiah on his side because he is so powerful." Jack explained.

"Don't worry buddy we're going to get your son back." Chris promised.

"Now, I think it's safe to say we can conclude this meeting." Paige said.

Rachel raised her hand. "What the hell was that potion?" she asked.

"A telepath blocking potion honey, we can't have him reading your thoughts. As long as he doesn't know we're onto him we're safe." Chris explained.

"How long have you guys known about this?" Parker asked a little pissed at being kept out of the loop.

Jake shrugged. "For a while we were trying to let you guys figure it out in your own time but that didn't work out so we had to tell you. You can't tell the aunts though we have to find a way to break it to them gently. I know that my mom is going to flip out."

"Well, let's keep them from flipping out on us for taking so long we've got a Jeremiah to find and the quicker we do it the better." Henry said taking charge. He had no clue what they were going to do but at this point anything was worth a shot.

* * *

"Ow, Carly watch where you're walking." Val bitched at her cousin this was the fifth or sixth time that she had run into her.

"Sorry, forgive me if I can't really see down here Val." Carly spit back sarcastically.

"Shh," Ricky said bringing his finger up to his lips in a sign for them to be quiet.

"Where the fuck are we going anyway?" Hailey asked.

"Hails, I have a feeling they were just grasping at straws when they sent us down here. I don't think we're going to find him like this." Mel replied.

"I don't know about you Coop but I never figured our parents for time wasters when they were younger." Derek made one of his off the wall comments.

"Shut up Derek," Peyton, Cal, and Coop told him at the same time.

"Right, everybody just pick on Derek." Derek bitched. They were always yelling at him about something.

"Dude, now is not the time for you to be rambling on like Aunt Phoebe." Billy told him gently.

"He's mom's grandson I don't know what else you expected Billy." Penny threw out there.

"And Coop is obviously my dad's grandson he has a little bit of a temper." Emily mused. She was trying to keep it together she didn't want to go to pieces she wouldn't be any good to her son then.

"People, the idea is to be quiet so the demons don't know that we're down here." Huck told them rolling his eyes.

"Thank you Huck I never thought I'd see the day when something sensible came out of your mouth." Patty replied.

"This is just an idea so don't get mad at me for bringing it up, but as long as we're down here we could always stop in and see Uncle Mickey, for all we know he knows something." Chase suggested.

"That is a half bad suggestion Chase, but if this thing goes as far up the food chain as I think it does he won't be much help." Ricky replied.

"I feel like we're not doing a damn thing to help. I want to bring that boy home where he belongs but no I can't even do that. I swear I can't catch a fucking break these days." Mel bitched there was trouble brewing behind her eyes.

"Aunt Mel I hate to tell you this, but you're about to be really pissed because we have company." Cal said. No sooner had he said that than a group of darklighters orbed in, in front of them.

Patty shook her head and groaned. "It always has to be darklighters, I swear I think they know that they can kill half this family." She complained.

"Charlie, Carly, Hailey, Billy stay back these guys are deadly to you. The arrows will only hurt the rest of us but they will kill you." Chase said in a voice that wasn't to be argued with. He was a little bit more like his father and sister than he let on.

Mel flicked her fingers and blew up the first darklighter she set her sights on. "If you guys want to play then you're in for one hell of a game." She seethed at them.

* * *

Jack was sitting at the counter with a bottle of whiskey in front of him and a glass in his hand. He was feeling lower than low at the moment. He was a horrible father there was no other explanation for it. A good father wouldn't have let his only son get kidnapped by demons. He was trying desperately to chase those thoughts away. So he poured more whiskey into his glass and downed it. He was well on his way to being drunk. The truth be told considering the lack of sleep he was going on he was already drunk. He really didn't feel like talking to anybody so of course they couldn't leave him alone.

"Jack, buddy I think that you and I need to talk." Derek said standing across the counter from him.

Jack fought off a fresh wave of tears. "There is nothing to talk about Uncle Derek. At least you shouldn't want to talk to me I let your grandson get taken by demons. I wouldn't want to talk to me right now if I were you."

"I can't fault you for that I let my oldest son get taken by demons I don't know how many times." Derek informed him.

Jack just shook his head sadly. "That was different Uncle Derek, you're mortal you didn't have a means of protecting Chuck. I don't have that excuse to use I have powers I should have been able to use them to keep Jeremiah safe."

"Sometimes having power means admitting that you don't have the power to stop everything that happens." Derek explained to him logically.

"But I'm supposed to protect him from all the bad things in this world. He is supposed to know that he's safe with me and that I won't ever let anything bad happen to him. My arms are supposed to be the one place he runs to when he is scared." Jack said as a fresh wave of tears fell down his face.

Derek laid his hand on top of Jack's. "I know where you're coming from buddy believe me I do. But you can't let yourself go to pieces like this. This drinking isn't doing anything to help you get your little boy back." He reasoned pointing to the bottle of whiskey.

"I have to do something it's not like I can help Savannah knows every trick I have to get him back. Besides that I know that Em's pissed at me, it may have taken her a while to warm up to him but she loves that little boy and I lost him." Jack said choking back a sob.

"Trust me when I say that Emily isn't mad at you. She is just as upset as you are right now. It could have happened to anyone pal and I promise you that we will get him back. Whoever these demons are they have obviously never had to deal with his Grandpa Derek and his Grandma Piper, believe me you know as well as I do that no one wants to mess with the two of us." Derek tried his best to reassure him.

"Do you promise?" Jack asked swallowing back his tears.

"I promise Jackie and you can take that to the bank." Derek said throwing his arm around his shoulders and guiding him into the living room.

* * *

"It's about damn time you got your ass here Gideon." Greg bitched when his right hand man finally flamed in.

"Forgive me my liege but I was attending to pressing matters. As you know we have to hold the coronation soon and I was making sure that they will be prepared at a moment's notice." Gideon replied bowing to him.

Savannah glared at him. "Well, there are pressing matters here that we need your assistance with. In the future you would be wise to come when he calls for you." she seethed at him keeping her rage on a loose leash.

"Forgive my ignorance, but who is she my liege?" Gideon asked Greg.

Greg fought the urge to roll his eyes. "This is Savannah Turner, she is my sister from the future." He explained not at all liking the way the words sounded coming out of his mouth.

"The demonic genes almost always override whatever else is in the system. If you don't mind me asking what about your mother?" Gideon asked turning to Savannah.

"My mother is a witch, I know it's a depressing thought but not to worry it doesn't affect me." Savannah assured him.

"Now, what is the problem that you two need my help with?" Gideon asked.

"Come into the living room and you'll see what the problem is." Savannah was slinging orders like she was the one in charge instead of Greg.

Jeremiah was lying sprawled out on the couch asleep, keeping his shield up for so long had pretty much drained him. His little face was covered with dried tear tracks where he had cried himself out.

"My liege, where did you acquire a child?" Gideon asked highly confused.

"Gideon, all you need to know is that he's a Halliwell. You should be thrilled right now." Greg commented sarcastically.

"What is the problem then?" Gideon asked.

"He has a force field and we can't get near him when he puts it up." Savannah explained.

"I'm sure that I can think of something. I obviously don't want to make the same mistake with him that I made with Wyatt. If he's retains his force field that will be a great asset to us." Gideon said while thinking over his game plan.

"That may not be a problem right now since he is sleeping but that still doesn't change the fact that we're about to have more Halliwells on our ass than we know what to do with." Savannah threw out there. She knew that there was no way Jack was just going to sit idly by while someone had his little boy.

"Sire, to that end I suggest that we use another member of the triad." Gideon suggested.

Savannah smiled an evil smile. "Barbas, I think that there may be hope for you two yet." She commented offhandedly.

" I guess I could always go over to the manor and see what they're up to." Greg said as if the very thought pained him. He didn't know what kind of damage those two could do to Jeremiah without him around.

"You really don't have to do that Greg. I should have them pretty well taken care of the first thing they did was go into the underworld and let's just say that I threw you're name around and got those darklighters to organize against them. You know that those Halliwells are no match for darklighters damn near all of them have whitelighter blood." Savannah assured him.

"I have to keep up appearances if I don't go they will think that something is up. I can't afford for that to happen." Greg explained his reasoning.

"I agree that is one connection that you need to keep at least for the moment." Gideon guided him just as he had always done.

"Go for it Greg, we'll keep things running smoothly here. I don't think that there is anyway that you can mess this up." Savannah said with a roll of her eyes. It wasn't like he was much help anyway.

* * *

"Jimmy please be here man, JIMMY!" Ricky called out as he teleported into the kitchen holding Patty in his arms. "Just hold on baby I'm sure your mom is here I promise that everything is going to be ok." He said kissing her on the head.

"I'm so cold right now Ricky." Patty moaned out weakly. Of course she had managed to get shot with a darklighter's arrow.

"I know baby, but we'll get Aunt Paige or Uncle Leo to heal you and you'll be good as new in a minute." Ricky promised her as he carried her into the living room.

"Ricky what happened?" Henry asked when he caught side of his daughter with a bloody wound on her abdomen.

"Charlie took a damn darklighter's arrow for me." Ricky replied laying her down on the couch. Everyone who had been sitting there got up so he could lay her there.

"Hey, kiddo can you just hang on a minute for daddy?" Henry asked stooping down beside her.

"I can try." Patty replied her voice was getting weaker by the second. Henry brought his shaking hands up and held them over her wound. "Dad, I know this is a sore subject with you but you can't heal." She reminded him.

"I can damn sure try though if not your mom is right here but I need to try." Henry replied. _Come on work I know that I can do this I have to do this. She is my daughter I can't just fail her. _His thoughts were going a hundred miles a minute.

"Where is our good for nothing whitelighter at anyway?" Ricky asked he had Patty's hand gripped tightly in one of his.

"He's busy helping me out since your brother is busy at the moment." Piper answered him.

Paige watched as her husband tried to heal their daughter it didn't appear to be working. She made a move to go help him but Leo held her back. "Let him try Paige he needs to do this." He told her gently.

"Dad, maybe you should just consider the fact that you're not meant to heal yet." Patty told her father it was worrying her that he hadn't healed her yet.

"No, there is no why that I can't be meant to heal you I love you too much not to be able to heal you." Henry replied. Just as he said that a soft golden glow emitted from his hands and the wound on her stomach closed up. A huge smile spread across his face.

"Congratulations, dad you just healed." Patty said sitting up gingerly.

"I told you that it would come in time Henry." Leo more or less gloated.

"Good job babe," Paige said smiling at her husband she was really proud of him.

Ricky pulled Patty to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't you ever step in front of me like that again. One of those arrows will just hurt like a bitch but it won't kill me like it will you." he said before pulling her into a kiss.

"You were distracted I had to do something." Patty argued back at him.

Phoebe cleared her throat. "I hate to break up this little spat, but where are Mel and the others?" she asked two of her babies were down there not to mention four of her grandchildren.

Ricky let out a nervous chuckle. "About that, Mel and the others went to see Uncle Mickey. She told me to take care of Charlie. So there is no telling what they are up to right now."

Rachel groaned. "The last thing that we need right now is to drag my father into this."

"I know, especially when my father is already here that is a recipe for disaster." Bianca agreed with her cousin.

As if he knew that he was being talked about Mickey chose that moment to shimmer in. He wasn't alone though he was holding Mel by the left elbow and she was struggling against him. "Easy there killer, this is for your own good." He said fighting the urge to laugh at her.

"Let me go." Mel yelled at him.

"Melinda, you can not go around starting fights in demonic bars it will get you killed." Mickey cautioned her.

"I tried asking nicely Uncle Mickey, but they didn't respond to that so I had to resort to using force." Mel explained to him like that should have been evident.

"Those weren't just demons those were my clients. I swear between you and B you guys are going to run me out business." Mickey sighed shaking his head.

"Melinda Paige Halliwell, tell me that Mickey is talking out of his ass and you didn't get into a bar fight." Leo begged his daughter.

"It wasn't really a bar fight I just blew up a couple of demons and they took offense to that so we had a little bitty demon fight." Mel said like it was no big deal.

"Only Piper Jr. wouldn't think that it was a big deal. There were some pretty dangerous demons in there we would be dead right now if it hadn't been for Uncle Mickey." Chase said rolling his eyes.

"Chase, call me that again and I'll kill you." Mel seethed at him.

"So I take it you guys didn't find anything useful out." Chris guessed and he chuckled when his sister shot him a glare. She didn't scare him but then again Piper didn't scare him that much either.

"Fuck no, we didn't find out anything useful Chris. It's like no one in the underworld knows anything and that is unusual. You know as well as I do that they normally sublet this stuff to the lower level demons and they can't keep their mouths shut." Mel ranted.

"Chill the fuck out Mel, you're scaring me. You're starting to sound just like B." Hank said and then he put his arms up to dodge the blows that his girlfriend sent his way.

Bianca glared at Hank before turning to Mel. "Mels, he's right getting into a bar fight is something that I would have done back when I was drinking."

"If he isn't in the underworld then where is he?" Emily asked trying hard to keep from crying.

"I don't know, but I damn sure intend on finding out." Paige said she was trying to think of where Savannah would've taken him.

* * *

Greg walked down into his living room; he had just gotten out of the shower. He wanted to see what Savannah and Gideon were up to before he went to the manor. He just shook his head when he saw Barbas leaning up against his mantle. "Did you guys have a plan or do I not want to know what's going on?" he asked them sarcastically.

"My liege, Savannah says that she has a plan but you need to go to the manor for it to work." Gideon explained.

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said I don't want to know what you people are up to."

"Greg, you think too much like a Halliwell just leave this up to me." Savannah told him she was about tired of his shit.

"I am leaving it up to you I just don't want to be surprised." Greg replied.

"Just go to the manor and get out of our hair. You'll understand everything in a little bit." Savannah ordered him.

"Fine, I'm going but you better not be up to anything stupid." Greg warned her before he shimmered out.

"Finally he's gone now we can get down to business." Savannah said glad to be rid of him. She then pointed at Gideon. "You start chanting." she ordered him.

Gideon started chanting something in Latin and before long a portal opened in the living room. A dark blonde headed young man came tumbling out of it.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" the young man demanded as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Awe, Jeremiah don't tell me that you don't recognize your Aunt Savannah." Savannah said like it hurt her that he didn't remember her.

"I try not to let people know that I used to be tight with demons." Jeremiah spit back at her. He was the spiting image of his father still. Behind his blue eyes there was hatred smoldering.

"I think that I can change your mind about that." Savannah replied.

"Yeah right, I'd like to see you try I don't deal with evil I vanquish it." Jeremiah said standing up to his full height.

"We'll see what you have to say in just a minute then." Savannah told him and he gave her a confused look. "Barbas, I trust I don't have to tell you what to do now."

"Of course you don't, and just let me say that this is going to be fun." Barbas said grinning evilly as he began to step toward Jeremiah.

"Take one more step and I'll kill you on principle." Jeremiah warned him.

"All you Halliwells are so damn violent." Barbas commented as he took another step.

Jeremiah had warned him so he didn't feel bad in the least when he unleashed his elder bolts on him. " I tried to tell you," he said shaking his head.

Savannah walked to little Jeremiah and picked him up. "Here's the deal buddy, if you cooperate then I won't have to do anything to little you. But if you insist on fighting then I can do things to him that will make you beg for death."

Jeremiah knew that he couldn't let anything happen to the little version of himself so he put his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Ok, you win I won't try anything else. Just tell me what you want me to do." He said all the while trying to formulate a plan.

* * *

"I really wish someone would tell me what we're looking for down here. I mean the kids didn't find anything I don't know what makes you guys think that we're going to." Troy bitched as they wondered around the underworld.

"Troy shut the fuck up nobody asked you." Liz growled at her older brother.

"I didn't do anything to you Lizzie I don't know why you're being such a bitch to me." Troy shot back.

"That's right I'm the bitch Troy. This has nothing to do with the way you were acting yesterday." Liz retorted with a snort.

"Oh, so this is about that. I think I have a right to be mad you're the one talking to Tim behind my back. But if you want to get hurt again that is fine by me." Troy responded to that.

"Knock it off you two are starting to sound like Prue and Jake. Look we have a nephew to find and then we have to save your uncle's ass. It would be very helpful if you two didn't manage to get us killed by demons with your bickering before then." Henry ordered them. They didn't have time to be playing around hell he didn't know what they were doing in the underworld but it was worth a shot.

"Don't talk to Lizzie like that Henry I don't talk to B like that." Wyatt snipped at him. He didn't like anyone talking harshly to Liz.

"Then you tell her and Troy and shut up with their fighting." Henry said rolling his eyes.

"How much longer are we going to wander around down here? We're not finding anything and we're wasting time." Rachel asked it was a very valid question.

"Just a little while longer Rach, we need to get back to the manor and think of something else." Chris answered her.

"I don't see why we don't just go to the source. If we're positive that Greg has him we should confront him." Calleigh suggested.

"In theory that is a great idea Cal, but we don't want him knowing that we're onto him just yet." Parker reminded her.

"Listen to Dimples, Cal. That is the only reason we haven't done anything about him yet." Prue said it didn't bother her in the least bit that she was talking about vanquishing her brother.

"Maybe we should head back. We've looked everywhere and really there is nothing down here. At least nothing that we're going to find without some help." Jake said he didn't know what else to do.

"Fine, by decree I hereby order that we go back to the manor." Chris intoned sarcastically he was tired of hearing them bitch and moan.

* * *

"We could always try scrying." Hailey suggest they were running low on ideas about how to find Jeremiah.

"I already tried that and it didn't work." Emily said sounding dejected she was really having a hard time not crying.

"There's always the to call a lost witch spell." Carly said being useful for a change.

"I tried that and nothing happened." Jack spoke up.

"We could always write a spell." Phoebe said it wasn't much but it was something to go on.

"I don't think we really have time for that kind of spell mom." Greg said trying to sound helpful.

"New rule, if you don't have an idea of your own don't shoot everyone else's ideas down." Jake announced. He was not at all happy when they got back from the underworld and found Greg there.

"According to Brady the rule is if you can't be helpful you have to shut your cake hole." Dom said it didn't help in the least bit but it sounded good.

"Not helping Dom." Paige told him smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ok, I've got it I could try the to call a lost witch spell to get Savannah here." Dom suggested.

"Paige, did you smacking him on the head make him smart? Because if it did I'm going to have to try that on Troy." Liz asked.

"Elizabeth Ashley, now is not the time for you and your brother to be having a round." Nicole warned her daughter.

"Dom do you think that idea will work?" Cole asked.

"It should unless her demonic half has completely taken over." Dom answered at least he hoped that it would work.

"In that case I would say that we're screwed she seems pretty demonic to me." Charlie said stating the obvious.

"I don't normally say this but Charlie is right I mean she is pretty far gone." Cal agreed with his older brother.

Paige turned to glare at Alan. "Alan, now are you sorry that you didn't tell us she was here sooner?" she asked.

"I know ok? I will be the first to admit that this is my fault and I feel sick about it." Alan yelled at her.

Piper let out a loud wolf whistle. "People, this arguing is not helping anything. So unless you have something productive and helpful to say keep your mouth shut."

At that moment Savannah shimmered in with adult Jeremiah. "Aunt Piper, I hope you guys aren't going through all this trouble just to find me."

"Savannah, this is between us leave everyone else out of it." Dom told his sister advancing on her.

Savannah just ignored him. "I'm surprised to see that you're still alive Coop I'll have to try harder to kill you next time." She commented with a smirk.

"What can I say? I'm a Halliwell we're hard to kill." Coop boasted.

"Savannah, I see it didn't take you long to find some arm candy. I'm almost afraid to ask what you did to get the poor bastard to stick with you." Jack commented snidely.

Jeremiah stepped towards his father his eyes had a reddish tint to them. "What's the matter dad don't you recognize me?" he asked.

Jack looked at him and it was like looking in the mirror. "Jeremiah?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"That's right and here I thought my own father didn't know who I was." Jeremiah said in mock relief.

"What did you do to him bitch?" Paige asked she was ready for a fight.

"I'm sure that you would love to know that Paige. But I didn't do anything to him I just brought him from here from the future." Savannah replied.

Emily took a step toward her son. "Jeremiah, baby this isn't you, you know that you're not evil." She tried to reason with him.

"Really, you sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure that my dad was evil." Jeremiah retorted.

"Your daddy has never been anything but good I don't know what you're talking about." Emily said shocked that he could say such a thing.

Jeremiah just laughed. "I'm not talking about my father mom, I'm talking about the man I thought was my dad until I was like three." He saw the look of confusion on everyone else's faces. "Don't tell me that they don't know." He said.

"Son, don't do this." Jack begged him. He knew where this was going.

"But, I thought it would interest everyone to know that I thought Uncle Billy was my dad because it just so happens that he was my mom's husband." Jeremiah replied casually and Billy's jaw hit the floor.

"Savannah, where is my nephew?" Alan asked her.

"He's fine Albie, there is nothing for you to worry about." Savannah replied.

"Savannah just tell us where he is and then maybe I won't kill you." Paige bargained with her.

"You want to measure dicks with me Paige? Because I'm pretty sure that I can take you." Savannah asked sarcastically. She conjured a fireball as she spoke.

Paige conjured an atheme she didn't mess with energy balls unless she had to. "We both know that I can kill you with this before you even have a chance to think about throwing that."

Cole stood to face his daughter. "Savannah I don't think you really want to do this. Just tell us where Jeremiah is and we'll let you go." He pleaded with her.

"I'm positive that I want to do this dad. I got the Tuner genes after all I'm not the only one of your kids who is evil." Savannah replied.

Meanwhile Jack was still trying to reason with Jeremiah. "Come on son, you know that you're not evil I don't know how you are even taking her side." he tried.

"Don't look so shocked dad I'm not the first Halliwell to be evil there was Uncle Wyatt in the other future not to mention Uncle Greg is evil here and now." Jeremiah said.

Greg just sighed he knew that this was going to end badly when he agreed to this idea he just hadn't known that it was going to end like this. He turned to glare at his sister. "Savannah, stand down for now we both know that she's capable of killing you before you get a chance to strike first."

Jake took this as his cue and he rubbed his hands together. "It's on now I've been waiting months for this. Now what is your preferred method of death?" he asked conjuring an energy ball in one hand and a fireball in the other.

"Jake don't," Phoebe said looking between both her sons. "Greg, how could you?" she asked.

"It's very simple I am evil mother I was raised by the man who would later become the source." Greg explained with a smug smile that didn't last long because Hank flicked out his fingers like he was going to blow him up but it only caused him to fall to the floor.

"Henry, he is still your cousin." Paige yelled at her son.

"I don't care mom if I ever get the chance I will vanquish him he has put us through hell the last couple of months." Hank yelled back at her. And he was leaving out the part where he was the one who had had Oriana killed.

"Greg, take them and go now but remember this is the last time that we let you walk out of here alive." Chris seethed he knew that they needed to regroup and figure out what to do next.

"You know not all demons reside in the underworld you really should think about looking me up sometimes." Greg said cryptically before he gestured for Savannah and Jeremiah to leave with him.

"I think this goes without saying but this is a very, very bad situation." Prue said looking at her sisters. She knew that Phoebe was going to go to pieces in a minute.

"I would say that that sums it up very nicely Aunt Prue." Wyatt agreed with his aunt.

Piper looked at Chris she knew that those kids had been keeping something from her. "Mom, I swear we can explain everything." Chris said he just didn't know how to explain everything. One thing was for damn sure things just got a whole lot more complicated then they had been.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Everyone now knows about Greg it looks like his little plan backfired on him. But he makes you feel sorry for him because it's like deep down he really doesn't want to be evil. There is no telling what Savannah had Barbas do to Jeremiah and I'm not really sure that I want to know for that matter. Leave it to Mel to get into a demonic bar fight I swear her and B are more alike than they realize. Henry finally managed to heal I thought it was about time that he got to use his whitelighter side. Jack is totally a Halliwell he was drinking because he thought he failed his son that is typical. I get the feeling that Paige really doesn't like Savannah at all. Poor Wyatt is so dense that it isn't funny. Liz and Troy really aren't on good terms with each other right now at all. Until next time please review.


	6. Showing Your Hand

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903, Smart One 17, and Ph for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 6: Showing Your Hand

"You can explain? Damn right you're going to explain because I have a feeling that you knew about this." Piper yelled at Chris.

"We will explain I'm just not sure how to explain." Chris admitted this was pretty much his show when it came to explaining this but he didn't know how to put it into words.

"It usually helps if you tell what happened but that is just in my experience" Paige told her nephew sarcastically.

"That's fair we deserve that, hell we deserve a lot worse than that. I will acknowledge that we haven't exactly been honest with you lately and that does need to change but we also had our reasons for doing that." Hank said he knew that they were in the wrong and he was willing to admit that.

"I'm so glad that you guys can admit that it was wrong not to tell me that my son is evil." Phoebe yelled at them.

"Mom, I did tell you, you just didn't want to listen to me." Jake said gently.

"Jake, you never told me that he was evil I think that I would remember something like that." Phoebe replied sarcastically.

"I did tell you every time that I told you that I didn't trust him every time I made some kind of comment about him. I told you I just didn't come out and tell you. You didn't want to see what was right in front of you." Jake retorted.

"Don't talk to me right now Cooper, I really don't want to hear it. All you had to do was tell me and you didn't." Phoebe raged at him.

"Mom, he isn't the only one who knew I knew too and I didn't tell you because I knew that it would hurt you." Prue told her mother it wasn't fair that she was getting a Jake's case when they had all done the same thing.

"I think it would be good if you people got around to that explaining thing that you were talking about." Eric suggested helpfully.

"Right, Chris I think that it would be best if you or Hank explained this one because I don't understand your thought process." Wyatt said looking to his little brother to answer for them.

"Hank, I hate to do this to you but you figured it out before I did." Chris said turning to his partner in crime.

Hank rolled his eyes of course they would pawn this off on him. "When we figured out the prophecy there was only one line that we couldn't figure out and that was about who the one was. Well, after Lilly broke up with Coop and he left it got me thinking. The line said that the one would be the counterpart to one who was pure of heart and because of that two lovers would separate. Well it clicked for me right then and there that it was talking about Greg. I decided to talk to Chris about it and he agreed with me but we didn't have hard proof. We then did the only thing we knew to do we flat out asked the future kids if he was the one. They said yes and we went from there." He explained.

"And at no point in time did it occur to you that maybe you should tell us?" Prue asked her nephew.

"We weren't sure how to tell you guys we knew that we had to have solid proof before we said anything to you." Chris chimed in.

"Does anyone else have anything else that they would like to come clean about?" Eva asked them with an arched eyebrow.

Jack and Alan shared a look. Jack nodded saying that he would be the one to take care of it. "As long as we are coming clean here Al and I aren't exactly innocent. That prophecy that the elders gave you talking about the power of twelve is pretty much fake. It was a carefully crafted distraction and so was us bringing Parker to your attention. He would have found his way home just fine. We lied about so much when we first got here that I don't even remember what we were lying about. But we had to keep you guys from finding out about Greg too soon. That is why we couldn't tell you what really happened to Roman. Greg goes by Ben when he is in the underworld and his uncle had set him up to take the fall for that." He went into their list of transgressions.

"That isn't all of it by any means though. When Greg said that Uncle Jake killed Aunt Phoebe that was a lie we knew that he was listening to his so we fed him a bunch of bullshit." Paige admitted.

"Eva, I'm almost sorry that you asked that question now." Andy said shaking his head but it didn't surprise him in the least bit.

"B, do you want to tell them or should I?" Hank asked they hadn't even gotten to the worst part yet.

Bianca looked at her baby sister then she looked at her boyfriend with tears shinning in her eyes. "Hank, I don't think that I can." She admitted freely. She knew what her limitations were and she wasn't about to try to do that.

Hank walked over to Oriana and put his arm around her. "This part is pretty hard for me to talk about. Fuck, I don't know who I'm trying to kid this part is down right painful for me to talk about." He said struggling to keep control of his voice. "But Greg has those damn premonitions and he saw that there was a chance that Oriana would be part of the thirteen so he is the one who had her killed."

Oriana looked up at him. "You know that that wasn't your fault right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know that it wasn't my fault but that still doesn't make it any easier." Hank answered his voice wavering.

"B, what about you?" Oriana asked as her sister slipped her arm.

Bianca pressed a kiss to her sister's temple before she answered. "It took me a while, but yeah I know that despite what I think it wasn't my fault."

"How long have you two known that?" Lyn asked her daughter and Hank. She couldn't believe that they had kept that from her.

"For a little over a month mom, you were right there when we found out. That's what Jake saw when he had that premonition." Bianca said cringing when she saw the look that Lyn gave her.

"As much as I hate to say this the matter of all your lying has to go on the back burner for now. We really need to figure out where they have Jeremiah and what the fuck they intend on doing with him." Piper spoke up for the first time in awhile.

"Was it my imagination or did that boy's eyes have a reddish tint to them?" Alan asked Jack.

"No, I'm pretty sure they did and that gives us something to work with." Jack replied tightly.

"Ok, let's hit the book then we have matters that have to be attended to." Wyatt said clenching his fists.

* * *

Greg was pacing around his sunroom in an absolute rage he was pissed and God help anyone who chose to get in his way at the moment. He couldn't believe that all his months of careful planning had gone down the drain just like that. Because he had foolishly listened to his little sister and now he was in one hell of a mess.

"Greg, the pacing isn't helping anything and it is driving me crazy." Savannah told him.

"You don't get to talk to me right now because I followed your fucking advice and now all my planning is for nothing. Everything I have been through in the last few months means jack shit because of you." Greg raged at her kicking the chair that was in his way.

Savannah shook her head at him he was such a fucking baby. "No, you were following your own fucking orders fuck head. You're the one who told me to come back and find a way to get you away from your family they made you too soft." She informed him.

Greg saw red he really wanted to hit something. Mostly because he knew that she was right, the Halliwells had made him weak he could feel his damn humanity seeping through more and more everyday. "You should have told me that to begin with, I told you that I didn't want any fucking surprises. You and that over grown man-child are just full of surprises. I'm not sure I want to know what you and Barbas did to him." He ranted sounding for the world like his mother.

"Don't worry about it if you don't know what we did to him then you won't have to feel guilty for it." Savannah replied like it was nothing.

Greg shot her a look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn fucking well what I'm talking about. I can smell the humanity on you from over here. You spent entirely too much time with the witches you're starting to think like them." Savannah called him on his bullshit.

"It was Uncle Greg's idea I didn't even want to do it." Greg argued weakly.

"He had problem's with his humanity too. I swear all it takes is a Halliwell to make a Turner forget that he is supposed to be evil." Savannah murmured more to herself than to Greg.

Greg didn't know what to say to that because it was true and he knew that in the case of his Uncle Greg that he had been the Halliwell to keep him from being completely evil.

Adult Jeremiah came strolling into the room at that moment. Saving Greg from having to think up a reply. "So now what?" he asked. In the back of his mind he got the nagging feeling that this wasn't right he shouldn't be here with these people.

"Now we wait for your dad to make his next move Jeb." Savannah explained to him.

"That is simple enough his next move is to search the underworld for clues. I know him that is how his mind works." Jeremiah replied.

"You're right Jeb, I think that I might have to go pay him a little visit." Savannah said pretending to think it over for a minute.

* * *

Jack was sitting on the bed in Wyatt's old room with his head in his hands when he heard a knock on the door. "I'd tell you to go away but knowing this family it wouldn't work so come in." he called out. He really didn't want to be bothered he needed just a moment by himself to collect his thoughts.

Alan walked in the room and gave him a tight smile. "Telling me to go away never works that would be like telling Paige to not have a temper." He made a weak attempt at making a joke.

Jack couldn't even muster a smile. "Alan, you are king of the crab asses so I know that you have a reason for bugging me. I would be eternally grateful if you would just get to your point without further making me feel like shit."

Alan turned his deep blue eyes on his cousin he felt a pang of guilt because he knew that it was his fault that he felt like this. All he had to do was tell him that Savannah was there and he couldn't even do that. "I came in here to apologize." He said getting to the point just like Jack had asked him to.

"What do you have to apologize for? You're not the one who lost my son that was all on me, my friend." Jack replied giving a dry chuckle.

Alan shook his head sadly. "No, it's not I'm to blame too. I should have told you that Savannah was here as soon as she came to see me but I didn't. Fuck I couldn't even fess up to it when Cal and Peyt told us that she had come back. So that makes me more at fault here than it does you."

"Al, I was wrong to say the things that I said to you last night. I should have never acted like it would be your fault if something happened to Jeremiah. Savannah just knows the game that we play and she was one step ahead of us this time." Jack said he didn't want his cousin to feel bad. Hell he was like his other half they had been born at the exact same second that gave them a special bond.

"No, you weren't Jackie, now damn it I'm trying to apologize to you and you're making it difficult for me." Alan said giving a little chuckle.

"You have nothing to apologize for. The only thing you have to apologize for is coming in here sounding like a Life Time movie. I swear we are total girls when we want to be." Jack said giving a genuine laugh.

"I can't believe Jeb told everyone that Billy was Em's husband that shit is pretty funny." Alan laughed.

"I know I'm going to get killed for that later by the way. And that is after mom gets done with punishing me for all the lies that we told. This is going to be way worse than the time we got in trouble for sending them to Oz." Jack said just thinking about what kind of punishment that Piper was going to exact on him made him shudder.

"Jeb sure didn't seem like himself if he was really evil he would have still retained his personality but he was like a robot." Alan observed.

"I know that's what makes me think there was something magical behind the way he was acting." Jack replied he had given the matter some thought.

"How about we get out of here and go help our less smart relatives find your son?" Alan asked.

Jack gave him a big grin. "I thought you'd never ask." He replied getting to his feet.

* * *

Emily was pacing back and forth in the living room. "Mom, is this how you feel when I pull some of my stunts?" she asked she was now regretting everything she had ever done to make her mom and dad worry about her.

"Emily, you don't really pull that many stunts really and truly you and Ricky are tame. It's apparently Charles, Lila, and Roman that I have to be worried about." Eva answered her daughter.

"Chuck, Ro I'm pretty sure that we're not in mom's good graces right now she called us all by our given names." Lilly said fighting the urge to groan.

Chuck rolled her eyes. "I gathered that much Lilly thank you for pointing out the obvious to me." he replied and then he turned to Emily. "Don't tell on yourself there Em, you have to remember that mom and dad don't even know about most of your really bad stunts because I'm the one who had to deal with them." He reminded her.

"Charles Derek you are not helping your case right now I think it would be wise for you to shut your mouth." Derek warned his son.

"Ladybug enjoy these next few hours because it's all we have left I think he's going to kill me." Chuck said turning to his wife.

"Chuck don't be a smart ass you're only going to piss him off more." Prue cautioned him.

"Despite what they tell you the afterlife isn't all that bad. I mean sure you have to put up with Grams but she grows on you after awhile." Oriana told him helpfully.

"Is it wrong that she makes me want to shoot myself?" Bianca asked the room.

"Shut up B, I don't even know what the fuck I did to you this time." Oriana yelled at her sister.

"Honestly you don't have to do anything to me but open your mouth sometimes. I don't even know how the fuck it's possible that we're related." Bianca replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"Can it Frank." Oriana shot back.

"Then stop nagging me Lyn." Bianca countered.

"Bianca Lyn and Oriana Rose I'm begging you girls to act your ages." Lyn sighed shaking her head at her daughters. All those two did was fight.

"Did you ever stop to consider that the way you named those two is why they act that way?" Paige asked her.

"Lord knows that Bianca Castigliaono and Rose Hoyt never could get along." Frank muttered talking about his mother and his mother-in-law.

Bianca muttered something that no one quite caught. "Dad, you just had to let her name me that?" she asked for not the first time.

"I didn't have a problem with it and I got to pick your middle name." Frank replied.

"B, did you just cuss in Italian?" Hank asked her.

"You know I always cuss in Italian I don't know why you even asked me that question Hank. And dad you could have picked something better than Lyn as my middle name." Bianca said addressing both of them. And then she muttered something else.

"Bianca Lyn first of all I don't care that Hank and I are the only ones that can understand you watch your mouth. Second of all my name is Lyn I don't know why you don't like it." Lyn scolded her daughter.

"Mother, I'm sorry but you and dad could have been more original when naming us. I mean come on Maria, Bianca, and Oriana. That is a little much Chase is the only one who has a somewhat normal name and then it is long as fuck." Bianca bitched.

"Chase is our only boy I had to let your dad name him Francis. And the boy hates to be called Frank in any variation. And Maria's name is Sophia Maria I don't know why you're bitching." Lyn replied.

"Paige, you need to calm down I can't even understand you right now that is how I know you're pissed off." Dom said following Paige into the room she didn't look like a happy camper at all.

"Affanculo, Dom really right now just leave me alone I'm trying to think and when I'm trying to think I don't want to be bothered." Paige replied.

"Paige, I know that you are super pissed right now because you're switching from English to Italian." Dom said taking a step back from her.

"B, your bad habits have rubbed off on our daughter." Chris told her with a smirk.

"She didn't even say anything that bad Chris she just said 'fuck it all' we say worse than that all the time." Bianca replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"I prefer it when you cuss me out in English babe, I want to be able to understand you when you're pissed at me." Dom reasoned with her.

"First of all I wasn't cussing you Dominic I was cussing the situation. Second off we've been through this I don't understand you when you cuss in French and you don't understand me when I cuss in Italian so we're even." Paige told him. She had calmed down some.

"I don't speak French I speak Cajun you know that." Dom replied not that it really mattered.

"Bianca, I hope you're proud of yourself you have your daughter sounding like you now." Lyn just had to say that. Paige wasn't in a bad enough mood to begin with.

"I am not that much like my mother, point and case I only cuss in Italian when I'm pissed and I don't realize I'm doing it. She does it all the time. Grandma, I'm really not in a good mood right now so please don't start with me." Paige said taking a deep breath.

"Dom, is there any special reason that she's acting like this?" Chris asked.

"Cal, pissed her off she'll be fine in a second. I have just the trick to calm her down." Dom assured him he went to her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Dom, you know that I can't think when you kiss me." Paige protested but she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That was the idea baby you just need to be calm." Dom replied before kissing her again.

"I'm ok now so we should probably get back to the attic before they do something completely insane." Paige said as much as she hated to pull away from him they had something that they needed to be doing.

"Sure thing baby let's go." Dom said while shaking his head.

"Should it scare me that if anyone can find my son it's her?" Emily asked.

"No, she's just a little crazy like her Aunt Mel, she'll be fine." Chris assured her.

"I am not crazy I'm just really stressed right now." Mel said wincing when she turned to the side.

"Mellie, sane people don't get into demonic bar fights." Roman pointed out to his girlfriend.

"Don't talk to me right now Roman I'm pissed at you." Mel reminded him. She went to stretch and she groaned. "Ow, that shit hurt."

"What's wrong Mel?" Roman asked her concerned.

"Nothing is wrong Ro I'm sure it's just a little bruise nothing to worry about." Mel assured him.

"Paige how did you manage to get said little bruise?" Piper asked her only daughter.

"I plead the fifth on that one mother because if I tell you how it happened you will only get mad." Mel replied she was a smart woman she didn't want her mom mad at her.

"In other words you got it from your bar fight?" Piper asked.

"That would be right on the money." Mel answered in the affirmative.

"I told you that the girl just walked in and went crazy I'm not lying." Mickey said defensively.

"Mickey, the girl is her mother's daughter there is no doubt in my mind that that happened." Leo wasn't going to dispute the fact that they should have named her Piper Jr.

"And on that note I need to go smoke. Chuck do you care to join me?" Wyatt asked his best friend.

Prue shot Chuck a look. "Wy, I would love to but I promised Prue that I was going to quit." He responded.

"Wy promised me that he was going to quit but I don't see that happening." Liz said glaring at Wyatt.

"This is why I don't let anyone know my bad habits that way they can't stop me." Chris said laughing.

"Perry, you just choose to spit your tobacco I wish you smoked." Rachel said rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh, leave me alone Claire." Chris shot back at her.

"Aunt Piper, I know that you would like the pleasure for yourself but can I please kill him?" Rachel asked she hated to be called by her given name.

"Sure it would make my job easier." Piper told her with a smirk.

Ricky had been sitting in the floor with his arms around Patty and he jumped when he heard the alarm on his phone go off. "It's time for me to eat." He announced like everyone else cared.

"You set an alarm so you know when to eat?" Lilly asked her little brother.

"I have to I'm hungry all the time Lila." Ricky said glaring at her.

"Don't call me by my given name Derek you know that I don't like it." Lilly replied shooting death rays at him.

"I don't care if you call me Derek, the only reason I go by Ricky is to keep from getting confused with dad." Ricky informed her smirking.

Emily glared at both of her siblings. "Could you two not do that right now? I'm worried and you guys are bickering and it's only driving me more insane." She yelled at them. "I swear something should have told us that he was evil after that whole book incident." She muttered.

"What book incident?" Andy asked sounding confused he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Good going Em, now we have to come clean about that." Penny said sighing they were all in so much trouble that it wasn't funny.

"Penelope Marie, what the hell are you guys talking about?" Coop asked his daughter sternly or at least as sternly as he knew how to.

"Oh, it was no big deal daddy we got stuck in a book that was set in the twenties and the kids had to get us out. Now come to think of it, it was probably part of Greg's master plan." Prue answered her father like it wasn't a big deal. For them it wasn't they were always getting sent someplace.

"How long ago was that?" Piper asked she was making a list so she could keep track of things she had to yell at them for.

"Prom night." Mel answered looking down at the floor.

"And you guys didn't think that oh, I don't know that maybe you should have told us?" Paige asked incredulously.

"We had the situation well underhand mom we didn't want to bother you guys we wanted to prove the we could handle it ourselves." Patty explained to her mother.

"I never knew that we raised a group of habitual liars." Nicole commented shaking her head.

"Some of us are worse than others I'm thinking along the lines of Troy." Liz said glaring at her older brother.

"I'm about sick of you Liz. I haven't done anything to you and you keep going off on me." Troy seethed.

"And I told you why I'm mad at you. You just refuse to acknowledge that you were in the wrong." Liz replied coolly.

"I think I'm going to go up to the attic and see if they have found anything out. Cal do you care to join me?" Parker said offering his hand to his girlfriend.

"I would love to Parks. I thought you would never ask." Calleigh replied. She didn't want to sit down there and listen to Liz and Troy have it out.

* * *

"This book is nothing more than a useless piece of shit when it wants to be." Charlie said slamming the book of shadows closed. He had looked through it three times and he had found nothing that could help them figure out what they had done to Jeremiah.

"That's what I say all the time Charlie there has to be something in there that will help us." Paige agreed with her little cousin she was running out of ideas.

"We can always just go down to the underworld and start blasting demons until one of them tells us what we want to know." Coop suggested.

"As much as I like the sound of that suggestion it will never work Coop. Savannah knows the way we operate we have to remember that she used to be one of us. She has the upper hand on us right now." Alan lamented.

"I hate this we are the most powerful witches in the world and right now we are powerless to do anything." Peyton said throwing herself down on Aunt Pearl's old sofa.

"We're not powerless we've just been beaten at our own game. I now know how the demons that we fight feel." Cal said sinking onto the couch beside his sister.

"I wouldn't go as far as saying that we've been beaten we're just up against a wall right now." Derek corrected his cousin.

"For once they're right and they agree about something so that should tell us that it is a sign of the apocalypse." Brady said running his hands over his face.

"Phil, be that as it may we still really need to figure out what the hell they did to Big Jeb." Jack said he not only had to worry about his son but he had to worry about the grownup version as well.

"Jack, I know that this is a little off topic but Big Jeb looks even more like you than little Jeb does." Dom felt the need to comment.

"The boy was totally getting his Aunt Phoebe on though. He just had to tell everyone that Em and Billy were married." Jack grumbled.

"Hey, that's my mom you're talking about." Brady protested.

"Phil, you know as well as I do that Aunt Phoebe can't keep a secret to save her life." Jack reminded him.

"He has us there Phil, grandma does have a big mouth." Charlie agreed with Jack.

"Ok, now we just need to figure out what the hell they did to him." Paige said as she began flipping through the book.

"If it helps any he did have a reddish tint to his eyes." Parker said coming into the attic.

"I'm sure that they noticed that Parks, you didn't have to point that out to them." Calleigh said she really didn't want her boyfriend pissing this particular group of people off.

"We know Uncle Park, we're just not quite sure what to make of it. But it has to mean something important." Charlie said for the life of him he couldn't put his finger on why that was important.

"So you guys were just planning on sitting up here moping like there isn't anything that we can do to fix this?" Parker asked sounding exactly like Piper.

"PJ, watch yourself." Calleigh cautioned him again.

"Cal, I can't not now, not while they're acting like all is lost just because their backs are up against the wall." Parker told his girlfriend shaking his head. He then turned to the group of future kids. "I have news for each and everyone of you, you're Halliwells. And Dom before you open your mouth to argue with me you're a Halliwell too hell it is your middle name. I think that you're all forgetting that we do our best work from this position. So instead of sitting around and acting like all is lost you need to get up and do something about it." He preached with so much passion that it scared him.

"Parker, when you piss them off I'm not going to be able to help you." Calleigh informed him not that he was listening to her he had a look of determination on his face. She had only ever seen that look from one of his sister's before.

"Aunt Cal, he's right we are acting like that we've lost already." Caleb spoke up.

"Everything that Parker just said is true, now the question is what are you going to do about it?" Piper said coming into the room with Prue.

Prue put her arm around her baby brother. "Nice speech kid." That meant more to him that she would ever know.

"Thanks Prue," Parker said blushing. And then something occurred to him. "Caleb, did you just call her Aunt Cal?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did only because…" Caleb started to say but he was cut off.

"Caleb, keep your big ass mouth shut." Paige flared at him. She knew he would tell everything that he knew if she let him keep talking.

"I don't think that Big Jeb was really evil because if he was he would have kept his personality the boy just wasn't acting like himself." Jack said like that should mean something to him but he wasn't sure what it meant.

"Barbas, this has to have something to do with Barbas. I know it doesn't explain the reddish tint to his eyes but it does explain why he wasn't acting like himself." Paige said after a stroke of genius hit her.

"A rage broker would explain the reddish tint to his eyes. Now it doesn't happen with all rage brokers but some of them do have that affect on people." Parker said he didn't know where the sudden spurt of knowledge had come from but he was pretty sure that his hunch was right.

"Parker, I just want you to know that I could kiss you right now because I think you're onto something." Alan beamed at his uncle.

"Paige, you are a fucking moron when you want to be, you should have thought of that sooner." Paige berated herself.

"What are you talking about Paige?" Piper asked her granddaughter.

"I know which rage broker they used and I know where to find him." Paige said with a smirk.

"I suppose we'll leave you guys to that then. Just come down and tell us before you leave." Prue ordered them and then she gestured for Parker and Calleigh to follow her and Piper out of the attic.

"Cal, would you mind taking a walk with Prue for a minute while I have a word with my brother?" Piper asked her.

"Sure, I should probably go make sure that Eric and Puck aren't downstairs wrestling with each other anyway." Calleigh said walking down the stairs with Prue.

"What did you need Pip?" Parker asked he was sure that she was going to yell at him.

"You did a really good job back there Victor, I'm proud of you buddy." Piper told him pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks, Pip you have no idea how much that means to me." Parker said getting misty eyed.

"I have a pretty good idea, I know that I don't say as much as I should but I love you and I'm glad that you're my baby brother." Piper said rubbing his back while she hugged him.

Parker chuckled. "Mom talked to you about me didn't she?" he asked.

"Yes, and I know that I'm not mom but if it helps any you can think of me as your surrogate mom." Piper replied.

"I would actually like that a lot because believe it or not you're more like mom than you think you are. Prue may be the oldest but you're the matriarch Pip. You're our leader and you may have a temper like Grams but you're one hell of a woman." Parker said kissing her cheek.

"If you think for one second that saying nice things to me gets you out of the trouble that you're in then you are sorely mistaken." Piper said looking him in the eyes.

"I would never dream of doing something like that Pip, you're confusing me with Ladybug." Parker joked.

"You really are growing into your Halliwell genes I think that should scare me shitless." Piper said quirking her eyebrow at him.

"Come on Pip, we need to get downstairs and make sure that my darling niece isn't planning another bar fight." Parker chuckled referring to Mel.

"Parker, don't even get me started on that girl." Piper rolled her eyes that girl was seriously bat shit crazy at the moment and she was worried about her.

* * *

Nicole had had about all of Liz and Troy's bickering that she could stand for one day so she had not so nicely ordered both of them into the sunroom so she could find out what their problem was.

"What the fuck is going on with the two of you?" Nicole demanded of her two children.

"I don't know what you're talking about mom." Troy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ask him." Liz said stubbornly.

"Troy Timothy Shane and Elizabeth Ashley Shane I know damn well that something is going on between the two of you and I want to know right fucking now." Nicole wouldn't put up with their bullshit and they knew that so she didn't know why they tried.

"I have nothing to say on the matter because my pigheaded brother is not going to change his mind." Liz said she wasn't going to tell her mother what was going on.

"Fine, since Liz obviously isn't going to tell you what's going on I will. She thinks that I'm being an unreasonable prick because when I went to Tim's yesterday to beg him for money I found her there and I couldn't help but wonder how long she has been seeing him behind my back." Troy explained to his mother.

"Liz, why were you at Tim's? Troy why would you ask him for money?" Nicole asked giving a sigh.

"I was at Tim's asking him for money too." Liz admitted she didn't want to hurt her mother but it was the truth.

"And I asked him for money because I didn't want to put any stress on you. I knew that if I asked you for money you would ask why I wanted it and I couldn't tell you that it was to get Chord out of trouble." Troy answered.

"I might be pregnant but I am still your mother. Neither one of you should feel like you have to hide anything from me. And you damn sure shouldn't feel like you have to go to Tim over me." Nicole informed them.

"That's right mom you're our mother you haven't been our mom since Tim left you. I swear we barely saw you growing up after he left you were always working. Fuck, you've missed more work lately than you have in the last ten years." Liz said her abandonment issues coming out in full force.

"Come on Lizzie, that's not fair and you know it." Troy said.

"No, Troy, your sister is entitled to her opinion and she is right. I wasn't around that much when you guys were growing up. I had to be the mom and the dad. So I had to work a lot to provide for you. But I was also trying to ignore the big gaping hole that Tim left in my heart by pouring myself into my work." Nicole replied to that.

"Mom, you shouldn't listen to me that was just my issues talking." Liz said now she really felt bad.

"Lizzie, you bore the brunt of it worst than Troy did you lost your mom and your dad. I know that you were your daddy's little girl and that's why you've never gotten over him leaving. I shouldn't have shut myself off from you kids and I'm more sorry for that than you will ever know. Troy I know that I put a lot on you too you had to look after your sister and be her protector. That's why you left for two years you had to find yourself. Now I don't like you two fighting so I'm begging you to make up." Nicole said pleading with both of them with her eyes.

"Lizzie, I'm not saying that you have to ask my permission to see Tim it would be nice if you would tell me though." Troy said sighing.

"Ok, that's not unreasonable I can do that. But Troy I think you're mad at me because deep down you want to see him too but you're just too afraid of being hurt again." Liz replied.

"What can I say to that? You're right I do so badly want to let him back in but I know what he did the last time. I think in time that I could forgive him but I won't ever forget all the times I needed him to be there but he wasn't. For the record I'm sorry that I acted like a dick yesterday." Troy apologized.

"I'm sorry that I have behaved like an unreasonable bitch." Liz apologized to her brother.

"Now, you two aren't moving from this spot until you hug." Nicole said looking at both of them sternly.

Troy pulled Liz into a hug and kissed her on top of her head. "I love you bitch."

"I love you too dick." Liz replied laughing.

Dom poked his head into the room at that moment. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked.

"No, come in here little brother." Liz said gesturing for him to come in the room.

"It's just we're getting ready to go to the underworld because Paige in all her glory figured out what was going on with Jeb and then you guys are going to have to find a way to get him back. So I was just giving you fair warning." Dom explained himself.

"Ok, we'll take care of it. I can't promise that Henry and Chris aren't going to come up with some stupid plan but they always do that. But they have nothing on our big brother and his whole let's go to Vegas idea." Liz replied.

"Hey, it was a good idea an idea that better work and we have to hurry because we only have two more hours before we have to be back. Dom do whatever it is you have to do and then I promise we'll be ready." Troy ordered.

"Please this won't take long at all as usual Paige will almost get us killed but we'll manage to do what we intended to do in the first place and then we'll be back." Dom chuckled.

"I don't know what else you expect Dominic. The girl is an unhealthy combination of her mother and her father. Chris and B have almost gotten us killed more times than I care to count." Liz said shaking her head.

"Liz, you should be thanking God that I worked a lot during your teenage years or you would have been dead." Nicole told her. Just thinking about the trouble that she had gotten into scared the shit out of her.

* * *

Phoebe was standing in the kitchen looking out the window with a far off look in her eyes. She didn't know how the hell she had managed to lose one of her sons to evil. It killed her knowing that after all she had gone through with Cole that one their kids had gone down the same path. Not that she thought of Jake as being his in her mind he was Coop's son in every way that counted. But if she was being honest with herself she had never thought of Greg as being Coop's there was no doubt that he was Cole's son.

"Do you want to talk about it Pheebs?" Cole asked she hadn't even heard him come into the kitchen that was how lost in thought she was.

"I really rather not talk about how I'm a failure as a mother right now Cole if it's all the same to you." Phoebe replied tightly.

Cole got a shocked look on his face. "Phoebe Marie, you are anything but a failure as a mother. Look at Coop he could have been the one to be evil but he isn't because you raised him right. Don't ever doubt that you are a great mother all your girls adore you and they turned out great. And Phil is damn lucky to have you as a mother." He told her he didn't like her talking that way about herself.

"You can't stand there and tell me that I didn't fail Greg because I did. Hell I didn't even know that he existed until six months ago. I never occurred to me that I might have another son out there somewhere." Phoebe reasoned with him.

"That's right Phoebe, you didn't know that you had another son so you didn't fail him. If this is anyone's fault it's my fault. Because a) he got my damn demonic genes and b) my brother is the one who raised him to be evil." Cole said what he wasn't saying was that he knew about Greg before he ever showed up.

"But I'm his mother Cole I should have known that he was evil. And the bullshit part of it all is I think deep down I knew that something was off about him I just didn't want to question it." Phoebe replied. She had been blind not to see that her own son was evil.

"That was a mother's love Phoebe, you didn't want to believe that your child could be evil. Not after what I put you through it just couldn't be true. Love makes you blind to a lot of things you know that better than anyone does." Cole tried to reason with her some more.

"Right, I'm such a great mother Cole. A good mother wouldn't have smacked Jake because he didn't tell me about his powers advancing. And a good mother damn sure wouldn't have been treating Jake the way I have been treating him lately because he wouldn't just be nice to his brother. He could clearly see that he was evil the first time that he met him. But I just chalked it up to him being jealous. I can't believe I took the side of someone I barely know over the man that I raised." Phoebe rambled on.

"Pheebs, you didn't see it because you didn't want to. Deep down you knew though, you knew that it was too good to be true. But you had to make an effort with Greg, like you said you are his mother. That's what happened all your mothering instincts came to the surface and you wanted to make amends with him for not being there for him sooner." Cole explained.

"But I still shouldn't have treated Jake the way that I've been treating him." Phoebe argued.

"Phoebe, Coop knows that you love him. And unlike with me your love has been enough to keep him good. Look at me I can honestly say the best thing that I've ever done for my children was walking away." Cole argued back.

Coop walked into the room because those two had been yelling at each other. He had Phil in his arms. "You two need to take it down a couple of notches I'm pretty sure that they can hear you down the street." He said.

"I'm sorry that your wife is stubborn and she is in here insisting to me that she is a bad mother. And like I told her if anyone is the bad parent it's me I'm the one who just walked away." Cole replied. He wasn't just talking about walking away from Jake, he was talking about walking away and letting Greg stay in that neutral plane. He should have done everything in his power to save both his sons.

Coop put his hand on Cole's arm. "Cole, that's what makes you a good parent you knew that in order for him to have a chance you had to walk away. And I want to thank you for my boy Cole, he means more to me than he will ever be able to understand. I love him just as much as if I had fathered him. The hardest thing that I ever had to do was tell him that I'm not really his father."

"You're more his father than I will ever be Coop. This isn't even about that this about her thinking that she failed Greg in some way. When clearly this is my fault my idiot brother is the one who raised him to be evil." Cole went on.

"Cole, give me a minute with my wife please?" Coop asked.

"Sure, Coop, I'll just go see what Nic is doing." Cole said before he walked out of the room.

"What's going on Marie? You're thinking intensely about something I can tell." Coop asked his wife and then he looked down at his infant son. "Phil, ask mommy what's wrong."

"I'm scared Jacob, and more than that I'm a failure as a mother." Phoebe told him point blank.

"You're not a failure as a mother Pheebs, no one would want to believe that their child is evil. I'll admit that I never trusted him but I was nice to him for your sake. But for what it's worth I could have loved him as much as I love Phil." Coop reasoned with her not that there was any reasoning with a Halliwell once they got their mind set on something.

Phoebe looked at him with a rueful grin. "But not as much as you love Jake right?" she asked.

Coop gave her an impish grin. "I told you once Pheebs, Little Coop is my boy, he was my first son and he has my name. We have a bond like no other. Now I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense about you being a bad mother. All you have to do is look at Phil and know that you are a perfect mother. I don't mean to carry tales but if the way Brady acts is any indication I would say that he is a momma's boy."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "I love you so much Coop." she told him.

"I love you too Pheebs." Coop replied kissing her.

* * *

"I'm going to go out on a limb here but I don't think that it's normal to spend so much time in the underworld that you know exactly where the demon that you're looking for is." Charlie just threw out there.

"No one said that Paige was normal but if it wasn't for her being a super demon hunter we wouldn't have found him this fast." Brady pointed out to his nephew.

They were in a market of sorts where demons traded powers and other things that they really didn't care to know about. Paige was actually holding a conversation with one of the demonic venders without threatening him that was something for her.

"Phil, she'll kick your ass so don't even start. She is in one highly pissed off mood right now. I don't think that it would be wise to piss her off even more." Dom cautioned him.

Despite what Dom had said Paige came walking back over to them with a smile on her face. "Alright, the darklighter says that he normally mans the stall all the way down at the end. Let's go down there and see if you can't get him to cooperate with us." She said cheerfully.

"Paige, you were dropped on your head as a small child I can't believe you were just talking to a darklighter." Derek said shaking his head at his cousin.

"Relax dumb ass I told him my last name was Hoyt. No one is going to anything to me when I use that name." Paige assured him as they walked further into the market.

"I think that when we get back there you guys should let me do the talking I'm the one who is least likely to let their hot headed Halliwell temper got the better of them." Brady said for some reason Phoebe's kids didn't have as bad of tempers as their cousins did.

"I don't give a fuck Phil, do what you must but know the second that he pisses me off we're going to have problems." Paige replied she was wound up pretty tight at the moment.

"Paige, I know how you feel but that isn't going to help us get Jeb back." Jack reasoned with her.

"Sorry, Jackie, I keep forgetting that he is yours so you feel worse about this than I do." Paige more or less apologized.

"Don't worry about it partner I know you love him just as much as I do." Jack replied like it was no big deal.

They walked in silence until they reached the stall that the rage broker was at. He was a grubby looking man with bad teeth and greasy hair and he just screamed I'm a demon. "The name's Tom how can I help you?" he asked.

"Nice to meet you Tom, I'm Brad Valintine." Brady said extending his hand to him. "I was wondering if maybe you sold something to a really pretty blonde earlier today?" he asked.

"A leggy blonde that was pretty good looking?" Tom asked in reply.

"That'd be the one." Brady said with a smile.

"She was here earlier and she bought one of my little balls of rage I'm not sure what she wanted it for but she paid me in cash so I didn't ask any questions." Tom explained.

"So theoretically you could just transport the person that has the rage in them here?" Paige asked like she was curious.

"Yeah, I could do that." Tom answered.

Before anyone knew what was happening Jack grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. "Then that's what you're going to do pal. And you better make it quick because if you don't I will make you very sorry." He seethed at him.

"Ok, just give me a second." Tom said closing his eyes and concentrating hard. A moment later adult Jeremiah appeared in front of them in a blinding light. "If you want me to get the rage out of him you're going to have to let me go." He said. Jack reluctantly took his hands off of him. Tom walked to Jeremiah and stuck his hand in his back and then he pulled out a little red ball.

Jeremiah blinked his eyes rapidly before he looked at his father. "What am I doing here dad? And why do you look so young?" he asked highly confused.

"Tom, it's your lucky day I'm going to forget that this happened." Jack told him before turning to his son. "This was Savannah's doings." He said flatly.

Jeremiah's eyes lit up with recognition. "I remember now, her and Greg have little me."

"I know, we're going to need your help on this one. Can you do that for dad?" Jack asked.

"Of course I can dad. And for the record I'm sorry about earlier." Jeremiah apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for my boy that wasn't you. But you're going to need to get back before they suspect anything." Jack explained to him.

"Like I said you've got it dad." Jeremiah said before orbing off.

* * *

"Hank, Chris I hate to put this all on your shoulders but this is about the time when one of you suggests a crazy plan that in your mind is totally kickass but it's really crazy that we should try out." Wyatt said not long after the future people had got back from the underworld.

"Gee, Wy, aside from destroying every demon in the underworld I can't think of a damn thing to do right now." Chris spit back at his brother sarcastically.

"You guys don't have time to be fighting each other right now. I know that I don't have to remind you that you have a nephew to find." Piper interjected before they could get started.

"I don't even know where in the underworld that we could even begin to look." Jake mused.

"The source's dungeon would be my first guess." Roman put in. He wasn't a big fan of that place but it was better than nothing.

"That is a pretty big place to search and we don't have a lot of time." Parker disputed.

"We could all take a separate section of the underworld and search it." Troy suggested.

"Troy, no offense but that is something that we would do. Savannah would be prepared for that. That's our problem right now though because we can't use any of the methods that we would normally use she knows all of our tricks." Dom pointed out to his brother.

"Then we're out of ideas. Those are all the same things that we would try." Liz said throwing her hands up in the air.

"I guess we just may have to take the chance of walking into an ambush." Chuck reasoned he couldn't think of anything else to do.

Hank's face lit up at that moment like it did when he had an idea. "Double H, I know that look. What are you thinking?" Bianca asked her boyfriend.

"I was just thinking that not all demons reside in the underworld." Hank replied.

"Well no shit look at Cole he didn't live in the underworld when he was a demon." Prue replied she swore that her cousin was nuts sometimes.

"You'll understand in a minute I just need the PHONE BOOK." Hank said and the yellow pages orbed into his outstretched hands.

"That's right he did say that didn't he?" Chris asked he knew where his cousin was going with this.

"Exactly, Paige, am I looking for Halliwell or Turner?" Hank asked his niece.

"I'm pretty sure that you're looking for a Turner." Paige said after thinking it over for a second.

Hank thumbed through the phone book as fast as he could and then he shook his head. "There are only two Turners in here that I recognize Cole and his brother."

"Use the address that is in there for Cole's brother. Remember the whole book incident?" Troy asked his friend.

"Of course I remember the book incident." Hank said like he was talking crazy.

"He said he got it from his uncle's house it stands to reason that he is staying there now." Troy explained.

"We have the location now what's the plan?" Calleigh asked.

"I don't know we can't fight him the way we would fight a regular demon he is half witch." Lilly said shrugging.

"Then we won't fight him as a demon we'll fight him as a mortal." Bianca suggested.

Hank locked eyes with her and then he nodded. "I like that plan B. Lyn, I like that plan a lot."

"Jackie, Em, we're going to get your little boy back to you in just a minute." Chris promised them.

"We're ready then?" Jake asked sounding confused.

"Yeah, we're ready Jakie, you don't have to come if you don't want to." Prue replied.

"I want to come Prue, I'll be ok I promise." Jake told her.

"Then let's get this show on the road. As usual I have a plan." Hank announced clapping his hands together. He just wasn't going to share his whole plan with them it was better that they didn't know what he had in the works.

* * *

Greg was pacing his living room. "I don't like this they should have attacked by now." he muttered.

Savannah was sitting on the couch next to little Jeremiah and big Jeremiah was leaning against the mantle watching every move those two made. "Greg, that would be because they won't ever think to look here." she explained to him like he was dense.

"I don't know they're pretty smart maybe we shouldn't underestimate them." Jeremiah spoke up.

"Trust me Jeb, right now they're running around the underworld like chickens with their heads cut off looking for little you." Savannah assured him. She knew the way they worked she wished those two would just take her word for it.

"Savannah, I've seen these people in action before they are demon hunting machines. That's what they're raised to be from birth." Greg stressed.

"I've been in action with them they use the same plan all the time. It never occurs to them that demons might do something normal like hide out in a house rather than the underworld." Savannah said rolling her eyes her brother stressed out over nothing. It wasn't like they were ever going to think to look for them there.

"I'm thinking that maybe you should have listened to those guys when they told you we're smart." Bianca said shimmering into the room. She was twirling an atheme in her right hand she was also alone.

Savannah stood up and conjured a fireball. "That just proves that one of you has a brain. It was pretty stupid of you to come alone. And here I thought Paige got her brains from you, not even she would do something this stupid and I have seen her do some pretty stupid shit."

Bianca just shrugged. "You're right about one thing I'm not my daughter. I have more experience killing demons than she does. So if you just hand over the boy this can end without anyone getting hurt."

"You witches are very cocky aren't you?" Greg asked conjuring a fireball of his own.

Bianca winked at him. "I like to think that I could take both of you without a problem. Two against one I really like those odds." She said sending a look in big Jeremiah's direction.

"You were always the most arrogant of the bunch and I don't think that ended very well for you. If I remember correctly that did cost you your baby sister." Greg knew just what buttons to push with her.

Bianca kept up her stony expression. "Let me tell you something pal, the only thing keeping me from killing your sister right now is Lizzie I wouldn't do that to her. I know first hand what that kind of pain is like. But that doesn't mean I'll spare you." she replied throwing her atheme at him. It barely grazed his arm as it flew past him.

Savannah threw her fireball and Bianca dodged it by doing a back flip. "Now would be great guys." She called out to her friends who all orbed into the room at that moment.

"I should have known that I wouldn't be lucky enough to keep my brother and sister out of this. Oh, well I suppose I'll just have to kill them sooner rather than later." Savannah said like it didn't matter to her at all.

"Hey, Lizzie, does she remind you a little bit of mom?" Troy asked.

Liz pretended to think for a moment. "She's a bitch so I'm going to say that she is a lot like mom." She replied.

Savannah took a step toward little Jeremiah. Henry pulled out a gun. "I'd stay right there if I were you. What you people fail to take into account is you might be half demon but you can still be killed just like a human can." He said in a conversational tone.

"Jeb, you with us buddy?" Chris asked the adult version of his nephew.

"Damn right Uncle Chris." Jeremiah replied.

"Good, now slowly pick up the boy and walk to the other side of the room. I want you to hand him to Chris and then I want you guys to get out of here. B and I will take care of this." Henry instructed him. Jeremiah did as his crazy uncle had told him and then he orbed out with everyone else.

Savannah just looked at him. "So, now what?" she asked.

"You can just hold that thought." Henry said freezing her and he breathed a sigh of relief when that worked. He hadn't been sure it was going to she was half witch after all.

Greg conjured another fireball. "What is this about?" he asked tossing it around in his palm.

Henry leveled his gun on him. "I think you know what this is about." He replied. He had an ax to grind with him and he wasn't going to rest until he did it.

"I should have known that this was about Oriana." Greg said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare say her name you motherfucker. You're the one who had her killed. You have no idea what kind of pain that caused me. I could kill you right now and not think another thing of it." Henry replied with a scowl.

Bianca put her hand on the arm that was holding the gun. "Double H, don't he isn't worth it." She said.

"You should be thanking me I ended your marriage and I opened the door for you two to be together. And you do make a very cute couple I might add." Greg said sarcastically.

"There is nothing stopping me from putting a bullet between your eyes right now. And trust me I don't miss." Henry said through clenched teeth.

"I haven't done anything yet but I can." Greg said and he acted like he was going to throw his energy ball at Bianca. That was all it took Henry got off three shots faster than Greg could blink his eyes. He staggered back and fell to the floor.

"Hank, let's get out get out of here while we still can." Bianca said she knew that he had done that for her.

Henry lowered his gun. "Ok, let's go." He said his voice sounding shaky. Bianca put her arm around him and shimmered them out.

* * *

"Hey, Jackie I think I have something here that belongs to you." Chris said smiling at his brother when he orbed in with Jeremiah in his arms.

Jack broke out in a big grin. "Jeb, there you are don't you scare daddy like that ever again." He took his son in his arms and started kissing him all over.

Emily rushed over to them. "Jackie, help me make sure that he isn't hurt." She said pulling the little boy's shirt up checking him over for wounds. "Thank God, you're ok Bubby." She said kissing him when she was satisfied that he was ok.

Jeremiah looked up at Jack with his big blue eyes. "I was scared and I called you but you didn't come daddy."

"I know buddy and daddy is so sorry but I didn't know where you were." Jack replied holding him close.

Big Jeremiah made his way over to his parents slowly. He gave Emily a sheepish grin. "Hey mom, I'm sorry about what I said about Uncle Billy earlier."

Emily gestured for him to bend down so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "You have nothing to be sorry for I should be sorry for doing that to you." she said stroking his face with the back of her hand.

"Don't worry about that I love you mom." Jeremiah replied.

"You look so much like your daddy that it isn't funny." Emily smiled up at him. He basically towered over her.

"Looking this good is a curse that all Halliwell men must endure." Jeremiah cracked.

Piper looked at the older kids and she noticed that they were missing two people. "Where are Henry victor and Bianca Lyn?" she asked.

"They told us to get out of there and they would take care of it." Wyatt admitted he was starting to think that maybe that hadn't been such a good idea.

Frank looked at them like they were crazy. "That was an incredibly fucking stupid thing for you guys to do. You heard what they told us earlier they will kill him."

"Now that you mention it Hank did have a gun maybe that wasn't a smart idea." Wyatt replied.

"Wy, have a little faith. I know Henry he wouldn't shoot anyone unless they gave him a reason too." Chris said but he was worried about what his cousin might be up to. Hank orbed into the room with Bianca at that moment his face was set in a stony expression.

"What did you two do?" Lyn asked them staring them down.

Bianca grabbed Hank's hand and squeezed it to let him know that everything was going to be ok. "We didn't do anything but cover their asses so they could get out of there and then we got out of there as soon as we could." She lied smoothly they didn't need to know what Hank had done for her just yet.

"Yeah, I'm glad to know that you all think that we're that homicidal." Hank joked he was putting on a brave face. But the burnt of what he had done hadn't hit him yet.

Troy checked his watch. "We're all glad that Jeremiah is ok but we have a poker game to get back to." He said brightly.

"Don't think that you guys are off the hook for this we will be having a discussion about it when you get back." Piper told them.

Charlie, Caleb, and Peyton walked over to their parents. "Mom, dad we'll be gone by the time you get back so we just wanted to say bye." Charlie said.

Prue hugged her oldest son. "I love you son be good."

"I'm always good it's these two you have to worry about." Charlie replied talking about his younger siblings.

Chuck hugged Peyton. "You keep those boys in line for me princess." He told her.

"I always do daddy." Peyton replied sweetly.

Caleb rolled his eyes but he didn't say anything. "Bye Pop," he said giving his father a 'guy hug'.

"Bye pal, try not to fight with your sister so much." Chuck laughed knowing that wasn't going to happen.

Charlie pulled his father into a bone-crushing hug. "See around dad."

"You can count on it DJ." Chuck said cuffing him lightly on the side of the head.

"Alright, whose got hugs for dad?" Jake asked his sons.

Coop went to him first and hugged him. "I love you dad." He said holding on to him a little longer than he needed to.

"I love you too my boy. God, you look like your mother." Jake replied letting him go.

"You say that like it's a bad thing Jakie, you know you love me." Lilly replied before she hugged Coop. "I love you baby."

"Love you too mom." Coop said stepping aside for his brother.

Derek hugged his mother first. " I really love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie." Lilly kissed him on the head.

Jake put his arms around his younger son. "I love you buddy behave yourself."

"I love you more dad and I don't behave there is no fun in that." Derek joked.

"Can we go now? Because I would really like it if I didn't get killed by my bookies." Chord asked.

"Yeah, come on let's go we have money to win." Hank said he would have done anything at that point to get away from the parents. They all teleported out so they could go back to gambling.

"We need to have a talk about certain things." Charlie said looking at Paige.

"I totally agree." Paige replied.

Jack was really reluctant to let go of Jeremiah. "Do you want to go see Grandma Piper?" he asked him.

Jeremiah buried his head in his father's chest a clear sign that he didn't want to leave his arms. "Will you go to mommy for me? Daddy has important things that he has to do."

Jeremiah wrapped his arms around his neck tighter. "No, I want you daddy." He protested.

"Jackie, stay with him we'll fill you in later." Alan promised him. He kissed Jeremiah on the back of his head. "Uncle Al loves you buddy I'm glad that you're ok." He told the little boy.

Big Jeremiah raised his hand. "How the fuck am I getting home?" he asked.

Mel groaned as she pulled herself up off the couch. "Come on, we'll work on a spell to send you home." She said.

"Aunt Mel, are you ok?" Jeremiah asked looking at her concerned.

"I think I busted a couple ribs I'll live." Mel replied like it was nothing.

"Let me see." Jeremiah said mindful not to make it sound like an order.

Mel pulled up the left side of her shirt and she had a huge bruise running all up and down her side. "That is worse than I thought it was."

"I can take care of that." Jeremiah said as he put out his hands and healed her.

"The next time I get into a bar fight I'm going to make sure that I don't get hit in the ribs." Mel said when he had finished healing her.

"Paige, I don't think you need to be getting into anymore bar fights." Piper said glaring at her.

"I'll do what I can mom." Mel replied rolling her eyes.

"I think that I'm going to go help Mel with her spell." Hailey said she didn't want to be around the parents.

"I'll come too." Chase said he wasn't sticking around when the parents were pissed.

"Actually we'll all come this seems like a job for the eleven." Val said she knew that the parents would turn their rage on them if they stuck around.

* * *

Greg was lying in his bed he was in more pain than he could ever remember being in, in his life. Savannah had dug a bullet out of each of his shoulders and one out of his knee. "Where did you learn to treat bullet wounds?" he asked his voice betraying the tough exterior he was trying to put up.

Savannah shrugged, "It was no big deal, once upon a time I was training to be a nurse."

"Oh, well thanks, I would have died if it wasn't for you." Greg replied.

"Like I said it was nothing I couldn't let you die." Savannah said like it wasn't a big deal.

"I guess I'm going to be out of commission for a while." Greg said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, you need to rest those were some serious bullet wounds. He sure does know how to shoot. I'll try to steal you some morphine from the hospital later for the pain. I know that you have to be hurting right now." Savannah said giving him a small smile.

"You should go back to your time there is nothing for you to do here." Greg told her he really didn't want to drag her down with him.

"I'll go back when you're better not before then. Besides you're going to need me to take care of things for you. As soon as you are well you are going to have to hold the coronation." Savannah told him.

"Well, thank you again." Greg said not knowing what else to say.

"Don't mention it. Now get some sleep it will make you feel better. You can't overdo it or you'll get sick." Savannah said bending down to kiss him on the forehead. She turned to walk away.

"Hey," Greg called out and she turned around. "I love you sis." He said.

"I love you too Greg. Now go to sleep." Savannah called back turning out his light. But at the moment she felt things awaken in her that she hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it was a lot of fun for me to write. So now they have Jeremiah back safe and sound. Piper is seriously pissed at those kids and they are likely to be in a lot of trouble. Cole is really the only one who still has secrets but they will come out eventually. I know that Greg and Savannah are evil but for some reason you can't help feeling for them. Paige and Bianca are really a lot more alike than they like to admit that they are point in case they both cuss in Italian. Poor Phoebe she is starting to feel bad for taking Greg's side over Jake's. Honestly Bianca and Oriana are pretty funny when they start arguing they balance each other out pretty well. Troy and Liz appear to have all their issues with each other resolved for the moment anyway those two always find something to fight over. Everybody always looks to Hank and Chris to come up with the plans and then they bitch about them. But those two were right on the money with looking in the phone book. Hank is probably going to be messed up for a little while because he had to shoot Greg but he brought it on himself he was going to hurt B and everyone knows that you don't mess with Hank's woman. Until next time please review.


	7. Going For Broke

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

A/N2: The songs used in this chapter are From this moment on Shania Twain, Cleaning This Gun Rodney Atkins, and He Didn't Have to Be Brad Paisley.

* * *

Chapter 7: Going For Broke

Mel stepped out of the shower and slipped a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that read SFPD on the front. She dried her hair before she ran a comb through it and pulled it up into a ponytail. Normally she would have taken the time to straighten it because it would be curly as hell when she took it down but at the moment she just couldn't bring herself to care. She was so tired that she had black spots dancing in front of her eyes and she was sore as hell even though Jeremiah had healed her. She hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours so that might have had something to do with the way she was feeling. She made her way into the kitchen and parked her ass on a stool at the counter. She knew that she was risking the wrath of her mother for the stunt she had pulled but she really didn't care.

"Mom, what are we having for dinner?" Mel asked making conversation.

"I don't know yet Mel, I guess I'll just throw something together." Piper replied.

"I could always cook." Paige joked with her niece.

Mel shuddered, "I would rather that you didn't Aunt Paige. But thanks just the same."

"Awe, Mel, I can cook I don't know why you talk about me like that." Paige laughed. She knew that she couldn't cook to save her life.

"Mom, don't try to tell that lie. I have more business trying to cook than you do. And I know that I can't cook for shit." Patty told her mother coming in the side door with Hailey and Carly. They were all dressed for work.

"Charlie, I much rather see you in the kitchen than your twin that girl shouldn't be allowed to boil water." Mel pointed out to her.

"That's why I leave the water boiling to your boyfriend and I wait tables." Carly replied she wasn't going to argue with her cousin on that one it would have been a lie.

Hailey looked at Mel confused. "Mel, why aren't you dressed?" she asked.

"Hails, I see no reason to put anything other than this outfit I'm comfortable right now." Mel replied with a shrug.

"Do you mean to tell me that the great Mel Halliwell forgot something?" Patty asked her cousin in mock shock.

Mel looked at her like she was crazy. "As far as I know I haven't forgotten anything lately."

"You do have to work tonight Melinda." Carly reminded her.

Mel smacked herself in the center of the forehead and groaned. "Ok, just let me get dressed and do something with my hair and I will be right back down." She said sighing as she pulled herself up off the stool.

"I'm a whiz at doing hair in a hurry I'll help you." Carly volunteered.

"Sure, I could use the help come on. Charlie, Hails come on we can talk while I get ready." Mel said gesturing for them to follow her.

"Melinda Paige, stop right there." Leo ordered his daughter.

Melinda turned and gave her father her best charming Halliwell smile. "Yes daddy?" she asked.

"Don't you think that you should maybe not go to work tonight since you haven't had a lot of sleep?" Leo asked her concerned for her wellbeing.

"I haven't had any sleep at all daddy but at this point I'm too tired to sleep so I'll be fine it's nothing to worry about." Mel assured him before walking away.

"Then how come I'm so damn worried about you baby girl?" Leo asked after she had left.

"Because that is Piper Jr. and you should be worried about her. She is just like her mother she doesn't know when to quit." Phoebe told her brother-in-law.

"That is so not helping right now Pheebs, I know that I'm to blame for this but that doesn't make me worry about her any less." Piper said pinching the bridge of her nose.

* * *

Henry carefully studied his opponent as he twirled a poker chip in between his fingers. This was it; it was down to the wire what he did with this hand would determine who won the tournament. Not that it really mattered even if he came in second they would have more than enough money to pay off Chord's debts. But he didn't play to lose he believed in go big or go home. The other player had already gone all in and it was up to him whether to call it or not. He was holding an ace and a king both were spades. They hadn't seen any other cards yet but he was confident he could win this hand.

Henry pushed his chair back from the table and stood up. "I'm all in," he announced.

"It looks like we have ourselves a game here doesn't it Hank?" Bianca asked her boyfriend smirking at him.

Henry gave her a grin back. "Just lay down your cards B and we'll see about that." He replied. Shit, this was the one thing he hated about playing against her he couldn't read her as well as he could other people. He groaned when she laid down a pair of aces but they were off suit so that helped his case. He laid down his cards and shook his head he couldn't believe he had allowed her to bait him into that.

"I can't believe you just did that." Bianca told him.

"Hush your mouth woman we haven't seen the flop yet." Henry replied sounding agitated.

The dealer laid down another ace that didn't help his case because she was still beating him, that was followed by a Jack and a ten of spades all he needed was one more spade and he could pull this out of his ass.

"You interested in a little side bet?" Bianca asked him.

"We'll say loser has to do whatever the winner wants." Henry suggested.

"I like those terms." Bianca agreed. The next card that was laid down was a nine of hearts and no help at all to either of them. "I'm thinking of things right now."

"We still have one more card I wouldn't get cocky now if I were you." Henry pointed out to her. The dealer laid down the next card and it was a queen of spades. It took him a minute to understand that he had won. He did a little fist pump. "I'm pretty sure that my royal flush beats your three of a kind all to hell." He gloated.

"You were bound to catch a break sometimes." Bianca replied like it didn't bother her.

"Come here B. Lyn," Henry said putting his arms around her. "We did it babe." He pulled her into a kiss.

"We sure did Double H." Bianca replied.

Bianca and Henry walked out into the hall where the others were waiting on them.

"Well, which one of you won?" Wyatt asked the all-important question.

"Hank won with a royal flush." Bianca admitted.

"You lucky fucking bastard. I still can't believe that I got beat at my own game by B." Chord said in disbelief.

"Shut it, we have winnings to go collect so we can get your ass out of trouble." Troy told his uncle.

"And to that end Hank and I have a radical idea but that can wait for now. Because we've got money to collect and time to kill." Chris said jumping up on Wyatt's back.

"Get off of me you overgrown child." Wyatt bitched but he was laughing.

* * *

"Jakie, you do know that you standing over my shoulder doesn't make me count any faster right?" Lilly asked Jake who was hovering over her shoulder while she counted all the money that they had won. It wasn't that hard because it was all bundled and it made it easy to count.

"Lilly, we know how much is there first place got ten million, second place got five, third got two point five, fourth place got one mil." Henry reasoned with her.

"I know that Henry but I still want to figure it out just because. I'm a business major let me have this small joy without ripping it from me." Lilly shot back at him.

"Fifth place got nine hundred thousand, six place got seven hundred thousand, seventh place was five hundred and fifty, eighth netted a quarter of a mil, ninth got a hundred and fifty and tenth was left with fifty grand." Bianca picked up for her boyfriend.

"Lilly, add it all up the only thing you don't have to worry about is the number for tenth place." Wyatt pointed out to her.

Lilly did the calculations in her head for a moment. "That comes to a grand total of twenty-one million, one hundred thousand dollars." She announced once she had the number.

"So we know who won what that just leaves who owes what." Chris said.

"Just out of curiosity where did you all place?" Prue asked in her mind it was a valid question.

"Believe it or not we all beat the gambling addicts at their own game. Hank placed first, B got second, Chris was third, Troy came in fourth, Chuck was fifth, Park got sixth, Wyatt came in seventh, I came in eighth, and somehow Mr. Gambling Addict himself only grabbed ninth." Jake reported.

"Chord, you let my fiancé beat you?" Liz asked her uncle in disbelief.

"Hey, I was having an off day leave me alone." Chord retorted.

"I know we owe grandpa twenty grand a piece. So we'll give that to him when we get back. Then we have to help Chord out." Chris began but Rachel shut him up with a kiss.

"Chris, stop being so much like Aunt Piper. You guys managed to get the money to save Chord, so let's just enjoy tonight. Lord knows we're all in deep shit when we get back home." Rachel reasoned with him.

"Alright, Rach, I think that we can do that." Chris agreed but he would agree to anything when she kissed him like that.

"I do believe that we should have some fun tonight ladies and gentlemen so let's take some time and get ready. Then we are going to show this town how to party." Troy announced he was in a great mood.

* * *

Jake and Lilly were in the bedroom that they had been staying in getting ready. Jake was sitting on the bed tying his shoes when he noticed how Lilly was looking at him.

"What, do I have something in my teeth?" He asked self-consciously.

"No, I just can't get over how lucky I am to have you." Lilly replied. She really did feel that way. It occurred to her that she could have lost him because she was being stupid and she never wanted to feel that way ever again.

"You've got that wrong I'm the one who's lucky to have you. You know what I'm capable of becoming and yet you still love me." Jake told her speaking from his heart.

"But I also know that that's not the man you are and you will never be that man. Seeing our boys today made me realize how much I want to have a family with you, Jake." Lilly went on.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Jake asked a grin breaking out on his face. He stood up to hug her but she pushed him back down gently.

Lilly cupped his face lovingly with her hand. "Just sit there for a minute I have something that I need to do." She said before she got down on one knee. "Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr. I love you with everything that I am. You are my lover, my best friend, and I couldn't imagine having babies with anyone but you. And I don't want to us to risk being pulled apart by another prophecy. Will you make me the happiest woman on the face of the earth and be my husband?" she asked tears running down her cheeks. She pulled out a key ring and slipped it on his finger.

Jake had a few stray tears running down his face too but despite that he kinds wanted to laugh. "Lila Teresa Nicolae, nothing in this world would make me happier than being your husband." He answered her and then he pulled her to her feet and kissed her.

"Good, I was hoping that you would say that because I really want to put my engagement ring back on." Lilly replied cuddling into his chest. She pulled her diamond ring out off the chain around her neck where she had kept since he put it in his letter to her.

Jake held out his hand for the ring and she handed it to him. "We're going to do this right this time." He said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much Jakie." Lilly said kissing him.

"I love you more than you will ever know Lilly." Jake said once he had pulled away from her.

* * *

"Hank, do you want to talk about it?" Bianca asked as they were getting ready to go out.

Henry sighed and took a deep breath he had known that this was coming sooner or later. "There is nothing to talk about B." he replied he really didn't feel like talking about it.

"Hank, you shot someone for me today I think that is something to talk about." Bianca countered.

"I couldn't let him hurt you B, I couldn't go through that kind of hurt again if something happened to you." Henry informed her not knowing what else to say.

"I need you to know that you didn't do anything wrong I know how you are." Bianca pointed out to him.

"I know that I was protecting you but I still can't help but feel a little guilty. I mean he is my cousin if you want to get technical about it." Henry reasoned with her.

"He chose his path Hank, you were just doing what you had to do." Bianca assured him.

Henry just shook his head. "B, I should have shot him before he ever tried to do anything to you. I had that gun pointed right between his eyes but I couldn't pull the trigger no matter how badly I wanted to."

"That's because you are a good man Hank, one of the best that I have ever known." Bianca said wrapping her arms around him.

"But I should have been able to kill him after everything that he put us through. After what he did to O, I feel like I owe her that much at least." Henry said his guilty feelings stemmed from his past issues too.

"I know and I feel the same way but we did what we had to do. Besides you did what needed to be done in the end anyway. That's all that matters." Bianca told him firmly.

"I could have killed him B, but I didn't at the last second I lowered that gun. I could have ended it all today and so help me God if anything happens to anyone while we're fighting him I will never be able to forgive myself because I could have stopped it." Henry said a long tear making it's way down his face.

"That's what separates us from the demons, we don't just going around killing people for the joy of it. You have a really big heart Hank and truthfully I would have thought something was wrong with you if you had killed him." Bianca said brushing his tear away with her thumb.

"I love you so much B, I'm just a little bit of a mess right now." Henry said giving a dry chuckle.

"I love you too Hank, and believe me you've dealt with me when I was a worse mess than this. So I don't think anything of it and you shouldn't either. Everything is going to be fine I promise you that." Bianca swore to him as she leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

"Look Lizzie, there is a wedding chapel I say that we forget about everything else and go in there and get married tonight." Wyatt told his fiancé as they all wandered down the Vegas strip very drunk.

"I don't know Wuvey Bear, I think that are moms are pissed at us enough as it is. We don't want to add to it by going off and getting married without telling them." Liz reasoned she was still sober enough to use a little bit of logic.

"Awe, come on Lizzie we're adults let's just do it." Wyatt argued his drunken rational shining through.

"Wyatt, there is nothing I want more in this world than to be married to you but I think that we should do this the right way." Liz argued back.

"No shit, listen to Lizzie, Wy. I got married once on the spur of the moment and you saw how that turned out." Henry slurred drunkenly with the mental state that he was in it really wasn't a good idea for him to be drinking that would lead to old habits rearing their ugly head again.

"Not to mention you guys will have one pissed off Prue to deal with if you do something like that." Prue of course just had to interject her opinion into the conversation.

Wyatt sighed and rolled his eyes. "God, you guys I was just saying you didn't have to make a big deal out of it. It was only an idea." He grumbled.

"Only the stupidest idea in the whole world Wyatt." Prue argued with him.

"Was not Prue," Wyatt said sounding like a five year old.

"Was too," Prue said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Both of you knock it off and act your age." Chris yelled at his brother and baby cousin.

"My God, he is just as crabby as Aunt Piper is." Troy commented.

"Don't mention my mom right now Troy, she is going to kill us all." Wyatt groaned.

"Let them have their fun Perry, they're not hurting anything." Rachel said kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, fine I won't even say anything about you calling me Perry." Chris relented.

"Chris, Henry, I just had the best idea in the whole entire world. We should all go get some bad ass marine tattoos." Chuck said he was gone though he was carrying around a yard long daiquiri.

"That is not a very good idea Chuck, I'm thinking we would only regret it in the morning." Chris said shaking his head. He was staying somewhat sober so those fools didn't do anything stupid.

"I've got it let's go steal a cop car." Chord yelled out.

"Chord, you can do that if you want to but when you go to jail don't say I didn't try to warn you." Parker said laughing at his best friend.

"Parker, you are no longer allowed to be friends with him he is going to get you in trouble." Calleigh said rolling her eyes.

"Chord, you're not going to steal a cop car. Think with your brain not with your dick." Oriana told him chuckling at his antics.

"Oriana Rose, I wasn't aware that you used language like that." Bianca said in mock shock.

"Shut up B, you don't let me have any fun at all. I didn't even do anything." Oriana said sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Ro, if I issued a challenge would you back down?" Chuck asked his little brother.

"Chuck, you're drunk right now so yes I would back down." Roman replied he had some good sense and he knew whatever his big brother had cooked up couldn't be good.

"Chuck, mom will kill you if you do anything to get the baby hurt just leave him alone." Lilly said rolling her eyes.

"I don't even like you Lila." Roman spit out at his sister.

" I don't like you either Roman." Lilly said flipping her brother off.

Prue caught sight of her engagement ring when she did that. "Lilly, are you wearing your ring again?" she asked her sister-in-law.

"Yes, I am if you must know I proposed to your brother." Lilly replied proudly. She took Jake's hand and showed the key ring that he was wearing.

"She sure did and it was the sweetest thing in the whole entire world." Jake said kissing her.

"Am I going to have plan another wedding?" Troy asked shaking his head.

Jake and Lilly just shared a look. "Maybe," they said in unison.

"Shit," Troy cussed.

"Seriously though Lilly, I want to get married soon." Jake said.

"I've got it we could do it this weekend." Lilly replied she didn't want to waste any more time than they already had.

"Troy, we need your help." Jake told him.

"I'm on it just let me make a call." Troy said pulling out his cell.

* * *

The next afternoon Piper had them all gathered in the living room of the manor. She was glaring at all of the young adults in the room. Honestly she had thought that they had been raised better than to go around lying all the time. But apparently not and to be fair they didn't actually lie they just kept the truth from them though it was the same thing in her eyes.

"Reckless, irresponsible, juvenile, and dangerous. Those words pretty much sum up what you all are very nicely. You guys all know better than to leave the state without telling us. I thought that we got past this after the whole Mexico incident last year." Piper growled at them.

"Mom, in all fairness we didn't tell you guys because we didn't want Aunt Nic to stress and we all know that she would have been worried about Chord." Wyatt pointed out logically.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you guys could have told at least one of us where you were going, Wyatt Matthew." Piper went on.

"We'll admit that we didn't use the best judgment on that one but we were in a hurry. We are really sorry and we won't let it happen again." Chris tried sweet-talking his way out of the situation that they were in.

"That is until the next time that it happens Chris. You all have been behaving like a bunch you are the teenagers instead of your younger siblings. As a matter of fact they act more grown up than you do." Derek said daring him to dispute that.

"We don't tell you guys things because we are perfectly capable of taking care of it by ourselves." Chuck reasoned and he cringed when he saw the look that his father gave him.

"Look, this was my idea if you guys want to yell at someone yell at me but I couldn't think up anything better." Troy said he was willing to shoulder the blame for the whole group as long as it got the parents to shut up.

"Be that as it may Troy Timothy, they still didn't have to go along with you." Nicole pointed out logically glaring at her oldest child.

"We were in the wrong and we know that we were wrong so maybe we should just let it drop." Bianca suggested she really didn't feel like listening to them drone on and on.

"Watch your mouth Bianca Lyn, it's one thing for you to run around and do what you please but it is another matter entirely when you drag your little sister along with you." Lyn barked at her daughter.

Hank saw it as his duty to save his girlfriend from her crazy mother. "In all fairness Aunt Lyn, B did tell her to stay home but she wouldn't do it." He said trying to sound helpful.

"Don't even get me started on you Henry Victor, you wee seriously not this bad when you were a teenager. This behavior is something that I would expect from Carly but never from you." Paige said she was just a tad bit disappointed in him.

"You guys are missing the point here we are adults and we don't have to have your permission for everything that we do. Now we said that we were wrong not to tell you I don't know what else you want." Roman was just about the only one stupid enough to say something like that.

"Roman James, I don't think it would be wise to piss your dad and I off more than we already are." Eva told her son.

"Good luck getting them to see that Ro, in their eyes we're still kids." Wyatt said rolling his eyes and snorting.

"I hate to say it but Wy's right." Chuck said supporting his friend.

"Hell, he was bound to be right sometimes Chuck." Chris agreed.

"Too bad the one time he's right he isn't going to get anyone to acknowledge that he's right." Hank snorted.

Calleigh shook her head they weren't helping matters any at all. "You guys are only making this worse." She pointed out to them.

"Calleigh Ann, this is some of the shit that your brother does. I thought you were past this phase." Eric told his daughter.

"Now, you see what I mean Cal? They think we're five years old and we don't know how to behave ourselves." Wyatt was just digging himself a deeper hole.

"Please, Wy, five year olds have more freedom than we do. We don't even live at home anymore and this is what we get." Chuck and Wyatt were a dangerous combination when they got together.

"You guys aren't helping your case at all right now." Piper told them but they were ignoring her.

Derek held out his hand to tell her that he would handle this. "Attention!" he barked out. Chris, Hank, Wyatt, and Chuck all stopped talking and stood ramrod straight. "Bring down the leaders and the whole rebellion falls." He said with a smirk on his face. He had just used their military training against them.

Henry figured since he had his reputation as the cool dad and uncle to protect that he better help them out of this mess that they were in. "Guys, I think they know what they did was wrong. I mean we can't expect them to come to us with these things if they know this is how we are going to react. I'm not saying that it makes their actions right but we do need to trust that we raised them right."

Leo patted him on the back. "And here you thought that your whitelighter skills sucked." He praised him and then he turned to the other parents. "He's right we need to let them make their own mistakes. They really didn't do anything wrong besides not calling us. I say we let the matter drop."

Parker figured since he was just about the only calm one that he better say something. "We are all very sorry and in the future we will pick up the phone and call you," he said to appease them.

Prue nodded her head at her little brother. "Ok, that's all we ask."

"Now about this whole Greg thing. You all could have just told me and I would have believed you. I know that I might not have wanted to but I would have, you never out right lie. I realize that the way I behave from time to time is why you don't tell me things." Phoebe said reasonably.

"Mom, I really wanted to tell you but I didn't know how. I thought that you would think I was making it up." Jake admitted.

Phoebe walked to him and put a gentle hand on his cheek. "Jakie, I know that the way I behaved toward you made you think that. But I would have taken your word for it I raised you I know that you wouldn't lie about that you're a good man Cupcake and I'm proud of you. Even when you choose to pull stupid stunts but that is how I know that you're mine." She said kissing his cheek.

Piper sighed. "Ok, Leo and Henry were right you guys are off the hook and I realize you were trying to do a good thing by keeping Nic from stressing. Just tell at least one of us next time." She relented reluctantly.

"Now, that we are forgiven do you guys want to know how we did?" Chris asked.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Derek said grinning at him.

"We got more than enough money to save Chord's ass." Troy reported proud that is plan had worked.

"So, one of you gambling addicts actually won that card game?" Nicole asked her son surprised.

Chord shook his head. "No, Nic we didn't win but we still placed in the top ten. The cop and the damn assassin won the damn thing." He grumbled he was still sore about that.

"B, you won?" Frank asked his daughter.

"No, I came in second Hank won, but only because he caught a lucky break on the last card." Bianca replied.

"How much money are we talking here?" Paige asked her son.

"A lot mom, like more than enough to put Carly, Charlie, Hailey, and Al through college." Hank informed her.

"What were those numbers again sis?" Chuck asked Lilly.

"So all nine of them placed in the top ten and the grand total for their take was twenty-one million, one hundred thousand." Lilly reported.

Henry's eyes bugged out. "Was that even legal?" he asked.

"Uncle Hen, don't ask questions that you don't want answered. It was mostly legal." Troy admitted sheepishly.

"I would like to know how two gamblers got beat by Hank and B." Andy said in disbelief.

"Uncle Andy, don't let those two fool you they can read people. I might be a little bit of a conman but they took me out." Troy wasn't proud of it but hey it happened sometimes.

"Aunt Phoebe, do you want to hear some good news?" Lilly asked her soon to be mother-in-law.

Phoebe smiled, "Always," she replied.

"Jakie and I are engaged again." Lilly beamed.

"It's about fucking time you two. I thought I was going to have to ask Prue to do a number on your asses." Derek laughed.

"For the record I was about to." Prue said not that that surprised anyone.

"She proposed to me and I couldn't turn her down." Jake said with a face splitting grin. "Now mom, do you want to hear some great news?" he asked.

"Little Coop, this is your mother you're talking to of course she does." Coop answered for his wife.

"Lilly and I are getting married on Saturday." Jake said and his mother about knocked him off of his feet with the hug she gave him.

"That is so great you guys. How did you get a wedding together so fast?" Phoebe asked.

"Troy," they both answered in unison.

"I have my connections I don't know why everyone looks so shocked." Troy said shrugging.

"Troy, the preacher doubles as a bouncer." Chuck said rolling his eyes.

"Well, he married you and it's legal so don't worry about where I find my wedding connections." Troy shot back at him playfully.

"Oh, hell I want you guys to get your asses out of here like now." Piper said she was happy for them though.

"Grandma, hold off on that for just a minute we have some news that we have to share with them." Paige said walking into the room with the other future people.

"Paige, who did you kill?" Chris asked knowing his daughter was entirely capable of doing something like that.

"I resent that daddy, I haven't killed anyone in like the last twelve hours." Paige said scoffing and she turned to Brady. "You can tell them Phil."

Brady smiled at his big brother. "Jakie, you will be happy to know that you are no longer in any danger of turning evil. We did our job right and now you are free and clear."

Jake went to his little brother and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you so much Phil, you have no idea how much this means to me. I know that you gave up everything for this."

"You're my big brother Jakie, you would have done the same thing for me. I don't mean to give you a bigger head than you already have but you're my hero." Brady told him.

"I love you kid." Jake replied.

"I love you too Jake." Brady said hugging his brother tighter.

* * *

Tim was sitting on the couch with his tie pulled down and his shirtsleeves rolled up when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in, it's open." He called out. He was surprised when Troy walked into the room carrying an envelope in his hand. "Troy, I didn't expect to be seeing you again so soon." He said cheerfully.

Troy shrugged, "I told that I would pay you back as soon as I could Tim and I'm paying you back now." he said thrusting out the envelope.

Tim shook his head. "I don't want that Troy, you can keep it. The idiot is my baby brother I couldn't let him get killed besides that I want you to have it."

"A gambler always makes good on his makers. I owe you this I wouldn't have borrowed it if I wasn't going to pay you back." Troy just couldn't accept that from him that would mean that he needed him for something.

"Don't be stubborn like you mother Roy Boy, just take the money." Tim countered.

"Don't call me that Tim, I can't stand to hear it. The last time I heard that from you was just before you walked out. And you told me to take care of mom and Lizzie." Troy recounted for him.

"Troy, I know that I have a lot to make up for with you and your sister all I'm asking for is the chance to try." Tim said sighing.

"I want to give you that chance Tim believe me I do, but I can still feel the sting of the hurt of you never coming back. I might be a momma's boy but I did need my dad growing up." Troy told him all the things that he was feeling.

"I never wanted you to grow up without a father the way I did Troy, sure my old man may not have walked out the way I did but he still was never around. I don't know what it is about us Shane men but we're not cut out to be husbands and fathers. We tend to let everyone that we love down. I could say that I was sorry but I know that sorry won't help anything. But I want to prove to you that I'm back to stay for good." Tim told him.

"I don't know that I'm ready to let you back in yet Tim, but I know that Lizzie is. She was always Beth, daddy's little princess. I'm not enough of a bastard to deny her that when that is what she wants so badly. And I would be lying if I didn't say that deep down I want my dad back. Part of me always has, I know that just because you were the deadbeat once doesn't mean you will be again." Troy was pouring out his soul he just hoped his father was listening to him.

"Troy, what do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere ever again?" Tim asked he heard the sound of a broken heart in his son's voice.

"Be there for Lizzie and don't hurt her again. Because I just can't be her protector anymore I can barely take care of myself. I don't want to let her down again. So just this once I need you to be a father. I know that she is in good hands with Wyatt but she still needs at least you or I looking out for her. And since I'm a mess I'm going to trust you with that job. Besides I can't help her with her powers the way you can." Troy answered him. If Tim could do what he asked him to do then he would know that it was ok to trust him again.

"I can do that." Tim promised him.

"But if you hurt her again Tim, I will kill you. I'm trusting you with her and she is probably the most precious thing in the world to me even though I don't always act like it." Troy told him and he was serious he would kill him and not think another thing of it.

Tim's heart was breaking he had really fucked his kids up without meaning to. "I want you to look at me Troy Timothy, you are a good man and you're not a damn thing like me you never will be. You turned into a great man while I wasn't around to see it and I just want you to always remember that." He words were spoken from the heart. "Where does this leave us?" he asked.

"This leaves us in a place that is a lot better than it has been." Troy answered just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Tim yelled again.

"What are you doing here Troy?" Liz asked her brother in disbelief.

Troy smiled softly at his sister. "I was just paying Tim back and I thought that maybe you two would like to have lunch together." He laid the envelope full of money on Tim's coffee table.

"Are you sure Troy?" Liz asked she knew how hard this was for him.

"I'm positive, you have to do what makes you happy without thinking about how I'll feel about it. God knows I did that to you when I took off for two years." Troy said looking her right in the eyes.

Liz wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. "Thank you, Roy, I know how hard that was for you, and for the record you're the best big brother I could have asked for," she said using her old nickname for him before she kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome Lizzie, I love you more than I like to let on." Troy chuckled.

"I love you too even though you piss me the fuck off all the time." Liz replied letting go of him.

"Troy, do you care to join your sister and I?" Tim asked his son hopefully. It was funny that he was going to have a harder time getting the one he had hurt the least to trust him.

"No, you and Lizzie need this time besides I have a girlfriend to appease. As it stands she may kill me if I don't go see her. I don't want to piss her off anymore. But you guys have a good time together." Troy said before walking out the door.

Tim picked the envelope up off the table and handed it to Liz. "I don't care what you have to do get him to take this." He told her.

"I have my ways don't you worry about Troy. I don't know what you said to him but I have a feeling that he'll come around sooner than either of us think." Liz replied.

"Well, shall we go then Beth?" Tim asked her offering her his arm.

Liz took his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. "Let's go dad." She said not noticing that she had slipped and called him that. Tim couldn't help the grin that came to his face though.

* * *

Victor was sitting with his feet up on his desk when Parker walked in with a sheepish look on his face. "Parker my boy what brings you here?" he asked cheerfully.

"I'm sure that Piper told you about why I really asked you for money and I just came to pay you back." Parker answered. He felt bad that he had lied to his dad but there was no way around it at the time.

"Parker, I'm not letting you pay me back. I want you to keep that money to pay for school and whatever else you need. I didn't get to take care of you when you were growing up but I'm damn sure going to take care of you now." Victor refused to let him pay him back.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you before dad but I just couldn't tell you at the time." Parker apologized.

Victor made a gesture that said it wasn't a big deal. "You were trying to help your friend out I understand that. It's not really a big deal but in the future you can tell me things like that and I won't tell your sisters." He assured him.

"Dad, trust me if you had that kind of information and didn't tell them they would be pissed. And then they would kill us both. Actually Piper would kill me I'm thinking that Prue would be the one to kill you." Parker started rambling like he was Phoebe or Paige.

Victor laughed at that. "Your sisters don't scare me buddy, they may be very powerful witches but I'm still their dad. They know better than to mess with your old man."

"Well, they scare the hell out of me dad and I don't even pretend like they don't. Piper scares me anyway I'm almost positive that Paige wouldn't let her hurt me though I can't be sure about that." Parker went on.

"Victor Parker, I don't know who you sound more like right now Phoebe or Paige. That is dangerous. I love those two girls but they could give a woodpecker a headache." Victor chuckled at his son.

"Dad, are you sure that I can't pay you back?" Parker asked.

"I'm positive now get out of here and get to work before I find something for you to do." Victor ordered his only son.

Parker gave him a grin that showed his dimples. "Alright, I'm going and here I thought Pip got her temper from Grams I was obviously wrong about that." He said before walking out.

* * *

"Well, people we have only been at work for an hour and already we have managed to shut down the local mob's gambling ring I don't know how we can do anything that is more impressive than that tonight." Henry announced he had his feet up on his desk and his was leaning back in his chair.

"We wouldn't have been able to do it without Chord but he got something out of it too he didn't have to pay those jackasses the money that he owed him." Chris replied.

"Nothing you guys do even manages to surprise me anymore I swear working with you two is dangerous. Mel here is the only one that's going to keep me from getting in trouble. Isn't that right Mel?" Jason asked as he looked over at the younger girl. She didn't look good at all she was really pale and a strong gust of wind would have knocked her over.

"Whatever you say Jay." Mel replied not really knowing what they were talking about.

"Mels, are you ok?" Chris asked his baby sister concerned for her wellbeing.

"I'll be fine I just think I need to get some air." Mel said she got up to walk to the door but she collapsed halfway there.

Henry was down at her side like a flash. "Chris, call an ambulance now." he said pressing his fingers to her neck to check for a pulse. "She has a pulse but it is erratic the sooner we get her to the hospital the better." He called out to his cousin.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel woke up with a pounding headache and it wasn't helping matters any that she could hear something beeping. It was about to drive her absolutely insane. She slowly opened her eyes it took her a minute but she realized that she was in the hospital. She saw that her brother and her cousin were both half asleep sitting next to her bed.

A smile crossed Chris's face when he saw her brown eyes open. "Hey, you're up. I was so worried about you Lyn." He said the relief was evident in his voice.

"Don't ever scare your brother and me like that again Melinda Paige." Henry told her sternly.

"Sorry guys, I'm not really sure what happened." Mel admitted sheepishly.

"You collapsed that's what happened." Chris informed her.

To make matters worse Piper and Leo chose that moment to come into the room. "What the fuck did you two boys do to my baby?" she demanded.

Wyatt came in the room behind his parents and he picked up the chart at the foot of her bed. He studied it for a moment. He was dressed in his scrubs and white lab coat. "From the looks of it they didn't do anything to your baby your baby did this to herself." He muttered shaking his head.

"What are you talking about Wy?" Leo asked his oldest son.

"She passed out from exhaustion, and from what the chart says she was also a little dehydrated." Wyatt listed off for his father.

Piper went to her daughter and kissed her on the head. "How do you feel baby?" she asked her.

"I have a killer headache right now to be honest with you mom." Mel answered truthfully.

Wyatt glared at his baby sister. "Melinda Paige Halliwell, you have got to take better care of yourself. I was scared shitless when I saw them wheel you in here. I don't think you understand that you could have died. You don't sleep anymore and I doubt that you eat right." He lectured her.

Mel rubbed her temples obviously in pain. "I could do without the lecture right now Wy, I feel like I went ten rounds with a paint mixer and lost." She groaned.

Piper looked at all the men in the room. "Could you guys give me a minute alone with my daughter?" she asked them.

"Just remember she is our only girl you can't kill her." Leo said kissing his daughter on the head before he followed his sons and nephew out of the room.

"Mom, could you just yell at me and get it over with?" Mel asked she was not in the mood to play around at the moment.

"I would watch my mouth if I were you young lady. You heard what Wyatt said you could have died. Mel, you are pushing yourself entirely too hard right now." Piper laid into her.

Mel heaved a sigh. "It's not because I want to mom it's because I need to. If I can keep myself busy then I don't have time to think about not getting to go away for school. That meant a lot more to me than I let on."

Piper eased herself down on the edge of Mel's bed. "I know it did sis, and I know that it isn't fair that you got stuck here because of some stupid prophecy. But it's who you are Melinda Paige; you have to take the good with the bad. But know that no matter what else you might be you are my daughter."

Mel's eyes stung as they filled up with tears. "I know that mom but it's just not fair. I mean Wy, and Chris got the chance to go away even if it was because they were both in the military. I just wanted the chance to be able to spread my wings and see if I could stand on my own." Her voice wavered toward the end and the dam that had been holding back her tears finally broke.

Piper gathered her up in her arms like she had done when she was a little girl. She was mindful to watch out for the IV that was in her right arm. "I know baby and I promise you that you will get your chance. But things just happen that we have no control over sometimes. You go right ahead and cry as long as you need to though. Because mommy isn't going anywhere."

"I love you mom." Mel sobbed into her chest.

"I love you too baby girl. Let me tell you something you went and you turned into one hell of a woman on me almost over night. I guess it must have happened while I had my head turned for a second. Because I swear there are times when I look at you and I still see the little girl that used to sneak into bed with her brothers when she had a bad dream. I see the little girl who needed me to make everything better. It's hard for me to acknowledge that you are a grown woman and you have to make your own path in life. But some day soon you'll get there and I promise I'll be right here cheering you on every step of the way." Piper told her as she held her close.

Mel cried for a while longer until she sat up and looked into her mother's eyes. "You're not mad at me are you mom?" she asked.

"Melinda Paige Halliwell, I am furious with you right now you scared the hell out of me. But as long as you're ok that is all that matters." Piper replied.

"I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to scare you I guess I've just been doing too much lately." Mel admitted that maybe she wasn't as strong as she thought she was.

Piper knew what she had to do. "Mel, you're fired. I don't want to hear that you have been at the restaurant anymore when you have worked all night the night before."

"Mom, you need me I don't know who else you're going to find to manage for you." Mel argued though her heart wasn't in it.

"You trained Charlie, she will do just fine you have to have a little faith. You knew I wasn't going to trust that job to Val." Piper joked with her.

"You have a point there, you don't want to give Val a little bit of power it will go to her head." Mel joked right back.

"Knock, knock" Roman said knocking on the doorjamb. His hair was mussed from sleep and he had a light dusting of hair on his face. He was dressed in his pajama pants and a t-shirt. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked.

"No, mom just fired me it looks like you're going to have to deal with Charlie as your manager from now on." Mel told him.

"Mellie, I was terrified. Uncle Leo scared the crap out of me when he told me that you were in the hospital I got here as fast as I could." Roman said making his way closer to his girlfriend.

Piper looked between them and she could see the longing in their eyes. As much as it hurt her to admit it her little girl didn't need her right now she needed her boyfriend. "I think I will give you two some alone time." She said standing up.

Mel put her arms up so she could hug her mother. "You're wrong mom, I'll always be your little girl and I'll always need you. I just want him to hold me right now." she said she didn't have to use her telepathy to know what her mother was thinking. She saw the look on her face when she had pulled away from her to look at Roman.

"I love you baby, try to get some rest sis." Piper told her kissing her on the forehead. She put her hand on Roman's arm as she walked past him. "Make sure she gets some sleep Ro."

"You've got it Aunt Piper." Roman promised her but he was distracted the only thing that he could see was his girlfriend lying in that hospital bed looking helpless. That was one thing she wasn't. He sat down beside her and took her into his strong arms. "I love you so much don't ever scare me like that again."

"I love you too Ro, I'll try my best because this isn't really fun for me." Mel replied reaching up to kiss him.

Roman lie back on the bed and let her lay her head on his chest. "You need to get some sleep Ms. Halliwell I don't know what I would do if I lost you." he said. But she had been asleep as soon as her head hit his chest. He brushed some hair out of her face. "I love you more than you know." He said kissing her on the temple.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on Leo, we need to go get relieve Brady from Jack watch." Piper told her husband when she walked out into the waiting room.

Leo looked at her confused. "Is she going to be ok without us here?" he asked. He didn't like the idea of leaving his baby girl alone in the hospital.

"Roman is with her she's got what she needs right now she'll be fine." Piper said her eyes tearing up it killed her to admit that.

"Mom, she is never going to need you any less. Wy and I still need you and Hank won't admit it but he still needs his mom too." Chris assured her.

"I know, and as much as I love all my boys she is my only girl." Piper told him letting him wrap his arms around her.

"Don't be like my mom Aunt Piper, she cried for a week when I moved out." Henry joked with his aunt.

"Shut your mouth Paige Jr. that girl lying in that bed in there is more like you than is healthy for her. That is something that you would do." Piper teased him.

"No, that is something I would have done B would kick my ass if I did that now." Henry chuckled.

Wyatt wrapped his arms around his mother too. "I love you mom and despite what I said earlier I still need you to look out for me."

"I love both you boys too. Now I think all three of you have jobs to get back to." Piper said trying to sound like a hard ass.

"Sarge gave us the rest of the night off. He told us to take care of Mel because she was the only good one in the squad." Chris replied.

"My shift ended an hour ago. I was just hanging around until you got here." Wyatt admitted.

"Then all of you go home. I don't want to have to worry about you guys too." Piper ordered them and they all rolled their eyes at her.

* * *

Chris orbed into the kitchen of his Aunt Paige's house she had said she had something that she wanted to talk to him about and the truth be told that scared the hell out of him. To the best of his knowledge he hadn't done anything that she would be getting on to him for.

"It's about damn time that you got your ass here Christopher. I've been waiting." Paige told her nephew.

"Sorry, I was sleeping I learned a lesson from Mel." Chris replied sheepishly.

"I know that girl scared the hell out of her Aunt Paige. But I didn't have you come here so we could talk about your sister." Paige went on. She was toying with an envelope in her hands and it was yellowed with age.

"Then why did you call me here?" Chris asked swallowing around the lump in his throat when he saw what was in her hands.

"I thought that maybe it was time that I gave you this." Paige said handing him the envelope.

"Everything is in here isn't it?" Chris asked not sure he wanted to know more than what he already knew.

"Everything is in there in detail and there is something in there that I think you should have." Paige explained to him.

"Aunt Paige, I don't think I want to know more than I already do." Chris said truthfully.

"Chris, you need to read it though it will help you understand a lot." Paige reasoned with him.

Chris swallowed hard. "Ok, I trust you then Aunt Paige."

"I made you a promise Buck, I told you that I would give this to you no matter what happened if you got your memories back. You said that there were some things in there that you might need." Paige said looking him in the eyes.

" I don't doubt that at all Aunt Paige, thank you for this. But I should get going we're having a little party tonight and I need to get some more sleep." Chris said smiling at her.

"Chris, know that I'm here any time if you need to talk about it." Paige offered. In response he just kissed her cheek before he orbed out.

* * *

"Come on Jackie, don't cry buddy I know that you're hungry and mommy is getting it as fast as she can. You really don't want to wake your sissy up she isn't in a great mood anyway." Leo cooed at his son as he jiggled him in an effort to get him to quit crying.

"Here Leo, give this to the boy I think it might make him happy." Piper said handing her husband a bottle.

"Here you go big guy." Leo told him putting the bottle in his mouth.

"One thing is for sure that boy is a Halliwell he has one hell of a set of pipes on him." Mel said coming into the kitchen dressed in a only a t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't be up yet you still need to be sleeping." Piper told her gently.

" I can only sleep so long mom and if it makes you feel any better, I just planned on kinda laying around today my head is still killing me and I don't feel like doing anything else." Mel replied. She wasn't one to stay down for long.

Roman came into the kitchen at that moment, he had brought her home from the hospital and stayed with her while she slept. "Babe, I have your prescriptions when you're ready to take them." He said handing her three bottles of pills.

"What did they give you pills for?" Leo asked his daughter.

"They gave me something for the headache it's the same thing that Chris takes, they gave me a sleeping pill what they don't realize is I don't have trouble getting to sleep I just don't have time to sleep, and then they gave me an anti-anxiety pill." Mel explained. Not that she really planned on taking any of those pills.

"Why did they give you an anti-anxiety pill?" Piper asked she knew there was more to the story than her daughter was letting on.

Mel looked at her mother sheepishly. "Well, my blood pressure was through the roof when they took me to the hospital. And well the doctor had just heard me lose my temper with Wyatt so he thought that maybe I need to be on something to control my rage. I told him it was no big deal I threaten to kill him all the time but he wasn't buying that. Besides he called Aunt Eva to see what he should do, the guy is like fresh out of med school, and she told him to give me something. I can't imagine why she would say something like that about me."

"I don't know why anyone would think that your temper problems would lead to you having high blood pressure." Roman replied sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Melinda Paige, just do as you were told. You scared the holy hell out of me last night, I don't ever want to feel like that again." Leo told his daughter.

"I'll take that under advisement dad, your wife already fired me I don't know what else you want me to do." Mel huffed.

"I would like it if you wouldn't run yourself into the ground I don't think that's too much to ask." Leo replied.

"Ok, you win I'll take the pill for my headache and then I'll do something useful like go watch TV." Mel relented.

"That's all I ask baby girl." Leo agreed knowing that was as good as he was going to get from her.

* * *

Very rarely did Patty Halliwell find herself nervous but at the moment she was a bundle full of nerves. Standing there in Charmed facing the people who knew her the best in the world she was actually scared. She was afraid that she was going to fail them in some way.

"Charlie, what the fuck is this about?" Carly asked she had things that she could be doing with her time and Jason was on the top of her list.

"Carly, go easy on her she obviously has something important to say." Hailey stuck up for her cousin.

Patty took a deep breath and she smiled when she saw Ricky wink at her. "As you guys know Mel managed to finally run herself into the ground. So Aunt Piper fired her, well boys and girls you're looking at her replacement."

"Well, we traded one bitch for another." Val joked.

"Shut up Val, I'll fire your ass if you keep up with me." Patty shot back and she was only half joking.

"I'm just glad that she is the one who has to deal with the prima donna head chef and not me." Emily laughed her brother was pretty bad.

"No kidding, he thinks he's a superstar chef or something." Penny agreed. They all loved giving Roman a hard time.

"This changes a few things like we have no assistant manager for right now but we'll let Aunt Piper deal with that when she comes back to work. For right now though I'm going to have Ricky pick up my slack and Billy and Huck can share the duties of headwaiter." Patty said after thinking it over for a minute.

"Can we get to work now sis?" Carly asked her sister sarcastically.

"Yes, I would love it if you would. I have fucking paperwork to go deal with. No wonder Mel hated this damn job so much." Patty bitched as she let them go about their work.

* * *

That night the older kids sat out on the beach with a bonfire blazing in front of them. They were taking some time to unwind and they were celebrating Jake and Lilly's impending marriage.

"I can't believe that we're all grown up enough to be getting married now." Roman said in an effort to make conversation.

"I know Ro, it seems like just yesterday that we were a bunch of kids sitting out here without a care in the world. I long for the times when we treated going into the underworld like some kind of game. That was always fun. It just seems like everything got so complicated over night and I don't even know when it happened." Chris agreed with his friend.

Oriana who had been sitting with her toes buried in the sand chose to answer the unspoken question in that sentence for Chris. "It happened when you guys lost me, sure it wasn't as bad then as it is now but that's when you all really grew up and realized that life isn't a game." They all just gave her a look. "What? Don't look at me like that I watched you people and besides I am wise about some things."

"Keep telling yourself that O, wise is not one of the words that I would use to describe you." Bianca told her sister rolling her eyes at her. The girl was a pain in her ass there was no question about it.

"I never thought that I would find myself being able to say this or that I would say it for that matter but O is right. We all know that we grew up fast four years ago." Chuck said smiling fondly at the younger girl.

"Some of us grew up anyway." Lilly said inclining her head in Wyatt and Liz's direction they were too busy poking each other to notice that they were having a serious conversation.

"Lizzie is the grown up in that relationship and that is one scary thought." Troy said laughing.

Henry was watching as the fire moved in an erratic dance that no dancer ever had a hope of copying. "I feel like I have to get serious for a minute and say something profound so here I go." There was a series of groans when he said that. "We've got one hell of a fight on our hands and it isn't going to be easy, fuck that it will be the hardest thing that we have ever faced. Magic school, the demon hunts for fun, the training that our mothers gave us, all of those things were preparation for this. I hope that we all took head of our lessons and learned them well because we're going to need them. This is going to be dangerous and risky if we make one wrong move someone could get killed. I love all you guys and I don't want to lose anybody. The only way for us to make it through this is to stick together no matter what comes our way. If we can do that then there is no way that we will fail." His message was heartfelt and deep; it struck a chord with all of them. So there were no sarcastic comments like there normally was. They knew that he had meant every word that he had just spoken.

Chris looked at his cousin and knew that he was a man with a tortured soul that was just now starting to mend. Only someone who had tasted heartache and loss would be able to put it so eloquently. "Damn right Hank, come on guys hands in," he said getting to his feet and putting his hand out. One by one they all put their hands in a pile. "I don't know how I can put it into words any better than Henry just did so I won't try. But we have to keep sight of what is important we are a family and together we can do anything we set our minds to. A house divided cannot stand. Together we will stand and face whatever comes at us."

"Ready break," Wyatt called out trying to lighten the mood.

"Now that Chris and Hen are done being deep, Wy I have something that I need to ask you and Chuck." Jake said chuckling. But both his cousins were right now was not the time to be divided.

"Ask away Coop," Wyatt said making a give it to me gesture with his hands.

"I was having trouble deciding who should be my best man so I was wondering if you both would do it?" Jake asked them hopefully.

Chuck clapped him on the back. "Like I could say no if I wanted to your sister would kill me."

"I'm totally in Coop. Your bachelor party is going to fucking rock. " Wyatt promised him.

"Prue, Lizzie, are you two going to make me beg?" Lilly asked them.

"I won't make you beg of course I'll do it. I'll do anything you want me to do as long as you take that little jackass off my hands." Prue joked.

"Lilly, you don't even have to ask such a thing, you're my girl I'm with you." Liz assured her.

"Lizzie, do you want to tell them now or do you want to wait?" Wyatt asked his fiancé.

"Liz, what is the boy wonder talking about?" Rachel asked.

Liz gave them all a smile. "You all need to keep December, second free because that's when Wy and I are getting married." She reported.

"It's about damn time. I was wondering how long it was going to take you two to set a date." Prue bitched at them.

"You two are aware that that is a week after Thanksgiving right?" Chris asked highly amused.

"Yes, Chris, we are aware but it seemed like as good a time as any." Wyatt replied chuckling.

"I wish you people would all just hurry up and get married I get tired of having to wear a damn monkey suit." Parker joked.

"But honey, you know that you'll have to wear one when we get married." Calleigh pointed out to him.

"Yeah, Prue, your son was kind enough to drop that bombshell on me." Parker said sarcastically.

"Which son and what did he say?" Prue asked.

"Caleb, and he called her Aunt Cal." Parker said pointing to Calleigh.

"That makes me very happy you two are so cute together." Prue replied pinching his cheek. The girl was just like her mother.

"B, I'll hold her down and you can knock the annoying cupid out of her ass." Henry told his girlfriend.

Bianca laughed at least he was still joking that was a good thing considering all they had been through the last couple of days. "I don't need you to hold her down but I know that it will make you feel better so go for it."

"Henry, don't you dare sic temperamental ass Bianca Lyn on me, I have done nothing to deserve that. And B, don't you laugh like you're pleased with crazy ass idea having Henry Victor, he will think it is ok to suggest things like that more often." Prue said sounding highly indignant.

"That's it Hank, no one threatens my wife and gets away with it. It's on now boy." Chuck said throwing his shirt off and flexing his muscles.

Henry took his shirt off too and he put Chuck to shame and Chuck's body was nothing to laugh at. "Let's go Bradford, you need to learn to keep your bitch on a leash." He would have killed anyone else had they said something like that about his baby cousin.

"And you need to take yours back to the zoo where you found her." Chuck shot back at him.

"Did you want to keep talking like a little bitch or are we going to fight? Because I've never known a marine who acted like a scared little girl before." Henry taunted him.

"Fuck yeah, we're going to fight I just don't want to hurt you." Chuck countered.

"Come on I'll give you a free shot to start out with." Henry said opening his arms.

"Just remember you said that." Chuck said as he charged at him. Henry just ducked and grabbed him around his legs putting his wrestling skills to use.

"I've got twenty on Hank for this." Troy called out.

"I think Chuck can take him you're on." Chord took his bet.

"This shit right here is what gets you two in trouble but count me in. My money is on Hank, they don't call him Hardcore for nothing." Chris threw in.

"I'll put forty on Chuck." Roman said.

"Fuck that, I'll take fifty on Hank. I know that my man can fight." Bianca said.

Chuck and Henry were now standing up and fighting. Chuck threw a punch and Henry ducked it and elbowed him in the stomach. Chuck caught him in the side of the face with a well-placed kick. He righted himself and swept Chuck's legs out from underneath him with his legs. Chuck threw himself back up quickly and he punched Henry in the gut. Henry doubled over like it had hurt him and he grabbed a handful of sand, he stood and threw it in Chuck's face. While Chuck was trying to clear his vision Henry jumped on his back and put him in a choke hold that he couldn't get out of. Chuck tapped out just as soon as he started having trouble breathing.

"And that is how it's done." Henry said getting up off the ground wiping the sand off of him.

Chuck stumbled over to his wife wheezing. "From now on you can defend your own honor when he insults you."

"Chuck, I don't know how many times you have to be told not to fight with Hank the boys is clearly a machine." Lilly pointed out to her brother like he was crazy.

"Thanks for the advice and really Lilly, I love you but fuck off right now." Chuck said still gasping.

"Come on people pay up." Bianca said holding her hand out.

"Note to self stop betting against B she is only going to win." Chord said putting some cash in her hand.

* * *

Patty was sitting behind Piper's desk counting the money that they had made that night. She was just putting the finishing touches on that when Ricky walked in.

"Hey baby, it's getting late and you've been working pretty hard tonight. Everyone else already left and I think that we need to get you something to eat." Ricky said leaning against the doorjamb.

"I know and if you give me just a second to finish this and some paperwork then I will be right with you." Patty answered him distractedly without looking up.

Ricky walked over to her and put the money in the safe. "Leave it, it will keep for the night. I'm not going to let you turn into another Mel. Although I admit I'm a little late for that you guys are a lot alike."

"Snuffy, I just want to make sure that I do a good job. Mel is a lot to live up to and I don't want to let Aunt Piper down. She has had two great managers before this and I'm afraid that I'm going to be a disappointment." Patty admitted to him.

Ricky wrapped his arms around her. "You have nothing to worry about Patricia Charlotte, there is no way that you could ever be a disappointment." He assured her.

"I love you Derek Brian." Patty said reaching up to kiss him.

"I love you too." Ricky replied. "Now come on let's get some food in you." he said taking her by the hand and leading her out of the office. He led her into the dinning room.

"Ricky, what did you do?" Patty asked him when she saw a table set for two. There were candles lit and wine was out.

"It's no big deal, I just feel like we don't get to spend enough time together anymore. So I had Roman make this before he left." Ricky explained.

"I know and I miss you when you're not around. But just think next summer we will have all the time in the world for each other before we have to leave for college." Patty replied as he pulled her chair out for her.

"Where are you thinking about going to college?" Ricky asked he couldn't stand the thought of being separated from her.

"I really don't know yet I'm going to play that as it comes. Let's just live in the moment for right now. I don't want to think about forever yet, the only thing I know for sure is that I don't want to face forever without you." Patty told him in reply.

Ricky reached across the table so he could take her hand and then he kissed it. "Baby, you are my forever. All the stories that I have that are with telling start with the words Charlie and I."

"I love you more than I will ever be able to put into words." Patty told him.

"I love you more than you even realize." Ricky replied leaning across the table to kiss her.

* * *

Saturday Morning

When Jake woke up he was fairly sure that the whole entire earth was about to spin off of its axis because there was no way in hell that his head could be spinning that badly. Ok, that was a little bit of a lie they had had a lot to drink that night before. That was the very last time that he let Wyatt and Chuck lead him into temptation those two were no angels. It took him a moment to realize where he was but slowly it came to him that he was sleeping in Henry's old bed.

"Time to get up and at 'em Little Coop." Coop told his son as he sat down on the bed next to him.

"I think that you can go away and come back later dad. Like when the room finally stops spinning." Jake replied throwing a pillow over his head.

"I take it you had a good time last night." Coop chuckled at that.

Jake sat up in bed with a groan. "I had a very good time so good a time that I really hope that the pictures from last night never get out."

"Wyatt and Chuck forced you to go look at strippers, I heard all about it." Coop was really laughing now.

"There wasn't just strippers dad there were women wrestling in a mud pit it was amazing." Jake informed him.

"Yeah, you better hope and pray that Lilly never finds out about that. Trust me when I say what she doesn't know won't hurt you." Coop advised his son.

"Believe me dad, I already knew that." Jake assured him.

"So, are you nervous?" Coop asked him he knew that nerves was a normal part of the process.

"I don't think that it has really hit me yet that I'm getting married today but I'll get back to you on that later." Jake replied.

"You are taking this so much better than your sister did. She was a nervous wreck when she got married." Coop told him.

"Dad, you can't compare me and Prue the girl is a drama queen." Jake replied like he wasn't just as bad as his sister was sometimes.

Coop threw his head back and laughed. The boy had his sister pegged. "This is true I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner."

At that moment Wyatt and Chuck came running into the room and jumped on the bed. "Coop, you need to be up and dressed we're going to play some golf until it's time to get ready." Wyatt bitched at his cousin.

"Forgive me if it takes me a moment to get going this morning. Two men I know who are supposed to be my best friends got me really drunk last night." Jake spit back sarcastically.

"Oh no, we didn't get you drunk baby brother that was all Hank. Every time he bought you a drink he told them to make it a double." Chuck informed him with a smug smirk.

"Don't call me that I'm not a baby and I'm going to kill my cousin when I get y hands on him." Jake seethed.

"Fine, little brother then, but like it or not you are my brother now I'm married to your sister and you're marrying mine." Chuck pointed out to him.

"Coop, it wouldn't be wise for you to try to kill Hen, he is bigger than you and he could hurt you very badly." Wyatt advised him.

Jake just rolled his eyes. "If you two juveniles want me to get dressed them I'm going to need you both to get the fuck out of here so I can do that."

"Say no more, we're gone we'll just be waiting for you downstairs." Chuck said as he and Wyatt left the room.

* * *

"Good morning Puiule," were the words that Lilly woke up hearing and then she felt someone kiss her cheek.

Lilly opened her eyes to see her mother lying on the bed next to her. "Mom, I really wish that you would save the Romanian for Ro he understands it better than I do." She groaned.

"I used to call you that all the time when you were a little girl. I can't believe that my oldest baby girl is getting married today." Eva replied trying hard not to get choked up.

"Mom, you need to pace yourself here you still have Em and Gabby to marry off." Lilly told her.

"You sounded just like your father when you said that. Just when I think that you are completely my child a little bit of Jimmy comes out." Eva could only shake her head at her.

"It was bound to happen sometime mother." Lilly stated bluntly.

"And now you sound exactly like your dad. I swear you picked up more of Derek's traits than are healthy." Eva rolled her eyes her husband had rubbed off on all of their kids.

"Of course I did I'm a daddy's girl." Lilly said sticking her tongue out at her mother.

"Lilly that is the one thing that I will never doubt about you." Eva told her.

Lilly was starting to feel a little nervous now that she was fully awake. "Mom, how did you know that dad was the one?" she asked.

"The way he treated you and your brother. I knew that if a man could treat my kids that good then he was a keeper. Now it did take me almost twenty years to marry him but that is beside the point. The minute I laid eyes on Derek he took my breath away." Eva explained to her.

"Were you nervous when you got married?" Lilly asked.

"Not with Derek it was a spur of the moment thing neither of us had time to be nervous." Eva replied.

"Were you nervous when you married Jimmy?" Lilly asked knowing she would probably get a better answer.

Eva laughed at that. "Honey, I was terrified when I married Jimmy. My mind was going a hundred miles per minute I was sure that he was going to take one look at me and decide that I just wasn't worth the trouble. I could barely eat and I couldn't sit still. But in the end it was fine. He ended up giving two of the best things I could have asked for. You and your brother were my world for the longest time. And then I met Derek."

"Mom, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but who was your soul mate Jimmy or dad?" Lilly asked.

Eva took a deep breath. "I loved Jimmy in that way once upon a time and I can honestly say that a part of me will always love him. But he was just one of those stepping-stones I had to take to get to Derek. He makes me feel things that I never felt for Jimmy. And that is how I know that he is the only one for me. Believe or not he is a great listener and he is so gentle and caring. You don't expect that from him because of the front that he puts up." She explained. "Honey, I promise you that Jake is the only one for you I have known that since the first time I saw you two together."

"I know that mom and I can't imagine being with anyone other than him. He has the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met; he is funny, sweet, and smart. Despite the way he acts sometimes I know that he is fiercely loyal to his sisters and Phil and he would do anything for them. That right there makes it a done deal for me because I know he is going to be a great father." Lilly replied.

"Then there you go there is nothing for you to worry about daughter. He is just as crazy about you as you are about him." Eva assured her.

"Mom, he's a Halliwell he is just plain crazy." Lilly joked.

"This is true, and that makes you, your brothers, and Em crazier than they are because you choose to be with them." Eva pointed out.

"Chuck and I aren't crazy I will have you know that despite the way they act toward each other Prue and Jake are both wonderful people. Ro is the one who is nuts he willingly dates Mel. And Ricky isn't far behind Charlie is just like Mel." Lilly retorted.

"You and Chuck are the craziest two in the bunch those are Phoebe's kids." Eva said laughing.

"Aunt Eva, I will have you know that it is not nice to talk about me the same way you talk about Jake." Prue said she was standing in the doorway with Liz.

Liz just looked at her. "Prue, you and Jake are just alike whether you two want to admit to it or not. You are both annoying ass cupids and quite frankly you will be very lucky if I don't kill you. The only reason I don't is because of Wy and Chuck they are my best friends and they both love you," she informed her.

"You two are supposed to be here to keep me calm not fight with each other." Lilly said indignantly.

"Lilly, relax we are getting ready to take you shopping. You just have to get your ass out of the bed and dressed first." Prue told her sister-in-law.

"Is O coming?" Lilly asked.

"Does Chuck have to eat every two hours?" Liz asked her.

"Yes," Lilly replied with a smile.

"Then you have your answer. Of course O is coming, so are Rach and Cal, it took some doing but even B is coming." Prue said rolling her eyes.

"You two only have yourselves to blame for me not being able to get up. You got me super drunk last night." Lilly pouted.

"You got drunker on Henry's birthday, now stop your bitching and get dressed." Liz ordered her.

"Prue, how drunk was my son last night?" Eva asked.

Prue shook her head. "A good wife never tells her mother-in-law that her husband was drunk off his ass and singing. I had to threaten him with sleeping on the couch if he didn't shut up."

"Prue, Wy and Chuck need to be grounded from each other." Liz suggested.

"I know they are so bad when the put their heads together." Prue agreed.

"It's not going to work it never worked when they were kids and it won't work now." Eva informed them.

"Lila, get you ass out of bed now. We have things to do before we have to start getting ready." Liz yelled at her.

"I'm getting up Elizabeth, just hold your horses woman." Lilly snapped.

* * *

Jake was standing in his cousin's bedroom getting ready now that it was down to the wire he was one big ball of nerves. He was so afraid that she was going to take one look at him and run back down the aisle when she realized what a mistake it was to fall for him. As it stood he was on his fifth attempt at tying his tie and he was failing at it again.

"Hey champ, how you holding up?" Victor asked his grandson as he walked into the room.

Jake just pointed at his tie in response. "How does it look like I'm doing grandpa?" he asked a tad bit on the sarcastic side.

"It looks like you might be a little bit of a mess right now. Could you use some help with that?" Victor offered.

"A little bit of a mess is an understatement I'm a huge mess right now I can't even concentrate. And I would love some help." Jake replied.

Victor walked over to his grandson and tied his bowtie for him. "Damn Jake, you went and turned into a man on your grandpa too fast. I still remember the night I first laid eyes on you. And let me tell you that you were a sight for sore eyes we all thought that we had lost you."

Jake studied himself in the mirror. He had his dirty blonde hair spiked up and his blue eyes were twinkling. He had on a classic black tux with a red rose on his lapel. "Grandpa, I'm afraid that she's going to take one look at me and see me how I see myself." He admitted.

"How do you see yourself Jake?" Victor asked him he was the only one of the older men in the family who called him Jake.

"As a half demon that could lose control at a moment's notice." Jake replied.

"That's not who you are Cooper Jacob. Lilly loves you and she knows what a great guy you are even if you can't see it yourself. They can see us the way we really are not the way we see ourselves." Victor said putting him at ease.

"Listen to your grandpa he's right Little Coop." Coop said sticking his head in the door. He was dressed in a tux too.

"I love you Jake, I'm going to give you some time with your dad now." Victor said patting him on the back.

"I love you too grandpa." Jake replied before Victor left. Coop just stared at his son for a moment. He couldn't believe the man standing before him had once been a little bundle that he had held in his arms. He fell in love with him the first time that he laid eyes on him and that love had only grown over time. This was his son in every way that counted and he was damn proud to say that he was his dad. "Dad, you're staring and it's kinda creepy." He said bringing his father out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the first time I laid eyes on you. You were so little and innocent looking. Sure I was shocked when Cole just showed up and told me that he wanted me to raise you. But the minute I held you in my arms I knew that you were meant to be mine. The only thing I felt for you was love just the same as I felt for your sister. From the moment I held you in my arms you were my boy, I was the only one you would go down for without a fuss and the minute I held you, you would stop crying. You were never satisfied with your mom nothing she could do would make you happy. And I remember that my heart broke into pieces the day I had to tell you that I'm not your father." Coop explained.

"Yes you are, as you like to say my name is Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr. and you're my dad in every way that counts. You taught me how to be the man that I am today and I wouldn't be where I am without you. Sure mom was great too but you were there for me anytime I needed you all I had to do was say dad and you were right by my side. Thank you so much. I love you daddy." Jake said with tears in his eyes.

"It was my pleasure my boy." Coop said he had tears of his own forming as he pulled him into a hug.

"Is this party exclusive or can I come in too?" Phoebe asked from the doorway.

"I was just having a talk with my boy but come on in Pheebs." Coop said waving his wife into the room.

Phoebe looked at her son. He looked so handsome that it took her breath away. "There is no way the man standing there is my little Cupcake." She finally said.

"Awe mom, don't make such a big deal out of it I look like a penguin in this damn tux." Jake replied brushing off her comment.

"You look very handsome Jakie, she sure is a lucky woman." Phoebe told him.

Jake got a goofy grin on his face. "No mom, I'm the lucky one." He replied.

"You are handling this so much better than your sister did." Phoebe commented it was the second time he had heard that today.

"That's what dad said. But the truth is I'm scared to death it just hit me that I'm really getting married today." Jake replied.

"There is nothing to be scared of but I know what will make you feel better. I'll be right back." Phoebe left the room and came back a moment later with Phil.

Jake's eyes lit up when he saw his baby brother in his little tux. "Come here big boy. You look so handsome. Alright now all I ask is just this once don't spit up on me." he said taking him into his arms. His little brother always calmed him down he couldn't explain it.

* * *

Lilly was standing in her childhood bedroom in her wedding gown. Her long hair was wavy and it cascaded down her back. The dress she chose was simple but elegant. "Come in," she called when she heard a knock on the door.

"Wow, Lilly you look wow." Jimmy said as he stepped into the room.

Lilly turned and gave him a smile. "Thanks Jimmy, you clean up pretty good yourself." She replied referring to the black suit he wore.

"You look so much like your momma that it isn't funny." Jimmy said in his slow southern draw.

"I don't know whether that is a good thing or a bad thing sometimes." Lilly chuckled.

"Trust me Lilly, it's a very good thing. Your momma is a beautiful woman inside and out. And you are a remarkable woman in your own right and I am very proud to say that I'm your father. You and your brother are my legacy in this world and you are the best things that I have ever done. I know that Derek is your dad and I wouldn't want you to think of him any other way. Anyway I brought you something I thought you might like to have." Jimmy went on.

"Jimmy, you didn't have to get me anything." Lilly protested.

Jimmy shook his head. "Yes, I did at least let me do just one thing for you." he replied.

"Ok, fine Jimmy." Lilly relented.

Jimmy pulled an antique necklace out of his pocket the background of the pendant on it was alabaster white with the side profile of a woman in the foreground. "I want you to have this. Momma didn't have any daughters so when I told her that your mother and I were having a girl she sent this to me. It was in her family a long time and she wanted her granddaughter to have it." He explained.

"Jimmy, I can't take that." Lilly said.

"Yes, you can it is rightfully yours anyway. If you know nothing else know that I did and still do love you more than anything in this world." Jimmy retorted.

"Well, when you put it like that I can't say no. Can you put it on for me?" Lilly asked him. She moved her hair out of the way so he could fasten the chain around her neck.

Jimmy stepped back and looked at her. "That looks perfect on you." he commented.

Lilly went to him and put her arms around his neck. "Thank you dad." she said kissing his cheek. She figured she would call him that and make his day.

"You're welcome, I'd better go right now because your momma and daddy are gonna want to see you." Jimmy said kissing her cheek before he left the room he almost ran into Derek on his way out.

"What did Jimmy want?" Derek asked feeling a small pang of jealousy he sometimes forgot that Lilly and Roman weren't really his.

"He wanted to give me this." Lilly replied pointing to the necklace.

"That looks really good on you Lilly." Derek commented tearing up a little.

"What's wrong dad?" Lilly asked him.

Derek gave her a little smile. "It's just sometimes I forget that you're not really mine that's all."

"I am yours you have nothing to worry about there. You have been so good to me. I never will forget how I didn't even have to ask you to go to the father daughter dance with me in sixth grade. You just showed up and took me out to buy a dress when you found out about it. You did so many things that you didn't have to and that is why I'm proud to call you my dad." Lilly told him.

"You are one hell of a woman Lila Teresa, I hope that he knows what a lucky man he is. Because if he doesn't I can always show him." Derek offered.

"He knows daddy, just like I know how lucky I am to have him. And you better not do anything to him." Lilly told him she knew how he could be.

"Ok, I get it I won't do anything to him I promise. Now let me see your wrist." Derek said.

Lilly extended her arm to him and he fastened a diamond bracelet on it. "Daddy, that is gorgeous."

"It was the first thing that I ever gave your mother and we both wanted you to have it." Derek told her smiling.

"No daddy, you give this to Em." Lilly protested.

"No, Em gets my mom's engagement ring. Trust me I've got it under control." Derek said winking at her.

"Thank you daddy, this means a lot to me." Lilly said hugging him.

"And it meant a lot to me when a two year old gave me permission to date her mommy." Derek chuckled.

"I'm glad that I did, I wouldn't know what to do without Ricky and Em. And I can't get over how cute Dam and Gabby are." Lilly replied.

"I love you sweetie." Derek told her.

"I love you too daddy. Thank you for everything." Lilly replied hugging him.

* * *

Jake and Lilly had chosen the beach when they were picking locations to get married and they couldn't have picked a more perfect spot. The sun painted the sky different shades of pink and orange as it slowly began it's descent. The waves lapped softly at the shoreline. Jake and all his groomsmen thought they were being cute by wearing sunglasses. But they all got a look that they knew meant they better take them off before the ceremony started.

Jake's breath hitched in his throat when he saw Lilly walking down the aisle towards him. God she was beautiful and the best part was she didn't have eyes for anyone but him at the moment. He stepped forward and allowed Derek to place her hand in his. He shook hands with him before he stepped back.

Troy had once again gotten his friend Donnie to do the ceremony. "Who gives this woman to this man?" he asked.

"Her mother and I do." Derek answered him before he took his seat.

To be completely honest neither of them paid any attention to anything that was said before Jake was asked to recite his vows.

Jake took both of Lilly's hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "Lila Teresa Nicolae, on this day I give you my whole heart and I know that it is safe with you. You have had it since I was fifteen years old and you decided that I deserved a chance. Since then I have come to love you more and more with each passing day. You are my lover and my best friend and I can't imagine loving any other woman but you. When I see my reflection in your eyes I don't see the man that I am I see the man that you know I will become. The blind faith you have in me lets me know that I can do anything I set my mind to. You love me even though you know how I am and that means more to me than you will ever know. So I vow to you that from this day on you will never know loneliness or heartache again because I will not leave your side until my heart stops beating and I will be with you even after that. I love you now and forever." He said a stray tear running down his face when he finished.

Lilly already had tears shinning in her eyes by the time she had to recite her vows. "Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr., I can't imagine any one else standing across from me today because I don't want to embark on life's journey with anyone but you. You are the kindest, sweetest man that I know. You have a big giving heart and you are loyal to a fault. You have the soul of a poet and you make me feel like I'm the only woman on the planet when you look at me. But most importantly you don't just love with you body or your heart you love with your soul. I love you because of the things you see as flaws not in spite of them. When I look at you I don't see any flaws I just see the man that I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. I almost let this love I have for you slip away once but I promise you that will never happen again. My life is not worth living without you in it. When I say that I love you I mean now and forever." She vowed her tears finally falling.

Donnie then asked for the rings and Wyatt and Chuck each produced one they didn't trust either one of them with both the rings.

"Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honored to call you my wife." Jake recited as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Lilly took Jake's hand in hers and recited the same vow as she slipped the ring on his finger. "Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honored to call you my husband."

Donnie smiled at them. "By the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Jake pulled Lilly close to him before he kissed her passionately they both could have stayed in that moment. The air felt like it was charged with electricity. "Allow me to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Cooper Jacob Halliwell. What God hath joined together let no man tear asunder." He announced.

Jake gripped Lilly's hand tightly in his as they walked back up the aisle together.

* * *

Troy had once again managed to book voodoo for the reception how he talked Billie into such things no one wanted to know.

Chuck was up on the stage with a glass of champagne in his hand. "I confess I lost the coin toss with Wyatt and now I have to go first." He said and he got the chuckles that he expected. "Lilly, Coop you two have loved each other for as long as I can remember and it's about damn time you two got married. I can't believe you allowed me to beat you to the alter. Coop, I'm proud to call you my little brother if you mean that much to my baby sister then I love you too. And I'm not just saying that because your sister will kill me. Seriously though I wish you guys all the happiness in the world." He toasted them.

Wyatt was up next. "I think Prue has rubbed off on him he didn't used to be that long winded." He joked and he stuck his tongue out at Prue when she glared at him. "Lilly, I don't know what you see in my obnoxious brat of a baby cousin but I have never seen anyone make him smile the way that you can. I just want you to be prepared for the never-ending parade of crazy you have coming at you from him he is a Halliwell. But you got yourself one hell of a guy. I love you both and I want nothing but the best for you. So here's to you guys." He wasn't that good at making speeches and he hated doing it.

Liz went after him. "As you can see we saved the long winded one for last. God knows that's going to go on forever." They all had to take digs at Prue she was such an easy target. "Jake, I want you to know that you have a great woman she is my best friend and I know that no one will ever love her the way that you can. That being said however I'm glad you took her off of my hands she has a tendency to get on my nerves sometimes. In all seriousness though you guys showed me what love is supposed to look like. I hope you guys have many years of happiness." She told them.

Prue took the stage now. She looked at her brother and laughed when he cringed. "I can say with certainty that Jakie has been dreading me making this speech all week. Actually everyone has been dreading this the only one who is looking forward to this is Hank and that's because he has some kind of bet going on." She began. "Where to begin? Lilly, let me thank you from the bottom of my heart for finally taking him off my hands and know that I have a no returns policy. If I could never get mom and dad to take him back where they got him from then you're stuck with him too. Cookie Dough, I might act like I don't like you but we both know that that's not true. You're my baby brother and I love you, and that's why I'm glad that you found someone who loves you as much as Lilly loves you. You were my partner in crime growing up and I don't know where I would have been without you. Lilly, I don't know what I would have done without you either 'cause let's face it we're the only ones who know how to shop properly. The first time I saw you two together I knew that what you had was the real thing. Of course, Lilly, I didn't understand what a total babe like you was doing with my annoying little brother and I still don't. But I do know that you won't ever hurt him and he wouldn't hurt you for anything in this world. Lilly, all I ask is that you be good to him because I don't want to see him hurt. And Jakie, I will kick your ass if you step out of line with her. Here's to you though I know that what you have is the real thing." They weren't kidding when they said that she was long winded but she was being mostly sweet. That was until she asked. "How many was that Hank?"

Henry just shook his head at his cousin and chuckled. "More than enough Ladybug." He called out to her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When it was time to cut the cake Jimmy went over and gabbed Lilly and Jake both by the hand. He led them over to the most intricate looking cake that either of them had ever seen.

"I hope you guys like this I made it myself." Jimmy said smiling at both of them.

"Jimmy, you didn't have to do this but thank you." Jake replied shaking his hand.

"It was my pleasure. You just take care of her and we'll call it even." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, you are too much. Thank you so much you did a really great job on this. I can see where my brother got his talent." Lilly kissed him on the cheek.

"You guys are welcome now have at it. I know it looks pretty but you're supposed to eat it." Jimmy joked as he handed Jake the cake knife.

They cut the cake and then they fed each other. Jake being a little bit of a shit disturber just so happened to miss her mouth and get it all over her face. So Lilly retaliated by smashing a whole piece of cake in his face.

For their first dance they chose From This Moment On by Shania Twain.

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

Jake wrapped his left arm around Lilly's waist and she laid her head on his shoulder as they began to move to the music.

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

_"I love you so much Jakie." Lilly said looking up into his clear blue eyes._

"I love you too Lilly. I can't believe we finally made it this far." Jake replied.

"I know and I'm so happy right now." Lilly told him.

"Me too honey, me too." Jake said kissing her.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

"There is no way I could be any happier if I tried right now." Lilly said moving her body closer to his.

"I can but we can't do those things with an audience. But on the list of things that is acceptable in public I think duct taping my sisters mouth shut would be good." Jake laughed mischievously.

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of yo_u

"I thought that she was sweet she could have been much worse than that you should be thankful." Lilly was counting her blessings that Prue hadn't done anything embarrassing.

"You do make a very good point Mrs. Halliwell." Jake said smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Halliwell, I didn't think I'd ever see the day when you said I was right." Lilly laughed.

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on_

"Don't get used to it you know how stubborn I am." Jake informed her.

"I know and we'll just have to work on that." Lilly said capturing his lips with hers.

"Honey, as much as I love kissing you, you have to dance with Uncle Derek now he's waiting." Jake said when he reluctantly pulled away from her.

Derek laughed as he walked up to them. "Do you mind if I steal your wife for just a minute?" he asked.

Jake grinned broadly. "I guess I can part with her for a minute." He replied.

"Give it time you'll be trying to give her back soon." Derek joked.

"So what are we dancing to here daddy?" Lilly asked she had no clue he had picked the song.

"That is for me to know and you to find out in a minute." Derek told her.

Lilly laughed when she heard what song he had picked for them. "You are so bad daddy." She scolded him lightly.

"Well, I thought that it was me." Derek said he had picked. Cleaning This Gun by Rodney Atkins.

_The Declaration of Independence_

_Think I could tell you that first sentence_

_But then I'm lost_

_I can't begin to count the theories_

_I've had pounded in my head_

_That I forgot_

_I don't remember all that Spanish_

_Or the Gettysburg address_

_But there is one speech from high school_

_I'll never forget_

"This is so you that it isn't funny dad. I'm surprised that Jackie is still in the land of the living. Honestly I'm surprised that you never threatened Jakie." Lilly said letting him hold her close.

"I'm a dad it's my job to look out for my girls. You might not always like my chosen methods but it gets the job done. Just wait until you see what your baby sister is in for. I'm sending her off to an all girls' boarding school." Derek replied. As he looked at her he could still see the little girl who had once danced on the tops of his feet.

"You are not sending Gabby to an all girls' school that would only make her worse." Lilly said slapping him playfully on the arm.

_Come on in boy sit on down_

_And tell me about yourself_

_So you like my daughter do you now?_

_Yeah we think she's something else_

_She's her daddy's girl_

_Her momma's world_

_She deserves respect_

_That's what she'll get_

_Ain't it son?_

_Hey y'all run along and have some fun_

_I'll see you when you get back_

_Bet I'll be up all night_

_Still cleanin' this gun_

"I have to do something with all the little Halliwell boys that are her age. Those boys have a knack for stealing my daughters' hearts." Derek told her reaching out to brush some hair out of her face.

"They are very charming and sweet, it's hard to say no to them when they ask you to do something." Lilly agreed.

"I can't believe that you're all grown up. I still remember that two-year-old little girl who didn't like me much at first. It took you a while to warm up to me but once you did we became the best of pals. It got to the point where all you had to do was look up at me with those big brown eyes and I would melt. I watched you grow into the woman that you are today and I'm glad that I was there for every minute of it." Derek said getting a little misty eyed.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take before you finally broke down. You don't have to cry I'm always going to be your little girl daddy." Lilly assured him wiping away a tear with her thumb.

_Come on in boy sit on down_

_And tell me about yourself_

_So you like my daughter do you now?_

_Yeah we think she's something else_

_She's her daddy's girl_

_Her momma's world_

_She deserves respect_

_That's what she'll get_

_Now ain't it son?_

_Y'all go out and have some fun_

_I'll see you when you get back_

_Probably be up all night_

_Still cleanin' this gun_

_Now it's all for show_

_Ain't nobody gonna get hurt_

_It's just a daddy thing_

_And hey, believe me, man it works_

"I know that but I have to share you with Coop now." Derek said sounding like a little boy.

"You say that now but just wait until we give you grandchildren you will be thrilled." Lilly assured him.

_Come on in boy sit on down_

_And tell me about yourself_

_So you like my daughter do you now?_

_Yeah we think she's something else_

_She's her daddy's girl_

_Her momma's world_

_She deserves respect_

_That's what she'll get_

_Now ain't it son?_

_Y'all run along and have a little fun_

_I'll see you when you get back_

_Probably be up all night_

_Still cleanin' this gun_

"I love you Lilly." Derek said as the song ended.

"I love you too daddy." Lilly replied kissing him on the cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A little while later Jake stood up on the stage, he had a guitar in his hand and behind him on the projection screen there was a slideshow of pictures showing. All the pictures were of him and Coop together.

"Dad, you're the one who taught me how to love without you I wouldn't be the man you see before you today. So I thought I'd sing you a song that reminded me of us. Now keep in mind that it isn't about the words in the song it's the message behind the words." Jake said as he sat down on a stool and started playing.

"_When a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new it always winds up being more like a job interview. My momma used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run. I met the man I call my dad when I was five years old, he took my mom out to a movie and for once I got to go. A few months later I remember lyin' there in bed I overheard him pop the question and I prayed that she'd say yes." _Jake began singing he was looking down at the strings of his guitar as he played he knew that if he looked up and saw his dad he would lose it.

Coop looked at his wife. "You let him do this didn't you?" he asked he didn't know how long he was going to be able to keep it together because he knew what was coming.

"He may have asked me if I thought it was a good idea and I may have said yes." Phoebe replied gripping her husband's hand she knew that the big teddy bear was going to need her support.

Jake took a deep breath before he sang the next line he wanted to put all of his soul into this. _"And then all of a sudden oh it seemed so strange to me. How we went from something's missing to a family. Lookin' back all I can say about all the things he did for me is I hope I'm at least half the dad that he didn't have to be." _

Coop had already started to tear up and he felt his throat tighten. "He just had to pick this song." He muttered. He was losing it fast.

"_I met the girl that's now my wife about three years ago. We had the perfect marriage but we wanted something more. Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends. Crowded round the nursery window as they bring the baby in. And now all of a sudden oh it seems so strange to me how we've gone from something's missing to a family." _Jake sang he didn't dare look up yet because he was fighting the urge to cry. As long as he concentrated on his hands he could stay in control.

Phoebe looked at her husband and saw him fighting off tears. Not that she was in much better shape she could feel her eyes pooling with tears. "You ok?" she asked gently.

Coop only nodded his head not trusting himself to speak.

"_Lookin' through the glass I think about the man that's standin' next to me and I hope I'm at least half the dad that he didn't have to be." _Jake knew that he could put it off no longer he looked up at his dad and a lone tear made it's way down his face. He wouldn't be the man who he was without his dad.

Whatever control Coop had was gone the minute he saw that his son was crying. Tears started cascading down his face and he had to fight to keep his breathing under control. He wrapped his arm around Phoebe. "I think we did a good job with that one mom." He told her his voice shaky. He was wiping at his tears with his knuckles.

"I know we did a good job with him dad." Phoebe replied dabbing at her eyes.

Jake had to take a breath before he could finish. _"And lookin' back all I can say about all the things he did for me is I hope I'm at least half the dad that he didn't have to be. Yeah, I hope I'm at least half the dad that he didn't have to be. Because he didn't have to be, you know he didn't have to be." _By the time he was done he couldn't see because he was crying so hard. He laid his guitar down on stage and made his way over to his father.

Coop pulled his son into a hug. "I love you so much Little Coop."

"I love you too Big Coop and thank you for everything that you didn't have to do." Jake replied hugging his dad tighter.

Without even thinking about it Coop kissed him on the forehead. "Believe me it was my pleasure son."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Henry walked over to Bianca and extended his hand to her. "B, would you dance with me? I just want to hold you right now." he asked her.

"Of course I'll dance with you." Bianca said as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her out on the dance floor. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him softly as they began to dance.

" I really don't see where there is anything to talk about. I did what I did and I have come to terms with it." Henry replied like it wasn't a big deal.

Bianca shook her head at him. "That wasn't the it that I was talking about I was talking about the other thing." She corrected him.

"That, I really rather not talk about that either." Henry said.

"I think we need to talk about it Hank, I can't believe you didn't at least tell Chris." Bianca reasoned with him.

"That's all we need is one more person knowing what we did." Henry scoffed.

"We didn't do anything wrong we just didn't use our brains there is a reason that you and I shouldn't drink." Bianca reminded him.

Henry couldn't help but smirk a little bit at that. "I don't think that you want to be spreading that around my mom will only get on both our cases about the drinking in addition to the other thing."

"You're right I rather not have Aunt Paige get wind of the drinking part. But I still say that we didn't do anything wrong." Bianca replied.

Henry chuckled, "I know that we didn't do anything wrong but it still wasn't the smartest thing in the world."

"But it seemed like such a good idea at the time." Bianca said laughing right along with him.

"Yeah, because in hind sight getting married by a guy who looked like Elvis was a good idea." Henry threw out. Those two really were something else their relationship was just like a rollercoaster and they had made it worse by getting drunk and getting married in Vegas.

"Relax, we'll get it taken care of. I know that this is the last thing that you wanted but we were drunk and stupid that gives us good grounds for an annulment." Bianca assured him.

"B, you have to believe that I didn't want to do it that way this time. With you I want to do it right." Henry spoke from his heart.

"I know that but I also know that neither of us is ready to be married yet. Hell, we just barely sorted through all our issues we don't need to complicate said issues by being married." Bianca agreed.

Henry shook his head he loved the idea that she was his wife what bugged him was the way they had gone about it. Like he said he wanted to do things right with her. But he could see that there was no way she was ready to even think about marrying him yet. She just couldn't let him love her as much as he wanted to. "You and I do tend to do a lot of dumb shit when we're drunk. Chris really should have been watching us." He said trying to laugh it off.

"Hank, you had just shot someone for me and neither one of us were in a good place. So I guess we did the thing that would make us feel like we weren't alone," Bianca rationalized. That was her problem she was always trying to rationalize love when there was no rhyme or reason to it.

"It's still ok that I love you though isn't it?" Henry asked her just to be sure.

"Of course it's ok that you still love me, because I love you. I'm just not ready for us to be married." Bianca replied. She didn't realize how much that comment had stung.

"I guess we should get back over to the others before they get into too much trouble." Henry said hoping that she hadn't noticed the wounded tone in his voice.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, O what we're about to make is known as a Salty Dog. It is really easy the first thing we're going to do is cover the rim with salt like so." Parker said he was taking the time to give Oriana a demonstration on drink making. "Next we're going to fill the glass with ice and then we're going to cover the ice with vodka." He showed her the next two steps. "Now the last thing we're going to do is add the grapefruit juice. And then we're done." He had assembled quite a few drinks in the time it took her to do three but she was trying at least.

"Parker, you're like a machine I don't know how you do that so quick." Oriana said in disbelief as they put the drinks on trays.

"I've had a lot of practice don't worry it will come to you in time. Now let's get these over there." Parker said. She could carry those trays with a lot more grace than he could since she was used to waiting tables.

"Parker, were you messing around behind my bar?" Billie asked him.

"Shut up Billie, I didn't hurt anything." Parker said as he and Oriana set the trays down.

"Kiss my ass Parker. We have a deal I don't go to P3 and mess up your bar and you don't come here and mess up mine." Billie reminded him.

"If you want to get technical about it they're both my bars. I am the bar manager." Parker retorted.

"I outrank you I've worked here longer." Billie countered.

"We'll I'm you're uncle so how is that for rank?" Parker zinged her.

"I swear that kid gets more of his Halliwell genes everyday. Sorry, honey but he does have you there." Prue told her daughter gently.

"I see you've come up with another concoction." Piper commented dryly.

"No, this is a classic Pip, thank you very much. If you're gonna bitch at me don't ask me to do things." Parker pointed out logically.

"Besides I helped him Aunt Piper." Oriana said proudly.

"Parker, I'm very sorry that you got stuck training her and I apologize for anything that she might do or say." Frank intoned solemnly.

"I'm not that bad daddy, I don't know how you can act like I am." Oriana protested.

"O, sweet baby sister of mine you are that bad." Maria told her sister and then she turned to her other sister. "And you chill out it's not a big deal." She ordered Bianca.

Bianca just huffed and glared in Jack's direction. "Jackson, you need to keep your son away from my sweet little niece. That boy is a little charmer." She told him.

"He can't help it that he gets it from his daddy." Jack retorted.

"Yeah, Jack could talk anyone into playing doctor with him." Alan chimed in trying to sound helpful.

Jack shot a nervous look in Derek's direction. "Al, I swear between you and Paige you guys are going to cause Uncle Derek to kill me."

Derek looked at him and chuckled. "Jack, do you respect her and treat her the way she should be treated?" he asked.

"Of course I do, I would get my ass kicked if I didn't. I really care about her Uncle D." Jack answered.

"Then there is no reason at all for me to kill you." Derek responded reasonably.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chase smoothly walked over to where Hailey was standing, he knew that tonight was going to be his night. He was dressed to kill and there was no way she would be able to resist him this time. He didn't know where that certainty had come from but he was sure he could change her mind this time. "Hails, would you please do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked.

Hailey looked at him ambivalently but something inside her was telling her to go for it she didn't know what it was but she thought she should listen to it just this once. "Ok, but the first time you try something I will make you sorry that you're a man." She said taking his outstretched hand.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Chase assured her as he led her to the dance floor.

"Chase, you're really not a bad guy once you stop acting like an ass." Hailey told him after they had been dancing for a little while.

"What can I say? I am a Hoyt after all we are all kinda asses." Chase chuckled.

"No, I'm pretty sure that is just you there is nothing wrong with your sisters or your cousins." Hailey corrected him.

"Maybe I just think I'm funny." Chase countered.

"I think that maybe you're like Huck and you think that your God's gift to women." Hailey suggested.

"I don't think that because I know that I'm a catch baby." Chase replied in a cocky tone.

Hailey pulled away from him and slapped him playfully on the chest. "You are such a fucking douche when you want to be. Just when I think I might be able to stand you, you open your mouth and then it's gone." She said walking off.

"Come on Hails, don't be like that I was only joking." Chase called out running after her.

Brady and Dom had been standing around watching the whole thing. "Well, Phil it looks like you have your work cut out for you with those two." Dom chuckled.

"Don't I know it Dom?" Brady replied shaking his head. He was doing this for her own good but he didn't have to like it.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Troy what the hell are we doing standing back here by the bathrooms?" Jake asked his friend his fingers were intertwined with Lilly's.

"Though with you I don't want to know I suspect that we're about to be up to no good." Lilly finished Jake's thought for him.

"That's because you know my brother very well Lilly." Liz told her.

Troy pulled a bag out of his pocket and it held a few joints. "I just brought a little bit of fun to the party that's all." He said trying to sound innocent.

"You are totally going to get us all killed dude but I'm game if you are." Wyatt said.

"Count me in too." Chuck said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt me to cut loose either." Bianca smirked.

"I don't ever do anything bad so I'm going to have to join you." Rachel agreed.

"Dude, you know that I'm in." Chord said.

"You guys are all nuts my sisters will kill me. But at least I can say that I lived a little first I'm down for it." Parker said.

"If Parker insists upon doing this then I guess I'm in too." Calleigh shrugged.

"You have my word that I won't breathe this information to a soul." Oriana said.

"Don't let Mel find out that I did this." Roman warned them.

"What about you, Prue, you in?" Chuck asked his wife.

"I've never done it before but ok." Prue agreed she would try just about anything once.

"Well, the two cops in the group aren't invited they would only ruin our fun." Troy announced as he lit a joint up.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Am I imagining things or do I smell pot?" Andy asked his question was directed at Chris, Henry, Mel, and Jason since those four were drug cops.

"No, it's not your imagination Uncle Andy because I smell it too. And look at that our whole group is missing. It's not hard to put two and two together." Chris commented sarcastically.

"They can't afford to kill brain cells that they don't have." Henry laughed.

"Hank are your sisters into this?" Big Henry asked his son.

"No, Charlie wouldn't and Wy wouldn't let Carly smoke with them so it'll be ok." Mel assured her uncle. Jason just shook his head.

"I have but one word of advice for you Jay, run while you still can." Chris advised his friend.

"Paige, let's go see what those kids are up to." Phoebe said giving her sister a look.

"I'm right behind you Pheebs." Paige agreed following her sister.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Jesus, I don't know how you guys do this all the time." Prue got out between coughs.

"You took too big of a hit Ladybug." Val told her older sister of course she had sniffed out the pot. And her boyfriend knew what was good for him so he had shared with her.

"If it wouldn't seem hypocritical I would yell at you right now." Prue replied.

"Prue, just let her be I'm not even going to yell at her right now." Wyatt said taking a hit and passing a joint to Liz.

Liz took a hit and exhaled. "Troy, where did you get this, this is good shit?" she asked. Her brother had done something right for a change.

Troy read the sticker that was on the plastic bag. "Tokin' Jones Suppliers." He reported.

"Who the hell names their pot company that?" Maria asked she had joined her two sisters.

Bianca just shook her head. "Francis and Lindsay." She took the joint from her sister and did a hit.

"It's true they have a pretty good business going." Oriana confirmed.

"That shit is genius." Lilly said in her pot-induced euphoria she thought it sounded like a good business venture.

"That's why I married you, you are so smart with numbers." Jake took a hit and he kissed her.

"What the hell is going on back here?" Phoebe demanded when she and Paige walked up to them.

"Nothing, at least not what it looks like." Liz explained she wasn't making any sense.

"Give me that." Paige said taking a joint away from Oriana.

"Hand it over Val," Phoebe told her daughter.

"Now mom, you really don't want to bust us for this." Prue began talking.

Phoebe didn't reply she just took a hit and coughed as Paige did the same. "That is good shit."

"Really good and I've had some good shit." Paige agreed and then she saw how they were looking at them. "If you tell the younger kids or our two bitch older sisters about this we will deny it." She said sternly.

"I'm not saying anything, I just can't believe my mom and my aunt are smoking with us." Jake laughed and then he kissed Lilly. "I really love you wife."

"And I really love you too husband." Lilly replied.

"I'm afraid to ask but where did you guys get this?" Paige asked.

"I bought it from Chase and Lindsay." Troy told her.

"Frank is going to kill both of them. But I'm not the one who is going to tell him." Paige replied she was already getting the giggles.

"Forget Frank, Lyn will kill them both before he has the chance to think about it. That is why those two are in the trouble makers group." Bianca said she always called her parents by their first names.

"Hey, I happen to be president of that group thank you very much." Val objected and then she took her joint back from Phoebe.

"Phoebe Marie and Paige Alexandra." Prue exclaimed she had come to see what her sisters were up to.

"This is not what it looks like Aunt Prue, not that I'm really sure what it looks like." Wyatt rattled off.

"Just don't tell Pip, she will kill me dead." Parker begged.

"Do you guys know how many cops there are in here?" Prue asked them.

Lilly started counting she loved messing with numbers. "I think it's somewhere in the neighborhood of eight." She rattled off.

"And four of those eight happen to be drug cops well actually five if you count Andy since he is their captain." Prue informed them.

"Awe, Prue we're just having a little bit of fun." Paige whined to her older sister.

"I told you that she sucks the fun out of everything Paige." Phoebe said in her I told you so voice.

"I didn't come back here to bust you I came to get away from Piper and her stooges. She has those boys and Mel trained. Now one of you give me a damn hit before I change my mind." Prue said and Parker handed her a joint. "Don't look so shocked Piper was the only really good sister when we were growing up. I was just sneaky with my shit unlike Phoebe. I swear sometimes I think that Piper's kids are actually Chris, Henry, Mel, and Charlie they all are just like her. They are all over there carrying on and driving me nuts."

"I think the same thing too Prue. Hank and Charlie are honestly too well behaved to be mine. I find it odd that Carly isn't back here." Paige giggled.

"I was thinking the same thing about Penny." Phoebe said.

"We wouldn't let them smoke with us they went out back. We had to let Val since she is Troy's girlfriend. But we weren't happy about it." Chuck informed his mother-in-law.

"They were smart unlike you guys." Prue said shaking her head at them but she was glad to be away from Piper.

Billie walked back at that moment. "Ok, someone tell me that it's not ok for me to kill my aunt." She begged.

"You have my permission if you're talking about Piper, she is no fun at all." Prue told her daughter.

"Prue, I am shocked that you are smoking with them." Billie replied.

"Don't be shocked I did get pregnant at eighteen I don't know why you're surprised." Prue answered with a shrug.

"Aunt Billie do you want a hit?" Wyatt asked extending a joint to her.

"Yes, and I told you once already to stop calling me Aunt Billie it's weird for me." Billie replied taking the joint from him.

"Chase are we really high or are we seeing what I think we're seeing?" Carly asked her friend as they came in from outside.

"I would say both." Chase answered with a laugh.

"I think that we should get this stoned more often because I've never had a trip like this before." Penny said in disbelief she couldn't believe that her mother and her aunts were getting high.

"No, you shouldn't Butterfly it is a very bad habit and Lilly is going to be mad at me later." Jake told his sister he wasn't making sense to anyone else but he thought it sounded good.

"We now have conclusive proof that the older kids aren't as well behaved as they like to act like they are. Well, aside from Harry and Peanut. In the future I will only be listening to them when they say that we shouldn't do something. And when I say listen I mean hear what they have to say before I do what I was going to do anyway." Carly interjected.

"Carly, you're just going to get us in more trouble." Billy warned her.

"William Carl, you get a pass just this once. But this is a one time only deal, I find out you've been doing this again and I will have your ass. Am I understood?" Billie asked her son.

"Yes, mom" Billy said dutifully.

"I always knew that Aunt Paige was the cool one." Emily chuckled.

"Aunt Piper is going to kill us all for this one and I'm not going to be around when she does." Lindsay said.

"Well then, you all better get moving because you're about to have company. Piper, Nic, and Derek have conspired and it isn't going to be pretty." Cole warned them. He had come back to give them a heads up.

"Let them say something to me, I'm not scared of them." Prue said defiantly.

"Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell, you better be scared I'll tell dad." Piper said her arms were crossed over her chest. Derek and Nicole flanked her and Chris and Henry stood in the background with their sunglasses on like they were trying to be cool.

"Billie, I can't believe that you let them drag you down to their level." Derek told the younger woman.

"I find something wrong with this picture. Phoebe and Paige came back here to stop them then we had to send Prue to check on them then we had to send Billie to get Prue and finally we had to come back here ourselves." Nicole said shaking her head.

"Forgive us if we were having a little bit of fun Nic." Paige told her.

"Chris, you and Henry are traitors. You're supposed to be on our side." Wyatt told his little brother.

"It's not my fault that mom is on you bunch of delinquents. This doesn't have anything to do with me." Chris defended himself.

"All of you just get back out there before I let these two boys arrest you. I can't believe that my sisters were all into this mess." Piper ordered them shaking her head.

* * *

Greg very slowly made his way down the steps in his house the morning sunlight streaming through the windows was about to blind him and it didn't make his task any easier. Nor was the fact that he had been shot in the knee and he really shouldn't be up on his feet moving around. He stumbled once and had to grab onto the wall to support himself.

"Cole Gregory, you are not supposed to be up out of bed. I know that you're trying to get yourself killed." Savannah yelled at him when she saw what he was doing.

Greg had a thin layer of sweat covering his whole body. His skin was ashen in color and his eyes looked sunken he was in a considerable amount of pain. "I just wanted to get up and see what was going on. I don't like being stuck up in that bed all by myself." He more or less whined.

"Greg, I just took three bullets out of you a few days ago. The only place you need to be is in bed. Actually you need to be in the hospital but since that is out of the question you should stay in bed." Savannah told him putting her hands on her hips. She looked even more like her mother than she already did when she did that.

"I'll be alright I'm just a little bored." Greg said brushing off her concern.

"No, you're going to go back to bed right now and I won't hear any arguments out of you about it." Savannah told him sternly.

"I don't want to go back to bed." Greg protested.

"I don't care what you want right now Greg, you need to be in bed. If you don't take care of yourself you could die. And that would only invalidate my reasons for being here." Savannah said rolling her eyes at him.

Greg gave her a sarcastic smile. "Gee, it's good to know that you care so much."

"I do care but you're being stubborn right now." Savannah shot back at him. From time to time she had a little bit of an accent that she had picked up from her mother. Now was one of those times.

"I don't want to be up there all by myself there I admitted it. Every time I close my eyes I'm afraid that I'm not going to wake up. I know that I should be dead right now." Greg said he sounded small and meek. Not at all what the lord of the underworld should sound like.

Savannah had kinda been wondering why he was still alive too. She knew that Henry was a very accurate shot. "If you were supposed to be dead you would be. Now if you promise me that you'll go back to bed then I will stay with you until you fall asleep."

"Do you promise?" Greg asked.

"I promise, now let's get you back in bed." Savannah swore as she went to help him back up to his room.

* * *

"You guys didn't have to get up this early to drive us to the airport we could have just left my car there." Lilly told Wyatt and Liz. They were sitting at the kitchen table of the apartment the two women shared.

"Lilly, it's fine besides that I had to change clothes anyway." Liz assured her.

"What is not fine it that you packed five hundred pounds of clothes. I know that without a doubt it's mostly shoes." Jake said carrying their bags out of her, no their bedroom he smiled just thinking that.

"Well, we are going to gone for two weeks I needed to make sure that I had enough clothes." Lilly reminded him.

"Coop don't argue just go with it." Wyatt advised him.

"Trust me I know better than to argue." Jake assured him.

"I always knew that you were a smart guy Coop." Troy said he had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Liz asked her brother.

"I'm taking my shit and I'm moving out. You girls have put up with me long enough. Besides that with Coop here now I would only be in the way." Troy answered he didn't want to be a burden on his baby sister.

"You're not in the way Troy, hell I hardly ever even know that you're here." Liz told him shaking her head.

"Lizzie, no girl wants her big brother sleeping in her spare bedroom forever. It's about time I go anyway you know that I get bored." Troy assured her.

"Troy, you don't have to go because of Jake this is technically your apartment anyway. The lease is still in your name." Lilly told him.

"It's fine I've been here for almost a year and I need a change of scenery and besides that you girls are about to drive me nuts." Troy tried joking.

"Where are you going to go Roy?" Liz asked she was really concerned.

Troy chuckled when he saw the look Jake gave him. "Don't worry Coop, you're not going to have to punch me out, I'm not moving in with Val. I'm going home it'll be good for me." he said. "Now, Lilly, you and that ugly ass husband of yours have a good time. Wy, Lizzie, I'll see you guys later." he said before walking out.

"That boy is very strange." Lilly said shaking her head.

"I know but he's my brother it's not like I can sell him to the Indians or I would." Liz agreed with a sigh.

"Come on let's get you guys to the airport. You have a honeymoon to get to." Wyatt announced helping Jake with some of their bags.

-End-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Nicole Shane- Emily Proctor

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Frank Hoyt- Jeffery Dean Morgan

Lyn Hoyt- Angie Harmon

Mickey Hoyt- Gerard Butler

Chase Hoyt- Chris Evans

Eric Cavanaugh- Adam Rodriguez

Jimmy Ward- Josh Lucas

Ben Turner/Cole Halliwell- Cam Gigandet

Paige Halliwell- Daniela Ruah

And

Dominic Turner- Freddie Prinze Jr.

Special Appearances By:

Victor Bennett- James Read

Billie Jenkins- Kaley Cuoco

Billy Jenkins- Robbie Amell

DJ Morris- Henry Simmons

Jason Jackson- Brian Greenberg

Tim Shane- Chris Noth

Caleb Halliwell- Jared Padalecki

Peyton Halliwell- Demi Lavato

Charlie Halliwell- Sam Worthington

Coop Halliwell- Luke Wilson

And

Derek Halliwell- Nathan Kress

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this episode. Jake and Lilly finally came to their senses and got married. It's about damn time that Liz and Wyatt set a damn date I didn't think that that was ever going to happen. Troy is slowly starting to come around where Tim is concerned but he is hurt so it will take him awhile. Mel's insanity finally caught up with her but it isn't likely to stop her anytime soon. Henry and Bianca seriously know how to get on your nerves I don't think that there is any hope at all for those two. Leave it to them to be the ones to get drunk and married in Vegas. That wouldn't be so bad if she could just let him love her but she can't. All of the parents are having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that they are adults and they can do as they please. They might get a short break from Greg for awhile it's going to take him a little bit of time to get over being shot. Savannah is staying in the past and that can only mean trouble. Until next time please review.


End file.
